Sin Mirar Atrás
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Separarse, fue la decisión más difícil, que tomaron en su vida... "Caminar hacía adelante, sin mirar atrás" esa fue la promesa que ambos se hicieron. Seis años han pasado desde entonces ¿Candy y Terry llegaron a cumplir su promesa? ¡Entren y descúbranlo! (TerryFic)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Prefacio**

_Hospital San José, Nueva York, 19 de julio de 1922_

Ella le sonrió con debilidad, mientras él la observaba con desconcierto e impotencia, tratando de hacer un último intento, por tranquilizarla.

—Terry… Ya no me queda más tiempo… —le hizo saber con voz entrecortada, estirando su delicada mano e invitándolo a tomarla—. Tienes que prometérmelo… —dijo con esfuerzo.

Él la miró con nerviosismo, y titubeando le respondió:

—Susana… Yo… Tengo algo que decirte...

— ¡Por favor Terry! Prométemelo… —le pidió ella, encarecidamente—. Promételo… Hazlo, por favor… Llévalo con ella… Ella es muy buena y lo querrá…

Terry Grandchester se quedó inmóvil, mirando al pequeño ser, que se removía entre sus brazos, encontrándose con aquellos inocentes ojos y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a detenerse lentamente.

— ¿Terry?

—Lo prometo —respondió el actor, dirigiendo su mirada hacía los ojos de la cansada mujer—. Te lo juro, Susana, no debes preocuparte, yo me voy hacer cargo de él, confía en mi…

—Gracias… Muchas gracias… —respondió la ex actriz, con voz apagada…

Susana, sonrió débilmente y se llevó una mano al corazón, tratando de atesorar ese hermoso recuerdo…

Ver a su bebé en brazos del hombre que tanto quiso, sin duda, era uno de los mejores regalos que la vida le daba antes de marcharse… Era el cuadro que confirmaba las palabras que él, le había prometido.

Ella, sonrió con felicidad y finalmente se rindió… Susana, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el agotamiento y mirando por última vez a su hijo, suspiró dolorosamente... Esperando a que el destino la alcanzara.

**Continuará…**

_Por Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**¡Hola Fan Fiction! De nuevo estoy aquí, para compartirles una más de mis locuras. Este Fic lo hice para la Guerra Florida del presente año. Espero haber captado su atención con este prefacio. Les dejaré el primer capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 1 ****(Parte 1)**

(Siete meses antes)

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue, South, Manhattan 20 de diciembre de 1921_

Odiaba las fiestas, las detestaba con toda su alma.

Lo hacía, porque le parecían un inútil derroche de vanidad y una asquerosa forma de desperdiciar recursos. Sin embargo, su jefe había decidido asistir, y a pesar de que el actor, se negó en múltiples ocasiones, al final tuvo que aceptar aquella invitación.

_"Es una fiesta a beneficio de los niños desamparados y la compañía, ha decidido donar un porcentaje de las taquillas, de nuestra ultima semana de trabajo... Así que, Terruce, tenemos que hacer una aparición... Eso es lo más conveniente para todos..."_

Terry Grandchester, respiró hondo... Y negó con la cabeza, ante ese recuerdo… "_Al menos es un acto benéfico"_ pensó mientras paseaba su mirada por el espejo y aprobaba el reflejo que éste le regalaba. No era de su agrado tener que vestirse tan "ridículamente" cada que asistía a un evento, pero ya nada más había por hacer, debía lucir impecable y hacer que Robert y el grupo de teatro, quedarán bien.

— ¿De verdad quieres que vaya? —le cuestionó una chillona voz a su espalda.

Terry asintió y sin dejar de acomodar su corbata, le respondió:

—Eres mi esposa Susana, por supuesto que quiero que vayas —él volvió su mirada hacía la muchacha que yacía en la silla de ruedas y añadió...—. Siempre estás quejándote de que no pasamos tiempo juntos ¿No? Bien, pues ésta es una ocasión perfecta para convivir…

— ¿Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿En una fiesta? —cuestionó Susana, sintiendo que estaba siendo cruelmente insultada—. Una fiesta no es el lugar propicio para convivir, Terruce.

—Si no quieres ir... Entonces dilo... —Terry tiró de su corbata con enojo y comenzó ajustarla de nuevo.

— ¿En verdad tú quieres que vaya? —preguntó Susana.

El guapo castaño puso los ojos en blanco y luego con tranquilidad respondió:

—Por milésima vez te lo digo... Si, Susana, si quiero que vayas.

Susana sonrió con amargura y luego le hizo saber:

—Tú no quieres que nadie te moleste Terry... —la joven lo miró retadoramente y con coraje agregó...—. Y es por eso que quieres llevarme a esa fiesta... No tienes los ánimos suficientes de encontrarte con tu amante el día de hoy ¿Ó me equivoco?

Terry apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras sentía que un molesto calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, el inevitable disgusto estaba creciendo a cada segundo y era completamente consciente de que se encontraba a punto de estallar… Susana le estaba colmando el plato… Sin embargo, no dejaría que el enojo le ganara. No de nuevo... Definitivamente no volvería a mostrarse vulnerable ante ella.

El actor, respiró hondo y luego se tranquilizó. Después de todo, "_Sussie"_ tenía la razón... Él no estaba de humor, para soportar a la absorbente y muy molesta Nina Weinzierl.

—Piensa lo que quieras Susana... —expresó Terry, mostrándose imperturbable, ante los reclamos de su joven esposa—. Si no quieres ir, no vayas y ya está... Me voy solo... ¡Y así terminamos con éste jodido problema! ¿Te parece?

Susana negó con la cabeza… Y entonces, dijo aquellas palabras que Terry deseaba escuchar:

—Si quiero ir... —respondió la rubia, acercándose a la puerta de salida, con la intención de marcharse a la habitación—. Mi madre me ayudará a cambiarme y estaré lista muy pronto...

—Perfecto, entonces, te estaré esperando...

Ella asintió y luego desapareció en el corredor. Terry por su parte, se miró nuevamente en el espejo y sonrió con satisfacción...

Su noche estaba cubierta: haría una rápida aparición en la famosa fiesta, se retirarían temprano y no tendría que soportar a Nina. Todo saldría perfecto, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester_

—Me alegra saber que finalmente, has decido ir a esa fiesta —Olga Marlowe le sonrió con alegría—. Acompañar a tu hombre, es una de las cosas que nunca debes dejar de hacer, Sussie… Tu lugar está al lado de tu esposo… Jamás debes dejarlo solo…

— ¿Te refieres a que nunca debo dejar, de ser su perro de compañía? —cuestionó Susana con coraje… "¡_Maldito sea Terruce Grandchester!" _Gritaba la infeliz muchacha en sus adentros… Sinceramente. Nunca pensó que aquel capricho de tenerlo cerca, le costaría tan caro.

Olga observó a su inconforme hija y luego con enojo le preguntó:

— ¿Jamás vas abandonar esta estúpida actitud? Susana, ya no eres una niña... Eres una...

— ¡Mujer adulta! —interrumpió Susana con ironía—. Una mujer casada... Si... Si... Ya lo sé mamá, créeme que ya lo sé.

—Y si ya lo sabes ¿Entonces para qué me haces repetirlo?

Olga continuó cepillando el cabello de su hija, e ignoró sus reclamos. Lo mejor era dejar de discutir por "pequeñeces", pensó la madura mujer, al tiempo que ideaba en su mente, el atuendo perfecto para su querida Susana.

—Sigo sintiendo demasiado cansancio, no se cuanto tolere esa dichosa fiesta... —mencionó Susana, mirando a su madre, a través del espejo.

—Terruce tampoco es muy adepto a las celebraciones, particularmente las que tienen que ver con estas fechas... —dijo Olga sin poder evitar guardarse la opinión, sobre su yerno—. Supongo que no tardarán en regresar a casa, así que hija, por favor ya no te preocupes…

—Eso espero, mamá...

—Te colocaré el vestido, antes de terminar el peinado…

Olga se dirigió al espacioso closet de su hija y sacó el vestido color rojo quemado, que ella misma le había comprado, un hermoso atuendo, que le obsequiado, hacía mucho tiempo.

Su querida Sussie, no había podido estrenarlo… Nunca antes, se presentó la ocasión, sin embargo, ésta vez Dios la había escuchado y finalmente Susana podría lucir el bello vestido.

—Te verás hermosa hija... —mencionó Olga animando a la muchacha.

Susana sonrió con tristeza y luego permitió que su madre le ayudara a cambiarse. No tenía el mínimo deseo de asistir aquella fiesta, pero lo haría... Y solo lo iba hacer, para ver la cara de decepción que iba poner Nina Weinzierl, la asquerosa amante de su marido.

—Usaré la prótesis, esta noche —anunció Susana.

— ¿Estás segura hija? Será una larga velada y...

—Estoy muy segura... Quiero la prótesis, madre... —apuntó perdiendo la paciencia.

—De acuerdo, no te molestes niña... Si quieres la prótesis, la prótesis usarás, voy a traerla y deja esos ridículos berrinches.

La chica asintió de mala gana y aguardó a que su madre regresara.

Olga Marlowe, tenía razón, dejaría toda clase de berrinches a un lado. Nadie podría arruinarle esa noche… No permitiría que absolutamente nada le molestara. Luciría como una reina y estaría a la altura de cualquiera de las pomposas damas de la sociedad neoyorkina, permanecería al lado de Terry y al final de la noche, lograría que la zorra Nina, se tragara su coraje y se retorciera en su propio veneno.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner–Livingston Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Sus ojos verdes, resplandecieron al observar el fino conjunto de joyas, que su primo Adolph estaba dispuesto a prestarle.

—Son hermosas... —expresó ella, siendo incapaz de esconder un gesto de codicia.

—Y son todas tuyas... —la muchacha sonrió con dicha y el joven de inmediato aclaró—. Por esta noche, por supuesto —expresó con burla al ver, que la mujercita hacía una mueca de inconformidad.

—Adolph… Eres un idiota…

Adolph Wagner sonrió y luego le hizo ver:

—Lo siento Nina... Pero debes entender que éstas, son joyas muy preciadas... Pertenecían a mi madre... —Adolph las miró con nostalgia—. No puedo deshacerme de nada de lo que haya pertenecido a mamá… Espero que puedas comprenderlo…

—Si, lo sé... Y por favor discúlpame... —pidió la chica con fingido arrepentimiento, fulminando con la mirada al muchacho, que con sumo cuidado, colocaba uno de los brazaletes de diamantes sobre su muñeca—. Todo esto del evento, me tiene algo nerviosa.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes cariño... —Adolph la miró con aprobación y luego le anunció—. ¡Estás lista! Ahora, ve ¡Y enloquece a Terruce Grandchester!

Nina Weinzierl sonrió con malicia y luego asintió con su cabeza. Llena de coquetería, la chica se miró al espejo.

Arriba y abajo, su mirada se deslizó varias veces por el maravilloso vestido negro que portaba... No tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel atuendo, enloquecería al más cuerdo de los hombres. No solo volvería loco a Terruce, quizá enloquecería a otros chicos… Eso la llenaba de una inexplicable alegría, amaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Y qué harás si la esposa de Terruce aparece? —preguntó el joven Wagner con curiosidad, haciéndola salir abruptamente, de la fantasía que ya tramaba en sus pensamientos.

—Susana Grandchester no aparecerá, Terry está harto de ella... ¡No la llevaría a una fiesta! —Nina sonrió con burla y luego agregó—. Además, la mujer está en una silla de ruedas, Querido...

—Estar en una silla de ruedas no es ningún impedimento para asistir a un evento social —mencionó el joven.

—Oh ¡Vamos! ¿No crees que sería ridículo que esa chica se presentara en un baile, estando como está? —Nina le sonrió tontamente—. No suena nada lógico primito, lLo único que puede hacer esa mujercita, es quedarse recluida en su casa.

—Tal vez a ti no te parezca "lógico", pero no está de más pensar en la posibilidad… Así que… Te pregunto... ¿Qué harás en caso de encontrarte con ella?

Nina se encogió de hombros y con desdén respondió:

—No haré nada... Me quedaré con Terry de todas formas... —ella sonrió y luego se miró en el espejo—. Dime algo… ¿Cómo podría rechazarme? Mírame... A Terry lo mueve el deseo... Él nunca me rechazaría... Yo le gusto, le gusto mucho.

—Sería un verdadero maricón si te rechazara... —mencionó Adolph, mirando a su prima.

—Oh no, nada de eso… Terry… Bueno, él es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra...

—Si tú lo dices... —dijo Adolph entre dientes.

Nina suspiró hondo, rememorando los momentos que pasaba con Terry Grandchester en la cama. La pasión con la que el apuesto actor se conducía, al hacerle el amor, le dejaba claro que era un hombre muy hombre... Pero en aquellos detalles, no entraría, su primo podía decir lo que quisiera… Ella no revelaría nada sobre su intimidad.

—Ya debo irme... No me esperes esta noche primito... —Nina se acercó hasta Adolph y luego dejó un beso en su mejilla—. Gracias por prestarme las lujosas joyas de tu madre, prometo cuidarlas y devolverlas… Buenas noches y que te diviertas, jugando al solitario...

El joven le sonrió divertido y agitó su mano en señal de despedida, mientras Nina corría hasta la puerta de acceso, donde Herman, el chofer de la familia Wagner, servicialmente la esperaba.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester_

Eran varias las casas hogar, a las que ayudaban los amigos de Robert Hathaway... Terry encontró una tarjeta que acompañaba la invitación y entonces una lista de todas las casas beneficiadas, apareció ante él.

Realmente nunca tuvo curiosidad por enterarse sobre aquellos detalles, pero como Susana tardaba demasiado en salir, su desesperación lo obligó a ocuparse en algo y lo llevó a echarle un ojo a esos papeles.

_"Miles de niños desamparados a lo largo del país..." _Leyó dentro de una conmovedora frase...

Sus ojos, siguieron las líneas de aquella lista de casas hogar, e inevitablemente, se encontraron con uno de los primeros nombres que escritos estaban.

_"El Hogar de Pony... Ubicado en el estado de Illinois..."_

Aquél nombre le heló todos sus sentidos... "_El Hogar de Pony…" _Pensó con nostalgia, recordando los enormes ojos verdes de la hermosa Candy White y la sonrisa que ésta le regalaba, cada que hablaba sobre las amables señoritas, que la habían criado...

_"Candy..."_ Se dijo en pensamientos... Dibujando en su rostro, un gesto de añoranza e Imaginando a Tarzán Pecosa, trepando árboles, en aquella colina que ella tanto amaba…

Terry liberó un escandaloso suspiro, que tenía guardado. Pensó en los amigos de Robert que ayudaban a las madres de Candy y eso lo hizo sentirse mucho más comprometido, para asistir a la fiesta con buena cara…

—Ya estoy lista Terry.

Aquella voz lo hizo saltar en su asiento y también lo hizo guardar la invitación de inmediato. El joven aclaró su garganta y pronto se reincorporó.

—Nos vamos entonces... —Terry miró a Susana y con suspicacia preguntó—. ¿Estás segura de que deseas llevar la prótesis?

—Si... Eso es lo que quiero.

—Me parece perfecto...

Olga Marlowe, por su parte, no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse hasta su hija y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Yo me iré a casa en cuanto termine de ordenar la alacena... Nos veremos mañana ¿De acuerdo Sussie?

—Si mamá... —respondió Susana sin muchas ganas.

—Diviértanse...

—Lo haremos, Señora Marlowe... —contestó Terry—. La veremos mañana, que pase usted una buena noche…

—Buenas noches Terruce y vayan con Dios, cuídense mucho por favor.

Terry instó a Susana a salir de la residencia y ésta sin dudarlo se apoyó en el brazo de su marido... Cuanto más pronto terminara aquel tormento, sería mucho mejor para los dos... Pensó ella, caminando con firmeza.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —cuestionó Terry al ver a la chica tan desanimada.

—Me siento algo cansada —respondió al tiempo que se dejaba guiar, para bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras.

—Prometo que será rápido... Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas...

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué aceptaste ir a ésta? —cuestionó ella en tono fingidamente pacífico.

—Acepté asistir, porque se trata de una actividad altruista... —respondió Terry, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Niños sin hogar... Si…Ya puedo imaginarlo... —mencionó Susana con un dejo de desprecio, recordando a Candy y sus orígenes, estaba muy segura de que lo que movía a Terry y su "altruista labor" era el recuerdo de aquella muchacha.

Terry rodó los ojos, pero no respondió a ese reclamo... ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Cualquier comentario, por mínimo que fuera, arruinaría la velada y ni Robert, ni el grupo Stratford se merecían eso... Así que se tragó su coraje y las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su "querida" esposa.

El atractivo joven, auxilió a Susana en todo momento y se movió junto a ella, en completo silencio. Sus habilidades actorales lo ayudaron a mostrarse sereno ante la estupidez, que ella le dijo cuando la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras… Susana solía sacar lo peor de él, así que optó por quedarse callado… Una vez fuera de la vivienda, ambos jóvenes abordaron un automóvil que por ellos esperaba.

En cuestión de segundos, el chofer se adueñó del camino y desapareció en la oscuridad de la fría noche decembrina, tomando rumbo hacía el Hotel Waldorf Astoria, donde varias sorpresas aguardaban, pacientemente, para ser descubiertas.

**Continuará...**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**La historia comienza un poco lenta, pero es porque voy a narrar primero, lo que sucedió antes, de lo que leyeron en el prefacio...  
Es hasta el capítulo 13, cuando llegaremos al punto de la introducción, Susana, el bebé y Terry... ****Se que para muchas suena horrible esa combinación, a Susana la queremos muy lejos de nuestro amor, pero hay que seguir leyendo para despejar incógnitas, no se me espanten por favor, las invito a seguir la historia, aunque si les advierto va lenta al inicio ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 1 (****Parte 2)**

_Hotel Waldorf Astoria, Nueva York, 20 de diciembre de 1921_

Su mirada azul celeste, se perdió ante la luminosidad del Grand Ball Room del hotel Waldorf Astoria.

El lugar se veía tan increíblemente bello, que la joven, no podía negar que le gustaba verlo así. Susana estuvo ahí, en muchas otras ocasiones, pero nunca había asistido a un evento dentro de las celebraciones navideñas, aquel salón, jamás lució tan ostentoso, pensó ella, al tiempo que sonreía.

— ¿Dónde está Robert? —cuestionó, mirando discretamente a su alrededor.

—No lo sé Susana... Si lo supiera ya habríamos ubicado nuestra mesa... —respondió Terry con enfado.

Susana rodó los ojos, odiaba ese tono con el que le hablaba su marido, sin embargo, nada de lo que dijera, iba hacer que ella se sintiera mal. No esa noche... Pues sus fuerzas las ocuparía, para el momento en que Nina, hiciera su aparición.

La mirada de la muchacha, se paseó sobre las personas que ahí se encontraban, ella no conocía a nadie y por un momento se sintió incómoda. A decir verdad, no le gustaba codearse con ese tipo de gente, siempre le aterró tener que convivir con miembros de la sociedad neoyorkina… Sin embargo, aun siendo presa del temor, Susana Grandchester levantó la vista y sonrió ante las miradas que meticulosamente la estudiaban.

—Vaya, ahí está Robert... —anunció Terry con alivio—. Vamos... Será mejor que tomes asiento cuanto antes... No deseo que te canses…

Terry la rodeó con su brazo y Susana, se sintió tremendamente rara... El toque de Terry y su instinto protector, hizo que por un breve momento, ella se sintiera fuera de lugar, habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos, que la protección de Terry le resultaba incomoda... Pero aún así, se dejó guiar por él.

Al llegar a la mesa, Robert Hathaway y su esposa Marie, los saludaron con efusividad, mientras que Karen Klyss y su prometido Florent Welsh, les sonreían. Karen lo hizo fingidamente, pero Susana, sin tomarle importancia, desvió la mirada, recordándose a sí misma que no debía caer en provocaciones, se lo prometió a su persona, antes de llegar al evento, lo hizo una y muchas veces... No iba a traicionarse a la primera dificultad.

—La orquesta viene desde Chicago... ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó Karen a su prometido—. ¿Acaso no hay bandas en Nueva York? ¿Por qué se molestan en traerlas de tan lejos?

—Las mejores orquestas están en Chicago, mi vida... —apuntó Florent—. No quiero sonar pretencioso, pero la Creole Jazz Band, trae como invitado, a un cornetista que promete ser uno de los más grandes músicos de la historia...

—Louis Armstrong... —dijo Terry, quien había permanecido callado.

— ¡Exacto! —Florent sonrió al notar que Terry si sabía de lo que él hablaba—. Louis Armstrong es simplemente genial.

—No debe ser tan genial, yo ni siquiera lo conozco —mencionó Karen para molestar a los dos hombres, quienes de inmediato hicieron un gesto de indignación.

Susana poco entendía de aquella plática, realmente no estaba interesada en saber quien amenizaría musicalmente aquella velada. Más bien, su interés se había centrado sobre los invitados, apenas y podía esperar a ver la patética cara de Nina Weinzierl, estaba segura de que pronto lo haría, Nina no tenía vergüenza alguna, aparecería tan descarada como siempre y se acercaría a Terry tarde o temprano…

—Te ves hermosa, Sussie... —apuntó Robert Hathaway, haciendo que Susana se sonrojara.

—Muchas gracias Robert... —respondió ella, agradeciendo de antemano aquel comentario, pues su esposo ni siquiera reparó en su atuendo.

—Te ves absolutamente divina, Querida... —Marie Hathaway secundó a su esposo—. Ese color te sienta muy bien, Terruce, tu esposa está muy hermosa esta noche...

Terry miró a Susana y con una sonrisa asintió, estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, ella se veía muy bella, no podía negarlo.

Susana por su parte correspondió a la sincera sonrisa de su marido y sin más que decir, comenzó a degustar de los primeros platillos que llegaban a su mesa.

* * *

La mirada verde de Nina Weinzierl, se mostró furiosa al darse cuenta de que Terry había llegado a la fiesta con Susana... _"¿Qué demonios está intentando ese hombre?"_Se preguntó en sus adentros...

_"¡Está evitándote!"_

Le contestó su yo interno, haciéndola rabiar por entero. La bella mujer negó con la cabeza y rápidamente ubicó la barra del bar... Necesitaba un trago o tal vez dos, porque la decepción que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era simplemente insoportable.

—Whisky por favor... —pidió con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Whisky... Señorita? —preguntó el hombre, creyendo que había escuchado mal, pues no era una bebida común entre las señoras y señoritas de sociedad, al menos no en ese tipo de eventos.

— ¡Si, Whisky! ¿Acaso está sordo? —exclamó con enojo, llamando la atención de las personas ahí presentes.

El barman asintió avergonzado y apresurándose, sirvió el líquido en un vaso.

—Lo lamento... —Nina se disculpó con el hombre.

—No se preocupe Señorita...

Ella le sonrió fingidamente y luego volvió su mirada hacía la mesa donde Terry se encontraba. Para su alivio, el guapo castaño parecía estar sumamente distraído, mirando hacía la nada, definitivamente no se encontraba contento y eso, era una buena señal para ella.

La codiciosa joven sonrió y sin dejarse vencer por las apariencias, comenzó trazar su plan, Terruce Grandchester, estaría solo en cualquier momento y ella no iba desaprovechar su oportunidad.

* * *

Terry había encontrado el momento justo, para hablar a solas con Robert y sin rodeos, le cuestionó sobre las donaciones que realizaba mensualmente, la compañía de teatro.

—En esta ocasión, estaremos haciendo un donativo por los festejos decembrinos... Pero cada mes, nuestra compañía beneficia a cinco casas hogar —anunció Robert Hathaway, ante las preguntas de Terry.

—Esas casas hogar son de este estado ¿Cierto?

—Pues... Si... —Robert asintió confundido—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quiero que me hagas un favor... —Terry le entregó un cheque y luego le dijo—. Quiero que de hoy en adelante, hagas esta donación también —Robert le miró buscando mas información y Terry de inmediato le aclaró—. El mes que viene, descuéntalo de mi paga... Sólo te pido que la contribución siga siendo anónima...

— ¿Ésta misma cantidad?

—Así es, exactamente la misma…

—Es una cantidad fuerte.. ¿Estás seguro de donarla? —preguntó Robert con suspicacia.

—Claro que sí, sabes que el dinero jamás me ha interesado…

Robert Hathaway miró el cheque y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Hogar de Pony... ¿En Illinois? ¿Es correcto? —cuestionó el veterano actor.

—Si...

—Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

—Conozco esa casa hogar... La vi en la lista... Y deseo ayudarles…

Terry hizo un gesto de incomodidad, mismo que Robert sabía interpretar como la señal de que debía parar con su interrogatorio.

—Bien, no te preocupes Terry, yo lo haré... Y entregaré este cheque ahora mismo... La asociación hará llegar tu donativo.

—Gracias Robert...

—De nada muchacho... —respondió el hombre—. Ahora ve y disfruta de la fiesta ¿Quieres?

Terry asintió y al no tener mas que decirle, se dio la media vuelta y desapreció entre la multitud.

* * *

Los ojos de Susana se posaron sobre la figura de Nina, quien descaradamente coqueteaba con un hombre que la había invitado a bailar. Era casi imposible no verla, pues sobre la pista de baile no había muchas personas, era la primer canción que una de las bandas invitadas tocaba, y Nina Weinzierl había decidido lucirse, Susana la odió con toda su alma.

—Hacen una magnífica pareja...

Alcanzó a escuchar Susana, mientras Marie Hathaway platicaba con otra mujer...

Si, solo escuchó eso, porque sinceramente, había ignorado toda la plática de aquellas mujeres… Su atención estaba sobre Nina, sin embargo, optó por dejar de mirar a esa mujerzuela y centró sus sentidos en Marie y su chismosa amiga.

— ¿Y cómo es que se apellidan?

—Livingston... —respondió la mujer—. Son adorables Marie y me encantaría que platicaran con la Señora, está recién llegada y no conoce a nadie en Nueva York... Siento que podía identificarse con la Señora Grandchester, pues son de la mima edad…

Marie se mostró algo escandalizada y no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Tan joven?

—Oh si Querida… Muy joven… —la mujer rió con complicidad—. El Señor Livingston no es ningún viejo… Pero hay que reconocer que su esposa, si es mucho más joven que él.

—Bueno, a nosotras nos encanta conocer a gente nueva... ¿Verdad Sussie? —cuestionó Marie, para hacer que Susana entrara en la plática—. Y siendo la joven de tú misma edad… Creo que se llevarán de maravilla…

Susana asintió con timidez —Por supuesto que si… Me encantaría conocerla… —respondió con naturalidad y luego, discretamente, desvió su mirada...

Nina ya no estaba en la pista de baile... Y Terry no había regresado a la mesa… Aquello le molestaba de sobremanera y es que para Susana, no fue difícil adivinar en donde se encontraban aquellos dos.

* * *

—Nunca pensé que vendrías con ella... —reclamó Nina en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Terry se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y de inmediato lo encendió. Necesitaba fumar de nuevo… Necesitaba hacerlo o iba a explotar.

— ¿Cuántas veces voy a recordarte el papel que juega Susana en mi vida?

Nina se encogió de hombros y con simpleza respondió:

—Susana no juega ningún papel en tu vida, no me vengas con tus mariconadas.

Terry sonrió burlonamente y luego negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a dejar de lado aquella inútil conversación.

—No me importa lo que pienses... Si piensas que soy un maricón por no darte gusto, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer… —el guapo actor se encaminó hacía una de las entradas de la terraza, pero Nina no dudó en detenerlo.

—Terry... Por favor... No quise decir eso... —le dijo ella con voz melosa—. Solo... Quédate conmigo unos momentos... —la joven y hermosa rubia, le sonrió, queriendo cautivarlo y luego se aferró a su cuerpo—. Vamos Terry no me hagas rogarte...

—No puedo quedarme contigo... —contestó él, zafándose de su abrazo.

—Si puedes... Vamos... —le decía ella, mientras lo invitaba a seguirla.

—Ahora no puedo, Nina...

—Pero...

—Nos veremos mas tarde ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo...

— ¡Diablos Nina! ¿Qué malditos tengo que hacer para que entiendas? —cuestionó volviendo su mirada hacía los ojos verdes de la chica, fulminándola y demostrándole que estaba hartándose de ella.

—No tienes que hacer nada... —Nina se acercó hasta él y sin decirle nada, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios... Dejándole ver lo mucho que lo deseaba...

Aquél beso no fue correspondido, sin embargo Nina Weinzierl lo ignoró, porque sabía que Terry, tarde o temprano, terminaría rindiéndose a sus pies, no importaba que tan bien quisiera comportarse, él siempre recurría a ella.

—Te veré más tarde —le dijo ella—. Te veré, en el preciso momento, en que te canses de tu esposa... Estaré esperándote... Tú ya sabes donde Terry Grandchester.

Nina volvió a besarlo y luego se alejó... Dejando a Terry a solas, con un tumulto de pensamientos, golpeando salvajemente en su cabeza.

* * *

Susana se dirigió al tocador, lo ultimo que deseaba era seguir escuchando la platica de Marie Hathaway, sobre la sociedad inglesa y lo perfectos que eran, sinceramente hasta ese momento entendía la actitud de Terry y lo difícil que era de complacer, casi siempre…

Su esposo había sido educado en Inglaterra y aunque Terry le dijo que no tenía trato con su padre, ella podía darse cuenta de que el joven, tenía muchas de las costumbres de la aristocracia. Por más que se negara aceptarlo, la nobleza corría por su sangre y eso era prácticamente imposible de esconder.

Al ingresar al tocador, se encontró con los cuchicheos de las damas ahí presentes, todas sabían quien era ella y a pesar de las sonrisas que le dirigían, Susana se daba cuenta de que estaban fingiendo... Las mujeres le tenían mala fe... Pues quizá la mayoría pensaba, que vivir al lado de Terry era lo máximo y creían que ella estaba en un paraíso… Sin embargo, lo que aquellas desdichadas no sabían, era que sucedía todo lo contrario. Nadie tenía por que envidiarla.

La ex actriz, intentó no durar mucho tiempo en aquél lugar y cuando se creyó lista, salió de nuevo a la fiesta... La orquesta principal estaba a punto de empezar a tocar, Susana sonrió con alegría, pues la zona por donde anteriormente caminó, estaba completamente desolada, se encontraba libre, para deslizarse sin tener que soportar las miradas curiosas.

El solitario camino hacía el salón, le permitió observar a Terry, platicando con un hombre, uno que ella no conocía... Al principio su esposo saludó al joven con entusiasmo, sin embargo, después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Terry se mostró incómodo.

Ella se acercó hasta ellos, el hombre que estaba con Terry le sonrió con calidez y Susana no pudo evitar sentirse en confianza, pues el atractivo joven, parecía ser muy amable.

—Susana... Que bueno que te veo... Ya es hora de irnos —anunció Terry, con un rostro indescifrable, tomándola del brazo y alejándola del hombre con el que conversaba.

—Pero... Marie... Ella me espera... —dijo Susana, intentando zafarse.

—Ya me disculparé con ella después... Vamos...

La joven negó con la cabeza y miró al hombre que segundos antes estaba con su marido.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Un amigo...

— ¿No nos vas a presentar?

Terry sonrió con nerviosismo y luego negó.

—Será en otro momento...

Susana se apoyó en él y Terry la encaminó hacía la salida del Grand Ball Room...

—Creí que deseabas escuchar al famoso cornetista que tanto admiras...

—Habrá otras oportunidades de escucharlo, ahora vayamos a casa... Por favor…

En todo el trayecto hacía su vivienda, ninguno de los dijo nada, sin embargo al llegar a su hogar y ver que Terry se disponía a huir de ella, Susana por fin habló:

—Eres imposible de entender... —le dijo Susana con enojo—. ¡Primero insistes en ir a esa condenada fiesta y luego quieres regresar casi de inmediato...!

—No estoy de humor para soportar tus reclamos... —respondió Terry, desajustando su corbata e intentando buscar algo de beber.

— ¿No había suficiente bebida en la fiesta? —cuestionó mordazmente la joven rubia, sin embargo él, la ignoraba—. Deje a Marie Hathaway plantada... ¿Cómo crees que me deja eso a mi, Terruce?

—Ya te dije que yo me encargaré de eso... —Terry bebió de un golpe el whisky que había servido en el vaso y luego se sirvió otro.

—Una amiga de ella, nos iba a presentar a unas personas muy importantes ¡Y he quedado como una perfecta grosera!

— ¿Personas importantes? —cuestionó Terry con burla en sus ojos—. No seas ridícula... Marie Hathaway y sus amigas creen que todo Nueva York es importante... No creo que te pierdas de nada.

—Los Livingston, no son de Nueva York, ellos vienen de Inglaterra...

El corazón de Terry latió con fuerza desmedida... Escuchar aquél apellido en voz de Susana, simplemente le sacudió todos sus sentidos.

—Ellos no son importantes, deja de mortificarte... Y sobre todo ¡Deja de mortificarme a mi!

La joven mujer estuvo consciente del cambio de actitud, que sufrió su esposo al escuchar aquello y entonces mas que nunca quiso saber quienes eran los Livingston... ¿Qué papel jugaban en la vida de Terry?

El actor tomó de golpe otro trago de whisky y luego buscó desesperadamente su abrigo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —cuestionó Susana al verlo con intención de marcharse—. Si tan solo fueras capaz de hablar conmigo... Terry...

Él negó con la cabeza y con furia apartó un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—No quiero tu compasión... ¿Entiendes? —cuestionó molesto, tomando las llaves de su auto y con la misión de irse de ahi—. No me esperes... —le advirtió con frialdad, antes de salir de la vivienda.

**Continuará...**

_Por Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Mañana vengo con el capítulo 2 y 3, esto con la finalidad de que tengan tiempo de leer con "calma", pero no se preocupen acabaremos rápido la historia. Si desean conocer un pequeño avance del segundo capítulo entren a mi blog: **

**www(PUNTO)ladysupernovagrandchester(PUNTO)blogspot(PUNTO)com**

**Ahí ya está publicado el avance y otras curiosidades, sobre la historia y sus personajes ¡Saludos para todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._**

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 2**

_Avenida Lexington, Manhattan, 21 de diciembre de 1921_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud y pesadez, mientras su razonamiento trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo... No era la primera vez que despertaba en aquella cama, sin embargo, su confusión no se hizo esperar.

El alcohol lo había derrotado la noche anterior, y terminó por instalarse, justo donde se prometió no regresar jamás.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Tanto así, que él no fue capaz de detenerse y medir las consecuencias de sus acciones... Salió de su vivienda en Park Avenue South y de inmediato se dirigió a la Avenida Lexington, buscando llegar al lugar que Nina Weinzierl, guardaba para sus candentes encuentros.

La bella joven, ya lo esperaba y por lo tanto, al verlo llegar, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos... En aquél momento, creyó que tener sexo con Nina sería suficiente, pensó que todo desaparecería, si se perdía en el cuerpo de aquella muchacha… Pero, a pesar de los besos, las caricias y el placer que Nina le otorgó, su mente no paraba de recordar lo acontecido, ni siquiera la borrachera que vino después, le hizo olvidar aquello, que tanto le lastimaba.

Al regresar al presente y ser consciente del lugar donde su cuerpo se localizaba, no dudó en levantarse del lecho y comenzar a vestirse.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le cuestionó una voz adormilada, mientras él se ajustaba los pantalones.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que le respondía:

—Si... Me voy… Ya es un poco tarde…

—Pero... Terry…Tú… Prometiste…

El actor giró su cuerpo, e interrumpiendo a la insistente joven, le pidió:

—Nos veremos después... ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos verdes de Nina entristecieron de inmediato, aquello era lo último que ella deseaba escuchar. Estaba segura de que lo había convencido de quedarse todo el día a su lado, pero al final, el resultado había sido el mismo de siempre, solo un espejismo… Terry no deseaba estar con ella.

Al verla así, Terry rodó lo ojos y luego cuestionó con molestia:

— ¿Qué mas quieres de mi Nina? —interrogó tomando su corbata y ajustándola salvajemente.

—No eres feliz con tu esposa... Tú siempre lo dices... Aceptaste quedarte conmigo el día de hoy... —mencionó la chica, levantándose de la cama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo y acercándolo tentadoramente a la bella anatomía del varonil muchacho—. Dijiste que nos iríamos a tu casa de la playa...

—Nunca confíes en la palabra de un hombre ebrio... —expresó Terry con una burlona sonrisa.

—Terruce... Por favor... No te vayas... Solo deja a esa mujer y huyamos... —rogó ella—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos toda la noche? Terry… La pasamos tan bien juntos… ¿Qué esperas para abandonar a Susana? —Nina buscó desajustar la corbata del joven actor e intentó buscar sus labios, pero él se negó…

— ¡Basta ya! —Terry Grandchester la tomó de las muñecas y luego la separó de él con energía—. Nina... Tú estás más que consciente de la naturaleza de nuestra relación... —mencionó el chico, señalando el espacio entre ellos—. Y por otro lado, te he dicho muchas veces, que no pienso darte explicaciones sobre lo que sucede entre mi esposa y yo.

Nina resopló furiosa, tomó el cenicero que se encontraba sobre el tocador y lo estrelló contra el espejo.

¡Por supuesto que estaba consciente de la "naturaleza" de su relación! El "_maldito" _no dejaba de repetirlo cada vez que estaban juntos... Era algo muy patético, pues Terry la poseía sin reparos y luego se mostraba prácticamente arrepentido y le aclaraba que solo era su amante, siempre le decía que jamás habría algo más para ella…

La mujer sonrió con tristeza... ¿Hasta cuando se dejaría pisotear? Se preguntó a sí misma, observando al guapo actor, que en esos momentos la miraba con reprobación.

En realidad, jamás le había importado, que Terry no la quisiera, ni tampoco que a él solo le importara tener sexo con ella ¿Cómo reclamarle? Si estar con él, era lo más maravilloso que le hubiera pasado... A pesar de los desplantes del atractivo joven inglés, ella podía ser perfectamente capaz, de seguir atentando contra su dignidad una y un millón de veces, todo con tal de estar junto al glorioso, Terruce Grandchester.

Al notarla aferrada a él, Terry rodó los ojos y luego resopló desesperado, sencillamente no entendía por que tenía que ser tan difícil...

Nina y él se conocieron en una fiesta, desde el inicio, Terry fue muy claro al expresar sus sentimientos... Ella era de fácil trato y de inmediato accedió a saciar sus deseos... Había pasado medio año desde que se vieron por primera vez, los encuentros eran apasionados, pero Nina había terminado por malinterpretarlo todo...

—Lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos... —le dijo Terry, con honestidad, deseando cortar de tajo aquella exasperante relación—. Esto ya no funciona Nina...

—No... No... ¡Por favor! ¡Dejar de vernos no!

—Nina...

—Terruce... No volveré a decirte que te quedes —dijo ella, limpiando sus lágrimas—. De verdad... Nos veremos cada que tú quieras, pero no me dejes.

El castaño joven negó con la cabeza y con pesar tuvo que aceptar su realidad... Nina no era lo que él quería... Definitivamente no deseaba tener una relación así, su vida ya era complicada y Nina era igual o quizá más asfixiante que Susana.

—Lo siento Nina, no puedo...

—Terruce, no...

—De verdad lo siento.

—Por... Favor... No me dejes…

Terry tomó su abrigo y salió de aquél departamento, sin mirar atrás. Ignorando las lágrimas y los ruegos de la que fuera su amante por seis meses.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan_

La mirada de Susana Grandchester, se perdió entre los titulares de los periódicos, que esa mañana, habían llegado hasta su residencia.

La noche anterior, no había comprendido la inesperada reacción de su marido. Aún cuando trató de descifrar aquél comportamiento, le fue imposible hacerlo y es que no entendía el por qué le molestó tanto la presencia del hombre, que parecía ser uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, al leer el artículo sobre el evento altruista, en el Waldorf Astoria, lo comprendió absolutamente todo.

La claridad del asunto le llegó de golpe. Aquel apuesto hombre al que Terry saludó, no era nadie más que William Albert Andrew... El importante banquero y por lo que Terry dijo alguna vez, padre adoptivo de Candy... La fotografía, realmente no le hacía mucha justicia al guapo Albert, pensó Susana, recordando lo increíblemente apuesto que lucía el rubio, la noche anterior.

La joven, inmediatamente, pasó a la siguiente fotografía, deseando poder enterarse más sobre el asunto. Y entonces... Un nombre, de repente apareció:

**Kieran Livingston**

Leyó la ex actriz con atención, mientras posaba sus ojos en la imagen que el "New York Times" le regalaba... "_Livingston..."_ Reflexionó, mientras analizaba al hermoso hombre que yacía en la impresión... Por supuesto, no era nada de lo que ella imaginó, cuando dijeron que era algo mayor para la esposa que tenía, sinceramente se había imaginado a un viejo rabo verde y no a ese guapísimo joven...

Susana encogió los hombros y admitió que hasta ella, hubiera estado dispuesta a casarse con semejante partido, sin importar que fuera mayor. El hombre estaba en sus 33 años, era alto, de cabello corto y ligeramente ondulado... La rubia hubiera querido verle el color de sus ojos, porque eso era lo que siempre llamaba su atención, en un varón. Sin embargo le bastó con observar las masculinas facciones y la bella sonrisa que poseía, para poder darle el visto bueno al joven inglés.

**El Importante empresario inglés y su esposa...**

Fue la siguiente frase que acaparó su atención, pues aún lamentaba no haber podido conocerlos en persona... Por lo tanto, su mirada buscó de inmediato a la famosa esposa del Señor Livingston, misma a la que Susana, moría por conocer.

**Kieran y Candice Livingston**

Leyó nuevamente, al tiempo que sonreía, pues no podía negar que aquello le causaba mucha gracia.

—Candice Livingston... —mencionó en voz alta.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, pues no tenía idea de que Candy White estuviera casada. Susana sonrió con algo de burla, al percatarse de lo gracioso que hubiera sido un encuentro entre ellos.

—Ella está en Nueva York, con su flamante esposo y Terry no lo pudo soportar —murmuró en voz baja, buscando no llamar la atención de su madre.

Susana miró detenidamente a Candy y es que, no podía dejar de admirarla. Era mucho más bonita de lo que la recordaba… Si su apuesto marido era mayor que ella, poco se notaba, porque la rubia pecosa había crecido… "_Ya no es una niña…" _se dijo la ex actriz en pensamientos, sintiendo que el coraje se apoderaba de ella.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Susana, se le borró por completo, la imagen de Candy y su marido, logró que se llenara de envidia... A diferencia de cualquier otra pareja, ellos se veían felices... La forma en que él apuesto hombre se apoderaba de la cintura de Candy y la manera en que ella le sonreía, hizo que Susana se sintiera miserable.

—Deberías concentrarte en salvar tu matrimonio... Y dejar para después, los chismes de la sociedad —le dijo la voz de su madre, mientras la juzgaba con la mirada.

—No hay nada que salvar, madre... Terry y yo... —Susana negó con la cabeza y luego cerró de golpe el periódico—. Él no me ama... Y difícilmente cambiará de parecer...

—Es tu esposo desde hace un año ¡Y como tal debe comportarse! ¿Como puedes permitir que te trate de ésta manera? —la madura mujer se mostró indignada y abiertamente le habló a su hija—. Esto ya no puede seguir así... Terruce me va escuchar, no puedo permitir que siga haciendo tan evidente ¡Su desvergonzada aventura!

Olga Marlowe golpeó fuerte sobre la mesa y luego miró a su asustada hija, quien incomoda, se removía sobre su asiento.

—Ahora no, Madre... Por favor, te lo suplico... Ahora no quiero hablar de esto —mencionó Susana, cerrando los ojos y controlando las ganas de vomitar.

—Tienes que hablarle a tu marido sobre estos achaques... —sugirió Olga—. Tal vez así se decida a quedarse en casa, contigo —Olga Marlowe ayudó a Susana a llegar hasta el baño y la auxilió mientras su hija sufría aquel episodio—. Haré una cita con el Doctor Preston... —anunció en cuanto su hija se recuperó.

—Madre... No te preocupes... Yo...

— ¡Basta! Haré lo que crea pertinente... —Olga se tranquilizó y acariciando el cabello de Susana agregó—. Si estás embarazada, Terruce no podrá negarte atención... Sussie, si tú le das un hijo... Él terminará por comportarse ¿No lo comprendes hija?

Susana asintió, sin estar muy segura de aceptar lo que su madre decía..._¿Embarazada?_ Se cuestionó una y muchas veces... ¿Estaba embarazada? Eso, definitivamente no le iba a gustar a su marido, eso sería lo último de lo que Terry le gustaría enterarse.

La rubia fingió una sonrisa y luego pidió un momento a solas, mismo que Olga Marlowe le concedió...

¿Qué podía hacer si estaba embarazada? Preguntaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos... ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Terry? Se interrogó, llevándose las manos al vientre, respirando hondo y tratando de tranquilizarse.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza, Manhattan, Nueva York._

—Realmente, lamento que te hayas enterado de esa forma... —mencionó Albert, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

—No hay nada que lamentar... —Terry sonrió sin muchas ganas y aceptó...—. Algún día, ella se iba a casar, e inevitablemente, yo me iba a enterar... Si se trata de lamentarse, lamento haber actuado como idiota el día de ayer... —el actor posó su vista en los ojos de su amigo y sin pensarlo más, una disculpa le extendió—. Perdona que te haya dejado con la palabra en la boca y que me haya marchado de aquella manera.

Albert Andrew le sonrió con sinceridad, Terry no necesitaba disculparse, porque él lo entendía perfectamente, sin embargo, sabía que aquella disculpa, era una forma de que el alma de su amigo descansara... Y por lo tanto, no le impidió que continuara.

—Yo le pedí que fuera feliz... —dijo Terry con dificultad—. Prácticamente le arranqué esa promesa... Así que no tengo nada que reprocharle...

—Yo lo sé amigo...

—Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentirme miserable... ¿Que estupidez no? —preguntó dejando ver un rubor en su rostro.

—No es una estupidez, Terry... Mas bien, yo diría que es completamente normal... La amas... Si yo fuera tú, me sentiría de la misma forma.

El joven actor sonrió... Y después, armándose de valor, le interrogó:

— ¿Le conoces? —cuestionó, refiriéndose al esposo de Candy.

—Si... —Albert pintó de rojo su rostro y agregó—. Le conozco perfectamente, Kieran es mi amigo...

— ¿Tú los presentaste? ¿Qué hace ese… Chico? —cuestionó de pronto…

—Yo no los presenté… Kieran y ella se conocieron en Londres… Como sabes, Candy ha estado radicando allá, desde hace un año... Kieran, ingresó en el hospital donde ella trabajaba… Y bueno…

—Entiendo… ¿Y que hace? —insistió con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué hace? Bueno, Kieran tiene un futuro prometedor, es un empresario y se dedica a la construcción… No es ningún chiquillo, es un hombre maduro y centrado, algo mayor que Candy… —mencionó Albert, deseando aparentar naturalidad.

— ¿Qué tan mayor? —cuestionó Terry con evidente molestia.

—10 años mayor que ella... —declaró sin saber que esperar.

El castaño rodó los ojos... ¿10 años de diferencia? Aquello le resultaba definitivamente horrible, ese hombre debía tener 33 años y con toda sinceridad, eso lo hacía sentirse muy preocupado por la rubia pecosa... ¿Qué demonios hacía un hombre de 33 con una chica de 23? Los celos, inevitablemente, se apoderaron del actor...

—¿Se casaron con tu permiso... Y no me lo habías dicho? —reclamó sutilmente, intentando borrar las imágenes de Candy con el hombre aquel.

Albert negó de inmediato

—Las cosas no son así… Verás, Kieran es mi amigo, pero para mí, fue una sorpresa que se casaran...

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no estuviste en la boda?

—En efecto, yo no estuve en el enlace...

— ¿Cuando se casaron?

—Hace tres meses... En Londres…

Terry optó por no seguir preguntando, él pensaba que como continuara con el interrogatorio... Terminaría por enterarse de cosas que no le resultarían agradables. Un matrimonio precipitado, normalmente iba acompañado de un embarazo… Y eso, sinceramente no quería ni imaginarlo "_¡Cielo Santo!" _No quería hacerlo... Eso era como la muerte...

—Solo cuídala ¿Quieres? —pidió Terry, intentando calmarse.

—Por supuesto, lo haré...

Un silencio incómodo, se apoderó de ambos y al final, fue Albert quien se atrevió hablar.

—¿Y como van las cosas contigo? Hace tiempo que no nos escribimos...

Terry respiró hondo y buscando un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su saco, respondió:

—Las cosas siguen igual que siempre...

Albert asintió, al verlo encender su cigarro, supo que nada había cambiado, Terry seguía fumando, bebiendo y siendo absolutamente infeliz...

— ¿Sigues junto a la Señorita Weinzierl?

Terry de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso si cambió… Precisamente hoy, di por terminada mi relación con ella.

Albert se encogió de hombros y no se quedó con las ganas de preguntar:

— ¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?

—No me gusta la persona en la que me convierto cuando estoy con ella... —Terry miró al techo y luego fijo sus ojos en los de Albert—. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy borracho... Fumo el doble de cigarros... No se... Al inicio Nina me gustaba, pero después... Se volvió algo así como una segunda esposa y yo no quiero eso...

— ¿Y Susana? ¿Cómo va todo con ella? Se nota que está recuperándose…

—Asiste a terapias y ahora puede usar su prótesis.

—Me alegro mucho Terry...

—Estoy un poco preocupado por ella, porque le veo pálida, cansada... No sé, siento que puede estar enferma.

—Llévala al médico y salgan de la duda... No dejes que pase el tiempo...

—Haré una cita con nuestro médico, antes de que vengan los días festivos...

—Eso me parece lo mas sensato... Y hablando de sensatez... —mencionó Albert con una sonrisa—. ¿Ya desayunaste? —cuestionó al verlo tan decaído

—No...

—Pues te invito... Vamos niño... Porque luces terrible... —le hizo saber Albert con una sincera sonrisa.

El actor correspondió a la invitación y sonriendo se dejó guiar por su amigo. El restaurante del hotel, sería quien les proveería de un delicioso desayuno.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza_

La profunda mirada azul de Kieran Livingston, se posó en la figura de su esposa... Ella yacía sobre la cama, despertando abruptamente de sus sueños, removiéndose bajo los edredones... Buscándolo...

— ¿Kieran? —cuestionó con desesperación al no encontrarlo a su lado.

—Aquí... —respondió el hombre, sonriéndole desde el sillón, donde se encontraba sentado.

—Me asustaste... —reclamó ella, respirando con alivio.

—No era mi intención hacerlo... Candy, no tienes por que asustarte… —Kieran se levantó del sillón, se acercó hasta el lecho y enredó a la rubia en un abrazo—. No temas, Bonita... Por favor no lo hagas...

—No te vayas entonces... —pidió ella, buscando la mirada del apuesto hombre.

—No me he ido Candice Livingston... —Kieran se encontró con los ojos de la rubia y luego enredó sus dedos en los indomables rizos de la muchacha—. Estaba justo frente a ti...

—Pero...

—Shhhh...

Kieran posó un dedo sobre los labios de Candy y ella sonriendo, dejó de reclamar... Lo abrazó con alegría y se aferró a él sin dejar de darle gracias a Dios, por tenerlo junto a ella, la horrible pesadilla de la que había sido objeto entre sueños, había quedado atrás.

El guapo hombre sonrió ante aquella muestra de sincero cariño... Y entonces sus brazos rodearon fuertemente a la muchacha... Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando estuvo consciente de que el cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre... Ropa tirada por doquier... La noche anterior, se habían desecho de ella con urgencia, sin otra preocupación, más que amarse hasta el amanecer…

—Es mejor que te levantes y pruebes tu almuerzo... Es media tarde ya Candy, y no te has alimentado —ella asintió con una sonrisa y enredándose en una de las sábanas se dispuso a levantarse.

— ¿Puedes pasarme mi bata...?

—Si puedo... —mencionó Kieran—. Pero realmente no quiero hacerlo...

Candy negó con la cabeza y luego le sacó la lengua...

—Te verías estupenda, vestida de Eva, tomando tu desayuno... Eso sería un gran regalo de navidad adelantado —le dijo el atrevido Kieran, derritiéndola con una sonrisa—. Pero será mejor que te pongas algo... No quiero que pases las fiestas resfriada... —mencionó haciendo un puchero y ofreciéndole la abrigadora bata que le había comprado para el invierno.

—Muy considerado de su parte, Señor Livingston... —respondió ella tomando la bata que él le entregaba.

—Come... Que yo estaré en la ducha... Me daré prisa, porque apenas voy a llegar a la reunión.

—Y yo iré con Albert... Compraremos los boletos para ir a Chicago.

—No te olvides de reservar un camarote para nosotros dos... —le dijo él traviesamente.

Candy sonrió... Y movió de un lado a otro su rizada cabellera.

—No lo haré...

—Más te vale...

Kieran se deshizo de su bata y se dirigió hacía el baño, mientras Candy se disponía a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa, para comenzar a degustar sus alimentos.

Apetitosamente probó cada uno de los platillos, que su esposo había ordenado y al terminar, abrió uno de los periódicos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Kieran la había acostumbrado a leer el periódico todas las mañanas. Economía, política, Candy leía aquellas secciones para poder entender a su marido, sinceramente no comprendía mucho, pero Kieran le explicaba todo, con tal paciencia, que ella terminaba por entender algunas cosas.

La sección que destinaban a los espectáculos o a los eventos sociales, las saltaba de inmediato, tenía algunos años haciéndolo... Sin embargo, ésta vez, no le fue posible... Justo al comenzar la sección de espectáculos, una imagen muy conocida, apareció frente a ella...

_"Terry..."_

Susurró en pensamientos.

_"Es Terry Grandchester..."_

Se dijo al ver la imagen, que el periódico le mostraba...

Era una fotografía en la que el atractivo actor, aparecía al lado de Robert Hathaway, el joven sonreía hermosamente, mientras miraba hacía la cámara, la rubia pecosa sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, pues viendo la imagen, parecía que Terry estaba observándola a ella, juzgándola...

Candy sabía que Terry y Susana estuvieron en el evento, Marie Hathaway se encargó de enterarla... Se sintió muy nerviosa al saber que los saludaría, pero al final jamás aparecieron, Robert los disculpó diciendo que Susana se había sentido mal...

La rubia pecosa se sintió aliviada, pues no estaba preparada para verlo... Al llegar al hotel y sentir los besos y caricias de Kieran, se olvidó completamente del asunto. Sin embargo su nerviosismo regresó con la fotografía, que en esos momentos observaba... Porque resultaba que Terry le parecía:

_"Muy guapo..."_

El rebelde inglés era tal cual lo recordaba. Una sonrisa deslumbrante, adornaba el rostro que aún estaba plasmado en su pensamiento, era el mismo, aunque con rasgos más maduros y un cabello corto, que le daba un aire sofisticado e inalcanzable... Candy sacudió su cabeza, tratando de que el guapo actor no entrara en ella... Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde...

Ella lo sabía, los temores de estar en esa ciudad se manifestarían en algún momento y algo tenía que hacer para enfrentarlos... No sabía como... Pero si sabía que a su esposo le debía respeto, pensar en Terry, no era la mejor de las ideas.

—Recuerda que en la noche, visitaremos a mi primo... —le anunció la voz de Kieran, desde el baño.

Candy cerró de inmediato el periódico y sonriendo con incomodidad le contestó:

—Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo...

—No me entusiasma salir con este endemoniado frío... Pero Adolph es el único pariente cercano que tengo, y lo amo… —mencionó Kieran, saliendo del cuarto de baño, mostrándose naturalmente desnudo ante su joven esposa —. Estas roja... —le hizo ver Kieran, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos húmedos, sobre la mejilla de Candy.

_"¡Dios!" _Se gritó ella en sus adentros, era totalmente cierto... Estaba colorada y podía sentirlo...

Primero la imagen del hermoso Terry en el periódico y luego la visión de su escultural esposo saliendo del baño... No es que no lo hubiera visto antes, pero esa vez era demasiado... ¡Parecía que ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a volverla loca!

—Vamos... Cámbiate... O llegarás tarde a la reunión... —respondió Candy, desviando tímidamente la mirada de aquel cuerpo, que con toda sinceridad, era mucho más varonil de lo que lo recordaba.

Kieran no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y siguió su consejo. A pesar de que él y Candy se llevaban bien en la cama, la rubia aun se mostraba tímida, Kieran sabía que les faltaba mucho por descubrir, o más bien, a él le faltaba mucho por enseñarle y era por eso que ya no quiso preguntarle nada, sobre el motivo de su sonrojo... Era lo mas sensato, porque si Candy comenzaba a sentirse curiosa de nuevo... Entonces terminarían haciendo el amor... Y para su desgracia, no había tiempo para eso.

—Te veré por la tarde, Bonita...

—Y yo estaré esperándolo, Señor Livingston...

Kieran se acercó a ella y sin mas ceremonia se apoderó de sus labios... Al concluir con el beso, el joven inglés le pidió:

—Ten… —dijo extendiendo su chequera—. Sal y visita las tiendas, cómprate algo lindo…

—Pero…Yo no...

—A toda las mujeres les gustan esas cosas… Vamos… Candy compláceme, toma la chequera y vete de compras —le dijo Kieran, sonriendo bellamente.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres… —le dijo con timidez—. Además me da pena, que gastes dinero en mí…

—Eres mi esposa, Candy, todo lo mío es tuyo también… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte así conmigo eh? ¿Acaso no me quieres?

—Te quiero mucho…—respondió ella sonriendo.

—Entonces… Tómala…

Ella tomó la chequera que Kieran le ofrecía y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo saber…

—Gracias… Prometo recordar tus palabras y ya no tener tanta vergüenza…

—Eso espero… —Kieran se acercó y volvió a besarla en los labios—.Te veo en un rato… —expresó guiñándole un ojo, y sonriéndole.

—Nos vemos… —respondió ella, lanzándole un beso y observándolo con admiración, mientras se marchaba y la dejaba sola, con sus pensamientos, en aquella elegante suite del Hotel Plaza.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

—Ya encontrarás otro modo de convencerlo... —declaró Adolph Wagner, tratando de consolar a su prima—. Siempre encuentras la forma de engatusar a Grandchester…

—No... Ya no hay remedio... ¡El terminó conmigo! —exclamó Nina, buscando con desesperación una botella de whisky.

—De acuerdo... Será como tú digas primita... —Adolph la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la alejó del mini bar que adornaba su estancia—. Si quieres, puedes tirarte a la bebida... Y hacer de tu vida un papalote, pero esta noche... ¡No!

—Pero... ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —preguntó ella al notar que Adolph la apretaba con fuerza.

—Porque en unas horas, mi primo Kieran y su esposa, estarán aquí... No quiero problemas Nina, entiende...

— ¿Kieran? —cuestionó Nina con una sonrisa—. ¿Su esposa? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Sí, así como lo escuchas... Justo así...

Nina hizo un gesto de frustración... Kieran Livingston siempre le había gustado y para su desgracia ¡Ya se había casado!

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace un día... —mintió—. Apenas llegó a Estados Unidos, me lo hizo saber... —volvió a mentir... Adolph sabía del enlace desde que su primo decidió casarse, pero no tenía por que enterar a la loca de su prima, por eso no le avisó.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?

Adolph negó con su cabeza, pero tomando un periódico le aclaró:

—No la conozco personalmente, pero mira... Es ella... —el joven extendió el periódico a la incrédula Nina y ésta lo tomó de inmediato.

Minuciosa... Estudió la imagen en la que aquel Dios Griego, posaba felizmente al lado de una joven mujer... Nina no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha, con detenimiento analizó cada uno de sus rasgos... Y muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer, que la chica era muy hermosa, quizá un poco delgada, pero el vestido que portaba se adhería tan sensualmente a ella, que eso terminó por exasperarla... "_La maldita, es perfecta..." _pensó presa del coraje, al ver que Kieran lucía tremendamente feliz con ella.

— ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué edad tiene? —interrogó Nina.

—La misma que tú, cariño...

Nina quiso ocultar su molestia, pero fracasó miserablemente en el intento y Adolph no pudo evitar reírse.

—Lo siento Nina, se que Kieran era uno de tus sueños dorados... ¡Tu gran amor platónico!

—El mismo que nunca me quiso, por ser una niña... —dijo ella apretando los dientes—. ¿Dices que viene hoy?

—Si... Niña, si quieres quedarte aquí y saludar a Kieran y a la hermosa Candice... Puedes hacerlo... —le dijo con algo de burla en su voz—. Pero si deseas seguir llorando por Terruce Granechester... Pues... Ahí esta la puerta...

Nina sonrió con malicia... "_¿Saludar a Kieran Livingston?"_ ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Hacía años que no lo veía... Y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

—Claro que me quedo... —dijo ella con determinación.

—Perfecto... Ordenaré que añadan un asiento mas... Perdona que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero no estaba seguro de que estuvieras aquí... —mencionó Adolph—. Te hacía en el departamentucho que alquilas, para darle amor a tu querido actor...

—No vuelvas a nombrar a ese idiota en mi presencia... —pidió Nina de mala gana.

—Nunca digas nunca… Primita… Porque éste cuento ya lo he escuchado ¿Cuántas veces has dicho lo mismo? ¿Cuantas veces has venido aquí hablando pestes de ese hombre?

—Ésta vez lo voy a cumplir, Adolph... Ésta vez... Terruce Grandchester, va pagar por todo lo que me hizo...

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester_

Su mirada azul zafiro, se perdió en la ventana del estudio, no había sentido ganas de salir desde esa tarde, cuando llegó a casa…

La molesta presencia de Olga Marlowe, le había dado la bienvenida... Advirtiéndole que debía comportarse, prácticamente le había exigido que tratara a su hija, Susana, como lo que era... Una esposa para él.

Terry odió a esa mujer... La detestó como quizá nunca, había detestado a nadie. Olga Marlowe, era definitivamente un ser asqueroso, con el cual no le gustaba convivir... Pero para su desgracia, la tenía en su casa a diario, la mayor parte del día...

El joven actor, respiró hondo y dándose ánimos, decidió salir de su escondite y enfrentarse de una vez con Susana... ¿Qué mas daba que lo hiciera en ese momento o en otro? Se cuestionó mientras caminaba hacía la estancia.

Una vez ahí, no dudó en emitir una sincera disculpa...

—Susana... Yo... Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, de ayer en la noche —mencionó el muchacho, acercándose hasta su esposa—. Y lamento haberte dejado sola... Fue muy inconsciente de mi parte... Discúlpame...

Susana asintió con su cabeza, aceptando la disculpa. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano, él volvería hacerlo... Se encerraría en su mundo y luego volvería a salir para buscar a Nina Weinzierl.

—Se que no me crees, pero voy a poner todo de mi parte... Para llevarnos bien, Sussie...

Ella le sonrió con debilidad, ese día se había sentido, particularmente mal... Las disculpas de Terry eran lo que menos le interesaba. El mundo le estaba dando vueltas...

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Terry con preocupación.

—Me... Me siento... Muy mareada...

—Tranquila... No te esfuerces, yo estoy aquí... Para ayudarte...Tranquilízate...

—Terry Yo...

— ¿Susana? —cuestionó el actor con nerviosismo—. ¡Susana! —exclamó asustado, tratando de reanimar a la muchacha—. ¡Señora Marlowe! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Señora Marlowe!

Olga apareció tranquilamente en la estancia, estaba a punto de reclamarle a Terry por aquellos gritos, sin embargo al ver a su adorada hija inconsciente, rápidamente se acercó hasta ella...

— ¿Sussie? ¡Mi vida! ¿Que tienes?

Olga se armó de valor y la revisó, tomó su pulso y luego notó su hija estaba respirando, parecía estar desmayada, por lo que le pidió a Terry que le llevara las sales, que ella había guardado en uno de los botiquines, a lo que el actor obedeció de inmediato.

—Ella está bien, Terruce... No te preocupes... Solo ha sido un desmayo...

— ¿Solo un desmayo? —cuestionó con ironía—. Discúlpeme, pero desmayarse no es una cosa normal... —mencionó él, al ver que Susana comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Cuando la lleves al médico y él te diga lo que mi Sussie tiene, entonces lo entenderás...

—Hice una cita con el Doctor Preston... Mañana la iba a llevar... Pero será mejor que la llevemos ahora, ayúdela a ponerse ropa abrigadora, yo iré a buscar el auto...

—Jamás estuve tan de acuerdo contigo... Terruce... —Olga le sonrió y luego con alegría se volteó para ver a Susana—. Vamos Sussie... Te ayudaré a cambiarte...

La rubia muchacha quiso negarse, pero Terry secundó a Olga...

—Tranquila Susana... Yo las estaré esperando... —le dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla, le dio ánimos—. Todo saldrá bien... —expresó el muchacho, mientras la ex actriz lo miraba con nerviosismo y suspiraba con profunda tristeza.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Iris Adriana:** Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer! Gracias por seguir la historia! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Sayuri**: Hola Sayuri, seguramente, ya despejaste tu duda sobre quienes son esas personas, espero no haberte decepcionado! Te mando un abrazo, gracias por leer.

**GadamiGrandchester**: Hola amiga, tus conclusiones fueron completamente  
ciertas... Candy y Terry terminan juntos? Pues tu que crees? Soy Terrytana! :)  
La historia va ir lenta, pero habrá momentos lindos, con nuestra pareja favorita, lo prometo.

**Darling Evelin: **Hola Darling ¡Que bueno! Ya lo leíste y lo vas a leer de nuevo, que linda :) Mira que esta versión estará corregida y aumentada, así que espero que puedas seguirla, te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer.

**Dulce Lu**: Hola Dulce! Lo se, es horrible, pero Terry eligió este camino de quedarse con Susana, así lo vimos en la serie y yo lo retomo, pero pues ¿Para que te cuento? Mejor que sigas leyendo y te enteres de lo que pasa entre esa pareja...  
Candy por su lado, pues también siguió con su vida, se caso, tiene un esposo muy guapo que la ama... ¿Pero que pasa ahora que regresó a América? ¿Ya no sentirá nada por Terry? Yo la veo muy nerviosa jajaja Saludos amiga! Gracias por leer. Estaré publicando pronto, no te preocupes, por lo menos un cap por día.

**Laura Grandchester:** Hola Laura! Ay! Me he divertido mucho con tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho, porque se nota que lees con pasión. Que alegría. Fíjate que si! Susana con Terry es una cosa asquerosa, yo lo sé, pero corre al capítulo 3, para que te enteres de todo lo que pasa. Candy es Candy Livingston ahora, se caso con un hombre muy guapo, que fue su paciente... Siguió con su vida, pero aquí el chiste, es saber que va suceder con ella, ahora que regresa a Estados Unidos. Tienes toda la razón, Susana no tenia dignidad, se quedo con alguien que no la amaba, ya veremos que sucede con ella. Te mando un abrazo! Gracias por leer y comentar Laurita.

**Liz Carter:** Hola Liz! Jaja! Soy mala, primero con Susana en el prefacio y luego con Nina... Bueno es que así le toco a mi Terry... Eso se gana por haberse quedado con la Marlowe. Como no la quiere, tuvo que buscar amante. Mira, todo va tomar su curso, ya lo verás. Y es que, desde el momento en el que Candy y Terry se separaron, pues comenzaron con vidas separadas, ahora toca ver como se compone esto ¿No crees? Espero que te quedes aquí para verlo! :) Saludos Liz.

**Y también gracias, a quienes están leyendo de manera silenciosa.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**_"_Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 3**

_Hospital San José, Nueva York, 21 de diciembre de 1921_

El Doctor Julian Preston, había atendido a Susana Grandchester, tan rápido como pudo. Tenía algunas consultas pendientes, pero él amable hombre, agilizó todo para que la "_Linda Sussie" _tuviera oportunidad de pasar a consulta, en cuanto le fuera posible.

La rubia muchacha, insistió una y otra vez en que se sentía perfectamente bien, incluso, pidió que no se tomarán tantas molestias para con ella... Sin embargo, todas sus protestas resultaron inútiles, porque aunque ella no lo deseara, fue ingresada al consultorio médico.

—Mi Sussie se ha sentido mal toda la semana —le advirtió Olga con voz molesta—. Y es hasta ahora, que tú te das cuenta de las cosas...

Terry respiró hondo, pidiéndose a sí mismo tranquilidad, pues en nada ayudaría, volverse loco en contra de esa "_maldita mujer" _que con coraje le reclamaba... El joven actor, maldijo una y otra vez en pensamientos... Olga Marlowe podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera y aunque él estaba tentando a dejarse llevar por la ira, terminó haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, para soportar todo lo que la mujer, tenía que decirle.

— ¿No vas a responder nada? —preguntó Olga con desesperación.

— ¿Qué quiere que le diga? —contestó Terry, cuestionándola sin temor—. Soy culpable, no le he prestado la atención debida... Usted tiene toda la razón... —el actor se alejó de la mujer, pero ella no dudó en seguirlo.

—Vaya... Al menos lo reconoces... —expresó ella, haciendo que Terry volteara para encararla.

—Si, lo reconozco... ¡Completamente! —expresó Terry, fulminándola con su azul mirada.

—Perfecto —expresó Olga y con coraje siguió reclamando—. Ya que estamos siendo ¡Tan honestos! Te voy a pedir una vez mas, que dejes de ver a tu mujerzuela... O si te vas a revolcar con ella, haznos el favor de ser discreto ¡Sussie no está para soportar tus inmoralidades!

—Usted a mí ¡No va venir a prohibirme nada! ¿Entiende? —Terry la miró fijamente y le hizo saber—. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de su incumbencia.

—Por supuesto que es de mi total incumbencia... ¡Te casaste con mi hija!

—Nos casamos bajo las circunstancias que ella misma aceptó... —Terry negó con la cabeza—. No pretendo que usted entienda eso... Porque se nota que ni siquiera conoce a su hija...

— ¡Muchacho insolente! —exclamó Olga levantando la mano y dirigiéndola directamente a la mejilla de Terry.

El actor la detuvo con fuerza e impidió que aquella mano llegara a su destino ¿Quién demonios se creía Olga Marlowe? Esa "_maldita mujer" _era la principal causante de la infelicidad de Susana y de la de él mismo... Aquella "_desgraciada" _los había hecho llegar, hasta donde nunca tuvieron que hacerlo ¡Quien insistió en ese matrimonio, fue ella!

—Jamás vuelva a intentar algo parecido... No vuelva hacerlo Señora, porque si llega a repetirse... Por mi comportamiento no respondo... —le decía Terry al tiempo que le apretaba con firmeza la muñeca.

—Eres un salvaje... Un desgraciado... —expresó con terror la Señora Marlowe.

—Piense lo que quiera... Hágalo, porque ¡No me importa! No me interesa en absoluto lo que usted opine sobre mí...

El joven castaño, salió rápidamente de aquella área. No volvería hablar con esa mujer, no quería volver a verla en lo que le restara de vida.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza, Manhattan, Nueva York._

—Aun hay mucho por explicar... Estoy consciente de ello... —le dijo Kieran Livingston mientras le servia una taza de té.

Albert afirmó, moviendo su cabeza y entonces, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas, le respondió:

—Debo aceptar que, hace dos meses... Cuando recibí tu carta… Realmente me sentí algo... Perdido...

—Lo lamento Albert... De verdad lamento que haya sido así.

—No por favor, no me malinterpretes, no hay nada por que lamentarse, Kieran —Albert se encogió de hombros y le dijo—. Confío en el buen juicio de Candy y en el tuyo también... Es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa...

—Fue algo que pasó... La conocí, me enamoré y bueno... —Kieran sonrió—. Le pedí que fuera mi esposa... Lo sé, suena precipitado y loco... Pero te juro que así sucedió.

—Te creo... —Albert asintió, dirigiendo su mano hasta la espalda de Kieran para palmearla fraternalmente—. Así es el amor... ¿No?

—Si... Exactamente de esa forma... —Kieran respiró hondo y después se armó de valor para compartirle otra noticia—. Hay algo mas que necesitas saber...

El rubio abrió los ojos y con diversión interrumpió...

—No me digas... ¿Me vas hacer tío?

Kieran negó de inmediato... Y aunque quiso sonreír y aceptar la broma de Albert, simplemente no pudo.

— ¿Kieran? —lo llamó Albert al verlo tan inesperadamente apagado—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No pasa nada, sólo quería informarte que nos quedaremos aquí, en Nueva York... Al menos por un tiempo.

Albert asintió... —Si quieren ocupar la residencia de la familia Andrew, sólo tienes que decirlo y lo arreglaré... George la tendrá lista, para cuando ustedes la requieran.

—No será necesario... Ya mismo he dispuesto todo, para que mi asistente nos busque una propiedad aquí.

El patriarca de los Andrew, comprendió, sin embargo, no podía ignorar el gesto que Kieran hizo antes de informarle que se mudarían, por lo que no dudó en hacerlo hablar...

—Somos amigos Kieran... Te conozco a la perfección y se que eso no es lo único que deseas decirme.

Livingston afirmó con la cabeza y luego sin más pretextos declaró:

—A propósito de los sobrinos... Debo comentarte que... No podré hacerte tío nunca, será mejor que rompa con esa ilusión de una vez... —el rubio lo miró confundido y luego Kieran agregó...—. Soy estéril. Si Candy quiere un bebé, tendremos que adoptar.

—Lo siento... Digo... Yo...

—Si, se a que te refieres, pero no te preocupes, Albert... Yo estoy bien con eso, es un problema que acepté desde hace mucho y por otra parte... No voy a negarle a Candy, la experiencia de ser madre... Si ella lo desea... Si quiere vivir en carne propia ese acontecimiento... Puede... Bueno, tú ya sabes...

—Si... Ya entiendo.

Al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... Realmente, no estaba muy seguro de entenderlo... ¿Acaso Kieran estaba dispuesto a que su mujer se acostará con otro hombre para que ella pudiera embarazarse? ¿Eso era lo que había querido decir? ¡Debía estar loco! Mencionó Albert, amonestandose a si mismo, pero es que... ¿De que otra forma podría vivir la experiencia del embarazo? La única opción, era que otro hombre la embarazara.

El joven Andrew, estaba seguro de que su semblante se encontraba descompuesto... Sin embargo, escuchar unas suaves pisadas y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, lo obligó a que reaccionara de manera distinta... Aquello, lo animó a olvidarse de su lamento y a recomponer la postura.

—Estoy lista... ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó la voz de Candy mientras Kieran y Albert le sonreían.

—Te ves hermosa... Como siempre... —le dijo Kieran al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella y la contemplaba con embeleso.

—Luces encantadora, Pequeña… — le hizo saber Albert desde su asiento, mirándola con admiración.

—Te noto triste… —dijo ella acercándose hasta el rubio.

— ¿Triste? —interrogó Albert mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Debe ser que estoy cansado, linda… —Albert acarició la mejilla de la muchacha y mirando a Kieran intentó bromear—. No quiero que suene a reclamo, pero tú mujer me llevó a cada una de las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida… ¿Es o no justo que yo esté cansado?

—Es la cuestión más justa que haya escuchado jamás —mencionó Kieran, encontrándose con los ojos brillantes de Candy.

—Tienes toda la razón… Acaparé tu tarde por entero… —expresó ella sonrojándose con vergüenza.

—Pero valió la pena… —Albert posó un beso sobre su frente y le hizo saber—. Encontraste el vestido perfecto… —él la animó y sin dejar de aclararle añadió—. ¡Vamos Candy! Tú sabes que solo bromeo… Disfruto mucho de tu compañía… —Candy lo abrazó fuerte y Albert correspondió con una bella sonrisa—. Bueno… Basta de sentimentalismos… No hagas esperar a tu esposo Señora...

Candy se soltó levemente de su abrazo y luego miró al guapo Kieran Livingston, quien le sonreía.

¿Hacerlo esperar? "_Cielos…"_ Tenía un mes entero sin hacer esperar a ese hombre, pensó traviesamente, recordando los íntimos momentos que él y ella habían pasado, "No me hagas esperar Candy" le decía Kieran cada que era hora de ir a la cama, definitivamente ella había aprendido a obedecerlo… La rubia sonrió nerviosa, al sentir la penetrante mirada de Kieran y sin pensarlo más, se acercó hasta él.

—Mi hermano tiene razón… No debo hacerte esperar… Señor Livingston… —expresó Candy, paseando sus dedos por la corbata de Kieran—. ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Irnos? —preguntó Kieran, hipnotizado con los labios de la rubia—. ¿A dónde?

Candy rió y negando con la cabeza, se colgó del brazo de Kieran.

—Te veremos después Albert… ¡Pórtate bien! —exclamó al tiempo que sonreía animosamente y encaminaba a su esposo hasta la salida de la suite.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan, Nueva York_

En sus ojos, aun se notaban los estragos que sufrió al llorar por Terruce Grandchester. Toda la tarde revivió una y otra vez, el preciso momento en que el guapo castaño mataba sus ilusiones. No podía evitarlo, la desilusión que sufría su corazón, la estaba atormentando.

La Nana Lidia, amablemente, le había aplicado manzanilla, sobre sus párpados y de esa forma, su hinchazón desapareció... Sin embargo, aun sentía que los ojos le quemaban por entero.

—Te odio Terry... ¡Te odio tanto! —decía llevándose la mano al corazón, como tratando de detener su dolor...

Nina sabía que Terry no la amaba, siempre lo supo y en realidad nunca espero mucho de él… Pero ¿Tenía que ser así de cruel con ella? Se cuestionaba, recordando las veces que estuvieron juntos... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué? Si Terry y ella se la pasaban genial en la cama... Nina podía sentir lo mucho que él disfrutaba cuando, se encontraba dentro de ella… ¿Esa amargura sería consecuencia del amor por otra mujer?

Aquellas preguntas estaban muy lejos de ser respondidas, porque Nina no sabía nada sobre Terry, estaba enterada de lo mucho que aborrecía a Susana, pero nunca le confío sus otras intimidades… La joven Weinzierl pensó en la posibilidad de alguien más, pero para su desgracia, no tenía la menor idea de quien era esa misteriosa dama… Ni borracho, Terry le confesó sobre su mal de amores o algo que lo declarara enamorado de alguna otra mujer…

—Señorita Nina... —le llamó una voz detrás de la puerta.

—Adelante...

La mucama entró a la habitación y observó a la joven, que con desaprobación la miraba.

— ¿Que pasa Colette? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

La chiquilla negó y entonces le anunció:

—Su primo, Señorita... —dijo la joven mucama con temor.

—Mi primo... ¿Qué hay con mi primo?

—Los invitados llegaron y él me ha pedido que venga a verla, para descirle que baje a saludarlos...

Nina rodó los ojos y luego se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

— ¿Te parece que me veo bien? —preguntó a la jovencita.

—Si, usted luce muy hermosa... Señorita…

— ¿Mucho mas hermosa que la esposa del Señor Livingston? —preguntó Nina con malicia.

—Si... —respondió la joven.

—No te oyes muy convencida, Colette... —Nina la miró retadoramente y la chiquilla retrocedió con temor.

—Señorita... Yo no…

— ¡Bah! Quítate de mi camino... —le dijo Nina con enojo—. Y recoge todo, no quiero ver ningún vestido tirado, cuando vuelva.

—Si Señorita...

Colette paseó su mirada por la habitación y luego comenzó a recoger los vestidos... Nina, se los había probado todos, pero ninguno le había convencido.

—Estúpida... —dijo la chiquilla entre dientes—. Ningún vestido la va hacer mas bonita que la muchacha que llegó... —susurró ahogando una risa—. Vaya sorpresa se va llevar ¡Y que bueno!

Nina por su parte, bajó hasta la estancia y en cuestión de segundos, había hecho su entrada triunfal ante los invitados... Terruce Grandchester debía quedarse en el pasado, al menos esa noche, pues el bello Kieran, de alguna forma, podía consolarla.

Pero...

Un espantoso golpe de estómago, fue lo que sintió al encontrarse con la esposa de Kieran Livingston "_¿Qué demonios es esto?"_ Se preguntaba al tiempo que se disponía a saludar a la rubia pecosa.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita Weinzierl... —le dijo, Candice Livingston, extendiendo su mano.

—El gusto es todo mío, Candice... ¿Puedo llamarla así? —preguntó ella, con voz cordial, estrechando la mano de la joven y sintiendo un coraje inmenso, al notar lo bello del vestido que la rubia portaba… "_Hermoso…"_ Pensó al notar la fina tela… Pocas mujeres lucían impecables vestidas de lavanda, se dijo con horror, en sus adentros.

—Llameme Candy... Por favor… Así me llaman mis amigos... —respondió La Pecosa, dejando ver una genuina sonrisa.

Nina casi carcajeó, al escuchar aquello "Candy" ¡Que ridículo se escuchaba! Solo le faltaba eso, era como la "_Maldita cereza del pastel…"_ Se decía, al estudiar los rasgos juveniles y naturalmente bellos de la rubia, cuyos ojos verdes, resplandecían como las esmeraldas, mientras la miraban.

—Hermoso diminutivo... —Adolph se acercó hasta Candy y le ofreció una copa de vino espumoso—. Y para una dulce chica, solo tengo esta clase de bebida.. —expresó el joven, sonriendo—. El más delicioso Asti, que haya probado antes... Traído desde Turín, especialmente para ti... Mi nueva dulce prima...

Candy sonrió y luego un rubor apareció en sus blancas mejillas, Adolph Wagner-Livingston, le resultaba un joven muy amable. Realmente no esperaba tan buena recepción, siendo que los Livingston, no eran muy expresivos... Sin embargo, el apuesto y rubio muchacho, la estaba tratando como su igual. Apenada, Candy buscó la mirada de Kieran y éste le sonrió con algo de burla, al mismo tiempo que pasaba los largos dedos por sus rizos y se acercaba, para besarla fugazmente en los labios,

Los ojos de Nina se tornaron oscuros... Odió presenciar aquella escena "¿_Quien viera al incanzable Kieran Livingston? Rendido ante su joven esposita..." _pensaba conforme les sonreía fingidamente.

Adolph por su parte se mostraba complacido, los miraba a todos sin perder ningún detalle, estaba feliz por Kieran y también se encontraba muy divertido al ver las celosas reacciones de su prima Nina.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso primo? —preguntó Adolph al ver que Kieran, de pronto sonreía.

—Nada en particular, solo pensaba que para que Estados Unidos sea un país bajo La Ley Seca… Pues… Hay demasiado alcohol… —Kieran sonrió de nuevo—. Ayer en la fiesta del Waldorf, se bebía sin restricción…

—El dinero, hace que todo sea posible —dijo Adolph haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran—. En todas las fiestas a las que asisto hay alcohol, la mentada prohibición no ha cambiado nada...

— ¿Y si ésta ley llegó para quedarse? —indagó Kieran, mientras su primo sonreía—. ¿No crees que el producto comenzazará a escasear?

—Tengo una reserva bien abastecida, pero no me preocupa que se termine, porqué siempre hay alguien que puede ayudarte… —Adolph se encogió de hombros—. La prohibición es una completa estupidez… Solo haremos ricos a los delincuentes… ¿Cuánto crees que están ganando los traficantes? ¿O las autoridades corruptas? ¡Los malditos están ganando más que nosotros!

Kieran asintió divertido y ambos siguieron con la plática, incluyendo a Candy en ella y haciendo que Nina se estremeciera del coraje, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía en el país, sabía de la prohibición, pero no sobre los problemas que traía aquella ley.

Cuando la cena, finalmente se sirvió, Adolph los invitó a pasar y mientras Candy y Kieran se adelantaban, el aprovechó para retar a una muy molesta Nina...

—Quedamos en que te comportarías...

—Y lo estoy haciendo... —dijo ella con enojo.

—No... No lo creo...

—Adolph... Por favor…

—Compórtate... O será la última vez que te invite a convivir con mi familia...

Adolph se adelantó, y caminó al lado del matrimonio Livingston, mientras que Nina, se quedó parada sobre la fina alfombra que adornaba la estancia. Odiando todo a su alrededor...

Algo de Candy no le gustaba... La joven Weinzierl sentía repulsión de solo mirarla... Nina despreciaba a casi todas las personas que conocía, más si éstas eran chicas lindas, pero la mujer de Kieran... ¡Ella le era completamente insoportable!

La caprichosa muchacha, no se daba por enterada de que aquel rechazo, resultaba mucho más normal de lo que ella creía, pues aquella hermosa joven rubia, con cabellos rizados y enormes ojos verde esmeralda, era nada más y nada menos que la mujer que Terruce Grandchester, amaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

_Hospital San José, Nueva York._

El Doctor Preston, les sonrió con alegría, mientras la pareja de esposos se desmoronaba por dentro. Pues lo que él amable hombre les confirmaba, era algo que definitivamente no deseaban escuchar. En realidad, lo que Julian Preston les estaba notificando, era lo ultimo que por lo menos uno de ellos, ni siquiera imaginaba…

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, quizá hasta le parezca la pregunta más estúpida que le hayan hecho… Pero… ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? —cuestionó Terry sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Julian sonrió con cierta diversión en su rostro y afirmando con su cabeza contestó:

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro, Señor Grandchester... Su esposa tiene dos meses de embarazo...

— ¿Dos meses? —cuestionó Terry, sonriendo fingidamente.

—Aproximadamente... —el médico, pudo percibir el nerviosismo de los muchachos y con amabilidad los quiso tranquilizar—. Ustedes, no tienen por que preocuparse, Sussie, es una mujer muy sana y un embarazo no representa ningún riesgo... Manténganse tranquilos y disfruten de esta maravillosa noticia.

Ella asintió, sin saber como afrontar la situación... Terry por su parte, sonreía fingidamente, para después posar sus ojos en Susana y fulminarla con la mirada.

—Tiene razón, no hay por qué preocuparnos… Gracias Doctor Preston, ha sido muy amable por recibirnos el día de hoy... —expresó Terry, preparándose para pagar la consulta.

—No hay por que agradecer, yo estoy para servirles...

— ¿Cuanto le debemos? —preguntó el actor.

—Le traeré el recibo... Permítanme un momento…

—Yo le acompaño...

Al notar que el Doctor salía del consultorio, Susana buscó de inmediato, la mirada de Terry, quien para su desgracia, la observaba con algo más que el enojo... Sinceramente, la chica ni siquiera podía describir lo que Terry le estaba transmitiendo, jamás lo vio reaccionar de aquella forma.

—Terry... Yo...

— ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que me dirijas la palabra!

—Terry por favor... Déjame explicarte...

—No vale explicación alguna... Ni siquiera te esfuerces en pensar alguna excusa... —Terry se dirigió hasta la puerta con la intención de salir—. Le diré a tu madre que venga a cambiarte...

—Terry... Por favor...

Terry ya no le prestó atención, la miró con desagrado y luego simplemente se marchó.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston_

Los nervios de Nina, estaban francamente alterados, odiaba el hecho de tener que soportar a Candy... Estaba harta de toda la atención que le prestaban, sin embargo mostró su mejor cara y no renegó cuando Adolph y Kieran, la dejaron sola con ella… Nina se llevó a Candy a la estancia, al tiempo que Kieran y su primo se perdían en el corredor que conducía al estudio.

—Gracias por prestarme tu espacio... —dijo Kieran, sentándose en la enorme y cómoda silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

—Tomate tu tiempo... Y no te preocupes por Candy... Yo voy a cuidarla... —Adolph le sonrió y Kieran lo miró con diversión.

—Me alegra saber que te ha caído bien... —mencionó el joven inglés con ilusión.

—Me cae de maravilla... Jamás te vi tan enamorado...

—Jamás estuve enamorado... —sentenció el inglés.

— ¿No?

—Nunca...

—Bueno, con mayor razón, debo ir y cuidarla...

—Si me haces el favor, te lo agradecería... Porque no confío en tu primita Nina

Adolph asintió… —Ni siquiera yo confío en ella...

—Y a todo esto… ¿Qué hace Nina aquí? —Kieran no ocultó su descontento—. Creí que la odiabas… Pensé que no volverías a frecuentarla ¿Me he perdido de algo?

—Hace ocho meses que su madre murió... Y desde entonces, Nina se ha quedado conmigo. He tenido que arroparla, es una Wagner, después de todo. Además mi tía no perdonaría que no le prestaran atención a su hija…

—Entiendo, pero por favor, no dejes que moleste a Candy... Se nota que no la soporta…

—No dejaré que le suceda nada... Así que tú, quédate tranquilo...

Adolph salió del estudio y de inmediato se dirigió a la estancia, para encontrarse con Candy y Nina, ambas rubias platicaban. Él supo que todo marchaba bien, o quizá eso fue lo que quiso imaginar… Porque la realidad era otra…

—Sinceramente no me lo creo...

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron, la mirada de Nina, de pronto le pareció exactamente a la mirada acusadora, que siempre le otorgaba Elisa Leagan.

— ¿Qué es lo que no crees? —cuestionó Adolph, integrándose a la plática.

—No me creo que Candy haya crecido en una casa hogar... —mencionó Nina, dibujando una burlona sonrisa, una que Adolph conocía muy bien—. ¿Tú lo crees, Querido? Además dice que la adoptaron los Andrew… ¡La familia más poderosa de éste condenado país! Candy… Candy… Todo suena tan fantasioso… No creo que los Andrew se ocupen de adoptar niñas… Así… Como tú...

—Pues fíjate, prima Nina, que estas bastante mal informada… —Adolph le quitó el vaso de whisky de las manos y luego, disimulando tranquilidad respondió—. Yo estoy seguro de lo que dice Candy es cierto y además ¿Qué tiene eso de trascendente? —Adolph se acercó hasta Candy y tomándola de la mano expresó—. Me refiero a que no tiene nada de malo... Que hayas estado en un hospicio y que alguien como William, te haya adoptado…

Candy le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Yo estoy muy orgullosa de haberme criado en el Hogar de Pony... Y también me siento contenta, por las oportunidades que me dio la familia Andrew... No me avergüenzo ni nada parecido…

—¿Sabes Candy? Creo que tu historia debe ser fascinante... —dijo Adolph...

—Si tú lo dices... —murmuró Nina entre dientes...

—Si, Nina, yo lo digo... —respondió Adolph mientras Nina lo miraba con indignación. Y para darle un mayor disgusto, Adolph propuso… —. ¿Te gustaría conocer la casa Candy? —cuestionó levantándose y ofreciendo su mano—. Vamos... Te prometo que será un tour agradable…

La rubia pecosa asintió, lo único que deseaba era poder ignorar a Nina, así que con gusto, aceptó la invitación y en cuestión de segundos, desapareció junto a Adolph, mientras Nina se quedaba plantada, en la estancia, dejando ver su descontento…

—El origen de mi esposa, no es asunto tuyo... —le dijo Kieran a Nina, sorprendiéndola por completo.

— ¡Tu esposa...! Que ridículo te escuchas...

— ¿Te lo parece?

—Completamente ridículo, Cariño...

— Y según tú… ¿De qué otra forma puedo llamar a Candy? —cuestionó Kieran—. Digo… Me casé con ella... Es mi mujer... —aclaró la ultima palabra, dejando ver una lasciva mirada—. Si consideras que por eso soy un ridículo... Vaya, pues entonces ¡Soy el ser mas ridículo del planeta!

—Más que ridículo, creo que te has convertido en un estúpido... —dijo Nina, cruzando sensualmente las piernas—. ¿Crees que una sexy chiquilla como esa, te busca por amor? —Nina sonrió con diversión y concluyó—. No seas iluso… Querido...

Kieran se acercó hasta la joven y sin dejar de mirarla le habló:

— ¿Y que busca entonces? ¿Dinero? —Kieran río fuertemente—. No lo creo Nina… Y te diré por qué… —el joven se acercó a su oído y le susurró—. Su familia es mucho más rica que la mía… O que la tuya…

Nina, prácticamente se estremeció al sentir aquel susurro en su oído… Y no fue capaz de responderle… había quedado completamente muda, esa voz... Era como música para sus oídos...

—Y bueno… Si como dices, no es el amor… Pues la otra opción tiene que ser el sexo… —la rubia, increíblemente se sonrojó y se escandalizó al escuchar aquella palabra en boca de Kieran—.¿Crees que sea eso lo que busca de mi? ¿Será que le gusta mucho que la haga gozar? — Kieran se acercó a Nina de nuevo y le habló muy suavemente—. Si es eso… Lo acepto con gusto, no hay nada mejor en este mundo, que hacerle el amor a esa mujer…

La joven Weinzierl, palideció de inmediato y luego buscó marcharse, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y su estómago amenazaba con explotar... Sin embargo, no lo logró.

—Que te quede muy claro… ¡No te metas con mi esposa! No lo hagas Nina Weinzierl... Porque no respondo... Te juro que no lo haré… ¡Y poco me va importar que lleves la sangre de los Wagner!

Amenazó Kieran Livingston, con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Nina, sonriéndole con insolencia y marchándose de nuevo al estudio.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan._

No le había dirigido la palabra... Mientras viajaban a casa, Terry se mantuvo distante y no le dirigió ni siquiera una sola mirada.

Al llegar a su vivienda, Susana quiso ser la primera en hablar, pero él rebelde muchacho, siguió mostrándose molesto…

—Tienes que escucharme Terry... —rogó ella con tristeza.

—No... Yo no voy a escucharte... ¡Yo no pienso escucharte jamás! ¿Has entendido? ¡Jamás!

—Por favor… Yo no...

— ¿No supiste en que momento te embarazaste? —preguntó Terry con la voz cargada de burla—. ¡No me jodas la vida Susana! —dijo al tiempo que la rubia dejaba escapar un fuerte sollozo.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Maldito! —exclamó Olga, abriendo las puerta de la habitación—. Eres un desgraciado... ¿Como te atreves a reclamarle el embarazo a mi hija? ¿Como puedes actuar así? ¡Un hijo es una bendición! ¡Tú eres un desgraciado desnaturalizado!

Los ojos de Terry la fulminaron y entonces, ya no pudo contenerse, había tolerado sus reclamos una y otra vez, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso.

—Si... Es una bendición, cuando ese hijo es deseado... Pero usted, Señora Marlowe ¡No tiene una jodida idea de lo que el embarazo de su hija significa!

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de rechazar a tu propia sangre?

—¿Mi propia sangre? ¡Por favor! No me haga reír...

El corazón de Susana golpeó su pecho con fuerza, una y muchas veces. Mientras Terry seguía discutiendo con su madre, el mundo se le caía encima y nadie podía ayudarla…

—Mi intención jamás sería hacer un chiste de esto... ¡Es mi nieto del que estamos hablando!

—Pues si hablara con su hija... Sabría que sus insultos están siendo injustos y que sus exigencias no tengo por que cumplirlas... —. Terry la miró a los ojos y sin poder callarlo mas, le comunicó—. ¿Sabe usted por qué le estoy diciendo esto? ¿No? ¿No lo sabe?... Perfecto, ya que la cobarde de su hija no se atreve a confesar... ¡Yo seré quien le diga la verdad!

Terry se dirigió hasta Susana y luego confirmó:

—Yo... Me case con su hija por compromiso, usted y todo Nueva York lo saben... Ella me salvó de morir y usted misma me hizo entender, que debía hacerme cargo de su futuro... —Olga lo miró sin comprender, deseando interrumpirlo, pero Terry no se lo permitió—. Ni a usted, ni a Susana les importó lo que yo quería... Ni siquiera se interesaron por enterarse, de los planes que tenía con mi vida... Pero eso ya no interesa, porque yo fui un estúpido... ¡Renuncié a cualquier maldita migaja de felicidad! ¡Renuncié a la mujer que realmente amo! ¡Y lo hice por darles gusto a ustedes!

Susana lloraba sin poder controlarse y Olga se tragaba el coraje de todo lo que Terry estaba diciendo… Era como si alguien las hubiera puesto en un oscuro laberinto y ellas no pudieran encontrar la salida... Era una auténtica historia de terror.

—Si Señora Marlowe, un hijo es una bendición y es lo que todo hombre espera de un matrimonio... Pero no puede tacharme de desnaturalizado... Porque Señora... Ese hijo que lleva Susana en el vientre... ¡No es mío! —Terry sonrió y con todo el atrevimiento del mundo, terminó de escandalizar a Olga—. Este matrimonio podría ser anulado en cualquier momento, porque nunca ha sido consumado… Yo, Terruce Greum Grandchester… ¡Jamás he tocado a su hija!

**Continuará...**

_Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Norma Rodríguez**: Hola norma, ya no alcancé a contestarte antes, pero gracias por leer... La verdad que si, todo esta enredado ahora, pero pronto lo vas a comprender, por lo pronto, en este capítulo ya se despejó la duda del bebé de Susana, quiero que sepas que jamás en la vida le pondría a Terry un hijo de Susana ¡Jamás! El bebé es de otro... Terry ni siquiera quiso desvirgarla ¿Cómo ves? Y Candy, bueno ella tenía la misión de ser feliz y es lo que está intentando hacer... Efectivamente, el hecho de que Candy y Terry no estén juntos, es lo que hace interesante la historia, por supuesto, si no fuera así, yo no estaría publicando ¿Verdad? ¡Gracias por leer y comprenderme Norma! :)

**Liz Carter**: Hola Liz, pues así es... Candy está casada, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, Terry está con Susana y Candy no sabe que su matrimonio es un asco, ella está intentando hacer una vida aparte, con un hombre que la ama ¿Estará realmente del marido? Pues eso te toca verlo más adelante, si es que sigues por aquí, jeje, yo creo que te vas a desesperar mucho Liz, porque como ya les dije, la historia va lenta, al inicio. El hecho de que Candy y Terry estén separados, es parte de la trama, si los juntara ahora, pues terminaría por no publicar nada, porque no habría nada que contar :) ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! Más porque se que te está costando trabajo.

**Azucena**: Hola Azucena, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que este capítulo te haya atrapado aún más, muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

**Ingrid**: Hola Ingrid, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra saber que te has unido a la historia y que le has dado una oportunidad. Luce muy diferente, tienes razón, porque yo partí de un punto, en el que ambos personajes siguieron su vida después de la separación. Es una perspectiva más de lo que imagino que pudo pasar. Yo tampoco quiero a Susana, nada la quiero, ni el pobre Terry la quería... Y es que aunque la historia original le propuso matrimonio, él nunca se casó con ella. Por eso creo que jamás haría por "hacerle un hijo" ¿Verdad? Jajaja... Saludos Ingrid, gracias por leer :)

**Dulce Lu:** Lo del deber, pues ya lo sabemos todas, el caso es que se quedó con Susana y de ahí partí para hacer mi historia. Espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta. Terry ni siquiera tocó a Susana, por eso se buscó una amante, él debe estar con Susana por obligación y al final Nina es como su escape, mismo que tampoco quiere, ya terminó con ella. Mi intención no es torturar a nadie, sino compartir una historia :) pero es que hay que ver que no todo en la vida es color rosa, este es un Fic largo, entonces, no puedo aventar el romance tan rápido, porque entonces ¿Que más pasaría en los otros capítulos? Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y más porque me doy cuenta de que no te está gustando :(

**Iris Adrian**a: Si ¡Candy se nos casó Iris! después de tanto la pobre, por fin encontró alguien que la cautivara... O al menos eso parece ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué si está enamorada de él? Ya veremos verdad, hasta ahorita sólo ha visto a Terry en el periódico... ¿Pero que será de ella al verlo en vivo y a todo color? Espero que ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos

**Laura Grandchester**: Hola Laura, ay si, soy muy muy dramática, Jajajaja, en realidad, es la primera vez que escribo tan diferente, todas mis historias son chiquitas y la otra larga que hice, pues Candy y Terry ya estaban casados... Como sea, me da mucho gusto al leerte, te aseguro que todo se va acomodar, jajaja, no eres masoquista para nada, tu quédate por aquí, que la historia te va gustar. Te mando un abrazo ¡Gracias por seguirme Laura!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 4**

_Hotel Plaza, Manhattan, Nueva York 21 de diciembre de 1921._

Después de la desafortunada disputa entre él, Susana y la Señora Marlowe, Terry optó por salir de la vivienda, que compartía con la ex actriz. Y es que, ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir soportando aquella situación... Se encontraba tan molesto, que no podía hacer nada más, que alejarse... Apartarse por lo menos un rato, de aquél condenado conflicto, que amenazaba con hacerlo perder la razón.

Al encender el motor de su auto y dirigirse hacía el Hotel Plaza, supo que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar... Albert Andrew, era la única persona en la que él confiaba... Su mejor amigo, era el único que podía ayudarle.

—El Señor Andrew, estará con usted en un momento —le anunció uno de los recepcionistas.

—Perfecto... —respondió Terry, desviando su vista hacía los elegantes sillones, que adornaban el lobby—. Estaré esperando, allá, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—Estamos para servirle...

Terry se dirigió hasta la elegante sala de estar y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. Se encontraba completamente exhausto, aquél día, había sido un día de locos, solo un "_Maldito demente" _podía soportar lo sucedido sin sentirse miserable, pensó el apuesto muchacho al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos... Primero Nina y luego Susana. Terry estaba seguro que entre esas dos mujeres, lo meterían a un manicomio: problema, tras problema, le representaban... Y él ya no quería eso.

—Terry... Hola... ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Albert, mientras se tallaba ligeramente los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Te saqué de la cama? —preguntó mirando su reloj, viendo que apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

—No realmente... Yo estaba por acostarme e intentar dormir... Pero eso no interesa... —Albert se sentó junto a él y le cuestionó nuevamente—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

Terry negó con la cabeza… —No, no estoy bien... Y de hecho, me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo.

—Estás siendo muy severo contigo mismo... ¿No lo crees?

—No, no lo creo...

—Bien, si me cuentas... Quizá pueda entenderlo...

Terry respiró hondo y entonces se dispuso a charlar:

—Susana está embarazada... —soltó de pronto, mientras Albert se atragantaba... Y fruncía el ceño—. Antes de que comiences a darme un sermón, tienes que saber que entre ella y yo, nada ha cambiado...

— ¿Nada?

—Absolutamente nada...

— ¿Y el bebé? ¿Es obra del espíritu santo?

—Tal vez... Digo, con eso de que ella era virgen... —expresó con un burlón gesto, juntando sus manos como si rezara.

Albert hubiera querido reírse, pero sinceramente, sabía que eso no era lo más conveniente... Terry no necesitaba que lo secundaran en sus ironías, Terry, más bien, necesitaba ayuda de otro tipo.

— ¿Y quién es el papá de ese bebé?

—No tengo la más mínima idea... Y a decir verdad no me interesa... Solo deseo poder divorciarme de Susana cuanto antes...

—Divorciarte... ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Muy seguro...

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad? ¿Qué ella haya perdido su virginal condición o qué quiera adherirte la responsabilidad de un hijo que no es tuyo?

Terry lo miró perplejo, no podía creer lo que Albert le estaba preguntando... El rubio lo sabía, pero quería que Terry fuera cien por ciento honesto con él.

—Ambas me molestan... —respondió el actor con aplomo—. Y no me pongas esa cara, porque la primera no me molesta por lo que tú piensas... —Terry respiró hondo y comentó—. Me molesta, porque se la pasa haciéndose la mártir... Diciendo que ella es una mujer decente… Me tacha de infiel, mientras ella se revuelca con ¡Dios sabe quien!... La segunda me repugna... ¿Por qué demonios piensa que yo voy hacerme cargo de un hijo que no es mío?

— ¿No te has detenido a pensar en que tú la orillaste a eso? Terry, si fuera por ti, Susana nunca hubiera vivido la experiencia de ser mamá...

—Se que yo tengo la culpa de todo... Pero eso no es pretexto para que me tache de ser un maldito degenerado ¡Cuando ella hace lo mismo! También tiene un amante, Susana y yo, no somos diferentes.

—Bueno... Si... Tienes razón... Pero Terry... Es una vida de la que estamos hablando... Un ser inocente... Completamente ajeno a lo que sucede entre ustedes dos... ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a dejarla así y nada más? ¿Qué va pasar con ese bebé? Susana no puede valerse por si misma...

Antes de contestar a esa pregunta, los ojos azules de Terry, involuntariamente se posaron en el cristal, de la puerta de acceso del hotel y de inmediato observaron la acera... Todo aquello, para encontrarse con una visión que lo perseguiría en los próximos días.

Albert siguió su mirada y al notar que Terry observaba fijamente a Candy y a Kieran, amablemente le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres enfrentarte a eso, Terry?

A lo que Terry, respondió con una negativa, movió su cabeza una y otra vez... No quería... Definitivamente, no deseaba enfrentarse a eso, ni en ese momento, ni nunca...

—Entonces... —Albert se puso de espaldas y Terry fingió que platicaba con él.

Kieran Livingston se dirigió a la recepción y Candy se encaminó al lobby.

—Normalmente, ella se marcha a la habitación... —dijo Albert...

—Pues esta vez no lo hará... —mencionó Terry entre dientes...

—Salúdala... —pidió el rubio.

Terry negó con la cabeza, pero lo hizo sin dejar de mirar a la distraída pecosa, que despreocupadamente se sentaba en uno de los sillones, tan solo a unos metros de él.

—Salúdala Terry...

Le pidió de nuevo Albert, pero Terry no atendió aquel llamado. En vez de eso, se quedó observando a la rubia...

Los ojos azules de Terry Grandchester, se perdieron en la visión que Candy le regalaba... Era sin duda, la mujer mas bella que había visto... Su corazón tembló al notar lo cambiada que la Pequeña Pecosa, lucía.

_"Debe ser el matrimonio…" _le decía su "yo" interno con crueldad...

No podía verla tan cerca, como para detallar cada uno de sus rasgos, sin embargo no perdió oportunidad de admirarla... Candy llevaba el cabello recogido, pero sus rizos rubios brillaban bajo la luz y resplandecían tan bellamente, que Terry no extrañó aquellas esponjadas coletas que usaba cuando lo enamoró. Para su desgracia, la rubia, llevaba un pesado abrigo sobre su cuerpo y no le daba oportunidad de apreciarla, sin embargo, eso no le impedía imaginar las delicadas formas que yacían bajo su vestido.

Cuando el castaño tomó el valor suficiente para hablarle, la figura de Kieran Livingston, se le adelantó...

—Bonita... —le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del sillón—. Vamos... No querrás quedarte dormida aquí...

—Nunca en mi vida tomé tanto vino... —mencionó en tono ligeramente alto.

Albert la escuchó perfectamente y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Candy jamás en su vida había tomado más de una copa, de cualquier bebida alcohólica, Terry sin perder detalle, continuó escuchando, con discreción...

—El espumante, también contiene una parte muy importante de alcohol... No importa que tan rico sea, puede llegar afectarte... Así que, Señora Livingston, tenga cuidado la próxima vez...

Kieran la encaminó a los elevadores y Terry los siguió con la mirada... Ver a Kieran Livingston al lado de Candy, hizo que su corazón se acelerara... Lo estudió minuciosamente y no le agradó, no le gustó en lo más mínimo... "¡¿_10 años mayor que ella?!"_ Recordó al mirar con envidia al fino y guapo inglés... El joven Grandchester, odió darse cuenta de lo cerca que aquel hombre, podía tener a la mujer que él siempre amó.

Mientras esperaban a que el elevador descendiera, Kieran revisaba algunos recados que le habían entregado y Candy, por su parte, se distrajo mirando hacía el lobby.

Al encontrarse con la figura del actor, la rubia se talló los ojos con energía y trató de enfocar su vista...

_"¿Terry?"_

Murmuró para ella misma... Mirando fijamente al castaño, quien al leer su nombre en los labios de la hermosa muchacha, no pudo evitar sonreír...

El actor le guiñó un ojo, mientras Candy, tontamente correspondía a su sonrisa... La rubia pecosa, caminó unos cuantos pasos, tratando de ver al guapo actor más de cerca, sin embargo, ella misma se detuvo al sentir la fuerte mano de su marido, sobre su brazo... Con una de sus lindas sonrisas, Kieran finalmente la invitó a subir al elevador y entonces Candy, renunció sin poder evitarlo, a la visión que la figura de Terry Grandchester le estaba obsequiando.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza_

Su corazón, aún latía desbocado... Y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. No podía detenerse.

¿Como podía explicarlo?

Le pareció haber visto a Terry Grandchester, en el sillón del lobby, mirándola y sonriéndole... Eso le había sacudido el mundo entero... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba tan borracha que imaginaba cosas?

— ¿Qué sucede Candy? —cuestionó Kieran cuando por fin entraron a la suite—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó con energía, aunque fue incapaz de admitir:

—No me siento mal, pero creo que me estoy volviendo loca...

Kieran le sonrió con diversión... —Yo mas bien creo, que estás un poquito borracha... —mencionó sosteniéndola.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron y con preocupación preguntó:

— ¿Es por eso que imagino cosas?

Kieran frunció el ceño y luego la cuestionó:

— ¿Cómo que imaginas cosas?

—Creí ver algo, allá abajo...

— ¿Un fantasma? —preguntó Kieran, recordando lo miedosa que era Candy y lo inocentemente fantasiosa que resultaba a veces.

—¿Un fantasma? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Hmmm, no, eso no... Más bien era algo muy bello… —añadió recordando el rostro de Terry, con aquél aire tan masculino y admirable, que siempre la volvió loca.

—¿Bello? ¿De que estamos hablando Señora Livingston? —interrogó Kieran alzando una ceja.

—De nada... Querido, De nada... —respondió Candy, activando por fin, su mecanismo de defensa y desechando aquella "alucinación" del hermoso Terry Grandchester. Sobreponiéndose a los recuerdos y aceptando el presente que vivía al lado de su esposo.

—Candy... Creo que... Será mejor que te acuestes... —ella asintió... Y luego él la miró a los ojos— ¿Te ayudo? —ofreció señalando el vestido de la muchacha.

Candy afirmó con su cabeza y Kieran, deslizando sus dedos por los botones del vestido de su esposa, comenzó a desvestirla, lo hizo lento, deleitándose con cada botón que sacaba.

—Te noto muy seria... ¿O es sólo el alcohol el que te está afectando? —cuestionó Kieran.

—Debe ser el vino... —contestó Candy con serenidad.

—Se que Nina te molestó... La escuché, Candy...

La rubia pecosa se encogió de hombros. Aquello le importaba un bledo... Esa detestable mujer podía decir lo que quisiera... Le dolió mucho, no podía negarlo, pero no dejaría que le siguiera lastimando.

—La puse en su lugar... —agregó el muchacho.

—No debiste Kieran...

—Es una idiota... No dejaré que vuelva acercarse a ti... ¿Entiendes? No quiero que temas por causa de ella, Candy.

La mirada profunda y sensual de Kieran Livingston comenzó a estudiar el rostro de la pecosa... Candy adoraba que la viera así, siempre le gustó sentir aquella mirada azul sobre ella, porque mágicamente, desechaba todas sus inseguridades. Cada que Kieran la veía así, Candy se perdía en el mundo que él sostenía para ella...

— ¿Me vas hacer el amor? —preguntó la rubia pecosa, mirándolo con aquella verde mirada que lo enloquecía.

—Señora Livingston... Estamos hablando seriamente... —la retó Kieran, fingiendo enojo.

—Es que... Cuando me miras así... —dijo ella, señalando los azules ojos de Kieran—. Entonces me besas, me llevas a la cama y luego me haces el amor... —aceptó con una tímida sonrisa.

Kieran la miró a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió... Lo conocía... Ahora estaba seguro de que lo hacía… Tenían tres meses de casados, pero solo un mes había pasado desde la primera vez que se entregaron al placer... Le resultaba maravilloso que Candy lo conociera a tal extremo en tan poco tiempo... Y es que eso era exactamente lo que sucedía, cuando él la miraba de esa forma, la seducía, la tentaba y ella caía rendida en sus brazos.

Candy rió escandalosamente y luego lo miró soñolienta... — ¿Lo hacemos? —cuestionó sonriendo.

—Esposa mía, será mejor que dejemos el placer para otra ocasión... —Kieran la llevó hasta la cama y la colocó sobre ella.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó ella, pero él negó…

—No… No me siento mal… Sin embargo, deseo que dejemos esto, ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

—Pero ¿Por qué? A mi me gusta… —dijo ella sin tapujos—. A mi me gusta mucho… Kieran… —mencionó queriendo deshacerse del camisón que Kieran ya le había colocado—. Me gustas…

— ¿Y tú que crees? ¿Qué a mi no me gustas?—Kieran la besó suavemente en los labios—. ¿Crees que no me gusta tenerte? —el joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostar a Candy sobre la cama—. Te estás muriendo de sueño Candy… Mañana y los días que vienen, podremos hacer el amor cuantas veces quieras…

—Esta bien… Pero quédate conmigo Kieran... No te vayas…

Kieran asintió, sintiendo que su corazón latía extrañamente. Candy siempre le decía lo mismo "No te vayas" "No me dejes" su apego, finalmente se había salido de control, pero eso él no podía evitarlo… Candy se había metido hasta el fondo de su corazón… Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella... Era imposible no corresponder a los deseos de esa dulce muchacha.

—Claro que me voy a quedar contigo, Bonita... —respondió Kieran, sacudiendo los pensamientos negativos, que llegaron a su mente.

—Te quiero... —le dijo ella, cerrando los ojos—. Te quiero mucho Kieran... —mencionó aferrándose a él.

—Y yo te amo... Candy... Yo te amo y te amaré por siempre...

Mencionó Kieran. Abrazándola, mirándola dormir y deseando poder tenerla por siempre entre sus brazos: disfrutándola, haciéndola suya, sintiéndola a su lado... Sin tener que preocuparse por la cuestión que aún rondaba en su cabeza, la razón por la cual quería estar en Nueva York, cerca de su primo Adolph.

* * *

_Residencia, Wagner – Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan._

—No puedo perdonarte... —le dijo Nina a su primo Adolph, mientras se echaba a llorar.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? —cuestiono él—. Querías que te dejara insultarla... ¡No me jodas Nina!

—Ella no está a nuestro nivel, lo sabes... No se por qué Kieran no lo ve… No entiendo como fue que aprobaron ese matrimonio ¿Qué le pasa los Livingston?

—Esa mujer es más rica que todos nosotros, Kieran esta bien ubicado con ella... Eso le conviene a toda la familia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el dinero lo que tú quieres? —preguntó Nina—. Porque yo veo otra cosa...

Adolph ladeó la cabeza y luego miró a su prima, fingiendo ser víctima de una tremenda confusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves, Querida Nina?

—Te vi a ti... Deseando acorralar a esa fulana contra una pared, te vi queriendo levantarle el vestido y enterrarte en ella, mientras tu primo no te veía...

Adolph rió con diversión y se carcajeó una y otra vez... Mientras Nina lo veía con coraje.

—Las rubias, y bonitas son lo mío, definitivamente... Pero que mala vista tienes Cariño, Candy no salió de tu escuela... —Adolph siguió riendo—. Abrirle las piernas a esa hermosura, es misión imposible… Créeme… Y francamente, a mi no me gusta trabajar…

—En otro tiempo... No te hubieras detenido... Adolph, yo te vi seducir a cientos de mucamas...

Adolph, la miró divertido...

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? O mejor aun ¿Qué tratas de pedir? ¡Deja tus estupideces Nina! ¡Lárgate de mi vista! ocúpate de Terruce Grandchester y deja en paz a mi familia... ¡No te atrevas a ofender a Kieran o a su esposa! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ya no eres la misma chiquilla problema a la que le temía! —Adolph la miró retadoramente—. No volverás a intentar destruirme, no lo harás, porque soy capaz de acabar contigo…

Advirtió Adolph, mientras Nina retrocedía y se marchaba corriendo…

—Ya no me sirves de nada... ¡Absolutamente de nada! —exclamó el muchacho, intentando serenarse.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan_

Susana no había parado de llorar... Tanto Terry, como Olga Marlowe, se habían puesto en su contra y eso era más, de lo que ella podía soportar. Nunca, en toda su vida, se enfrentó a una cosa como esa, y es que la joven actriz estaba tan acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, que le parecía imposible que todo le estuviera saliendo mal.

Con pesar, recordó las últimas palabras que su madre le dirigió, antes marcharse:

.

.

_—No tengo nada que decirte... No... Yo no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto... —le dijo Olga Marlowe, llorando y haciéndola sentir miserable._

_—Mamá... Por favor..._

_—Mamá ¡Nada! ¡Mamá Nada! —Olga se cubrió la cara con vergüenza—. Santo Dios… Tú misma le diste el arma perfecta... Terruce se va deshacer de ti... Y con justa razón..._

_—Mamá…_

_—No, Susana… Ya no hay vuelta de hoja… Has cometido un error y tendrás que enmendarlo… ¿Quién es el padre de esa criatura? —preguntó con determinación._

_—Alguien que no conoces…_

_— ¡Esa no es una respuesta muchacha insolente!_

_—Es la única respuesta que puedo darte… ¡No conoces al papá de mi hijo! Y si no puedes aceptar eso… Entonces vete mamá…_

_— ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Olga con enojo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje?_

_—Si no vas a entenderme… Será mejor que te vayas_

_._

_._

Después de aquellos reclamos, Olga decidió marcharse del departamento. Furiosa y completamente decepcionada, la Señora Marlowe caminó por la calle, mientras un fuerte viento se desataba... Estaba muy triste, por su hija y por la vida que yacía formandonse dentro de ella, ese bebé era inocente y nadie se estaba preocupando por él.

Habían pasado algunas horas, desde que el mundo de Susana se desvaneció, todos la habían dejado y ella permanecía acostada, acariciando su vientre... Sin poder evitar llorar...

—Nadie te quiere bebé... Nadie te quiere, pero yo si... —Susana no dejaba de acariciar su pequeño vientre y de repetirle a su bebé lo mucho que ella lo amaba—. Yo te quiero mucho...

En el padre de su hijo, aun no deseaba pensar... No sabía como le haría, pero no planeaba decirle absolutamente nada... El hombre, jamás se enteraría de que ella tendría un bebé, le pediría ayuda a Terry, le rogaría si era preciso... Haría todo por salir adelante y conservar su matrimonio. Estaba decidida.

* * *

_Central Park South, Manhattan_

Después de ver a Candy, Terry quería correr y desaparecer... Jamás aceptaría el hecho de que aquella muchacha, fuera la esposa de alguien... Alguien, que no era él. Le dolía en el alma, darse cuenta de que aquella situación, era todo lo que el destino podía ofrecerle.

Al observar que la figura se Candy se perdia en aquél elevador, automáticamente, Terry salió del Hotel Plaza y Albert, sin pensarlo lo siguió...

— ¿Quieres compañía? —preguntó el rubio, a lo que Terry respondió con una afirmación—. Bien... ¿A donde vamos? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Solo sígueme...

Terry no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar y Albert lo entendió, así que sin cuestionarlo, caminó junto a él... Una y dos cuadras pasaron, antes de que el rubio patriarca de los Andrew, se diera cuenta de que se dirigían a un bonito lugar.

—Por un momento, pensé que me llevarías a un bar clandestino... —dijo Albert mostrándose gratamente sorprendido, al echar un vistazo a la cafetería en la que se habían detenido.

—Ya ves que no...

—Me alegro por ello.

Terry asintió y después lo invitó a ingresar a la cafetería. Pronto, ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que yacían desocupadas.

El joven camarero, no tardó en acercarse y tomar su orden... Minutos después, cuando los dejaron a solas, Terry, por fin se atrevió hablar:

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que vi a Candy... Realmente estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no tomar una botella de whisky y perderme...

—Tu esfuerzo será recompensado... —Albert le animó—. El sacrificio, a la larga, trae cosas buenas.

Terry sonrió con ironía... —Perdona que te contradiga, pero yo no creo... Ya me sacrifiqué muchas veces... ¿Y qué crees? Aun no obtengo nada...

—Tienes que ser paciente... La paciencia es la clave dentro de los infortunios...

Albert miró a Terry y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él... Se notaba a kilómetros, que su amigo sufría por saber que Candy estaba haciendo una vida muy lejos de él.

—Lo que sea… Ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer —expresó Terry, desanimado—. Yo fui un imbécil… No debí de comprometerme con Susana y mucho menos casarme con ella… Yo y solo yo, tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo.

—Te pegas muy duro Terry… —le respondió Albert.

—Si yo no acepto mis errores… ¿Quién más lo va hacer? Vamos Albert… ¡Nadie más puede hacerlo! Solo yo… —dijo Terry con tristeza—. Yo mismo reconozco que me equivoqué… No tenía la obligación de casarme con Susana... Debía ayudarla con sus gastos, pues me salvó la vida... ¿Pero casarme con ella? ¿En qué maldito momento se me ocurrió eso, Albert? Yo pude haber elegido quedarme junto a Candy y no lo hice... En vez de eso, la dejé partir... Y además le pedí que fuera feliz... ¿Por qué hice eso?

— ¿Porqué Susana estuvo a punto de suicidarse? —preguntó el rubio con pena.

—Tal vez... Sinceramente, no se por que demonios fui tan débil...

El joven camarero, se acercó con dos tazas de humeante café y las ordenes que ambos habían hecho.

—Perdona que insista con el tema... Pero... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Susana? —cuestionó Albert.

—Nada... —mencionó Terry, dándole un sorbo a su café—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella, Albert?

—Ayudarla... Tal vez... Investigar quién es el papá del bebé...

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—No me interesa quién sea su amante...

—Pues debería interesarte, porque ese hombre, sabe muchas cosas tuyas, como por ejemplo... Sabe que no consumaste tu matrimonio... ¿Qué tal si habla? No querrás verte envuelto en escándalos ¿O si?

—Por supuesto que no...

—Se que harás lo correcto, para bien o para mal, Susana es tu esposa... —Albert quiso hacerlo entender—. Estoy consciente de que ahora mismo, tienes muchas cosas que reclamarle, pero no dejes que el odio te ciegue... Ayudala y trata de resolver esto, de manera pacífica.

Terry asintió... y luego sonrió sinceramente.

—Lo resolveré... Gracias por tu apoyo Albert... Si no fuera por ti... —Terry, pensó en la noche anterior, donde no tuvo ningún tipo de entendimiento—. Hubiera corrido a los brazos de Nina... —aceptó con vergüenza.

—Y estarías metido en otro problema... —afirmó Albert.

—Nina es como una bomba de tiempo…

—Es terrible…

Terry ladeó la cabeza y luego cuestionó:

—Una vez me dijiste que conocías a Nina… Pero nunca aclaraste los detalles —dijo el actor—. ¿Cómo fue que la conociste?

Albert se aclaró la garganta y con sumo cuidado respondió:

—Kieran Livingston y yo, hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años… Él tiene a un primo hermano, llamado Adolph Wagner…y Adolph a su vez…. Tiene una prima llamada Nina…

Terry rodó los ojos… — A ver si entendí… ¿Es prima del primo de Livingston?

—Exactamente, la conocí cuando era una niña… Tal vez un poco después de la primera vez que vi a Candy…

— ¿Así de pequeña?

—Era pequeña, pero tenía el alma de adulto amargado…

—La sigue teniendo… —admitió Terry al recordar lo prepotente que la hermosa rubia, se comportaba.

Albert, aclaró su garganta y después le dio un sorbo a su café… No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba hacer, pero tampoco podía dejar que Terry se confiara.

—Terry… Mira… Yo se que realmente no conozco a Nina… Pero quiero pedirte una cosa —Terry lo miró confundido, pero no lo interrumpió—. Quiero que te cuides… Nina no es lo que aparenta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —interrogó Terry con algo de desesperación—. Ella… ¿Hizo algo malo?

—Santo cielo… ¡Me siento como un maldito chismoso! —respondió Albert.

—Pues ya hablaste... Y ahora, más te vale que me lo digas todo.

—Nina, tiene raíces alemanas, por ambas partes de su familia, lo sabes perfectamente... —Albert miró hacia los dos lados de la mesa y al estar seguro de que nadie lo escuchaba, declaró—. Hace algunos años, cuando aún vivían en Berlín... Una mucama de los Weinzierl, murió en condiciones algo extrañas…

— ¿Nina le hizo algo?

—Nadie supo lo que pasó… Pero Nina y su padre, fueron investigados… No se comprobó nada, sin embargo se hablaba de que la "Hija del patrón" era la culpable, la familia de la mujer fallecida, culpó directamente a Nina… Ella tenía 14 años entonces…

Terry negó con la cabeza… No podía creerlo… Nina tenía muchas actitudes que le disgustaban, sin embargo, jamás pensó que aquellos arranques de niña caprichosa, tuvieran importancia. En realidad lo único que le importaba de esa mujer era llevarla a la cama.

Cuando la conoció quedó maravillado. El hermoso físico de la rubia, así como también la inocencia con la que se conducía, llamaron su atención por completo, tontamente buscó a Candy en ella… Sin embargo bastó pasar la noche con ella, para conocerla, jamás tuvo una mujer tan complaciente a su lado, de inocente, Nina Weinzierl no tenía nada... Aquello lo decepcionó, pero no por eso dejó de frencuentarla, ella parecía muy madura y era justo lo que necesitaba para saciar sus instintos.

¿Y ahora se enteraba de que era una mujer peligrosa?

Terry tomó de un solo trago el café que le quedaba y luego, sin importar, encendió un cigarrillo.

—Lo lamento…

— ¿Lamentas haberme dejado ser el amante de una psicópata? —cuestionó Terry con molestia.

—Jamás dije que fuera una psicópata… Te he dicho que no se comprobó nada…

—Como sea… Ya la he ofendido… No te sorprendas si mi cuerpo aparece junto a las bolsas de basura…

—No era mi intención asustarte…

Albert lo miró con pesadumbre y Terry al fin, le sonrió.

—No pensemos mas en eso… Ni tampoco hablemos de Nina… Porque como siempre he dicho… "Nombra al diablo y aparecerá" No la invoquemos por favor…

Un reloj de madera que adornaba la bohemia cafetería, marcó la hora exacta y ambos hombres supieron que ya era muy tarde, Terry pagó el consumo y luego acompañó al rubio hasta el Hotel Plaza, se despidió de él, no sin antes aceptarle una invitación a comer.

El guapo castaño buscó su automóvil y luego subió a él… Las cosas estaban un poco más claras y a Albert le dio las gracias… Iría hasta su residencia y hablaría con Susana, afrontaría la situación, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester_

Ya pasaba de la media noche, cuando el guapo Terry Grandchester, llegó a su casa. Mientras viajaba hasta allá, reflexionó y volvió a reflexionar, obteniendo como resultado la medida que tomaría con Susana.

Al ingresar a la vivienda, le pareció que todo lucía muy tranquilo, Terry conocía aquél dicho que decía que: "Después de la tormenta llegaba la calma" y el ambiente, así se sentía... Sin embargo, la tormenta aún tardaría en desaparecer...

—Despierta... —le pidió a su esposa…

Pero Susana, no atendió el llamado, la chica yacía dormida... Sobre la cama, descansando tranquilamente.

—Despiértate Susana... Quiero hablar contigo —pidió el actor con impaciencia.

La joven abrió los ojos con lentitud y luego, con esfuerzo, observó a quien le hablaba...

— ¡Terry! Regresaste... —la rubia ex actriz sonrió y con cuidado, comenzó a reincorporarse sobre la cama—. Sabía que regresarías... Sabía que me ayudarías... Yo... Yo sabía que aceptarías a mi bebé —expresó Susana con alegría, sonriendo com dicha al tiempo que buscaba tomar la mano de un sorprendido Terruce—. Estoy dispuesta a todo, con tal de salvar nuestro matrimonio... Por favor... Escúchame...

El actor asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Claro que si... Te escucharé —dijo con voz tranquila—. Lo haré muy detenidamente —advirtió fulminándola con su mirada azul—. Pero antes... Antes de que eso suceda... ¡Me vas a escuchar tú! —sentenció con la voz cargada de determinación, haciendo que Susana, borrara su sonrisa por completo.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Ara**: Hola Ara, bienvenida a la lectura :) muchas gracias por leer y dejarme comentario. Por supuesto que si, cuando los rebeldes se encuentren esto va arder... Jaja... ¡Saludos Ara!

**GadamiGrandchester**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que sigas leyendo, aunque te duela ver a Terry sufriendo, la verdad que nunca lo he puesto a sufrir de esta forma, es nuevo para mi también, pero te prometo que habrá buenos momentos ¡Gracias por dejarme comentario! Saludos.

**Gene**: Yo se que las hice sufrir con esto del bebé, que pobrecito, el no tiene la culpa, pero bueno... Al menos no es hijo de Terry, jajaja. No te preocupes, yo les tengo preparado lo suyo a Candy y a Terry.

**Ingrid**: ¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber que te gusta mi forma de escribirá y saber que seguirás leyendo, me alegra aún más ¡Gracias Ingrid! Te mando un beso.

**Ana Alondra**: Que bueno que me tuviste fe, Ana y no te preocupes, Terry ya terminó con Nina... ¿O tu crees que volverán? Candy está muy cerca ¿Que piensas que pasará? ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Dulce Lu**: ¿Ves? No fue tan malo, Dulce, ya te quité un peso de encima, Jajajaja, te prometo que todo va ir de acuerdo al plan. Kieran es estéril y pues ya verás que pasa con el más adelante, yo espero no hacerte sufrir tanto Dulce, en serio. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo, que yo se que es difícil Jajajaja, créeme, hasta yo sufrí cuando escribí esto.

**Nuria**: jaja ¡Ay adoré tu comentario! Pues mira, ya más adelante viene quién es el papá del bebé, pobre Gusanilla, Terry de plano no quiso nada con ella, entonces pues buscó quién le hiciera el favor. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando, un abrazo Nuria.

**Laura Grandchester**: Puedes descansar amiga, el bebé no es de Terry y ni había forma de que lo fuera, el ni quiso nada con Susana :) por otro lado, el esposo de Candy si está muy enamorado de ella, pero tiene algunas cositas... Tienes que seguir leyendo para saber más sobre el. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario, me haces muy feliz ¡Besos!

**Iris**: Gracias a ti por leer, espero que te siga gustando saludos Iris :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 5**

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan 22 de diciembre de 1921_

La mirada de Susana, se mostró triste nuevamente... "_Nada ha cambiado... Él no ha cambiado"_ se dijo mientras sentía la dura mirada de su esposo sobre ella. Y es que Terry no movía ni un solo músculo de su rostro, se mantenía frío e imperturbable, dejando que sus bellos ojos demostraran lo que realmente sentía.

—Regresé porque tenemos que hablar... —mencionó él, con simpleza.

Susana miró el reloj que tenía en su buró y al ver la hora que éste marcaba, intentó reclamar:

—Es la una de la madrugada, Terry...

Terry se encogió de hombros y le respondió:

— ¿Y eso qué? No me importa la hora que sea... Tú no mereces consideraciones Sussie… —enfatizó con ironía.

Susana, supo entonces, que Terry Grandchester difícilmente cambiaría de parecer. El hombre había vuelto a su casa, pero seguía en pie de guerra. Estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando y ella, ya no tenía el ánimo suficiente para continuar con esa batalla, estaba física y psicológicamente desgastada. No deseaba continuar discutiendo.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? —preguntó Susana con timidez.

—No lo sé... Quizá de las flores en primavera... —mencionó Terry con sarcasmo—. ¡Por favor Susana! Tú... ¿De qué piensas que quiero hablar? —el castaño negó con la cabeza y luego arremetió—. Quiero saber quién es el padre de tu hijo, vas a decírmelo... Lo buscaremos y arreglaremos esto, o más bien, trataremos de arreglarlo.

Susana bajó la mirada y se negó a contestar...

— ¿Qué sucede? — interrogó el castaño con enfado.

—No puedo decírtelo...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque él... Quizá ya no querrá verme...

—Dime su nombre y después de que lo visite ¡Ese hijo de perra, volverá a verte! Tenlo por seguro...

—No, no puedo...

Terry Grandchester se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego resopló con furia.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué demonios es lo que vas hacer? ¿Esperas a que yo me haga cargo de... Ese... Ese niño?

La rubia negó enérgicamente con su cabeza... Y contestó:

—No, Terry...

—Pues entonces no te comprendo, realmente no llego a entenderte... —expresó Terry, caminando de un lado a otro del habitación—. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando yo me enterara de que estás esperando un hijo?

El castaño la miró sin poder evitar esconder su curiosidad y ella con pena, le respondió:

—Esperaba que entendieras... Terry yo, esperaba que me ayudaras.

El joven actor desvió su mirada... "_¿Tan estúpido soy?" _Se preguntó a si mismo, al tiempo que su yo interno le respondía con un "_Si" _Terry respiró hondo y luego lanzó su última propuesta, la única que él podría llevar a cabo.

—Te ayudaré, si me dices quien es el padre de tu hijo... Si tú cooperas con eso... Yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte a ti y al bebé —Terry se alejó de Susana y luego se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, con la intención de salir, no sin antes hacerle ver que…—. Encontraremos una solución... Pero necesito saber quien es tu amante ¿Sabes? El hecho de que no quieras decirlo... Me resulta algo raro y preocupante...

Susana lo miró, nerviosa... Pero no le dijo nada. El nombre del padre de su hijo, solo le competía a ella y la identidad de aquel muchacho, no sería revelada, hasta que ella se asegurara de que ese joven, le respondería...

—Solo dame tiempo, Terry... Te lo pido, por favor.

—El tiempo, es todo tuyo Susana, tú eres quien va engordar, a ti es a la que se te va notar el embarazo... —Terry la miró a los ojos y advirtió—. Solo te digo una cosa... ¡Yo no me voy a callar! no voy adquirir una responsabilidad que no es mía... Ni tampoco dejaré que mi nombre sea arrastrado por los suelos...

Susana asintió y luego lo miró marcharse... Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, vio ese tipo de determinación en el rostro del joven Grandchester.

La ex actriz sabía, que Terry no la perdonaría tan fácil, estaba segura de ello y también podía darse cuenta de que ella, realmente estaba sola...

* * *

_Hotel Plaza, Manhattan, Nueva York_

Una hermosa sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de Candy, cuando vio que Albert ingresaba al restaurante del hotel, dispuesto acompañarla a desayunar.

Kieran tendría reuniones importantes y Albert se había ofrecido nuevamente a ser su compañero de compras, pues ese era el último día que pasarían en Nueva York.

—Buenos días... Pequeña... —saludó él, en cuanto llegó a la mesa, acercándose a Candy y dejando un beso sobre su mejilla—. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —indagó con curiosidad, ya que la noche anterior, se había quedado un poco preocupado.

—Amanecí muy bien, Señor Andrew... —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal la cena de ayer? ¿Cómo está Adolph? —preguntó Albert, mientras sus ojos azules estudiaban el menú.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa y el primo Adolph es muy agradable...

—Ya lo creo... —Albert miró a la rubia y luego le confesó—. Conocí a Adolph hace años, cuando estuve en Londres.

—Adolph... ¿Vivía con Kieran? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Asi fue en la época que sus padres murieron, pasaba largas temporadas ahí, en casa de los Livingston.

—Es una linda persona...

Dijo Candy con voz algo melancólica, porque sin querer, recordó a Nina Weinzierl... La prima de Adolph... Aquella muchacha, no le había gustado nada.

—Y supongo que... Conociste a Nina... También...

Candy asintió... Y Albert, supo que no le había ido nada bien... Él la conoció cuando era muy pequeña, prácticamente una niña, sin embargo, aquella imagen había permanecido en su memoria, la pequeña Nina, lo humilló porque pensaba que él, era un miembro mas de la servidumbre. Su grosera conducta no tenía límites, aquél día, Nina lo odió porque deseaba salirse con la suya y seguir maltratando al perro que Kieran había rescatado... Albert no lo permitió y entonces fue víctima de una de sus rabietas.

Las primeras impresiones jamás se olvidan, pero eso y lo de las acusaciones en contra de Nina, Albert se lo guardaría, porque no deseaba asustar a Candy con algo que no podía comprobar.

— ¿La conociste también? —cuestionó Candy con interés.

—Hace mucho... La conocí cuando Kieran y yo estudiábamos juntos, en Inglaterra... Ella era una niña...

—Quizá esta mal que lo diga... Pero creo que es una mujer muy desagradable...

—No puedo contradecirte... Ella y Elisa Leagan, seguramente fueron separadas al nacer... —admitió Albert, sonriendo—. ¿Te hizo algo? —interrogó con temor.

—Realmente no, no te preocupes...

Albert asintió, sintió alivio, porque toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo que pasaría, si aquella muchacha se daba cuenta de que Candy y Terry fueron novios, sabia que eso era muy poco probable, pero de haberlo sabido, las cosas se hubieran puesto muy difíciles para la rubia pecosa.

—No hablemos más de eso... Mejor... Ordenemos ¿Te parece? Muero de hambre —dijo Candy, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Y así lo hicieron... Ordenaron un suculento desayuno y siguieron platicando, planeando la cena de Noche Buena en Lakewood y la fiesta de Navidad en el Hogar de Pony.

Ya entrando en confianza, Candy le reveló que la noche anterior Adolph Wagner le había ofrecido un delicioso vino espumante, mismo con el cual, ella se emocionó e ingirió tanto, que terminó sintiéndose un poco perdida. Albert no pudo evitar reírse, mientras ella, discretamente, le propinaba un golpe, por debajo de la mesa.

—Lo siento... Pero es que no puedo ignorarlo... ¿Cuantas copas te tomaste Candy?

—Muy pocas en realidad...

—Suena lógico que te emborracharas, porque realmente, tú no tomas mas de una... —río Albert, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Candy observó al que consideraba su hermano, reír con diversión... Y luego de pensarlo mucho, terminó por confesarle algo más:

—No pude hablar con Kieran sobre esto...—dijo con honestidad—. Pero... Ayer, cuando llegamos... Bueno... Yo... Yo vi a Terry... Aquí...

— ¿A Terry? —preguntó Albert.

—Si... A Terry... Él estaba ahí... Afuera... En uno de los sillones del lobby, parecía hablar con alguien... —Candy lo miró con timidez y después admitió—. Quizá sólo estaba alucinando...

Albert río con ganas y ella frunció el ceño.

—Bueno Pequeña, quiero pedirte que no te preocupes... Esa alucinación, en realidad no lo era, Terry y yo, si estuvimos en el lobby, ayer...

Ella se sonrojó y luego bajó la mirada.

—Entonces... Eras tú, quien estaba con él.

—Si... Era yo...

—Debí ser un horroroso espectáculo.

—No lo creo...

—El se reía de mi...

Albert negó... Y tomando su mano, la reconfortó...

—Terry te sonrió Candy... Yo estaba frente a él... Así que deja de inventar cosas... —le dijo animándola—. Incluso quería saludarte, pero después de pensarlo, creyó que era algo inconveniente.

— ¿Cómo que inconveniente? —interrogó ella con inocencia.

—Pequeña… —le dijo Albert, mirándola al tiempo que ella fruncía el ceño—. Reflexiona... No creo que eso necesite mayor explicación —Albert le sonrió y luego, amablemente le propuso—. En la tarde estaré comiendo con él... ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y lo saludas?

— ¿Saludarlo?

—Pues si... Digo, hace mucho que no lo ves... Y...

— ¿Tú crees que es buena idea?

— Claro... ¿Por qué no lo sería? Ambos fueron muy buenos amigos en el pasado... Y son adultos ahora... ¿Qué de malo hay en saludarse?

—Nada... Supongo...

—Entonces... ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

La rubia permitió que un escandaloso sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas y sin más contradicción le respondió:

—Si, si quiero...

—De acuerdo... Ya aclarado el asunto... ¿Te gustaría comenzar con las compras? —le preguntó Albert, revisando su reloj de bolsillo e ignorando el rubor de la chica—. Son las diez de la mañana, estamos a tiempo...

Candy afirmó con la cabeza, dejando ver una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien, Señora Livingston... Vámonos entonces…

Albert llamó a un mesero, pidió la cuenta y en menos de cinco minutos, ambos rubios estaban sobre la avenida, decididos a comprar un montón de regalos para obsequiar a todos, en el Hogar de Pony.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston, Upper West Side, Manhattan_

—Realmente, no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarnos con eso... Pero... Si me dejas hacer un par de llamadas, quizá podamos solucionarlo —le dijo Adolph intentando ayudar.

—Te lo agradecería... —respondió Kieran, mientras se concentraba en tomar su desayuno.

—Haré lo que pueda, no me gustaría dejar a mi prima sin regalo...

Kieran levantó la mirada y con seriedad le habló:

—Hablando de primas... —mencionó mirando a Adolph—. Ayer no tuve tiempo de agradecerte... Gracias Adolph, te portaste a la altura de la situación, infinitas gracias por haber protegido a Candy.

— ¿Protegido?

—De lo que sucedió con tu primita Nina...

— ¿Ella te lo dijo? —preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

—No... Candy no es una ninguna chismosa —expresó el inglés con calma—. Yo lo escuché todo... Y luego tuve un encontronazo con tu prima ¿Nina no te lo dijo?

Adolph negó... Sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado, Nina lo estaba dejando en ridículo otra vez, y eso no podía tolerarlo.

—Nina es una persona muy inestable, te ruego la perdones...

—No te preocupes, ya todo ha quedado aclarado, solo quería agradecer el gesto que tuviste hacia Candy...

—De nada...

—Significa mucho para mi, que tú la estimes... En tan poco tiempo

— ¿Quien no puede estimar a esa mujer? Es un estuche de monerías... Primo...

—Y muy hermosa... ¿No te lo parece?

—Ciertamente, primo... —carraspeó Adolph, un tanto incómodo, hermosa no era la única palabra que le dedicaba a la joven pecosa.

Ambos primos se miraron con complicidad y después, siguieron platicando... Cosas triviales, asuntos de negocios, temas por demás aburridos, pensó Nina Weinzierl, mientras escuchaba detrás de la puerta que daba al corredor.

La rubia y caprichosa joven, se mantuvo escondida, escuchando todo lo que su primo y Kieran platicaban, los persiguió a cada paso, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Escuchó sobre un regalo, que Adolph iba a conseguir, pero por mas que lo intentó, no logró descifrar lo que ambos hombres buscaban. Para su fortuna, Adolph se retiró a su estudio, mientras que Kieran, permanecía despreocupadamente sentado, sobre el sillón de la estancia, fue entonces cuando ella decidió salir...

—Quería pedirte disculpas, por mi comportamiento de ayer.

Dijo con voz entrecortada, mostrándose lo más sincera posible, porque con Kieran Livingston, no podía jugar.

—Disculpa aceptada... —mencionó Kieran.

—No era mi intención burlarme de Candy.

Kieran asintió, pero no volteó a mirarla, se limitó a seguir con el documento que revisaba.

— ¿Donde pasaran las fiestas? ¿Aquí con nosotros? —interrogó con curiosidad, pues Adolph nunca tenia la decencia de informarla.

El hombre negó y sin muchas ganas le respondió:

—Noche Buena y Navidad, las pasaremos en Illinois, en el lugar de donde Candy es originaria... Los Andrew tienen una hermosa propiedad ahí... En Año Nuevo regresaremos, Adolph nos invitó a una recepción en el Waldorf Astoria.

Kieran sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza. Y se llevó su mano a la frente... Al observarlo, Nina servicialmente, intentó ayudarlo.

—Te duele la cabeza... —preguntó dirigiéndose a la mesa y sirviendo un vaso con agua—. Le diré a la Nana Lidia que te busque un medicamento.

—No... Nada de eso... Yo estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansado...

Nina le extendió aquel vaso con agua y Kieran lo tomó...

—Te noto algo apático y preocupado el día de hoy... —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—Estoy resfriándome... —aceptó mientras tosía.

Nina se acercó mucho más y posó su mano sobre la frente del inglés, quien con un respingo, se removió en su asiento.

—Tienes razón, estás caliente... —dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, paseando sus manos por el rostro de Kieran.

—Tal vez tengo algo de fiebre, pero creo que no estoy mas caliente que tú... —le dijo al tiempo que impedía que Nina se sentara en sus piernas.

—Kieran, ya no soy una niña...

—Físicamente no lo eres, pero tu mente sigue teniendo 12 años... —declaró sin reparos—. Eres la misma niña de siempre, altanera, caprichosa y sigues sin respetar lo ajeno.

Nina lo miró con odio, al tiempo que intentaba abofetearlo.

—No seas tonta Nina... —advirtió esquivando el golpe—. Deja de hacer estupideces...

—Y tú... Ya deja de hacerte del rogar... —le dijo mirando la boca del joven—. Siempre me deseaste... Pero temías verte como un pervertido... —Nina le sonrió y con descaro posó su mano sobre la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Kieran—. Soy una mujer ahora Kieran y puedo ser tuya si así lo quieres, aún me deseas, lo sé…

—Fantasiosa hasta el final... —respondió Kieran, alejándola bruscamente de él.

Nina hubiera querido responder, pero los pasos de Adolph, se escucharon a lo largo del corredor y entonces tuvo que desistir de cualquier intento, se alejó de Kieran y tomó asiento en la banca de la ventana, que daba hacia el jardín.

—Tengo buenas noticias... —anunció el rubio—. Cerca del Plaza podrás encontrar lo que buscas... No es exactamente lo que pediste, pero suena interesante... —Adolph dejó de fingir que no veía a Nina y entonces por fin la saludó—. Buenos días Prima... ¿Cómo amaneciste.

—Muy bien... —dijo mirando a Kieran y guiñándole un ojo.

Kieran ignoró a Nina y se levantó de su asiento.

—No es Bloodhound... Ni tampoco un Mastiff Inglés... Cielos ¿Entonces que es? —cuestionó Kieran con una sonrisa.

Adolph lo miró enigmáticamente y dijo:

—Es una combinación de tres razas… Bulldog, Mastiff y Bloodhound…

—Jamás escuché algo parecido...

—Es una raza de este continente, de Sudamérica, para ser más precisos, directamente desde Brasil… Fila Brasileiro… Es un perro de trabajo, pero excelente guardián.

Kieran se encontró con los ojos de su primo y luego con una sonrisa preguntó…

—¿Qué mafioso te recomendó esta raza?

—Mejor no preguntes… No querrás saberlo… Tú querías un tipo de perro guardián ¿No? Pero si no te interesa…

—Claro que me interesa… Tal vez me guste…

—Esta es la dirección, será mejor que vayas hoy mismo, porque mi amigo dice que el dueño quiere deshacerse del cachorro.

Nina rodó los ojos con enfado... "_¿Tanto problema por un maldito perro?" _Internamente se burló de Candy, Kieran nunca dejaría de ser el mismo "_Ridículo Amante de las Mascotas" _se dijo en pensamientos, imaginando el patético cuadro... Ella jamás aceptaría un regalo de ese tipo.

—Sobre lo "otro" también tengo la dirección, pero te la daré en mi despacho… —dijo Adolph susurrando, cuidando que Nina no lo escuchara.

Kieran asintió y en cuestión de segundos ambos hombres desaparecieron, dejando a una Nina, bastante intranquila.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza_

Albert le dijo que lo vería a la hora de la comida y él, no tuvo obstáculos para aceptar la invitación.

Con puntualidad, llegó al restaurante del hotel y tomó asiento en la mesa que su amigo tenía reservada… Mientras menos tiempo, pasara atormentándose con sus problemas, mas fácil le seria afrontarlos, pensó el rebelde muchacho... No sabia como iba hacer cuando Albert se fuera, pero algo si sabia, no se iba a dejar caer: no más cigarros, ni tampoco alcohol, se lo prometió a si mismo.

Al menos, algo ya había tomado su lugar, dentro de la guerra de conflictos, la Señora Marlowe sorpresivamente había recapacitado y antes de salir de casa, ella lo detuvo para hacérselo saber...

.

.

_—Lo siento… Te he juzgado horriblemente… Perdóname Terruce._

_—Las cosas se deben ver muy distintas desde afuera… —Terry asintió—. Así que no se preocupe Señora… Todo está bien._

_— ¿Quieres decir que te reconciliaste con mi hija?_

_—No… Pero al menos, estoy dispuesto a que esto llegue a un arreglo._

_—Entiendo…_

_—Mire, yo voy ayudar a su hija, pero tiene que hacerla reaccionar… Necesitamos saber de quien es ese bebé… —mencionó Terry—. Debemos saberlo, antes de que las cosas se pongan difíciles… Lo que menos deseo, es que se arme un escándalo, usted lo sabe, ese hombre sabía que ella era virgen y que nuestro matrimonio jamás se consumó, si él quiere puede hablar y tratar de hundirnos... Nosotros no lo conocemos, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz._

_—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, y yo trataré… Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda… Para que ella por fin piense coherentemente…_

.

.

Después de aquello Terry salió de la casa, subió a su auto y desapareció, dejando a Susana al cargo de Olga Marlowe.

Habian pasado 15 minutos desde que llegó al Hotel Plaza y con toda sinceridad, se encontraba algo desesperado, pues Albert, jamás lo hacía esperar… Sus ojos azul zafiro, se posaron sobre la entrada del restaurante, esperando a verlo entrar… Pero no sucedió nada. Pasaron otro par de minutos, para que eso, finalmente aconteciera.

Cuando Albert, por fin entró al restaurante, Terry ya no sabía si permanecer sentado o mejor buscar la salida más cercana... Nada, ni nadie lo preparó para lo que venía a continuación...

Albert Andrew, entraba al lugar con una hermosa mujer colgada de su brazo… Ella sonreía, mientras el joven rubio le daba algunas indicaciones, a un chico que los acompañaba. Terry, sintió que su corazón palpitaba rápido y sin control... Y es que, definitivamente, no estaba listo para encontrarse frente a frente con Candice White.

La rubia caminó junto a Albert, pasaron una, dos, tres mesas y ella no paraba de sonreír, Terry pensó entonces, que Candy no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar cuando se detuvieran, la rubia pecosa se mostraba contenta, despreocupada y tan jovial como él la mantenía en sus recuerdos. La noche anterior, no tuvo oportunidad de admirarla, tan abiertamente... Terry tragó en seco, al ser consciente de la hermosa figura que poseía la Pequeña Pecosa, delgada, como la recordaba, pero con curvas muy femeninas... Unas que por cierto, él no le conocía, ella era una niña, cuando estuvo entre sus brazos.

—Buenas tardes Terry… Lamentamos llegar tarde…

Un par de ojos azul zafiro y otros verde esmeralda, se miraron con asombro…

—Buenas tardes —respondió Terry, levantándose de su silla, en señal de respeto a la dama que con innegable alegría le miraba—. Buenas tardes Señora Livingston… —saludó con cortesía…Tratando de mostrarse educado, pero tan seco, como jamás se mostró.

—Buenas tardes… Señor Grandchester… —respondió ella, entendiendo perfectamente, el trato que Terry deseaba.

Albert rodó los ojos e internamente le dio un coscorrón a su amigo. Mientras tanto, la rubia lo miraba dolida y le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

—Toma asiento, Pequeña… —le dijo Albert, mirándola a los ojos, en modo de disculpa.

—Si… Lo haré después de ir al tocador… —Candy le sonrió lastimosamente y él lo entendió—. ¿Puedes ordenar por mi?

—Claro que si… No te preocupes…

Candy asintió y con seriedad miró al hombre, que se mantenía mirándola.

—Con su permiso, Señor Grandchester…

La rubia pecosa se alejó rápidamente, caminando con firmeza hasta la zona donde se encontraban los sanitarios. Al verla desaparecer, Albert no dudó en hablar:

—Lo lamento…

— ¿Por qué demonios la trajiste?

—Porque está a mi cargo y no tuvo problemas en venir a saludarte… —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Pensé en darte una sorpresa, pero disculpa, no lo volveré hacer… Si no puedes perdonar mi falta —expresó Albert, lastimosamente—. Entonces…Te invito a que nos veamos mas tarde, porque no quisiera que Candy….

— ¿Ella sabia que iba a verme? —cuestionó Terry, interrumpiendo.

—Si… Pero…

— ¿Ella quería verme? —interrumpió nuevamente.

Albert asintió… Mientras Terry le sonreía y luego miraba con añoranza, el asiento vacío, que ocuparía la joven rubia.

—Volverá… —le dijo Albert tratando de animarlo—. Pero por favor, esta vez no lo arruines.

* * *

_Central Park South, Manhattan_

— ¿Está seguro de que esto es lo que desea, Señor Kieran? —le preguntó la voz de su asistente.

—Si, Raymond, estoy muy seguro...

— ¿Y qué sucederá con sus propiedades en Inglaterra?

—Que todo se quede como está... No se cuanto tiempo vayamos a quedarnos aquí... Pero no deseo que se descuiden aquellas casas.

—Perfecto, Señor…

Raymond Buckland lo miró, tratando de comprender aquél cambio, en realidad no era muy necesario que su jefe y la Señora Livingston, se quedaran a residir en Nueva York, sin embargo, en ese tema... Él no se inmiscuiría.

— ¿Alguna otra duda? — interrogó Kieran.

—Respecto al otro presente… Señor... ¿Está seguro de que es legal? Es un perro que trajeron de Sudamérica... Además no se parece en nada, a la mascota que tuvo anteriormente, la Señora...

Kieran río traviesamente, en realidad no estaba seguro de la legalidad de poseer una especie así, sin embargo, ya todo estaba dicho, el criador solo tenía un perro y Kieran ya lo había comprado.

—No es un coatí, tienes razón... Pero se que le gustará y respecto a su legalidad... No se que tan legal sea... Los cachorros nacieron a bordo del barco… El dueño pudo ingresarlos al país, seguramente no habrá problema… Pero quiero que te encargues de conseguirle una placa, lo más pronto posible...

— ¿Ya lo compró?

Kieran asintió...

—No pude negarme, Raymond... Cuando lo conozcas, me darás la razón

Kieran recordó al pequeño Fila Brasileiro que sostuvo entre sus manos y sonrió con dicha, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia perros... No desde que su querido Napoleón murió... Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener ese tipo de compañía.

—Es tan parecido a Napoleón... Sabes... Siento que Napoleón volvió... El cachorro me miró de una extraña manera... Sentí una conexión con él de inmediato, además, fue prácticamente una adopción, el dueño sólo quería deshacerse de él.

Raymond casi resopló, Kieran se dejaba conquistar por cualquier mascota y pensando en su nueva adquisición, estaba seguro de que un perro tan grande les traería problemas.

— ¿Dónde está ese cachorro, ahora?

—En la noche, partirá rumbo a Lakewood, George Johnson, el asistente de Albert, él se lo llevará...

—La Señora Candy se volverá loca...

Kieran asintió y realmente, moría por ver su cara de felicidad, él sabia que aquel cachorro le llevaría mucha alegría.

—Apenas lo conozca, no querrá soltarlo, así que espero que lo de la placa esté resuelto cuanto antes.

—No se preocupe, yo registraré al perro a la brevedad… —Raymond sonrió y luego, atreviéndose preguntó—. ¿Cómo ha estado? Noto que está algo resfriado… Y perdone mi atrevimiento, pero lo noto un poco ausente... ¿Pasa algo malo con los inversionistas?

—Es solo un catarro… No te preocupes, yo estoy de maravilla... Y los inversionistas bueno, de esos no debes preocuparte.

—Me alegro mucho señor, pero ya sabe, que si usted tiene alguna otra inquietud...

—No pasa nada Raymond, todos los negocios están resueltos — dijo Kieran, tratando de mantener la calma—. No te preocupes que si sucede algo, yo sabré como contactarte.

—De acuerdo… Confío en su buen juicio, Señor…

—Gracias por eso Raymond… Ya tengo que marcharme… Volveremos a Nueva York, antes de Año Nuevo.

—La casa estará lista a su regreso…

—Gracias, Raymond… No sabría que hacer sin ti…

* * *

_Hotel Plaza_

La comida transcurrió sin muchas sorpresas. Albert era quien hablaba, mientras que Candy y Terry se dedicaban a escuchar, de vez en cuando ambos rebeldes permitían que sus miradas se encontraran, pero de inmediato renunciaban a su atrevimiento, pues rompían el contacto y seguían ignorándose.

Después del trato tan frío que Terry le dio, Candy no hizo nada para agradarle y el actor, por su parte, aunque quiso mostrarse diferente, no logró cambiar el ambiente que al inicio generó. Ambos chicos dejaron que el orgullo los venciera por un rato.

Fue hasta que salieron del restaurante, cuando Terry buscó reivindicarse. Albert tuvo que dirigirse a la recepción y entonces, se presentó la oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse a la Pecosa.

— ¿Gustas sentarte? —cuestionó Terry señalando los sillones del lobby.

—No, gracias... Realmente... Yo ya tengo que irme, hay varias cosas que debo hacer antes de marcharme a Chicago... —le dijo Candy, con educación, mostrándose tranquila—. Me dio mucho gusto saludarlo... Señor Grandchester.

Terry sonrió nervioso al verla titubear... Y tratando de detenerla, declaró:

—Cuando te vi... Hace rato... Sinceramente no sabía como dirigirme a ti... Candy —Terry la miró directo a los ojos y agregó—. En ese momento, creí que lo más conveniente era hablarte de usted.

—En realidad, hablarnos de usted, es lo mas sensato que pudiste hacer... —dijo ella desviando la mirada y posándola sobre la figura de Albert, quién no dejaba de hablar con las recepcionistas.

—No lo creo —respondió el muchacho—. No es para nada sensato, porque tú y yo somos amigos... —sorpresivamente, Terry tomó la mano de la rubia y luego quiso confirmar—. Porque aún somos amigos ¿Verdad Candy?

Ella lo miró, sintiendo como aquellas palabras se clavaban en su corazón "_Amigos",_ si eso es lo que eran... "_¿Acaso alguna vez fueron algo más?" _Estaba segura de qué nunca dejaron de serlo, siempre fueron amigos, sólo amigos... Viéndolo fríamente, nunca hubo una declaración, que demostrara lo contrario...

Ella estaba enamorada, definitivamente lo amó, pero... ¿Y él? Con toda la tristeza del mundo, Candy tuvo que aceptar, que Terry Grandchester nunca le dijo nada... No existió alguna declaración que demostrara que la amaba tanto, como ella a él...

—Si, claro que lo somos... —expresó saliendo de su letargo y sintiendo la cálida mano de Terry, tocando suavemente la suya... Sonriendo involuntariamente y haciéndose a ella misma, un par de importantes preguntas: "_¿Los amigos sienten así al tocarse? ¿Qué sientes tú al tocarme... Terry?"_

— ¿Quieres sentarte para esperar a Albert? —preguntó Terry, nuevamente, esperando encontrar una respuesta afirmativa.

Candy no encontró otra excusa para rechazarle y sonriendo, decidió aceptar aquella proposición. Con sutileza, rompieron el contacto que los unía y luego caminaron juntos hasta el lobby.

— ¿Y…Cómo está Susana? —cuestionó Candy, titubeando, no estaba muy segura de comenzar una plática con aquella pregunta, sin embargo, fue la única que se le ocurrió.

Terry respiró hondo y luego respondió con toda la normalidad que le fue posible…

—Ella está bien…

—El día de la fiesta, Robert Hathaway y su esposa, mencionaron que se había sentido mal… Espero que no haya sido nada de cuidado.

—Oh no… No te preocupes… —dijo Terry aparentando calma, deseando poder desviar esa conversación—. Susana está perfectamente bien...

—Me alegro mucho…

— ¿Y tu… esposo? —cuestionó Terry con dificultad—. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Ha tenido reuniones desde muy temprano… —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Seguramente no tarda en llegar...

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre su charla y es que ambos se preguntaron "_¿Por qué hablaban sobre sus parejas? ¿Sus matrimonios eran el único tema de conversación?" _Terry negó con la cabeza y Candy frunció el ceño... Ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar de eso. No en su primera plática, después de tantos años...

— Y ¿Cómo está Eleanor? —preguntó con curiosidad, intentando salvar el momento.

—Eleanor… Ella está muy bien... Visito su casa por lo menos una vez a la semana —dijo él con una enorme sonrisa—. Ha dejado a un lado los escenarios, porque está muy interesada en escribir, quizá estrene su obra el próximo año.

— ¡Su propia obra! ¡Me alegro tanto! —Candy lo miró con admiración y expresó—. También me alegra saber que tú sigas viéndola.

—Es mi madre, después de todo… —Terry dirigió su mirada hacía los ojos de Candy y declaró—. Tú me hiciste verlo de esa manera, Candy... Gracias a ti, somos la familia que siempre debimos ser...

Y aquella fue la última declaración del castaño, la plática concluyó exactamente ahí… Y no era por que no tuvieran más que decir, de hecho, ambos rebeldes tenían miles de cosas que platicar, sin embargo, la presencia de Kieran Livingston, echó aquella charla por los suelos…

Los ojos de Candy miraron a su esposo, desde que éste ingresó al hotel, Kieran se encontró con la mirada de ella y sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta ellos… "¿_Quien es ese?" _Se preguntaba, el guapo Señor Livingston, analizando al atractivo castaño que se encontraba al lado de su sonriente y preciosa esposa.

—Hola… —le dijo Candy levantándose del sillón.

—Hola, Bonita… —respondió Kieran, plantándole un beso en los labios, enterando al engreído que lo miraba, que esa chica, era suya...

—Quiero presentarte a un gran amigo… —le dijo Candy, mirando a Terry—. Kieran, él es Terruce Grandchester…Terruce… Él es mi esposo, Kieran Livingston.

Ambos castaños sonrieron forzadamente...

—Buenas tardes… Mucho gusto en conocerte… Terruce —saludó Kieran, mientras Terry se acercaba—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti... —mencionó mientras Candy pintaba de rojo sus mejillas.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el joven actor tomando la mano que Kieran le extendía—. El gusto es mio… Señor Livingston… Y espero que hayan sido cosas buenas... —mencionó con seriedad, mirando de reojo a la rubia, quien para su beneplácito, estaba colorada... "_Le has hablado de mi... Pecosa... ¿Será que aún te intereso?" _Se preguntó Terry mientas sentía que la mirada de Candy sobre él.

Ambas miradas azules se encontraron y se miraron retadoramente, era inevitable que ambos hombres se sintieran desubicados y molestos, hasta cierto punto... Porque no importaba cuanto se hubieran preparado para ese encuentro, los dos amaban a la misma mujer y definitivamente, no podían ser amigos… Nunca podrían serlo. Candy era como el aire para ellos, y eso no podía ser ignorado.

—Llámame Kieran y háblame de tú… Por favor… —expresó con una sonrisa—. Los amigos de Candy, son amigos míos también...

—Gracias por la confianza… —le dijo Terry, intentando tragarse el dolor que sentía al ver a Kieran adueñarse de la cintura de la Pecosa, en claro signo de posesión—. Bueno… Yo ya iba de salida… —mencionó, aparentando tranquilidad—. Si me pueden despedir de Albert, se los agradeceré…

—Yo se lo diré, Terry… —Candy le sonrió con calidez y luego extendió su mano—. Me dio mucho gusto saludarte…

—El gusto fue mío… —expresó Terry, tomando la mano de la rubia, sintiendo como si alguien tomara su corazón y lo estrujara—. También fue un gusto conocerte, Kieran… —dijo al tiempo en que le daba la mano.

—Espero que haya otra oportunidad de saludarnos… —mencionó Livingston.

—Eso espero yo también… —Terry asintió con la cabeza y luego se preparó para marcharse

—Dejaré que se despidan a gusto—susurró Kieran a Candy intentando permanecer calmado—. Voy a la recepción… —mencionó para ambos chicos—. Hasta luego Terruce…

—Hasta pronto…

Candy sonrió mientras se encontraba con la mirada azul zafiro, del muchacho que fuera su gran amor de la adolescencia y luego le dijo…

—Saludame a Eleanor y… a tu esposa también... —expresó con voz temblorosa, pues al percatarse de la mirada que el rebelde le dedicaba, comenzó a sentirse terriblemente nerviosa—. Les deseo unas felices fiestas... A todos... Ustedes...

Candy se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo... Y Terry sintió que su corazón se encogía, escuchar a la hermosa rubia, sólo le hizo sentirse mucho más nostálgico... De inmediato pensó, en el cuadro que le regalaría una cena al lado de ella y de su madre, rodeado de los hijos que probablemente tendrían... Niños y niñas, corriendo a su alrededor... Pequeños suyos y de ella, Tarzanes Pecosos y Arrogantes Rebeldes, haciendo una mezcla perfecta.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos... —Terry le sonrió y sinceramente expresó—. Yo también les deseó lo mejor a ustedes...

—Gracias Terry...

—Ya debo irme...

—Cuídate mucho...

—Tú también Candy...

Terry Grandchester hubiera querido abrazarla... Enredarla fuertemente entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más... Pero aquello era imposible. Se limitó a imaginarlo...

—Nos vemos... Terry —le dijo Candy.

—Hasta pronto... Pequeña Pecosa... —expresó él sonriéndole y tomando la mano de la rubia entre la suya, acercándola sutilmente hasta sus labios y dejando un ardiente beso sobre ella... Sin siquiera preocuparse por Kieran Livingston o por cualquier curioso que estuviera al pendiente de ellos.

Candy lo miró con asombro y sin decirle nada, lo dejó marcharse... Terry por su parte, se apresuró para salir de aquél hotel, dejando atrás a la rubia, quien casi de inmediato se dirigió a la recepción, no sin antes, echarle un vistazo a la figura de Terry, la cual tristemente, comenzaba a perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan._¡

Dejar a Candy, al lado de Kieran, era lo mas difícil que hubiera vivido en mucho tiempo. Salir del Hotel Plaza, mientras miraba hacía atrás y veía a la mujer que amaba, reuniéndose con su esposo, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. No deseaba llegar a su casa, pero... ¿A que otro lugar podía ir? Nina y su apartamento en la Avenida Lexington, estaban absolutamente prohibidos... A menos de que deseara adquirir más problemas.

—Hola... Terry... —le saludó la voz de Susana, desde la estancia.

El castaño asintió, pero no respondió, se fue directamente a uno de los sillones y se desplomó sobre el... A pesar de su cansancio y enfado, no pudo ignorar un par de maletas que yacían a unos cuantos metros. Susana, al ver que Terry miraba su equipaje, se apresuró para aclarar:

—Mi madre, quiere que pase algunos días en casa... Espero que no te moleste... —mencionó la muchacha, con tímida voz.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta... No te preocupes.

—Me iré mañana, a medio día…

—Me parece perfecto...

Ella lo miró detenidamente y entonces supo que Terry estaba triste, tal vez no compaginaron como pareja, pero la realidad era que Susana lo conocía a la perfección, elle era perfectamente capaz de interpretar su mirada, incluso, podía interpretar su expresión corporal.

—¿Dónde vas a pasar las fiestas? —preguntó la rubia muchacha.

—Aquí…

— ¿Solo? —interrogó sin poder evitarlo

—Si, lo haré solo…

—Lamento lo ocurrido... Se que no me soportas ahora mismo, pero si deseas ir a mi casa a cenar... Serás bienvenido.

Terry negó en sus adentros... La casa de Olga Marlowe, era el último lugar donde quisiera estar. Sin embargo, a Susana le respondió con cortesía:

—Gracias Susana... Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ella lo miró con timidez, toda la seguridad, que había ganado anteriormente, la perdió de tajo cuando Terry descubrió que estaba embarazada… Nada quedaba de la muchacha rebelde y contestona, que le reclamaba a Terry por sus amoríos con Nina Weinzierl. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella, la obligaba a tratar de sanar el alma del joven Grandchester, por lo que no dudo en cuestionar:

— ¿La viste... Verdad? —preguntó Susana, mientras bajaba su mirada y jugaba con sus dedos.

—No estás en posición de reclamar nada... Pero... Aún así, te digo que lo mío con Nina ya terminó...

Susana sonrió sin ganas y con determinación declaró:

—Esa relación no iba a ningún lado... Me alegro que hayas recapacitado —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Sin embargo, no me refería a ella...

— ¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿Me vas a inventar otra amante? —interrogó Terry con burla.

—No... Para tu mala fortuna, ella jamás se prestaría para eso... —el actor la miró con extrañeza, tratando de entender sus palabras—. Candy si es una mujer con principios…

— ¿Candy? —preguntó Terry, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Si… Candy… —repitió Susana, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo se que la viste? —interrogó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo sé, porque te conozco, Terry. Tu mirada es triste... Es la misma mirada que tienes cada que la ves y no puedes hacer nada para estar a su lado.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos... Susana odió a Candy por mucho tiempo, porque pensaba que era la principal causante de su infelicidad, pero al darse cuenta de que Terry se interesaba en una y otra mujer, dejó de preocuparse por ella... Dejó de maldecirla en el momento en que apareció Nina Weinzierl... Con quien Terry no tuvo la puntada de ser discreto.

— ¿Te enamoraste del padre de tu hijo? —cuestionó Terry, de pronto.

Susana lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y luego con un movimiento de cabeza afirmó… Si… Definitivamente, se había enamorado del padre de su hijo, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta.

— ¿Y él se enamoró de ti? —preguntó nuevamente el actor.

—No… No lo sé... —respondió Susana, sonrojándose.

—No mientas Susana, las mujeres siempre lo saben... Ustedes siempre se dan cuenta, cuando un hombre las ama... ¿Tú sentías que él estaba enamorado?

La rubia titubeó, pero el recuerdo de unos ojos azules mirándola y unos labios sensuales besándola, la obligaron a contestar:

—Si... —fue su simple respuesta, la verdad que era injusta, porque ese hermoso muchacho, se desvivía por ella.

— ¿Y crees justo que ese hombre viva en la ignorancia? —interrogó Terry con insolencia.

—Por supuesto que no, por eso es que te pedí tiempo…

—Si, pero Susana, hay un punto muy importante, que quiero que contemples… Ese hombre sabía que eras virgen y que fue el primero en tu vida... ¿No crees que use eso para tratar de hacernos daño? Digo, yo no lo conozco, así que permíteme dudar…

—No… —dijo la muchacha, con voz firme—. Él nunca haría algo para perjudicarme.

—De acuerdo, no es mi intención molestarte… Pero espero que resuelvas esto, lo más pronto posible —Terry se levantó del sillón y luego se dirigió hasta la silla de ruedas de Susana—. ¿Ya cenaste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No… Estaba esperando que pudiéramos hacerlo juntos…

—Yo ya tengo hambre, así que acepto tu invitación —le dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ella tanto admiraba—. ¿Sabes? —cuestionó él, guiando la silla de ruedas hasta el comedor—. Yo también lamento que todo haya sucedido de esta forma… Realmente, no me suena lógico que llegáramos a estas instancias.

—Se a lo que te refieres… Sin embargo, ya no podemos hacer nada, lo único que nos queda, es tratar de arreglarlo…

—Lo arreglarás Susana, estoy seguro. En tus manos tienes tu destino.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Ya encontraré el camino…

—No hay un solo día que no pase, sin lamentar haber sido tan egoísta… —Susana dejó que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y continuó—. Se que no lo parece, pero Terry… Me he arrepentido hasta el cansancio, de no haberte obligado a salir del hospital aquella noche… Yo sabía por qué razón te quedabas conmigo, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así no fui capaz de dejar que salieras y no la dejaras marcharse.

—No hablemos de eso, no quiero hacerlo… —Terry negó con la cabeza—. Por favor, cenemos y olvidemos esa plática.

—Pero…

—Por favor, te pido que respetes mi dolor… Este día, ha sido especialmente difícil para mi…

—Lo lamento… —le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Olvidémoslo.

Expresó el joven Grandchester, desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la cocina, para servir la cena. Dejando a Susana, con un gran vacío en el corazón ¿Qué podía hacer ella para ayudarle? ¿En realidad era demasiado tarde para cambiar el destino de Terry? Quizás si... O Quizá no... Aquellas preguntas si tenían una respuesta, pero Susana tardaría algún tiempo en encontrarlas...

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 6**

_Restaurante Tessier´s, Park Avenue North, Manhattan, 23 de diciembre de 1921_

La invitación para tomar el desayuno, que Eleanor Baker le había extendido, simplemente le cayó del cielo.

Terry estaba seguro de que nunca, en toda su existencia, se sintió tan entusiasmado de encontrarse con la mujer que le dio la vida. Y es que, Eleanor, era como una bocanada de aire limpio y puro. Era la paz que su alma necesitaba, en esos momentos tan complicados, que estaba viviendo.

La hermosa y madura actriz, fue la primera en llegar al lugar convenido. Ella sabía que Terry era la puntualidad en persona, cuando se concretaba una cita con él, entonces, se debía respetar la hora del encuentro, porque si no se hacía de esa forma, el caprichoso muchachito, se molestaba.

—Llegaste primero… —le dijo Terry, sorprendido, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Quise estar a la altura del caballero con quien me iba a encontrar… —Eleanor le sonrió bellamente, al tiempo que lo observaba tomar asiento.

—Me parece perfecto, porque odio esperar… —Terry la tomó de la mano y luego la miró a los ojos—. Buenos días, mamá… ¿Cómo estás?

—Estupenda, mi amor… Me siento realmente maravillosa… —expresó ella apretando la mano de su hijo—. Y me siento así... Porque te tengo aquí, frente a mí, gracias por aceptar esta inesperada invitación.

—Fue un gusto aceptarla —le hizo saber, sonriendo como pocas veces.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero ya ordené por ti —mencionó ella—. Como puedes notar, el restaurante está a reventar y quise asegurarme de tener tu desayuno rápido.

—No me molesta… —respondió Terry—. Este restaurante me encanta, pero verdaderamente odio tener que pedir mis alimentos en francés —susurró con diversión.

Eleanor asintió y luego miró atentamente a su hijo…

— ¿Te sucede algo? —le cuestionó curiosa.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —respondió Terry, aclarando su garganta.

—Lo hago, porque noto algo en tu mirada.

—Santo Dios… ¿En mi mirada? —preguntó Terry con diversión.

—Si, muchachito, en tu mirada… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿No quieres que hablemos de ello?

—Suceden muchas cosas, mamá… Cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas…

— ¿Y acaso no soy digna de que me platiques sobre eso?

—Por supuesto que si…

—Bien…Pues, soy toda oídos, Querido… —Eleanor volvió a tomar la mano que Terry tenía sobre le mesa y agregó—. Confía en mi, amor… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan alterado?

Terry se armó de valor y entonces comenzó a relatar aquella serie de eventos que se habían suscitado, comenzó con lo de Susana, porque deseaba que su madre estuviera enterada de la situación, bajo ningún motivo quería que Eleanor se hiciera ilusiones con el embarazo de la ex actriz, pues el bebé de ninguna forma sería su nieto.

Eleanor no cabía de la impresión, todo eso, le había provocado una guerra de emociones encontradas, estaba triste por la vida que llevaba su hijo al lado de Susana, sin embargo también se sentía: indignada y molesta… Realmente no sabía como hacer para controlarse ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos, Susana Marlowe? Ella entendía que Susana estuviera transtornada por no haber sido desvirgada por el hombre que ama, pero... ¿Tenía que recurrir a eso? Eleanor no lo aceptaba. Por otro lado, Terry también le habló sobre Candy y de lo muy casada que se encontraba.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estoy así? —cuestionó Terry.

—Puedo entenderlo, Querido…

—Y por cierto, ella te mandó saludar… —mencionó refiriéndose a Candy.

—Agradécele, cuando la veas de nuevo… Y dile que me encantaría saludarla, personalmente.

— ¿Verla de nuevo? —interrogó el muchacho—. Madre… ¿Cómo esperas que la vea de nuevo? Ya te dije que ella está casada…

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿El esposo le va tapar los ojos para que no te vea? ¿O la va encerrar para que ustedes no se encuentren? —preguntó divertida, la actriz—. Candy va vivir en Nueva York... ¿No?

—Así es... Pero…

—Terry… Vamos, tómalo con calma, hijo… —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. El destino, siempre toma su curso, si quiere que ustedes dos se vuelvan a ver, entonces no habrá nada que hacer ¿O si?

El asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido de eso y luego continuó con su plática. Mientras la actriz, escuchaba con atención a su hijo, una mirada se apoderaba de todos sus movimientos... Unos ojos verde olivo, observaban detenidamente la escena.

Nina Weinzierl, había llegado justo en el preciso momento en que madre e hijo se tomaban de la mano, esa muestra de cariño tan natural para ellos, resultaba francamente incomprensible para la joven Nina... "_Eleanor Baker…"_ Nombró con recelo. La muchacha rubia tomó asiento a unos cuantos metros de ellos, sin embargo, Terry no reparó en su presencia.

Nina, prácticamente bufaba, no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más: quizá era la forma en que Eleanor miraba a Terry y la manera en que Terry le sonreía... O tal vez, era esa complicidad, que se podía observar a kilómetros...

_"Es ella..."_

Le gritó su interior...

_"Eleanor, es la mujer que él ama"_

Volvió a decirse, completamente segura de ello... Pues lo que estaba viendo, le confirmaba que la madura actriz, no significaba cualquier cosa para él. No tenía la más mínima duda... Eleanor Baker, era la rival que tanto pidió conocer.

Por largo rato, Nina los observó con toda la discreción que le fue posible. Vio como Terry sonreía y platicaba con la madura actriz, la joven Wenzierl, no sabía que Terry pudiera sostener un plática de aquella forma... Con ella jamás platicó así. En realidad, ellos nunca platicaban, lo único que hacían, era tener sexo.

Después de algunos minutos, al guapo castaño, llamó a un camarero y pidió la cuenta, parecía que Eleanor era quien deseaba pagar, pero Terry insistió en que no lo hiciera. Nina no podía creerlo ¡Con ella jamás quiso salir en público! ¿Y en cambio Eleanor Baker? "_Esa" _obtenía una salida a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Manhattan y por si fuera poco, poseía la atención absoluta de Terruce Grandchester...

Al verlos salir, no dudó en seguir sus pasos, pagó la cuenta y luego los persiguió sigilosamente. La rubia y madura mujer, subió con el castaño a su automóvil, sin siquiera interesarse por quienes los veían. Nina resopló con enojo y luego los miró marcharse.

Eso no se iba a quedar así, la joven y caprichosa muchacha, estaba tan furiosa, que ya no dudaba en hacer lo que venia pensando desde que Terry terminó con ella... Una sonrisa perversa, se dibujo en su rostro... ¡Terruce Grandchester se las iba pagar!

* * *

_Ruta Nueva York - Chicago_

Ella, lo miró desde el otro extremo del compartimento, pero Kieran Livingston, no se dignó a devolver la mirada... "_Dios... Él está molesto…"_ Se decía Candy en pensamientos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con dificultad.

La noche anterior, después del encuentro con Terry, Candy sintió que Kieran actuaba algo raro, la miraba de una manera que ella no sabia descifrar... La rubia pecosa, estaba segura de que su esposo, podía leerle la mente y que se daba cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban aturdidos, a causa de Terry Grandchester.

Apenas llegaron al cuarto, Kieran se mostró frío y distante con ella. La besó, la abrazó, pero no pasó de eso... No la trató como ella estaba acostumbrada.

La Pecosa suspiró sin saber que sentir al respecto, su corazón y su cabeza, estaban llenos de contradicciones, el reencontrarse con Terry le había sacudido el mundo entero. Prueba de ello, era que no paraba de recordar al atractivo rebelde y los momentos que pasaron juntos... Pero por otro lado, tampoco deseaba que Kieran la ignorara de esa forma... Candy quería llorar... No sabía lo que le estaba pasando... Estaba confundida y eso no le agradaba.

El Señor Livingston, por su parte, fingía leer un libro, pero en realidad, lo único que hacía era pensar y volver a pensar en lo que sucedió la tarde del día anterior, cuando entró al Hotel Plaza y se encontró a Candy, junto al hombre que siempre supo, era su rival... La manera en que Candy y él se miraban, no le gustó...

Resultaba absolutamente ilógico, que hubiera sentido tantos celos de aquel muchacho, sobre todo, porque el estaba seguro de lo que tenía… Sabía toda la historia de Candy con Terry y lo separados que se encontraban… La palabra "celos" no debería existir en su vocabulario, sin embargo… El hecho de haber visto a Terruce Grandchester, besando la mano de su esposa, con tal insolencia… Lo hacía rabiar por dentro.

—No lo soporto... —dijo ella mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos e interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Kieran la miró con ojos muy abiertos y luego cuestionó...

— ¿Qué es lo que no soportas?

—Esto... —señaló el espacio entre ellos—. No soporto que te portes así... No quiero que estés molesto conmigo...

—No estoy molesto contigo...

—Pero... Tú... No... Hoy no... —Candy no supo ni como reclamarle el hecho de que no la mimó como solía hacerlo, sin embargo, él lo entendió perfectamente.

—Estoy molesto conmigo mismo... Candy...

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un idiota... —mencionó él.

—No eres un idiota...

—Al menos lo fui ayer... —ella se sonrojó y Kieran añadió—. Perdóname... Me comporté como si tuviera 15 años.

—Shhhh... No pasa nada Kieran...

—Pero...

—Sólo olvidemoslo... —Candy se sentó junto a él y luego lo besó en la mejilla—. ¿Te sientes mejor verdad?

—Si y eso es gracias a la enfermera que tengo... —Kieran tomó la mano de Candy y la besó con devoción—. Gracias Candy... Yo se que este resfriado no pasará a mayores...

—Si te sientes mal, podemos quedarnos en Chicago...

—No me siento mal... Y por nada del mundo pienso perderme la fiesta del Hogar de Pony... Así que deje de exagerar Señora Enfermera.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Candy, posando un beso en su frente.

—De hecho... Me siento tan bien... Que... Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte algo...

Aquel seductor gesto, hizo que Candy sonriera nerviosa

— ¿Que me va enseñar Señor Livingston? —cuestionó Candy con suspicacia.

—La voy a enseñar a... Hacer el amor en un espacio pequeño... Señora…

En aquél momento, Candy hubiera preferido no tener intimidad... Pero tampoco tenía el corazón para negarse... Kieran era su esposo y la amaba. La rubia temía que su mente no estuviera en el acto, sin embargo no dijo nada... Simplemente se dejó llevar por el amor que su guapo marido, le prodigaba.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan_

Terry fue vigilado de cerca... Sin embargo, el joven actor no se percató de ello. Había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de su madre, que poco le interesaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Nina Winzierl lo persiguieron una y otra vez, ella estaba tan molesta, que no le importaba si Terry la descubría... Su descaro ya no tenía limites. Obligó a su chofer, a seguir al castaño y a Eleanor Baker, prácticamente toda la tarde.

—Con que lo tuyo... Son las mujeres mayores... —dijo la voz de Nina, mientras Terry salía de su auto—. Te he visto Terruce...

— ¿Y lo tuyo es el espionaje? —respondió con diversión—. Espero que perfecciones tu técnica, porque en realidad, estás perdida.

—Te conozco, Terruce... Estás tratando de quedar bien con Eleanor.

Expresó la rubia, siguiendo a Terry hasta la puerta de su casa. Terry sonrió sin poder evitarlo... Y sin decirle nada, le dio un empujón hacía adentro, Susana ya se había ido, pensó, y por lo tanto no permitiría que Nina hiciera un escándalo en la calle...

—No me conoces, en absoluto, Nina... —el actor acarició la mejilla de la muchacha y ella no pudo hacer nada, más que estremecerse, al sentir los dedos de Terry sobre su piel—. Unos cuantos revolcones en la cama, no te hacen un experta en mi vida, Cariño... —añadió con saña, mientras palmeaba suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha.

Nina estaba segura de que ya no lo podía odiarlo mas, sin embargo, estaba equivocada, porque odió a Terry con toda su alma, lo detestó al grado de querer ahorcarlo, lo odiaba tanto que lo único que deseaba, era poder desaparecerlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

—Y tú una acosadora... ¿No te quedó claro que esto ya terminó?

—Parece que a ti tampoco... —dijo ella mirando alrededor del recibidor—. Sussie no está ¿Verdad? De lo contrario, jamás me habrías dejado pasar...

—No te confundas "Linda" porque no te deje pasar ¡Te empuje aquí, para que ya dejes de exhibirte en la calle!

—Como sea... —dijo Nina con diversión—. Estamos solos... ¿Por qué no olvidamos estas estupideces y hacemos lo que mejor sabemos hacer?

Nina se acercó hasta él y sin reparos acarició la masculinidad de Terry.

— ¿Qué es lo mejor que sabemos hacer? —cuestionó el fingiendo disfrutar de la caricia—. ¿Te refieres a revolcarnos?

—O mas bien, hacer el amor... —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros no hacemos el amor, Querida... Lo que hacemos es tener sexo —él la tomó de la cintura y la miró seductoramente—. Lo que hacemos tú y yo nada tiene que ver con amor... Más bien es algo mecánico... Tienes facilidad para abrir tus piernas y para mi es sencillo tomar la oferta y penetrarte... Eso no es amor... Y tú lo sabes... —concluyó, alejándola con energía de su cuerpo, despreciándola como nunca antes lo hizo.

— ¿Y es amor lo que sientes por Eleanor? Ja... No me hagas reír... —Nina sonrió y venenosamente añadió—. No creo que me llegue a los talones... Sus atributos, no son mejores que los míos ¿O si? Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Qué tal te llevas con ella en la cama? —cuestionó la joven rubia con una malévola sonrisa, dibujada en sus labios—. ¿Te hace disfrutar tanto como yo?

Terry negó con la cabeza y sin poder controlarse, tomó a Nina por ambos brazos. Obligándole a mirarlo...

—Nunca mas, vuelvas a decir eso... —le dijo con vehemencia—. Jamás en tu vida, hables de Eleanor Baker, ni tampoco levantes falsos testimonios en su contra —Nina se quejó al sentir la fuerza de Terry y rogó por que la soltara. Sin embargo, Terry no la obedecía, pues finalmente el odio lo había poseído.

— ¡Suéltame! Me... Me lastimas —mencionaba Nina con terror...— ¡Suéltame! —repitió con energía.

—Déjala Terry... —pidió la voz de Susana, desde el umbral del la puerta de la estancia—. Suéltala, no vale la pena...

El castaño miró a Nina y luego a Susana... Después de pensarlo, asintió y dejó a la joven Weinzierl.

—Lárgate de mi casa... Y no vuelvas... No lo hagas, porque tomaré medidas legales en tu contra... No querrás que la policía se entere de tu comportamiento ¿Verdad Nina?

Los ojos de Nina se abrieron con temor y de inmediato comenzó a retroceder, se alejó de Terry tan rápido como pudo y buscó la puerta para salir.

— ¡No regreses! —grito Terry, mientras la rubia abandonaba a toda prisa la residencia de los Grandchester

Susana observó a Terry y entendió su coraje... Eleanor era muy importante para él, ella lo sabía.

—Lo lamento... Creí que ya te habías marchado... No era mi intención que te toparas con esta desagradable escena.

—Lo escuché todo... Se que no eres el culpable... —Susana asintió y luego miró a Terry con empatía—. Nunca le aclaraste que Eleanor es tu madrina...

Terry sonrió y supo que ni a la pobre Susana le había hablado con la verdad.

—Tengo algo que decirte, respecto a Eleanor... —Susana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y él cuestionó—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Espero a que a que mi madre llegue de la tienda... —Susana sonrió—. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Bien, tomemos un té... Y platicamos...

* * *

_Residencia Wagner – Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

— ¿Qué te sucede esta vez? —cuestionó Adolph con evidente enfado, observando con horror la habitación de Nina...

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, parecía que un huracán había pasado sobre ella, cosas tiradas por doquier, cuadros destruidos, vidrios rotos… "_¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta estúpida?" _Se cuestionó con enojo.

—Lo detesto...

—Cada que sales y le ruegas, regresas diciendo lo mismo... —Adolph sonrió con diversión al ver el rostro de su prima—. ¿Qué grosería te hizo Grandchester esta vez?

—Una imperdonable... —mencionó nerviosa.

Aquel nerviosismo, Adolph lo vio, hace muchos años en Berlin, cuando Nina llegó a casa de los Wagner, justo después de que la tragedia de los Weinzierl comenzara y sinceramente, no le gustaba nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Nina? —preguntó el joven, intentando no alterarse.

—Nada...

—Le diré a la Nana Lidia que te ayude... —Nina negó una y otra vez, mientras Adolph le hacia una seña a la mujer, que inmediatamente entendió el concepto.

— ¡No quiero que nadie me ayude!

—Nina... Por favor...

— ¡La odio!

Adolph dejó de comprender a su prima... "La odio" "Lo odio" No dejaba de repetirlo, aquellas palabras, no eran más que eso: simples palabras, pero en la boca de Nina, parecían una letanía diabólica.

— ¿Qué te hicieron Nina? —interrogó con temor.

—Él la ama a ella... Él no me ama Adolph... Él no me ama…

—Terruce no ama a su esposa, por favor, tranquilízate.

— ¡Susana nada tiene que ver!

La Nana Lidia regresó con una jeringa en la mano y en cuanto Adolph le dio la indicación, se acercó para suministrar el sedante.

— ¿Qué sucedió joven Adolph? —preguntó la Nana con espanto.

—No lo sé... No estaba hablando claro.

—Será mejor que la coloquemos en la cama...

Adolph asintió y luego, él mismo tomó a su prima en brazos...

—Quiero que le hables a Herman... Necesito platicar con él —ordenó Adolph—. Tengo que saber en donde estuvo Nina, esta tarde.

—Si joven... Yo iré por Herman ahora mismo...

Adolph arropó a Nina y luego la miró descansar... Deseando que la muchacha, no hubiera hecho algo estúpido.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester_

La boca de Susana, se abrió con sorpresa... Eleanor Baker... ¡Era la madre de Terry! "¡_Santo Dios!" _pensaba la rubia mientras recordaba a Nina, hablando de aquella forma, sobre Terry y la actriz, que era nada mas y nada menos que ¡Su madre!.

—Es una verdad que muy pocas personas conocen... —dijo Terry con nerviosismo—. Aunque amo a mi madre, no estoy muy seguro de querer revelar el lazo que nos une... Creo que eso pasará, cuando ambos estemos listos para darlo conocer.

— ¿Ella tampoco quiere que se sepa? —cuestionó la joven con curiosidad.

—Así fue en un tiempo... Pero después de reconciliarnos, ya no lo hemos platicado... —Terry se encogió de hombros y dijo—. Todo el mundo piensa que ella es soltera, nadie sabe que me tuvo…

—Lamento que Nina haya dicho todas esas cosas...

—Una mujer celosa, es capaz de todo... No hablemos más de Nina... Por favor.

Susana estuvo de acuerdo y luego declaró:

—Te pareces a Eleanor... —mencionó con timidez—. Siempre que los vi juntos, pude notar su afinidad... Sin embargo, jamás me atreví a preguntarte sobre ella...

—Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero es que...

—No te preocupes, yo se todo lo que ello implica...

Susana recordó el momento en que les dieron los resultados del casting de Romeo y Julieta... Muchos ahí se quejaron, pues pensaban que Eleanor Baker había hecho que Terry consiguiera el papel... Lo cual, era mentira, pues el actor era el mejor de todos los chicos que participaron en la audición.

—Mi padre, me alejó de ella, desde que era un niño... Yo era muy pequeño, cuando el Duque me llevó con él a Londres... —declaró Terry—. Eleanor debió sufrir mucho... Y yo quisiera que pienses en eso, mientras estás tomando este descanso —la ex actriz lo miró con vergüenza y él añadió la interrogante que perseguiría a Susana en los próximos días—.¿Estás segura de que deseas ocultarle el embarazo al padre de tu hijo?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de emitir una palabra.

—Piénsalo muy bien, Susana... Si ese hombre vale la pena, acércate a él... —dijo Terry con seguridad—. Por mi no te preocupes... Por mi no te detengas… Yo voy hacerme a un lado, te daré el divorcio y los protegeré de un escándalo, será mi forma de recompensarte, por lo que hiciste por mi persona.

El ruido de la puerta principal, se dejó escuchar en toda la estancia, Susana supo que su madre había regresado, por lo que afirmó con su cabeza una y otra vez, diciéndole a Terry, que definitivamente, estaba dispuesta a pensarlo.

—Mi mamá querrá irse de inmediato —anunció con una sonrisa.

—Te deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas...

—Gracias Terry, yo te deseo lo mismo... —Susana lo miró y le recordó—. Si quieres venir a cenar...

—Gracias por la invitación, pero estaré en casa de mi madre...

Terry sonrió con dicha y Susana se alegró por ello. Se despidieron con cordialidad y después dejaron el destino los llevara por el camino que ya tenían trazado, un camino que estaba tejido y decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo, un largo recorrido, por el cual debían transitar. Y prueba de eso... Eran las inesperadas visitas, que llegarían a las puertas de sus hogares... En víspera de Navidad.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Nuria**: Muchas gracias Nuria, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, porque esa es la intención, que lo disfruten, muchos abrazos Nuria y no creas, yo también, le grité ¡Candy, corre, si es Terry, niña! Jaja, saludos.

**Laura Grandchester**: Ay amiga, pobrecito del marido de Candy, el todo lindo y tu ya lo quieres muerto, jajaja. Pero bueno, ya pronto sabrás que pasa con eso. Gracias por notar que si había chispas en el reencuentro de los rebeldes, Candy incluso se pregunta si Terry aún la ama, entonces si, hay amor ahí. Muchos saludos Laurita!

**Ingrid**: Muchas gracias por escribir lo que piensas, es muy valiosa tu opinión para mi, a nadie nos gusta ver sufrir a Terry, pero las cosas buenas, no se obtienen fácil ¿Verdad? Y que bueno que te guste lo diferente que es mi historia, porque está es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma, casi nunca le echo drama, incluso, la primera vez que escribí un Fic largo ("Amar y Querer"), puse a Candy y a Terry ya casados, Jajajaja, porque deseaba puro amor entre ellos, pero ahora quise arriesgarme, saludos.

**Liz Carter**: Hola Liz, pues no... La verdad que nunca quise transmitir indiferencia, sólo al principio, porque analizando el carácter de Terry, eso fue lo que quise imaginar, sin embargo, como ahí esta escrito, hubo una plática y no fue de total indiferencia... A Susana ya le pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa y tendrá que buscar a su amante, para que le responda. Ya verás lo que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, un abrazo, gracias por leer.

**Iris Adriana**: Muchas gracias Iris, que bueno que lo estés disfrutando y si, Nina es de mucho cuidado... Esta RE loca, jajaja... Actualizo rápido, eso es porque ya está terminado, pero bueno, tratare de ser muy cumplida cuando les ponga el siguiente ¡Besos Iris!

**Sayuri**: Muchas incógnitas ¿Verdad? Pero espero que pronto las resuelvas, ya verás que si, te mando un gran saludo, gracias por leer!

**Ana Alondra**: actualizo tan rápido como puedo, se me hace que ya les voy a publicar todos los capítulos, porque siento que se están desesperando demasiado... Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Dulce Lu**: ¿No fue emotivo? Bueno, pues es que hay que ver que ambos están casados, ellos no pueden dejarse llevar así nada más, hay ciertas reglas que les dicta la sociedad, pero bueno, ya después sabrás que va pasar... Si hay romance, si hay pasión en esta historia, lo prometo Dulce, pero vuelvo a lo mismo, mi trama no va rápida, por eso lo advertí desde un principio, porque se que como Terrytanas, queremos a Candy y Terry juntos, desde el primer capítulo, pero entonces sólo sería un One Shot, porque no había nada más que contar ¡Gracias por leer! :)

**GadamiGrandchester**: jaja, no! ¿Como crees? A la Gussie no la junto con cualquiera, ya pronto sabrás quién es el papá... El Wero no es lo prometo, Jajajaja A mi también me hubiera gustado, pero la historia la pensé así... Arriesgue a lo diferente, se que no a todas les gusta, pero es la historia que quise crear. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Sol**: te prometo que Terry será muy feliz espero que estés aquí para leerlo, saludos y gracias por leer.

**Azucena**: celebro que te guste, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y ya mismo les actualizo cuatro capítulos, para terminar pronto jeje ¡Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algun**__**os personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 7**

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue South, Manhattan, 24 de diciembre de 1921_

Los golpes sonaron incesantes sobre la fina puerta principal.

Terry apenas podía creerlo ¡Eran las ocho de la mañana! ¿Quién demonios tocaba a su puerta tan temprano? "¡_Maldita sea!" _pensó con molestia, mirando el techo de su habitación y preparándose para levantarse de la cama.

El guapo castaño tomó su bata, se puso unas pantuflas y luego se dirigió al corredor, con la intención de mirar a través de la ventana que daba a la calle. Discretamente, levantó la cortina para ver quien tocaba. Al observar la figura del hombre que yacía sobre las escaleras, el muchacho, de inmediato retrocedió.

Los golpes siguieron escuchándose, pero Terry se mantuvo quieto...

No quería abrir la puerta... Regresó a su habitación, tomó asiento en el sofá y miró hacía la ventana. No deseaba seguir escuchando aquel llamado... Porque no era el momento de recibir más problemas ¡Suficiente tenía con todo lo que ya había ocurrido!

Por largos y eternos minutos permaneció sentado y al final, cuando los golpes de la puerta cesaron, tomó su maleta y la llenó con ropa para los algunos días. No pensaba estar ahí para cuando "_Ese hombre" _regresara... Definitivamente no quería verlo, ni hablarle...

Haría de cuenta que eso que había sucedido minutos antes, jamás pasó. Se iría a Los Hamptons, con su madre, tal y como ya estaba estipulado.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois_

Una grata sorpresa se llevó Annie Cornwell, al conocer al esposo de su amiga, pues con toda sinceridad, el marido de la rubia, no era nada de lo que ella imaginó. Candy le platicó en sus cartas, que Kieran Livingston era un hombre muy apuesto, pero al verlo en persona, estaba segura de que la palabra apuesto no le hacía justicia, porque ese ejemplar, era una auténtica maravilla. Su corazón saltaba de felicidad, al ver lo bien que Candy y él lucían. Annie estuvo muy preocupada por Candy, porque pensaba que nunca superaría lo ocurrido con Terry, sin embargo, para su beneplácito… Kieran llegó para cambiarlo todo.

Archie, por su parte, se encontraba bastante incómodo, ante la idea de tener que convivir con un completo extraño... Sin embargo, y en contra todo pronóstico, el joven Cornwell dejó sus prejuicios de lado y puso todo de su parte para llevarse bien con Kieran, por Candy, estaba dispuesto a portarse como el perfecto anfitrión. Pues finalmente, debía celebrar que Candy encontró a un verdadero hombre y no a un "_Idiota_" como Terruce Grandchester.

La Tía Abuela Elroy, no tuvo nada que refutar y es que estaba muy complacida con emparentar con Kieran, un hombre cuyo apellido y posición social eran más que aceptables. En realidad no esperaba mucho de Candy, así que fue una gran sorpresa para ella, que la Pecosa tuviera la buena puntada de casarse con un excelente partido.

Mientras los jóvenes y la Tía Abuela, platicaban en el estudio, Candy y Annie se dirigieron a la sala de té... Annie, no deseaba perder la oportunidad de charlar con su amiga, pues tenían miles de cosas que hablar.

En un inicio, el embarazo de cinco meses que tenía la feliz Annie, fue el tema principal, aunque luego la plática cambió en torno a Candy, había un y mil temas por los que la morena chica, moría por enterarse.

—Elisa Leagan, se casó poco después de que te fuiste... Pero no le va nada bien... —Annie se encogió de hombros y dijo—. Al joven Roger se le acusa de ser un vividor, dicen que Oscar Leagan debe mantenerlo, la Tia Abuela está muy molesta por eso, así que no te preocupes, no los verás acá, la Tía los ha ignorado este año.

— ¿También a Neil? —cuestionó Candy con temor.

—A él más que nadie, le está prohibida la entrada. Aunque quiso disculparse, Albert no perdonó lo que te hizo en mi boda...

—Albert debe ser mucho más generoso... Al final no me pasó nada...

—No sucedió nada, pero si puso en riesgo tu integridad... Sabrá Dios, que planes tenía al poner aquella droga en tu bebida... Menos mal que Archie lo vio todo.

—No hablemos más de eso... —dijo Candy, queriendo olvidar el molesto acoso de Neil Leagan.

—De acuerdo, mejor pláticame sobre tu boda con Kieran... Ya veo que traes un álbum contigo...

—No tuve una gran fiesta... —le dijo Candy mostrando el álbum de fotos que había construido para guardar los recuerdos que Kieran y ella compartían—. Fue sólo una ceremonia civil, algo sencillo e íntimo...

—Te veías hermosa... Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo ese día, me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado, en ese momento… —expresó la morena, observando la foto donde Candy lucía un bello vestido blanco.

—Yo también lo lamento... —dijo Candy con honestidad—. Hubiera querido que todos ustedes estuvieran ahí... Pero es que todo pasó tan rápido... Nos enamoramos y quisimos casarnos... Kieran viaja mucho y yo quería estar con él...

—Entiendo perfectamente, Candy... —Annie la tomó de la mano y declaró...—. Lo importante, es que tú seas feliz. Si tú eres feliz, nosotros también lo somos... ¿Eres feliz?

—Soy muy feliz con él... —admitió sonriendo, porque a pesar de todo, Kieran Livingston, si representaba una felicidad para ella.

—Seguro que si... Se te nota y me alegro por eso —Annie le sonrió y luego cuidadosamente cuestionó—. Entonces... ¿Se quedarán en Estados Unidos?

—Kieran tiene algunos negocios, nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí... —respondió Candy con alegría.

—Nueva York es hermoso, te gustará vivir ahí...

Candy sonrió forzadamente, pues eso no terminaba de gustarle, preferiría mantenerse en Chicago, sin embargo aquello no lo diría, lo callaría para darle gusto a su esposo, quien había insistido en radicar en la Gran Manzana, para estar cerca de su primo… La rubia suspiró y luego desvío su mirada hacia el blanco paisaje, que se dibujaba en los jardines de Lakewood.

Annie sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada y por eso se atrevió a decir:

—Es una ciudad enorme... Y... Bueno... No tienes por que preocuparte... Por...

— ¿Por encontrarme con Terry? —cuestionó la rubia muchacha, mientras Annie asentía con timidez—. Ya me encontré con Terry... ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y cómo fue que eso pasó?

—Fue por Albert... Él tenía algunos asuntos con Terry y bueno, yo acepté un acercamiento... —Candy respiró hondo y dijo—. Era algo que tenia que hacer, Annie. Tarde o temprano, tendría que verlo y me alegra haberme enfrentado a lo que tanto temía... He visto a Terry y he superado la prueba… —mintió miserablemente, mientras buscaba mirar cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Annie.

— ¿Y cómo esta él?

—Bien, por lo que se ve...

— ¿Es tan apuesto como luce en las revistas? —cuestionó Annie con cierta complicidad.

Candy se sonrojó ante esa pregunta, pero al final respondió:

—Si... Bastante apuesto... Luce justo como lo recordaba... Aunque ahora tiene el cabello corto.

Un incómodo silencio se presentó, pero aquello no sería un obstáculo para Annie, quien con todo el atrevimiento que poseía interrogó:

— ¿Por qué siento que no me has dicho todo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de infundir confianza en su amiga—. ¿Que más sucedió en ese encuentro?

—No sucedió nada en especial... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque lo veo en tus ojos... Y en tus mejillas ¡Estás colorada Candy!

Ella se sonrojó aún más y titubeando respondió:

—Realmente no paso nada... Fue solo que... Tanto tiempo de no verlo... —mencionó Candy con una risa nerviosa—. No pasó nada memorable...

Candy sonrió, fingiendo no darle importancia, pero la gran verdad, era que cada que estaba sola, ella no podía evitar recordar: los zafiros luminosos de Terry, su voz al hablarle, los gestos de su rostro al sonreírle, sus fuertes y suaves manos al tocarla y "Dios" ¡Su boca, al besarla! Aquel simple beso sobre su mano, era algo que sencillamente no podía olvidar...

— ¿Qué pasa Candy? —preguntó Annie al verla tan alterada

—Nada... No pasa nada, Annie... Solo recordé que debo poner orden a los regalos del Hogar de Pony ¿Me ayudas? —pidió con una seña mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la puerta.

La morena asintió y se decidió a seguir a su amiga, quien se desplazaba con rapidez.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Candy deteniendo su paso y haciendo que Annie chocara con ella.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —respondió, Annie...

—Ese ruido... —respondió Candy mirando hacía la puerta del sótano—. ¿No lo escuchas?

La chica Cornwell hubiera querido decirle que no... Pero los chillidos del cachorro la obligaron a desistir.

— ¡Es un perro! —exclamó con preocupación, tratando inútilmente, de abrir la puerta—. Annie, por favor, llama a Dorothy... Dile que nos venga abrir.

—Dorothy no está... Ella tiene el día libre.

— ¡Albert...! ¡Archie!... —gritó Candy, corriendo por el pasillo y entrando sin permiso al estudio.

—Niña... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?— interrogó Elroy, mirándola con seriedad.

—Abra la puerta del sótano, por favor... Tía Abuela...

— ¿Por qué he de abrirla? —cuestionó la vieja.

—Porque escucho algo ahí... Venga uno de ustedes abrir la puerta, por favor—pidió con desespero, al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Archie y lo dirigía hasta la puerta en cuestión.

— ¿Tú me has visto cara de delincuente? —interrogó divertido—. Esta puerta esta cerrada, yo no tengo la llave...

—Por favor —suplicó con su mirada verde...

Archie miró a Kieran y éste asintió...

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Archie con diversión.

—Bien dicen, que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño... —murmuró Kieran—. Ambos están desesperados, así que será mejor que se conozcan...

Candy los miró confundida ¿Que murmuraban esos dos? Se cuestionaba dibujando un gesto en su rostro.

—Yo iré por él... —mencionó Albert, preparándose para bajar las escaleras.

Al ver que el rubio bajaba, Candy se dispuso a seguirlo, sin embargo, Archie la detuvo y Kieran le dijo:

—Tendré que adelantarte uno de tus regalos...

Los labios de Candy se curvaron en una sonrisa y con diversión cuestionó:

— ¿Acaso ese regalo ladra?

Kieran asintió y Candy apenas y pudo controlar su emoción, abrazó a su esposo y luego miró hacía la escalera del sótano, observando que Albert ascendía.

— ¡Santo Dios! ¡Es hermoso! —gritó con alegría, estirando sus manos para que Albert le entregara al cachorro. Candy no podía creerlo, tomó al perro entre sus manos y con emoción lo abrazó—. ¡Oh Kieran! Kieran... ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó contenta, dejando un beso en los labios del joven ingles.

—Espero que te guste...

— ¡Me encanta!

—Eso es porque acabas de conocerlo... —expresó Archie con recelo, recordando lo travieso y brusco que era el cachorro.

— ¿Tú lo cuidaste? —preguntó Candy.

—Desde que llegó aquí y no es nada gracioso... Ten cuidado con esos dientes...

—No lo escuches... —le dijo Candy a su cachorro—. Tio Archie es muy gruñón, aunque eso si, debemos darle las gracias por haberte cuidado... —Candy se acercó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por cuidar mi regalo, Archie...

—De nada... —respondió él, borrando su ceño fruncido—. Confío en que sabrás educar a esta... Cosa...

Candy rodó los ojos y luego se acercó a Kieran, quien la enredó en sus brazos de inmediato.

— ¿Como lo vas a llamar? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

— ¿Yo voy a ponerle nombre?

—Si… ¿Quién más? Es tuyo, Bonita…Quiero que tú seas la que le otorgue un nombre.

La rubia asintió con gusto y después de algunos segundos de reflexión, dio a conocer su veredicto:

—Sus patas me indican que será un perro grande... Y muy fuerte —expresó mirando a su esposo—. Entonces, quiero ponerle un nombre de chico grande —Candy sonrió y observando al cachorro, exclamó— ¡Lo llamaré Titán!

—Titán… —murmuró Kieran al mirar al cachorro—. Crecerá bastante... Así que ¡Me parece perfecto! —Kieran tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y lo miró—. Candy… ¿Quieres que te cuente como lo conocí? —cuestionó y la rubia de inmediato asintió.

Ella escuchó con atención lo que su esposo, le contaba y se conmovió hasta el alma, con aquella historia, pues al enterarse de que el dueño pensaba arrojarlo a la calle, simplemente se estremeció. Titán era el último de la camada, el insensible hombre que lo tenía, pensaba que ya no podía venderlo, pues nadie estaba interesado en aquella desconocida raza y por lo tanto deseaba deshacerse de él... "_Kieran llegó del cielo" _pensaba Candy, abrazándose al cachorrito, que se mostraba absolutamente sereno al sentir sus caricias.

Archie que observaba la escena y se quedó sorprendido… ¿Cuántas veces trató de hacer lo mismo? Sus labios dibujaron una divertida sonrisa al mirar al cachorro en brazos de Candy, quien lucía tan emocionada como cuando Clint estaba con ella.

* * *

_Central Park West, Manhattan_

Olga Marlowe, observó con atención a su hija, mientras ésta hablaba por teléfono... La melancolía la invadió por entero. Susana, le recordaba a si misma, 24 años atrás... Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Aunque las cosas eran un tanto diferentes, pues Abraham Marlowe y ella, estaban felizmente casados.

El corazón le palpitaba nervioso. Su pequeña Sussie, había decidido contactar al padre de su hijo... Y eso, la tenía en un nivel máximo de preocupación, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa, más que seguir preparando la cena, Olga decidió ocupar su mente en algo más, que no fuera aquella llamada.

Luego de varios minutos, Susana por fin colgó el teléfono y la Señora Marlowe, no dudo en cuestionar:

— ¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó al ver el rostro decepcionado de su hija.

—Sus oficinas aun están abiertas, pero él no fue a trabajar... Su asistente dice que puedo encontrarlo hasta enero...

Olga hizo un gesto de frustración y después siguió con sus actividades.

—Mamá, no te preocupes... Por favor...

— ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar Susana? —interrogó la mujer, siendo incapaz de contener su decepción—. Sussie... Esto no es un juego, hija.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?

Olga Marlowe tomó un par de berenjenas y comenzó a rebanarlas, rápidamente, tratando de controlar su ira.

—Los hombres... Son unas bestias... Ojalá pudieras entenderlo, no todos son como tu difunto padre... Cuando obtienen lo que buscan...

—Yo confío en que me escuchará, lo conozco madre... Aunque no lo creas... Yo le conozco.

— ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre! —reclamó la mujer con enojo, golpeando la tabla de picar con el cuchillo.

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo... Mamá…

Olga negó con la cabeza y se decidió a no emitir una sola palabra más, Susana y sus misterios, la tenían harta, si seguía prestándole atención, terminaría por volverse loca.

—Te prometo que lo voy arreglar mamá... Te lo prometo...

Le dijo Susana con voz llorosa, antes de darle vuelta a su silla de ruedas y marcharse hacía su habitación.

* * *

_Residencia Baker, East Hampton, Nueva York_

Sencillamente, le resultaba imposible...

Cuando el ama de llaves, tocó a la puerta de su habitación y le avisó de su llegada... El corazón le saltó con una inexplicable desdicha.

De inmediato, se levantó del escritorio, dejó de lado el libreto que escribía y caminó escaleras abajo, esperando encontrarse con la única persona a la que no deseaba ver, en esa fecha tan importante…

— ¿Él está aquí? —preguntó con aquella imponente voz que Eleanor tanto odiaba.

—No, él aún no ha llegado...

—No estoy dispuesto a seguir jugando a las escondidas... ¿Entiendes? —anunció con rigor y después tomó asiento en la estancia—. Debiste decirle que yo lo estoy buscando...

—No pude hacerlo.

— ¡Tú dijiste que me ayudarías Eleanor! ¡Para eso te entrevistaste con él!

—Terry ya tiene su propia dosis de problemas ¿Cómo añadirle más?

—Problema... —mencionó el Duque con incredulidad—. ¿Eso es lo que yo representó para mi hijo? ¿Soy un problema para él?

Eleanor no supo que responder. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna... Porque fue como si viera a si misma, años atrás, cuando no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Terry. Hubiera querido gritarle que si, definitivamente representaba un problema más para su hijo, sin embargo no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Ella si era capaz de detenerse, antes de herir a la gente.

—No le respondas mamá... Deja que sea yo quién le diga a este señor, lo que en verdad representa para mi...

Eleanor volteó a la puerta principal y se encontró con la figura de su hijo, quien con gallardía se acercaba hasta ella.

—Déjame sólo con este hombre mamá... Deja que yo sea quien lo resuelva, por favor.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy.

Eleanor asintió y entonces desapareció del mapa, lo mejor era dejar aquél par de testarudos a solas, la rubia actriz sabía que de nada servía su presencia en aquél sitio... Donde dos trenes estaban a punto de chocar.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Terry mientras sus ojos se llenaban de furia.

— ¿No vas a saludarme, Terruce?

—No... ¿Por qué lo haría? —Terry le miró con altivez.

—Por cordialidad, quizá...

—No soy una persona cordial

—En eso tienes razón... Lo aprendiste de mi... Pero yo he venido desde muy lejos... Y...

—No me interesa, yo no le invité... ¿Verdad?

—Terruce, por favor... —se lamentó el Duque antes de llevarse una mano al pecho,

Terry lo observó temblar y entonces su corazón se encogió... Bajó un poco la guardia, sin embargo no dejó de defenderse.

—De acuerdo... Escucharé lo que tenga que decir... Pero por favor, que sea rápido... Duque de Grandchester... Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

—Gracias, hijo...

—No agradezca, porque no lo hice por gusto... —Terry observó a su padre con detenimiento y luego sin muchas ganas, lo invitó a tomar asiento de nuevo.

Era completamente raro para él, tener enfrente al hombre que tanto daño le hizo... El rencor y el coraje que tenía en contra del Duque, aún reinaban en su dolorido corazón y eso, era algo que no podía evitar.

—Lamento presentarme sin invitación, pero tu madre no quiso enterarte de que yo estaba buscándote... —Richard respiró hondo y luego exhaló

—Y se lo agradezco profundamente, porque... Usted y yo... No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Richard Grandchester negó con la cabeza —Jamás cambiarás ¿Verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero no me importa ¿Sabes? Ya estoy aquí y quiero que platiquemos...

Terry rió sonoramente... — ¿Platicar? ¡Dios! ¡Esto es inaudito!

—Terry... Por favor...Te suplico que pares... —le pidió Richard—. Por favor... Hijo... Detente..

—¿Tú te detuviste alguna vez? ¿Acaso tú me comprendiste por lo menos en una ocasión? —Terry lo miró directo a los ojos y agregó—. Definitivamente no... ¡Y lo sabes!

—Perdóname hijo...

—Las palabras no son suficientes.

—Lo se perfectamente, pero estoy dispuesto arrastrarme, con tal de que tú me des tu perdón... —Richard comenzó a llorar y aquello fue algo que hizo que el rebelde joven se rindiera por completo.

Padre e hijo se miraron. Y después de mucho pensarlo, Terry dejó de comportarse como el adolescente que ya había dejado de ser. El Duque estaba un poco más viejo y un tanto cansado también... ¿Valía la pena seguir peleando con él? Su razón le envió una respuesta negativa, sencillamente, pelear con ese hombre, ya no servía de nada.

— ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té? —cuestionó el muchacho al ver que su padre sollozaba en modo lastimoso.

—Si... Gracias...

—De acuerdo... Entonces... Espera... —pidió Terry, llamando al ama de llaves.

Después de que Anita les preparará un té, las cosas, se vieron distintas. El ambiente cambió por completo... Era justo como cuando se encontró con Eleanor en Escocia, nadie decía nada, pero ambos, entendían lo que uno y otro pensaba.

Los dos hombres Grandchester, veían la chimenea y bebían de su té, pero ninguno de los dos emitía palabra. Por largos minutos permanecieron callados, hasta que Terry decidió hablar:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó sin mirar a su padre—. ¿Qué te trae a América?

—Algunos negocios requieren mi presencia en este país... Y por supuesto, no quise perder la oportunidad de venir saludarte y conocer a tu esposa

Terry tragó en seco y luego admitió.

—Susana no está aquí... Se tomará unos días, en casa de su madre.

—Lo lamento...

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—Que te haya pasado lo mismo que a mi.

Terry tomó un leño y lo arrojó a la chimenea.

—Yo me lo busqué...

—Eras muy joven cuando sucedió... Nadie tenía derecho a obligarte hacer algo así... —Richard suspiró lastimosamente—. De cualquier forma sigo lamentándolo... Porque de haber sido un padre para ti, tu destino sería otro.

—Realmente yo fui el único culpable... Pude haber dicho que no, pude hacer otras cosas por Susana, pero no lo hice... En vez de eso, nos condené a vivir infelices por siempre.

—Todo en la vida tiene arreglo, mientras tengas oportunidad de vivir, tendrás forma de cambiar...

—Hay cosas que ya no tienen forma de cambiar... —mencionó Terry al recordar a Candy junto a Kieran Livingston.

—El destino juega con nosotros, Terry... Pero siempre... —le dijo el Duque con seguridad—. Siempre... Nos coloca en nuestro justo lugar...

Terry asintió, rogando por que su padre tuviera razón...

—Estaré en Nueva York algún tiempo... Puedes buscarme, si así lo deseas... —Richard sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la dio a Terry, bebió lo que restaba de su té y luego colocó la taza sobre la mesa—. Regresaré a la ciudad... Y será mejor que lo haga ahora... Esta es la casa de tu madre y la estoy importunando... Me dio gusto verte Terry... Muchas gracias por recibirme.

Richard Grandchester se levantó de su asiento, tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza, Terry deseaba poder decirle algo más, sin embargo las palabras no salieron de su boca.

—Feliz Navidad Terry... Y por favor, no te olvides de buscarme si me necesitas... —le dijo con sinceridad, antes de marcharse.

* * *

_Central Park West, Manhattan_

El corazón de Susana, palpitó muy a prisa, cuando su madre, le anunció la llegada del padre de su bebé... "¡_Él está aquí!..."_ Se dijo en pensamientos, tratando de controlarse.

—Mamá… ¿Estás segura de que ese es el nombre del joven que llegó? —cuestionó desconfiada.

—Por supuesto que si... ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? —interrogó Olga con enojo.

—No quise decir eso mamá… Es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa… ¡El ha venido! —Susana sonrió con emoción.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó su madre, interrumpiéndola —. ¿Él es el papá de mi nieto?

Susana asintió y el semblante de Olga cambió de inmediato:

—Es un joven muy interesante... —mencionó la Señora Marlowe—. Ya lo invité a pasar... Así que debemos darnos prisa... ¡Vamos! No lo hagas esperar.

—Si mamá... —Susana tomó el cepillo e intentó acabar de acomodar su cabello, sin embargo el temblor de sus manos, le hizo imposible, aquella misión.

—Te ves hermosa así Sussie... Vamos... Deja de cepillarte.

Susana asintió y luego esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Pidió ayuda para desplazarse…

La casa de su madre, no era grande, de hecho era mucho más pequeña que la casa que Terry había comprado para ella, sin embargo el tramo entre su habitación y la pequeña estancia, se le hizo eterno.

Finalmente, al entrar a la estancia, unos ojos azules la miraron con alegría… Ahí estaba él, levantándose de su asiento y observándola fijamente. Elegante, caballeroso... Amable... Justo como siempre lo recordaba... Daniel Löw, era todo lo que Susana siempre soñó.

—Yo... Me voy a la Iglesia... —anunció Olga con una sonrisa—. Se queda en su casa, joven...

—Gracias Señora Marlowe...

Olga le hizo una seña a Susana y luego salió de su vivienda.

—Hola Sussie.. —le saludó aquella voz con devoción.

—Hola... Daniel... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Bueno... Yo... Yo quise venir a verte...

—Oh Daniel... No mientas... Tú estás aquí porque yo te estaba buscando, lo sabes perfectamente...

El joven quiso decir algo, pero Susana no lo permitió.

—Tengo algo que decirte Daniel, pero antes de que eso suceda, tenemos que aclarar nuestra situación —aseveró ella—. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa Señor Löw, porque tanto tú, como yo... Hemos mentido...

Daniel hizo un gesto, fingiendo no entender, pero internamente, sabía que su mentira estaba al descubierto...

—Empieza por decirme la verdad sobre ti... Y en seguida te aclararé cualquier cuestión... Y sobre todo... Te diré, por que razón me atreví a buscarte.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

Advertencia: capítulo con contenido para adultos, si son susceptibles a ese tema, por favor no lo lean, gracias.

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 8**

**(Seis días después)**

_Central Park West, Manhattan, 30 de diciembre de 1921_

—Esto... Es demasiado para mi... —anunció Olga, sintiendo que su estómago se contraía.

Aquella reacción, no era para menos... Pues había llegado el día en que su querida Susana, reuniría a Terruce con el padre de su nieto, sin duda, tremendo encuentro representaba demasiada modernidad para ella.

La rubia por su parte ignoró aquél reclamo de la Señora Marlowe... Pues su mente no paraba de recordar al padre de su bebé y lo feliz que fueron ambos, por dejar la intriga al descubierto.

****Flash Back**  
(Seis días antes]**

_— ¿A que te refieres con eso de que te mentido? —preguntó el muchacho, sin temor de ningún tipo—. No te estoy comprendiendo, Susana..._

_Susana sonrió y con seguridad le respondió:_

_—Tu nombre, por ejemplo... —mencionó tranquilamente—. Tú no te llamas Daniel Löw y yo lo sé desde que nos conocimos._

_El joven rubio frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió con descaro._

_—No te mentí del todo, mi segundo nombre si es Daniel y el apellido Löw... Ese era el segundo apellido de mi padre... Por tradición, en mi familia se usan ambos apellidos, el de la padre y madre... Pero en fin..._

_Susana pensó en el bebé que ella llevaba en el vientre... Acaso ¿Él también iba a llevar el apellido de ella? En realidad desconocía aquella pomposidad, pues ni siquiera conocía el segundo apellido del hombre que tenía enfrente. Marie Hathaway sólo le dio el primero._

_—Lo que sea... No importa si ese apellido es parte de sus ancestros... ¡Mentiste, tú mentiste!_

_—De acuerdo, lo hice... Pero si tú ya lo sabias... ¿Por qué te lo callaste?_

_—Me quedé callada porque deseaba ver hasta donde podía llegar... —Susana le miró y luego se encogió de hombros—. Mi vida era aburrida... Día tras día, en esta silla de ruedas, esperando a que mi supuesto esposo me hiciera caso..._

_—¡Oh si! —expresó el muchacho—. Recuerdo que tan aburrida era tu vida, entonces... Tenías seis meses de haberte casado y seguías siendo virgen._

_Susana se sonrojó, sin saber que responder a eso... "Fue tan patético" pensó... Al tiempo que evitaba llorar._

_—No me te equivoques Susana —le dijo él, mientras se acercaba a ella y la obligaba a mirarlo—. No me arrepiento de hacerte mujer... Jamás lo haría..._

_—Me alegra saberlo... Porque yo tampoco me arrepiento, de que tú hayas sido el primer hombre en mi vida..._

_El muchacho sonrió arrogante y feliz... Quizá como nunca lo había sido._

_— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Sussie?_

_—Aún no resolvemos esto... —expresó ella, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del padre de su bebé—. No me has dicho tu nombre..._

_—Tú ya sabes mi nombre... Por eso me buscaste en mis oficinas... Lo supiste siempre... ¿Cuál es el problema ahora Susana?_

_—El problema, es que yo tampoco te he dicho por qué seguí contigo..._

_— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_—Porque tu prima, Nina Weinzierl era la amante de mi marido... Y quería darle una lección... ¿Te parece poco? ¡Quise usarte! Eso era lo único que yo deseaba... Pero... Las cosas se salieron de control..._

_Adolph Wagner desvío su mirada, sin embargo al sentir la mano de Susana, sobre la suya, volvió a mirarla..._

_—Me enamoré de ti... Por esa razón, quise ser tu mujer... Por eso... Ni siquiera me importó que aquéllos maravillosos encuentros, tuvieran una consecuencia..._

_— ¿Grandchester, finalmente nos descubrió? —cuestionó Adolph—. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?_

_—Si... Y no..._

_— ¿Cómo es eso?_

_— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para los hombres leer entre líneas?_

_—Dime lo que tengas que decir Susana... ¡Dilo ahora!_

_—Estoy embarazada, Adolph Wagner... ¡Y ese bebé es todo tuy_o!

****Fin Flash Back****

—Susana... ¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando! —se quejó Olga, después de sentir que halaba sola.

—Si lo hago mamá... Y por favor no te escandalices... Esto es mucho más normal que otros casos.

— ¿Más normal? ¿Otros casos? —preguntó Olga—. ¿Es que hay algo peor que esto?

La rubia, ignoró nuevamente sus reclamos y luego dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta la ventana, dándose cuenta de que tanto su enamorado, como Terry, se encontraban llegando.

—Ambos están aquí... —anunció la joven, con voz serena, poniendo en alerta los sentidos de su madre.

El actor, estacionó su automóvil, justo frente a un imponente Rolls Royce, cuyo dueño, le dedicaba una despectiva mirada... "_Ese hombre..."_ Terry estaba seguro de que ya lo había visto antes, sin embargo no le tomó importancia. Bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Susana.

Adolph, lo miró entrar y entonces supo que debía salir de su automóvil.

—No se cuanto me lleve éste asunto, así que Herman, no me esperes, tomaré algún transporte publico...

—Si, Señor Wagner... Como usted diga.

El joven chofer asintió y aunque no le gustaba nada lo que estaba presenciando. Simplemente se limitó a obedecer.

Adolph caminó hasta la puerta de la casa de Susana y sin pensarlo más, llamó...

—Buenos días... Señor Wagner... —le saludó Olga, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

—Buenas días, Señora Marlowe... —Adolph saludó con cortesía, sonriéndole a la mujer y haciendo que ésta sonriera también, el joven Wagner le resultaba muy agradable, si tenía que comparar, le parecía mucho mas agradable que Terry y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

—Pase por favor, mi hija y su "esposo" lo esperan en la estancia...

—Gracias Señora, pero... ¿Se va usted? —preguntó Adolph al verla tomar un abrigo.

—Si... Esto es algo que deben tratar ustedes, Señor Wagner... Yo sigo sintiendo que esto es muy moderno para mi...

El río con diversión, y asintió:

—Le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que mi relación con su hija, sea legal.

—Eso espero... Porque... Ella lo ama y va tener a su hijo...

Olga le sonrió con empatía y luego lo animó a seguir su camino, confiando en que dentro de esa alocada reunión, se solucionaría todo, de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Residencia Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Cuando Kieran le entregó las llaves de su nueva casa, Candy no podía creerlo... Su esposo le había dicho que buscarían un apartamento, sin embargo, en vez de eso, él había adquirido una enorme propiedad, la chica estaba tan emocionada que no sabia que decir...

—Creo que es demasiado... Kieran... Esto es hermoso... —le dijo abrazándose a él.

—Me alegra que te guste... —mencionó Kieran con alegría, pero intentando zafarse sutilmente del abrazo de Candy.

Los ojos de la rubia pecosa se mostraron confundidos, dentro de ellos, se podía notar la impotencia que guardaban. Cuando Kieran y ella abandonaron el Hogar de Pony, pasaron dos días en Chicago y desde entonces, el joven inglés se había comportado: frío y muy distante... Incluso con el pequeño Titán... Sentir aquel rechazo lastimaba de sobremanera a la rubia, pero como no quería perturbarlo, optó por quedarse callada una vez más.

Kieran le mostró la casa y tanto Candy, como el cachorro lo siguieron en el recorrido.

La propiedad, estaba finamente amueblada, el estilo era muy parecido al que adornaba la mansión de los Livingston, en Chelsea... Muebles de madera, antiguos y muy elegantes. Ni siquiera en la mansión de los Andrew, vio algo parecido... La tapicería era impecable.

También, le presentó a los miembros de la servidumbre, que con una sonrisa le recibieron, Candy lo saludó de mano a todos y su amabilidad, los hizo animarse a comenzar con su trabajo.

Al terminar de recorrer la casa, Raymond, el viejo asistente de los Livingston, los esperaba en la estancia.

—Espero que la casa, haya sido de su agrado, Señora Candy... —le dijo Raymond con una sonrisa.

—Me ha encantado, Raymond... Muchas gracias, todo es perfecto.

—Me alegro mucho Señora... En cuanto a Titán, no se preocupe, ya lo he registrado y pronto me darán su placa, podrán salir a pasear sin preocupaciones.

—Oh Raymond... Eres tan amable... —Candy le sonrió dulcemente y el viejo asintió—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Por nada, Señora Livingston... Yo estoy para servirle...

Kieran, que se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, de repente expresó:

—Iré a donde mi primo Adolph, dejaré que tú y Titán se instalen... —miró su reloj de bolsillo y anunció—. Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, pero regresaré para cenar...

Candy afirmó con su cabeza, esperando a que su esposo se acercara a ella para despedirse, sin embargo, el joven no lo hizo, apenas le avisó de sus planes, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

—Raymond... —llamó Candy, mientras el hombre la miraba—. ¿Sucede algo malo con los negocios de Kieran?

—No que yo sepa, Señora... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad... —se encogió de hombros con decepción—. En Chicago, tuvo una reunión y desde entonces le noto muy raro...

Raymond arqueó una ceja "_¿Reunión?" _Se preguntaba... Él no sabía nada sobre eso...

—Yo también lo noto algo raro, pero no comprendo el por qué —respondió Raymond—. ¿Con quién se reunió en Chicago? ¿Usted lo sabe?

Candy negó con la cabeza... Y luego, dejó que las lágrimas contenidas, se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—No lo sé, Kieran simplemente no me lo dice... —la rubia sollozó con tristeza—. Estoy muy preocupada por él, Raymond...

—Yo la entiendo perfectamente, también estoy preocupado... Pero no ganaremos nada, presionándolo... Y usted, no ganará nada preocupándose, Señora Candy... La veo un tanto pálida, convendría que descansara.

—Tiene razón, gracias por escucharme Raymond.

—Gracias a usted, por la confianza, Señora... —Raymond le sonrió—. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo...

—Así lo haré... Gracias...

El hombre asintió y luego observó a Candy mientras ella subía las escaleras. La actitud de Kieran era incomprensible, pensó el viejo asistente, y le daba tristeza que Candy pagara por ello...

Raymond suspiró hondo y luego regresó al estudio, muchas, eran las cosas que aun tenía por hacer.

* * *

_Central Park West, Manhattan_

—No es necesario, darle más vueltas a este asunto... —expresó Terry con seriedad—. Si usted, está dispuesto a responderle a Susana, yo no me voy a oponer...

— ¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Adolph.

—Si... ¿Y a que se debe su pregunta? —interrogó Terry—. ¿Qué mas desea que le diga? —el actor sonrió con insolencia—. La confianza entre usted y Susana, es enorme... Debe estar mas que enterado sobre lo que sucede con nosotros...

—Si, por supuesto que ya sé lo que sucede entre ustedes: Sussie lo salvó de morir, ella sufrió el accidente y usted se sintió culpable... —mencionó Adolph, fijando sus ojos en los de Terry—. Se casaron por compromiso... Y usted, Terruce, fue muy poco caballeroso con ella.

—La he tratado tan bien como trataría a cualquier persona, usted no tiene por qué reclamarme nada…

—Por supuesto que si tengo muchas cosas que reclamarle… No la trató como se debe tratar a una mujer como ella... Usted la humilló, por no ser lo que deseaba.

— ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

—Si, porque yo amo a Susana... Y créame, ninguna mujer merece la humillación que usted le hizo pasar... Primero a causa de la fulana, esa, a la que usted añora y luego... Por su amante...

_"¿Fulana?"_ Terry apretó los puños ante aquella mención, Candy, su Candy... No era ninguna fulana... Y de la "_maldita Nina" _no hablaría o terminarían liados a golpes. Eso no sería saludable para Susana y él lo sabía.

—Basta ya Adolph... —le rogó la voz de Susana—. Esos reclamos ya no vienen al caso... Por favor... Ambos dejen de discutir... no llegaremos a ningún lado…

Terry asintió y con decisión declaró:

—Susana... Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí... ¿Querían mi "bendición"… No? —expresó Terry, sarcástico—. Pues ya la tienen, el divorcio, es un hecho, yo no pienso ser un obstáculo que empañe su felicidad.

Susana lo miró, y supo que estaba muy molesto... Adolph, finalmente, lo hizo rabiar... Terry podía soportar casi cualquier cosa, pero nunca, que alguien despreciara a Candy. La forma en la que Adolph se refirió a ella, seguramente había causado el enojo del joven inglés, pensó Susana con pesar.

—Mi abogado, se comunicará contigo, apenas y se reanuden las actividades... Te veré después, Susana...

—Terry... Yo... —Susana le miró con emoción y luego solo pudo exclamar—. Gracias... Gracias por todo...

—No tienes por qué agradecer —le dijo Terry con honestidad—. Yo haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance, por verte feliz...

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? —preguntó con preocupación...

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que el destino aun tiene preparado algo para mi...

—Yo también, así lo creo Terry... —ella extendió su mano y Terry la tomó.

—Hasta pronto, Sussie... —le dijo con una sonrisa, una que ella siempre admiró y la misma que dejó de ver desde el día en que Candy se marchó.

—Hasta pronto, Terry... —le dijo con emoción, mientras lo veía marcharse.

* * *

_Residencia Livingston_

_..._

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Le preguntó ella, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza y le sonreía con insolencia._

_— ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_

_Respondió el rebelde joven, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la acercaba hasta el lecho._

_—Terruce... Tienes que irte... Tientes que irte ya... —rogó inútilmente, pues el arrogante chico no estaba dispuesto a dejarle en paz._

_— ¿Por qué voy a irme? —preguntó conforme la recostaba sobre la cama—. Después de todo... Tú no quieres que me vaya, Candice —afirmó fundiendo sus azules ojos en los de ella._

_—Claro que quiero que te vayas... —expresó la rubia con debilidad, al sentir que el muchacho se posicionaba hábilmente sobre ella—. Quiero que te vayas... ¡Vete ya Terruce! —expresó gimiendo y haciendo que Terry Grandchester riera escandalosamente._

_—No quieres que me vaya... —le dijo con suavidad, acariciando sus oídos con aquél acento, que ella tanto amaba—. Yo tampoco quiero irme... Yo quiero hacerte el amor, Pecosa... Quiero hacértelo hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas..._

_—Terry... No... ¿Por qué no entiendes? —cuestionó ella, mirándolo confundida._

_—Porque tú eres la que no me deja entender..._

_— ¿Yo?_

_—Si... Tú... Candy, tú eres la que no me dejas..._

_De un momento a otro, Candy era quien estaba sobre él... La rubia se vio a si misma invirtiendo la posición en la que se encontraban. Ella era quien lo seducía y lo desnudaba... Era ella, quien lo guiaba para penetrarla, lenta y suavemente..._

_—Terry..._

_Murmuró sonriendo, dejando que las firmes manos del actor, se aferraran a su cintura, mientras ella se movía muy lento sobre él._

_—No te vayas... Quédate aquí Terry... Quédate siempre..._

_Exclamó al tiempo que él se reincorporaba y ella lo observaba acercar sus labios a uno de sus pechos._

_¿Qué sentiría al tener la boca de Terry sobre aquella suave y delicada parte? Esa pregunta detonó su necesidad de sentirlo y entonces, ella misma lo invitó a tomarlo... Terry sonrió y luego se adueñó de su seno, lo hizo una y otra vez, mientras un profundo gemido se escapaba de los labios de ella, sentir lla boca de Terry, succionando y lamiendo sus pechos, era algo que no podía soportar._

_Muy pronto, Terry decidió invertir la posición... Candy estaba recostada sobre el colchón, sintiendo las deliciosas embestidas del hombre que amaba. Una y muchas veces, lo sintió dentro de ella, acariciandola y saciandola por completo, matándola de placer..._

_—Te amo Terry —le dijo ella, antes de que el orgasmo la alcanzara..._

_—Y yo te amo a ti, mi bella Pecosa..._

_Miles de formas y colores se formaron a su alrededor... Terry era sublime... Terry era lo que siempre quiso... ¡Todo era perfecto!_

...

Por supuesto... Los sueños, casi siempre lo son...

Pero ellos no duran para siempre y cuando más feliz se sentía Candy, la fantasía expiró, tristemente, se esfumó por completo, arrojándola de nuevo a la realidad.

El insistente ladrido de Titán, se lo advirtió. El cachorro la miraba con inocencia y ladraba una y otra vez en el oído de Candy, intentando despertarla.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó asustada, mientras comenzaba a despertar—. ¡Dios Mío! —exclamó mirando la habitación que compartiría con Kieran... —. ¿Qué me está pasando Titán?

No podía creerlo… ¡De nuevo estaba pensando en Terry Grandchester! "¡Santo Dios! Incluso tengo sueños con él..." Pensaba con desespero, Kieran, su hermoso y comprensivo marido no merecía que ella soñará con otro, aunque ese otro hombre fuera Terry… El amor de su vida

"¡A la hoguera debían arrojarla!"

Titán la observaba preocupado, mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de baño, para mojarse la cara con agua helada e intentar limpiar aquella vergüenza que sentía.

El cachorro, se sintió asustado al verla tan alterada, sin embargo, permaneció a su lado. Olfateó la alfombra y se echó sobre ella. Esperando pacientemente a que la rubia pecosa terminara de asearse.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

— ¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Kieran a su primo Adolph, mientras este se desplomaba sobre el sillón de la estancia—. Te he esperado por más de tres horas...

—Lo lamento... —respondió resoplando—. Olvidé por completo, que llegarías hoy... —mencionó con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hiciste un mal negocio? —Kieran le sonrió y Adolph correspondió a esa sonrisa.

El joven rubio miró de un lado a otro, buscando un indicio de algún miembro de la servidumbre, al no encontrarlo, le hizo una seña a Kieran, indicándole que deseaba que fueran a su estudio.

Kieran entendió aquella señal y sin decir nada, lo siguió a través del corredor.

Una vez en el estudio, Adolph sirvió dos vasos con whisky y sin decir nada, le ofreció uno de ellos a su primo.

— ¿A que se debe esto? —preguntó Kieran, tomando el vaso.

—Quiero que brindemos...

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kieran.

—Porque vas a ser tio...

Los ojos de azules de Kieran Livingston, se abrieron con asombro... Y con decepción a la vez ¿Qué había dicho su primo? ¿Que sería papá? "¡_Demonios!" _eso era lo que le faltaba... Adolph comprometido...

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Tío?—cuestionó Kieran escondiendo su molestia.

—Si... Si... Tío Kieran... —expresó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué no te agrada la idea? —preguntó Adolph confundido.

—Por supuesto que si... Pero es que... Yo no sabia que... Bueno, que tenías una novia tan... Formal... —exclamó con escepticismo.

—Pues la tengo, aunque sea difícil de creer.

— ¿La conozco?

—No lo creo...

—Supongo que pronto lo haré ¿Verdad?

—Hmmm, es complicado...

Kieran hizo un gesto de extrañeza y Adolph, supo que tenía que aclarar el asunto.

El inglés, escuchó con atención, todo lo que Adolph le platicaba. Una enorme sorpresa, se llevó al ser consciente de lo que su primo le hablaba.

—El tipo me resulta nefasto... —admitió Adolph al referirse a Terry—. Parece ser que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujercita y nunca pudo superarla... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tan enamorado estaba de la fulana esa, que prefirió no tocar a su mujer! —Adolph sonrió con burla, mientras Kieran lo miraba—. Por que a pesar de su discapacidad Sussie, es una mujer hermosa.

—No lo dudo... —respondió convencido, pues Candy le había dicho que era una muchacha muy bella.

—Por momentos he pensado que Grandchester es un maricón... Siento que no le gustan las mujeres —dijo Adolph, mientras se servía otro whisky—. Sin embargo, Nina me hizo dudarlo...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu prima en todo esto? —preguntó Kieran con disimulado disgusto.

—Por el mismo tiempo que conocí a Susana, Nina se enredó con Terruce... Me consta que fueron amantes... Yo los vi, Susana los vio... Pero al final, también a ella la ha rechazado... Dime... ¿Quién puede rechazar a una mujer tan bella como Nina?

Kieran hubiera dicho que cualquier hombre con cerebro, rechazaría a esa psicópata en potencia, sin embargo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Para mi, que todo eso de que esta enamorado de esa "misteriosa" fulanita es puro cuento... —Adolph afirmó con la cabeza y declaró—. El chico es un maricón reprimido...

Kieran negó con la cabeza... Él bien sabia que Terry no era nada de eso... A ese muchacho le gustaban las mujeres y lo que de pronto le molestaba era que ¡Le gustaba la suya! Su esposa, Su Candy... Pero ¿Estaba en posición de quejarse? Sinceramente no, porque saber que Terry, en realidad no había superado a Candy, era como una información caída del cielo.

—Pues al final no importa lo que ese muchacho quiera o lo que le guste, digo, afortunadamente se ha hecho a un lado para que seas feliz con la chica.

—Tienes razón primo... Si le gustan los hombres ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Solo espero que no se enamore de mi... O de ti... —mencionó divertido, mientras Kieran se reía...

¡Que equivocado estaba Adolph! Pensaba Kieran al escucharlo... Como fuera, lo único que le importaba era que Terruce y Susana no estuvieran juntos, porque eso, lo cambiaba todo...

Adolph había abandonado el barco y Grandchester... Terruce Grandchester... Finalmente sería el elegido.

* * *

_Residencia Baker, Upper East Side, Manhattan._

—Te prometo que no te voy a molestar...

—¡Oh Terry! Tú jamás me molestarías... Además ésta casa es tuya también —Eleanor se acercó hasta él y reacomodó sus cabellos—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A qué términos llegaste con Susana?

—Llegué al punto al que debí llegar desde que me casé con ella... —expresó con una sonrisa—. Nos divorciaremos... Por fin, lo haremos.

—Un divorcio no debería ser motivo de alegría, pero en tú caso... —dijo Eleanor posando sus ojos azul zafiro en la mirada de su hijo—. Hasta me voy a poner saltar ¡De lo contenta que estoy!

—Eres terrible Eleanor... —mencionó Terry, alzando una ceja fingiendo estar escandalizado—. Creo que hasta hoy, puedo estar consciente sobre el por qué de mi rebeldía.

La mujer lo miró con escepticismo y luego sonrió sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

—La realidad es que los Baker, somos rebeldes por naturaleza…

—Definitivamente lo heredé de tu parte de la familia... Porque es imposible que eso venga de los Grandchester...

—No te creas... Tú tienes muchas cosas de tu padre...—la actriz lo miró y aceptó—. Te pareces más a él que a mi, Terry.

Terry le sonrió... Pero no dijo nada

—Y hablando del Duque... —mencionó Eleanor—. ¿No piensas buscarlo?

Terry se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No lo sé...

—No quise decirte nada antes... Porque tenías mucho peso encima... Pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

—El Duque tiene una razón, por la cual te ha buscado... Y es una muy aceptable.

— ¿Qué razón es esa?

—Hijo... Tu padre estuvo muy enfermo hace unos meses... —anunció Eleanor, tomando la mano de su hijo y dándole un ligero apretón—. Me gustaría que recapacites y seas mucho más generoso con él... Somos humanos y como tal, tendemos a equivocarnos... —expresó ella con seriedad—. Y así como nos equivocamos, también tenemos derecho a rectificar, no lo pienses mucho Terry... Acércate a él y aprovecha que lo tienes aquí, en la misma ciudad.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes... —respondió Terry, aclarando su garganta.

—Y pasando a otro tema ¿Qué harás en Año Nuevo? —cuestionó Eleanor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Nada… Quedarme aquí, si no te molesta…

—No me molesta que te quedes aquí, pero si lo deseas, puedes acompañarme a una fiesta en el Waldorf Astoria…

— ¿Quién organiza esa fiesta?

—Alguien llamado Adolph Wagner…

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no dejó que su madre se diera cuenta y disimuladamente le preguntó:

— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Uno más de tus admiradores?

Eleanor se encogió de hombros…

—Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero se que es un empresario muy respetado en la ciudad y tú bien sabes que, nosotros, como figuras publicas, debemos atender esas invitaciones.

Eleanor sacó la invitación y se la mostró a Terry…

**Adolph Wagner-Livingston**

¿Acaso era un chiste? "_¡Su pobre madre!" _ella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo… Ir a esa fiesta, no era la mejor de las ideas. Ver a la hermosa Candy, de nuevo… Sería como un suplicio... Su conciencia así se lo dijo.

Pero aquella reflexión no tardó en ser refutada. El pequeño demonio que todos llevamos dentro comenzó hacer su trabajo ¿Qué pasaría si él asistiera a esa fiesta? Realmente no perdía nada con ir y ver a Candy, quizá hasta podría acercarse a ella ¿Quién se lo iba impedir? Eran amigos... Y los amigos convivían...

— ¿Qué dices? —cuestionó la mujer—. ¿Te animas a ir?

Terry suspiró hondo… Miró a su madre a los ojos y luego respondió con toda seguridad:

—Iré… Definitivamente, iré contigo…

Eleanor lo miró con alegría y luego, comenzó a parlotear sobre Robert y Marie Hathaway, mientras Terry la miraba y ya no le ponia atención ¿Cómo hacerlo? Lo único que tenía en la cabeza… Era la imagen de la preciosa Candice Livingston, sonriéndole como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

* * *

_Residencia Livingston_

Después de aquél erótico sueño del que fue víctima, la rubia pecosa no pudo evitar sentirse extraña... Intentó por todos los medios de olvidarse de ello, pero no logró nada, hasta que salió a pasear por el vecindario, con Titán en brazos... Caminar, le ayudó mucho.

¿Por qué Kieran tuvo que elegir Nueva York para quedarse? ¿Por qué no le ofreció quedarse en Chicago, al lado de su familia? La rubia suspiró con tristeza y luego se hizo la pregunta más importante:

¿Por qué razón Kieran estaba actuando de esa forma tan extraña?

Aun no oscurecía, cuando llegó a casa, pero su corazón latió extrañamente, al observar que el automóvil de Kieran, estaba justo en la entrada... Su esposo había regresado y solo Dios sabía de que humor estaba...

Sin tomarle importancia, entró a la propiedad y saludó a su mucama con toda normalidad... Luego subió las escaleras y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación.

—Ya comenzaba a preocuparme...

Expresó Kieran, en cuanto Candy cruzó la puerta. La rubia buscó con su mirada... El Señor Livingston, estaba sentado a un lado de la chimenea, luciendo tremendamente hermoso...

_"Kieran Livingston..."_

Mencionó en pensamientos, mirando directo a los ojos a su guapo esposo… Era imposible no sentirse tentada ante aquella mirada, pensaba Candy mientras lo veía, esperándola... Si, quizá Terry aún era muy especial para ella, pero su esposo… Su esposo no podía quejarse, porque él le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…

—Hola... Ya llegué... —murmuró ella, al tiempo que depositaba en el suelo al cachorro y lo dejaba correr hasta donde estaba Kieran.

—Fuiste de compras... —mencionó Kieran levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Compraste algo para mañana?

Candy negó... Kieran se acercó a ella para tratar de unir sus labios a los de la rubia. Pero la chica se negó... Sutilmente volteó su cara a otro extremo.

El inglés supo que estaba molesta...

— ¿Candy?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Kieran... Yo no te entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —interrogó con aplomo—. Primero me bajas el sol, la luna y las estrellas, luego me ignoras y me rechazas... Sin contar que después regresas y deseas seducirme de nuevo... ¡Desde qué llegamos America, eso es lo único que haces!

Él afirmó con la cabeza, en señal de comprensión. La mujer tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Lo siento Candy... Las preocupaciones, de pronto me ponen en ese estado...

Ella asintió y luego, sin pensarlo más, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Qué clase de preocupaciones Kieran? ¿Por qué no me hablas de ellas?

—Son cosas, que pronto tendrán solución, sinceramente no quiero agobiarte, Bonita... Mejor cuéntame... ¿Te compraste un lindo vestido para mañana?

—No, no lo hice... Ya tengo muchos vestidos nuevos, aún no se cuál voy a usar... Pero me las arreglaré.

— ¿Por qué no te los pruebas y me enseñas? Yo juzgaré cual te sienta más...

—Prefiero que sea una sorpresa...

Él joven la miró con suspicacia, pero no la contradijo.

—¿Dónde estabas entonces? —preguntó Kieran, cuidadosamente.

—Paseando... Sólo di una vuelta por el vecindario...

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gustó?

—Es hermoso, hay muchos adornos navideños aún...

—Este vecindario es muy exclusivo... Raymond me ha dicho que una actriz muy famosa vive justo a una cuadra.. .

Kieran le sonrió, pero Candy por alguna razón no correspondió a la sonrisa.

— ¿Famosa...?

—Si, muy famosa ¡Eleanor Baker! Sólo imagina eso...

Candy estaba segura que los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

—Vaya... Que... Sorpresa... —expresó Candy jugueteando con Titán.

—Son muchas las ventajas de estar en esta ciudad... Cuando se reanuden las temporadas, podemos ir a Broadway... Ya sabes, podemos ir y ver actuar a tu amigo... Terry...

Dijo Kieran con toda la intención de causar alguna reacción en su esposa... Pero ella siguió jugando con Titán. El Señor Livingston sonrió al notar que se sonrojaba e intentaba no mirarlo.

—Dejaremos que pase esta festividad y entonces podremos recibirlo, a él y a su esposa... ¿Por qué no los invitas?

—Si... Claro...

Kieran advirtió su desconcierto y para hacerla sonreir de nuevo, le propuso...

— ¿Quieres cenar aquí? Podríamos tener nuestro picnic nocturno y acostumbrar a Titán a comportarse con la comida, claro, si tú quieres...

Candy le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo... Y afirmando con su cabeza, aceptó la proposición.

Kieran la enredó en sus brazos y una vez mas, se sintió afortunado por tenerla, no importaba por cuanto tiempo... Él era muy feliz con ella y seguiría siéndolo... Hasta que Dios se lo permitiera.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 9**

_Residencia Baker, Upper East Side, Manhattan, 31 de diciembre de 1921_

No podía creer que estuviera pensando en ir a esa endemoniada fiesta…

Terry Grandchester, suspiró con pesadez, tomó una de las rosas que adornaban el florero y luego se desplomó sobre su cama.

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Cómo para qué necesitaba ir a ese evento? Se preguntaba, inútilmente... Pues él mismo, tenía la respuesta en sus manos. Si... Él estaba muy consciente de lo que significaba asistir a esa celebración.

Aspiró el perfume de la rosa, disfrutando de su aroma y luego… Volvió a suspirar.

La realidad era, que deseaba ir al Waldorf Astoria, porque el anfitrión de la fiesta,era el "i_diota" _Adolph Wagner quien a su vez era primo del "_imbécil" _Kieran Livingston... Y al final todo se resumía, a que él, Terry Grandchester... Se moría por ver de nuevo a la hermosa Candy...

—Candy...

Mencionó, suspirando como un chiquillo, al recordar a la rubia pecosa... Había pasado más de una semana, desde que la vio, pero la tenía tan presente como si la hubiera visto el día anterior. Sus labios aún sentían el sabor de su dulce mano.

—Ir o no ir... —expresó observando la flor—. He ahí la cuestión... Pequeña Pecosa...

El ruido de la puerta, interrumpió sus pensamientos y sorprendido, se levantó de la cama para atender...

—Mamá...

—Buenos días, Querido... ¿Interrumpo?

—No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó con incomodidad.

—Porque, te escuche hablar... —expresó con una linda, pero burlona sonrisa—. En fin, tal vez me he equivocado...

—Seguramente, así fue —sentenció Terry, simulando no prestarle importancia.

—Me alegra que ya estés despierto.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó el castaño, invitándola a entrar a la habitación.

—Si... Algo sucedió... Se trata del esposo de mi amiga Grace... —dijo con voz llorosa

— ¿Qué con él?

—Tuvo un accidente... Grace no tiene a nadie mas... Quiero ir a Boston y apoyarla.

—Lo lamento... —expresó el castaño con sinceridad—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡Oh no! —exclamó Eleanor—. Prefiero que te quedes aquí y asistas a la fiesta de Adolph Wagner...

Terry la miró divertido y luego interrogó:

— ¿Si recuerdas lo que te conté mientras cenábamos... No?

—Por supuesto que si... Pero él sabe que Susana y tú... Pues no se llevan como pareja...

—Resulta que además, el antipático hombre, es primo de la Loca Nina y del esposo de Candy...

Expresó el chico, como un último pretexto...

— ¡Oh Terry! ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que fueras, representándome, pero si no quieres...

—Si quiero...

—Bien, entonces, ya no hay nada mas que decir, irás a esa fiesta ¿De acuerdo?

Terry alzó una de sus cejas... ¿Por qué tenía que insistir? ¿Era él o Eleanor estaba empeñada en que él se viera con Candy? "_Eleanor... Oh Eleanor..._" se dijo Terry, adivinando que su romántica madre, aún creía que él tenía esperanzas.

—No has respondido, Terry... —reclamó ella.

—Iré, Eleanor... Te complaceré...

La rubia sonrió con dicha y luego dejó caer la siguiente noticia.

—Y ya que estás despierto y luciendo tan guapo y presentable... Te informo que he invitado a desayunar a cierto Duque Inglés.

Los ojos de Terry rodaron...

— ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho Eleanor?!

—Porque si...

— ¿A qué hora llega? —preguntó sin ganas.

—Ya llegó... Espera pacientemente abajo... Así que no te tardes, Querido...

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston_

Nina, había estado curioseando, dentro del estudio de su primo Adolph.

Por medio de la nana Lidia, se enteró de que el joven Wagner, se había marchado temprano y entonces, la caprichosa muchacha, no dudó en averiguar lo que tanto deseaba.

Se encontraba más que interesada en la fiesta que su primo iba a ofrecer... Aun no entendía por que razón Adolph gastaba su dinero en una fiesta así, sin embargo, a ella le convenía y por lo tanto, no se iba agobiar.

Sin recato de ningún tipo, la rubia chica buscó entre los cajones del escritorio de Adolph, pensando en que algo podía encontrar, algo que le arrojara la información que tanto anhelaba...

Y no estaba equivocada, pues muy pronto, su búsqueda le ofreció el resultado deseado, después de hurgar en todo el escritorio, encontró la lista de invitados.

A sus ojos, aparecieron en primer lugar, los nombres: Candice y Kieran Livingston... ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Se preguntó con una risa burlona en su rostro...

—Quizá, solo ellos asistirán a la fiesta de Adolph... —exclamó con una desagradable sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aquella burla duró muy poco, porque para su desgracia, estaba completamente equivocada, la lista de confirmaciones era mucho mas amplia de lo que imaginaba y no tardó en encontrar lo que tanto buscaba:

—Eleanor Baker... ¡Ese idiota si la invitó!

Mencionó con una voz cargada de furia, observando la siguiente línea:

**Compañía de Teatro Stratford**

No observó confirmaciones ahí... En realidad no entendía los garabatos de Adolph... Pero aquello era como la gota que derramaba su pequeño vaso.

Se quejó con un caprichoso pataleo y luego respiró hondo... Después de todo... No era tan malo enterarse de eso... Porque en realidad, eso era todo lo que ella deseaba saber, Eleanor estaría ahí, y si a Terry se le ocurría ir, entonces ambos pagarían por "burlarse" de ella...

¿Qué tenía malo estar preparada?

Sonrió malévolamente, reacomodando todo en su lugar.

* * *

_Central Park West, Manhattan_

—Lo hice por ti, Sussie...

Expresó Adolph Wagner, sonriendo, como un niño que confiesa su travesura.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, Susana con incredulidad—. Organizaste este ostentoso evento... ¿Solo por mi?

—Así es…

—Pero ¿Cómo es que te decidiste hacerlo?

—Tú no me hablabas y yo quería tener una oportunidad para verte de nuevo...

—Terry jamás me dijo nada.

—Invité a todos los miembros de la Compañia Stratford... Tal vez él no puso atención en el correo.

—Vaya… Pues, me alegro de que hayas buscado una forma para verme de nuevo... —expresó Susana.

— ¿Irás entonces?

—No lo creo, Adolph...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque la gente espera verme con Terry...

— ¡Pídele a él que te lleve! ¡Anda! Terruce no tiene por que negarse... Se lo pediré yo...

—No me parece la mejor de las ideas.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Adolph...

—Vamos, solo díselo… ¿Qué tienes que perder? —interrogó Adolph con desilusión.

—Trataré... No se que planes tenga Terry... —reflexionó la ex actriz, pensando en que quizá, Terry habría regresado a los Hamptons, con Eleanor.

—Inténtalo… Quiero que hagas lo posible por estar conmigo hoy… —expresó mirando a la chica—. Muero por que conozcas a Kieran y a su esposa... Ella, es maravillosa y tan joven como tú, creo que podrían llevarse bien.

Susana sonrió forzadamente y aquella actitud, no pudo ser ignorada por el perspicaz muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Adolph

—Nada...

—Tu semblante cambió de pronto... No me digas que no te pasa nada —dijo Adolph, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia muchacha—. Vamos Sussie… Dime que pasa.

—No sucede nada malo… Es sólo que... Es que ya conozco a la esposa de tu primo...

— ¿Conoces a Candy?

—Si...

—Y… ¿Cómo es que la conoces? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Es ella, Adolph.

— ¿Ella?

—Candy, es la mujer a la que Terry ama... —Susana lo miró de frente y agregó—. Es la misma a la que te refieres como "la misteriosa fulanita"… La que tú piensas que no existe…

Adolph, negó con la cabeza... Y molesto, se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Qué te sucede Adolph? ¿Por qué te pones así?

— ¡Sucede que retiro mi invitación a Terruce!

Susana rió con amargura y cuestionó —Entonces… ¿No quieres que yo vaya?

—No, si Terruce va...

— ¿Qué es a lo que le temes eh?

—Cielo santo, Susana... ¿Necesitas mayor explicación? —interrogó el rubio muchacho—. ¡Candy es la esposa de mi primo! ¡Y yo adoro a mi primo! No puedo hacerle esto...

— ¿Hacerle qué? Adolph, estás exagerando…

—No… No exagero, simplemente, no puedo comportarme de esa forma tan absurda… ¿Qué va decir Kieran?

—Como sea… No te preocupes, yo ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir... Sin embargo, debes saber que Terry nunca haría algo para ofender a Candy y Candy a su vez, es una mujer de principios...

—Ella me parece encantadora y se nota que es de buenos sentimientos... Pero, su buena voluntad, puede olvidarse con ese... Casanova...

Susana negó con la cabeza y entonces preguntó:

— ¿Terry ya dejó de ser un afeminado? —cuestionó con sorpresa—. Hace un rato afirmabas que no le gustan las mujeres...

—Estaba exagerando...

—Estás mas celoso que tu primo... —advirtió Susana con un poco de molestia.

—Candy es de mi familia... Ahora.

—No me hagas odiarla de nuevo Adolph... Que ella tenga tu atención, es algo que simplemente no puedo soportar...

—No... No rivalices con ella... —pidió el joven—. Ambas, serán de mi familia... Deja esa ridícula actitud para Nina...

— ¿Nina no quiere a Candy?

—La detesta... Y eso, que no tiene la menor idea, de lo que me acabo de enterar...

— ¡Por favor! No se lo digas... —rogó Susana—. No le digas a Nina, nada sobre Candy y Terry... Júramelo... —pidió con desespero.

Adolph la miró sin saber que decir... Odiaba a Terry, pero a Candy no podía hacerle nada, al menos no de momento... Si por alguna razón ella fallaba, entonces dejaría caer su furia contra la rubia y enteraría a Nina de todo... Por lo pronto, estaría tranquilo.

—No diré nada... Te lo juro...

—Gracias Adolph...

—Bueno yo ya debo irme, pero prometo venir a verte... Después de la fiesta...

—Respecto a eso... Adolph... Si los vecinos... Te ven a esas horas... Comenzaran a murmurar...

—De acuerdo, te reservaré una habitación en el Waldorf... ¿Aceptas? Ahí te veré...

— ¿El Waldorf? Eso estará lleno de tu gente… No es buena ideal…

Adolph asintió y sin mucha ganas lanzó otra oferta:

—De acuerdo, será en el Hotel plaza…

—Pero... ¿Y mi mamá...? ¿Qué va decir?

—Yo sabré como convencerla, solo dime que si, y yo me encargo de todo ¿Aceptas si o no?

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de convencerla?

—Porque ella me adora… Sussie, tu madre, realmente me adora

—Está bien, quiero verte intentando convencerla… —Susana le sonrió con emoción y luego dijo aquellas plabras que Adolph, deseaba escuchar—. Si acepto… Te veré en Hotel Plaza…

* * *

_Residencia Baker_

El desayuno con el Duque de Grandchester, transcurrió en calma.

Eleanor, se había transformado en la mujer más madura y centrada sobre la faz de la tierra y Terry, estaba seguro de que se conducía de aquella forma, para ponerle el ejemplo. Si ella no tenía ningún problema con Richard Grandchester, entonces él, tampoco debía tenerlos... Debía comportarse justo como ella... Porque después de todo, aquél hombre era alguien a quién le debía respeto.

La actriz no tardó mucho en excusarse, anunciando que se retiraría para viajar a Boston. Dejando a solas a los dos hombres. Quienes pidieron que se les sirviera el té en la terraza que daba a un pequeño jardín, pues no quisieron desperdiciar los tímidos rayos de sol que iluminaban todo Manhattan.

— ¿Estuviste enfermo? —preguntó Terry sin poder contenerse más.

—Si, hijo... Lo estuve...

— ¿De qué enfermaste?

—Un ligero problema en el corazón.

— ¿Qué tan ligero? —indagó Terry.

Richard desvío la mirada, aparentando fortaleza y entonces le respondió:

—Un ataque al corazón... De ese tipo de cosas que le pasan a los viejos como yo... Nada fuera de lo normal.

Expresó sin darle importancia. Terry por su parte, sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima...

_"Un ataque al corazón..."_ pensó con tristeza. Eso no era ligero, no era nada sencillo... Su padre pudo haber muerto... La muerte, nunca fue algo que le deseará alguien. Terry se sentía tranquilo respecto a Richard, porque sabía que estaba en Londres, viviendo con su familia... De ninguna forma, hubiera querido enterarse de alguna desgracia.

—Pero... Ya estás bien... ¿Verdad?

A Richard le pareció estar viendo al pequeño Terry que llegaba hasta él, sólo para platicar... Eso le provocaba una gran impotencia, porque no deseaba verse vulnerable, ni débil... Sin embargo, el orgulloso hombre dejó atrás sus prejuicios y con la verdad se decidió hablar:

—Ya estoy bien... Tuve que dejar el tabaco y debo cuidar mi alimentación... El médico de la familia me augura varios años de vida, no hay por que preocuparse—expresó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho, papá... —le dijo Terry limpiando rápidamente, una lágrima que se le había escapado.

—Estoy bien, Terry... Estoy muy bien... No debes preocuparte...

— ¿Me lo juras? —cuestionó respirando hondo, tratando de no volver a llorar.

—Te lo juro hijo... —expresó el Duque posando sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho—. Que haya venido aquí, no significa que vaya a morirme... —advirtió con sinceridad—. Que yo haya venido, sólo significa que tenía muchas ganas de verte, pedirte perdón y convivir contigo... Deseaba mucho hacerlo... ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó abrazándolo, dándole suaves palmadas en su espalda—. Te amo Terry... Y espero que no sea muy tarde para enmendar mis errores... ¿Aún estoy a tiempo?

Terry asintió sonriendo... Y después de mirarlo fijamente le respondió:

—Yo también te amo.. Y creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, papá...

— ¿Quieres enterarte de como es que llegué aquí? —cuestionó Richard.

—Claro que si...

—Te daré una pista —le dijo el Duque, mirando hacia el cielo—. No llegué en barco.

Los ojos azules de Terry, brillaron con alegría y luego sonrió hermosamente.

—Quiero saberlo todo, ven pongámonos cómodos en la estancia... —le dijo Terry con emoción, ansioso por que su padre le platicará sobre su viaje.

* * *

Residencia Wagner-Livingston

Los ojos verdes de Nina, hicieron un rápido estudio al rostro de Adolph. Últimamente le había visto muy animado. Sin embargo, aquellos ánimos, parecían haber terminado de golpe.

— ¿Que te sucede primo? ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó hipócrita, la voz de la joven rubia,

—Estoy mas sano que nunca, Nina... Pero me siento terriblemente enfadado.

—La organización de esta fiesta, debió dejarte exhausto.

—Si, pero al menos, creo que ha valido la pena.

—Será maravillosa, ya lo verás... —Nina le sonrió malévolamente y añadió—. Parece que quieres impresionar a una dama... Primito...

— ¿Tú lo crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Pues te equivocas, primita... Y hablando de cosas ilógicas... ¿Qué ha pasado con Terruce Grandchester?

Los puños de Nina, se cerraron y luego declaró:

— ¿Que va pasar? —interrogó Nina con enojo—. No pasa absolutamente nada... Quizá, lo único nuevo, es que ya se de quien está enamorado.

Los ojos azules de Adolph se abrieron con sorpresa y tratando de sonar tranquilo, cuestionó:

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ya sabes de quién está enamorado? —Adolph rió como si no le importara—. ¿Acaso ese idiota sabe de amor?

—Al parecer si… —respondió Nina, victima del enfado—. Y yo ya se quien es esa mujer que lo tiene TAN embobado...

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es la pobre desgraciada? —cuestionó con fingida diversión, esperando que la respuesta no fuera "Candy"

—Eleanor Baker...

Adolph hizo un gesto, pero en el fondo, sintió alivio, pues darse cuenta de que Nina no sabia nada sobre Candy, hizo que su alma descansara.

—Cariño... Creo que estás alucinando —le dijo el joven con calma—. ¿Eleanor Baker? Por favor, no me hagas reir…

— ¡Los he visto Adolph! —exclamó—. Eleanor y él... Estuvieron juntos hace poco más una semana.

—Son colegas... Después de todo... ¿No? Por supuesto que debiste verlos juntos, ellos sólo entablan amistades con los de su medio ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

—Ciertamente... Pero siento que hay algo mas. Terry se muestra tan diferente con ella...

Adolph se encogió de hombros, sin saber que pensar, Nina era mentirosa por naturaleza y solía ver los problemas donde no existían.

—Debo entender, que por esa razón... ¿Te pusiste mal, hace una semana?

Nina asintió.

—Como sea, eso ya no importa... —mencionó con naturalidad, esperando a que Adolph confesara que había invitado a Eleanor a su fiesta, pero el muchacho no lo hizo—. ¿Podemos irnos juntos a la fiesta?

—Claro que si...

—Bien, te veo en un rato

Ella se marchó y Adolph se quedó pensativo...

_"Eleanor Baker..."_

Esa hermosa mujer... ¿Era la nueva conquista de Terruce? Lo dudaba mucho, pero si era cierto... Eso le convenía, mas valía que fuera real... Adolph lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pues no quería a Terruce, cerca de Candy… Mucho menos ahora, que su primo y ella habían llegado para quedarse.

Miró una vez más su lista de invitados confirmados, ahí aparecía Eleanor... Y otra persona como acompañante... El rubio resopló con enojo, recordando la invitación que le hizo llegar a cada uno de los miembros de la compañía de teatro Stratford ¿Por qué no podía regresar el tiempo e impedirlo?

Finalmente, Adolph no le vio el caso de preocuparse... Terruce no se aparecería en su fiesta... ¿O si? Después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, le parecía ilógico, que por su propio pie, fuera al Waldorf Astoria.

* * *

_Residencia Grandchester, Park Avenue, North, Manhattan_

El encanto de Adolph Wagner, era algo que Olga Marlowe, sinceramente no podía soportar, la mujer estaba fascinada con aquél muchacho. Cuando le propuso pasar el Año Nuevo en el Hotel Plaza, ella aceptó de inmediato... Era obvio que el joven deseaba ver a su linda hija y eso la llenaba de dicha, pues Sussie, se merecía todo lo bueno que le estaba pasando. En Adolph Wagner, Olga confiaba plenamente... Y por lo tanto, estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Antes de ir al hotel, convenció a Susana de pasar a su casa, por otra maleta con ropa, sabiendo que ella y Terruce se divorciarían, pensaba que lo mejor, era que Sussie, se mudará a la casa de los Marlowe, de forma definitiva.

Al llegar a la residencia, un escandaloso ruido en la planta alta, les advirtió la presencia de alguien más, tanto Susana, como Olga se quedaron quietas, mientras escuchaban.

—Debe ser Terruce... —indicó la Señora Marlowe.

—Mamá... Tengamos cuidado ¿Quieres? —pidió la rubia—. La casa ha estado sola desde hace una semana y Terruce... Quizá haya salido de la ciudad.

Olga Marlowe, asintió y tomando una de las espadas que decoraban la estancia, se aproximó hasta las escaleras...

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, esperando a que alguien respondiera.

—Yo...

Contestó la voz de Terry Grandchester, quién salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la escaleras. Una carcajada se le escapó al mirar a Olga Marlowe en guardia.

—Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que no le caigo bien, pero nunca pensé que le cayera tan mal como para asesinarme… —expresó el actor con diversión

—No... Aunque eso pareciera... Creí que... Que…

— ¿Que yo era un ladrón?

—Definitivamente... —rió Susana, sin poder evitarlo.

Olga los miró con enojo y luego, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija.

—Discúlpala Terry… Solo hemos venido por algunas cosas, espero que no te moleste.

—No, para nada... Mientras sigas casada conmigo, ésta sigue siendo tu casa.

—Gracias, Terry... —la rubia muchacha le sonrió y luego, al verlo tan arreglado, no le quedo de otra, mas que preguntarle—. ¿Saldrás esta noche?

—Si...

— ¿A dónde irás? —preguntó ella, consciente de que Terry odiaba los interrogatorios.

El guapo castaño la miró con enfado y luego le respondió:

—Una fiesta en el Waldorf Astoria...

—La fiesta de Adolph...

—Si... Mi madre fue invitada y no puede ir, desea que yo vaya... Además... —dijo agitando un sobre que encontró en la correspondencia—. Nosotros también fuimos invitados.

—No te vayas a molestar, pero creo... Creo que no es conveniente que vayas.

Terry respiró hondo y antes de explotar o decir algo descortés, se tranquilizó y después preguntó:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque Adolph, se ha enterado de que Candy y tú fueron novios... —Susana lo miró suplicante—. No fue mi intención, solo pasó y él está muy molesto, Candy es una Livingston y Adolph, cree que debe protegerla a capa y espada.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Terry.

— ¿Con que si eh? Entonces… ¿Candy ya no es solo una "fulana" para él? —interrogó insolente

—Por supuesto que no, como ya sabes, Candy es la esposa de su primo y por era razón, él la siente de su familia... —Susana hizo un gesto de enfado y admitió—. La quiere mucho... Y apenas la conoce.

Terry ignoró el celoso comentario de Susana y se centró en el tema: Adolph, no iba a tomarlo por idiota, él lo había invitado y por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho de asistir a su "estúpida" fiesta.

— ¿Sabes? ahora, con mayor razón... ¡Voy a ir a esa celebración!

Susana negó con la cabeza...

— ¿No crees que te arriesgas demasiado? —preguntó la ex actriz.

—No… Dime… ¿Qué puede hacer Adolph en mi contra?

—No lo sé... Pero al parecer adora a su primo, así que ten cuidado.

—Livingston ya me conoce y yo solo... Solo quiero ir a la fiesta... No intentaré nada para dejarlo sin esposa... —declaró con molestia.

—De acuerdo... Yo te creo, pero por favor, solo deseo que tengas cuidado... Y sobre todo, no dejes al descubierto tu amor por Candy frente a Nina...

— ¿Por qué me haces esa advertencia?

—Ya te hizo un escándalo por Eleanor... ¡Imagina lo que haría con Candy!

— ¿Y acaso Adolph se lo va ocultar?

—Si... Adolph... Él no dirá nada, el protegerá a Candy...

—Bien. No te preocupes... No pasará nada... Ahora... Ya debo irme... Nos veremos luego...

Terry le dedicó una sonrisa y luego salió de la residencia. Con toda la información que Susana le había dado, tenia que irse con cuidado. Tomaría todas las preocupaciones, pero de ninguna forma, faltaría a esa celebración.

El actor, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que sucedería en el Waldorf Astoria. Él no sabia que asistir a esa fiesta, le cambiaria la vida entera.

_**Continuará…**_

___By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás **

**Capítulo 10**

**Parte 1**

_Residencia Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan, 31 de diciembre de 1921_

Un escandaloso suspiro, lleno de impotencia se le escapó, mientras paseaba el cepillo a través de sus sedosos e imposibles rizos. Había intentado perfeccionar el peinado que dibujó en su mente, al elegir el vestido que usaría. Pero todo parecía inútil, porque no lograba concentrarse en ello.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude... Señora Livingston? —preguntó una mucama de mediana edad, cuya sonrisa llenó de confianza a la joven patrona.

—Si, por favor... Quiero recoger totalmente mi cabello... ¿Usted podrá ayudarme?

—Ya lo creo... Señora... Permítame un segundo y le prometo que la peinaré justo como usted lo desea.

—Gracias... Carla... ¿Puedo llamarla así?

—Oh si... Por supuesto, Señora Livingston.

—Usted puede llamarme por mi nombre...

—Gracias por esa confianza, Señora Candy...

Carla deslizó el cepillo una y otra vez, acomodando el cabello de Candy, logrando moldearlo de tal manera que los rizos indomables, permanecieron quietos, listos para ser estilizados en el peinado que la rubia deseaba. Cuando la mucama terminó Candy apenas podía creerlo ¡Ella sola jamás hubiera logrado aquél peinado!

—Carla... Es hermoso... Es tan... Espectacular... ¡Me encanta! —dijo con emoción, levantándose de la silla y abrazando a Carla.

—Usted, será la mujer más hermosa en esa fiesta... —le dijo con sinceridad—. Diviértase mucho Señora Candy... Y que tenga un feliz año nuevo.

—Usted también Carla... ¡Muchas gracias por todo! —la mucama asintió y luego abandonó la habitación.

Candy por su parte, corrió al vestidor y se colocó el vestido... Había olvidado como se sentía el desear asistir a una fiesta de Año Nuevo. La última vez que disfrutó de una fiesta así... Fue a bordo del Mauritania, después de haber salvado a la embarcación que naufragaba...

Aquello pasó justo siete años atrás... Ese año, su mundo cambió por completo.

Terry Grandchester, estaba llorando en la oscuridad... Mirando melancólicamente hacía el océano, mientras ella sentía esa inexplicable sensación, de querer reconfortarlo.

_"Yo no le conocía..."_ pensó con tristeza "_Sin embargo, deseaba ayudarlo... Yo quería acabar con su sufrimiento... Pero entonces, el comenzó a reírse de mi..."_

La rubia pecosa negó con su cabeza, sacudiendo aquellos recuerdos ¿De qué servía recordar eso? Después de todo, ellos dos ya no tenían un futuro juntos. Él era esposo de Susana y ella estaba casada con Kieran...

Terminó de vestirse y luego salió del vestidor para mirarse en el espejo.

Candy hizo un gesto de disgusto al estudiarse "¿_Qué clase de monstruo era?"_ ¡Ya tenía una semana entera pensando en el actor! Y todo... ¡Por ese endemoniado reencuentro! Un besito en la mano por parte de Terry ¿Y ya se había alocado? "_¿Qué demonios le sucedía?" _Terry Grandchester, seguramente le besaba la mano a todas las mujeres con las que se encontraba, que debían ser muchas… Pensó celosamente la rubia... Recordando a todas las damas que se lo comían con la mirada, en el restaurante del Hotel Plaza...

Olvidándose de que aunque ellas lo veían a él, Terry no las veía a ellas... Los ojos del castaño sólo miraron a Candy, pero de eso, la rubia no se acordaba, porque los celos la cegaron en ese momento y aún continuaban haciéndolo.

La Pecosa decidió dejar aquello por la paz y disfrutar de la fiesta… Era la primera vez que ella y Kieran festejarían un nuevo año juntos y sólo eso debía llenarla de alegría. Al salir de la habitación, su mirada verde esmeralda, se encontró con unos ojos azules que deleitados la observaban, mientras ella avanzaba por las escaleras...

—Hermosa... Como siempre... —le dijo al tiempo que le extendía su mano, para ayudarla a bajar—. Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla... Estás... Realmente preciosa, Candy.

Ella se sonrojó al escucharlo... Y él no pudo evitar reírse.

—Aun puedo provocar sus sonrojos, Señora Livingston... —mencionó Kieran acercándose a la rubia—. Me gusta saber que todavía te pongo nerviosa... —declaró, sonriéndole seductoramente, mientras dirigía sus azules e inquietantes ojos a los de ella...

—Eso es porque eres muy malo... —le dijo Candy con timidez.

—Soy malísimo... —expresó acercando sus labios y tomando gentilmente los de Candy—. Con toda honestidad, preferiría quedarme a festejar el Año Nuevo, aquí en casa... —expresó Kieran, sonriéndole, mientras Candy negaba con su cabeza.

—Tu primo Adolph, ya se tomó demasiadas molestias... ¿No lo crees? —la rubia sonrió y luego observó fijamente a su esposo.

—Si… Tienes razón... Adolph ha hecho esto para darnos la bienvenida, lo menos que podemos hacer, es asistir a su fiesta...

—Podemos estar ahí por un rato y quizá retirarnos temprano ¿Que te parece? —sugirió la rubia.

—Me parece lo más sensato... Aunque yo dudo que quieras regresar temprano...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tocará la misma banda que tocó hace unas semanas, en la fiesta de caridad a la que asistimos... Aquella cuyo cornetista te cautivó... ¿Recuerdas?

Candy asintió, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

—Es increíblemente talentoso... Y además, su voz es excepcional... ¿Crees que venga con la banda? Después de todo, dijeron que él era sólo un invitado...

—Oh si... Definitivo... Él vendrá, Adolph se encargó de que así sea... Y ahora... ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? —preguntó con emoción.

—Vámonos ya, Señor Livingston... —le respondió al tiempo que lo dirigía hasta la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Hotel Waldorf Astoria, Nueva York

— ¿Me puedes explicar que jodidos te pasa? —preguntó Adolph, con enojo—. Soy el anfitrión de esta fiesta, no puedo estar atendiendo tus asuntos ahora… ¿Es muy difícil de comprender?

— ¡Él está aquí! Terruce está aquí… ¡Y quiero que lo eches! Adolph... Quiero que lo saques ¡Ahora mismo!

— ¿Estás segura?

—¡Acabo de verlo, dirigienose a donde está Karen Klyss! Tienes que echarlo…

—¿Echarlo? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡No puedo hacer nada al respecto! —respondió Adolph fingiendo demencia.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes echarlo? —preguntó la voz furiosa de Nina—. Tu fiesta es muy exclusiva, solo gente con invitación tiene acceso a ella… ¿Seguirás negando que lo invitaste?

Adolph se mantuvo firme y aunque detestaba la presencia de Terry, simplemente no iba hacer un patético show enfrente de los invitados. No podía retirar una invitación así nada mas ¡Maldita la hora en que hizo llegar aquellos boletos a la compañía de teatro! Había cometido un error por actuar con alevosía, deseando permanecer con Susana, quién por mucho que él se negara, aún estaba casada con Terruce Grandchester.

—Debe estar con alguien que tiene invitación... Dices que estaba con Karen Klyss... ¿No? Entonces ahí está tu respuesta —Adolph ignoró a Nina y quiso seguir su camino, pero la joven lo impidió y deteniendo el paso de su primo, advirtió:

—Si Eleanor Baker y Terruce, se reúnen... Entonces no esperes que me quede con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres eh muchachita? Si haces algo estúpido... Entonces despídete del hogar que tienes a mi lado... ¿Escuchaste Wenzierl? —exclamó Adolph con molestia—. Piensa muy bien, antes de llevar a cabo una de tus rabietas, porque si me entero de que nuevamente me has puesto en ridículo ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

— ¡No me amenaces!

— Yo hago lo que quiero... Y te aconsejo que subas a la habitación que te reservé... Para que te tranquilices, si no lo haces, me daré cuenta y si yo me entero de que sigues causando problemas, entonces haré un espectáculo frente a todos ¡Corriéndote a ti!

Adolph dejó a Nina con la palabra en la boca, esperando a que lo obedeciera y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el salón, lo único que deseaba, era poder ubicar al joven Grandchester y vigilarlo.

* * *

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el bello rostro de Karen Klyss, al ver que el apuesto Terruce Grandchester se acercaba directamente hacía ella.

—Vaya... ¡Al fin! Una cara conocida, entre toda esta gente pudiente... —exclamó con alivio—. ¡Cielos! Creí que ningún miembro de la compañía vendría —recalcó la joven mientras le daba un sorbo a su ponche.

—Y como siempre, te has equivocado —le respondió Terry, mientras la miraba con diversión.

—Me alegra saber que Robert, alcanzó a darte la invitación, porque de lo contrario… ¿Qué haría aquí yo sola? —interrogó Karen.

— ¿Tú… Sola? ¿Y dónde se supone que está tu adorado y "muy perfecto" Florent Welsh?

—Platicando... Con aquellos hombres aburridos... —respondió la actriz con enfado, desviando su mirada hacía, donde se encontraba el sonriente Florent—. Lo comprendo, no creas que no lo hago, pero ya me estoy muriendo del hastío, que me provoca el hecho de estar aquí… Tan solitaria ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo bailamos? —preguntó ella, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se preparaba para caminar hasta la pista de baile—. No es la banda de jazz donde está el gran Louie Armstrong, pero la música es aceptable.

— ¿Lo has llamado Louie? —Terry soltó una carcajada—. ¿Ya dejó de ser un "desconocido" para ti, Klyss?

—Por supuesto que si, resulta que Louie, es una completa maravilla, mi Perfecto Prometido, no exageró al decir que será uno de los más grandes de la historia.

—Lo has escuchado cantar ehh…

—Fue sublime… Pero en fin… Tendré que viajar a Chicago más seguido ¿Sabías que se unirá a la banda indefinidamente? —cuestionó la muchacha con infinita emoción.

—No lo sabía… Espero que vengan aquí… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea, no nos desviemos del tema ¿Quieres? —pidió Karen—. Entonces… ¿Bailamos, Señor Grandchester?

Terry hubiera querido negarse, pero el entusiasmo de la joven actriz, no podía ser pasado por alto. Así que sin decir nada, aceptó la invitación y siguió el camino de la muchacha, a través de la pista.

— ¿Y Sussie? —cuestionó Karen con curiosidad, al tiempo que se dejaban llevar por las alegres notas musicales.

—Susana está en casa...

— ¡Que milagro! Digo... Estos son los tipos de eventos a los que traes a tu "Querida esposa" ¿O me equivoco?

—Te sorprendería enterarte de algunas cosas... Karencita

Karen resopló y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo...

—No te equivoques, Querido… Tú eres el que se sorprendería, si supieras de lo que yo estoy enterada.

Terry sonrió y de inmediato quiso saber:

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que Susana tiene un amante?

Karen lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y sin poder negarlo, afirmó con su cabeza.

—Vaya... ¡Hasta que te enteras!

— ¿Desde cuando lo sabes tú?

—Lo sé, desde que la vi con Adolph, hace ya unos meses… Creí que lo descubrirías tarde o temprano. Pero eso ya no importa ¿Qué medidas vas a tomar con ella? —preguntó Karen—. Porque venir a esta fiesta... No creo que sea la mejor que hayas pensado en tomar, reunirte con Nina aquí... Me parece detestable.

— ¿Ves como no lo sabes todo? —cuestionó Terry, sonriendo con arrogancia—. Nina Weinzierl, es historia para mi.

Karen lo miró con alegría y luego lo abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

—Si Susanita me parece asquerosamente repulsiva para ti... Imagínate a Nina... ¡Dios! Tienes malos gustos, Querido...

Terry no le dijo nada. Era inútil responderle… Pues esos, en realidad, no eran sus verdaderos gustos.

Karen giró con gracia y luego miró a su adorado Florent, cambiando de acompañantes, ya no platicaba con los Señores Hammond y Wilson. No… En esos momentos el guapo Florent, ya estaba saludando a Kieran y a Candy Livingston.

—En fin... mencionó Karen con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Quizá el que hayas venido aquí... No fue del todo, una mala idea...

Terry no pudo ignorar aquella sonrisilla que Karen le dedicaba y entonces, miró en la dirección en que la muchacha observaba. Sus ojos azul zafiro, simplemente se quedaron deslumbrados con aquella majestuosa visión...

_"Dios bendito..."_ mencionó en sus adentros, al ver a Candy.

Era sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que había en aquel salón. La mirada de Terry, simplemente no podía dejar de observarla. La Pecosa, estaba enfundada en un bonito y atrevido vestido negro, cuya pedrería plateada la hacía brillar por entero. Los ojos de los hombres presentes, estaban puestos sobre ella, algunos, la miraban de manera discreta, pero por el contrario, otros pasaban a su lado y con descaro la estudiaban, sin siquiera importarles que Kieran Livingston y ella estuvieran tomados de la mano.

—Y… Hmmm… ¿No la vas a saludar? —preguntó Karen, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Terry negó con la cabeza, fingiendo que no estaba interesado, pero Karen, insolente, le dijo:

—Bien, pues si tú no piensas saludarla... ¡Yo si! —exclamó mientras halaba fuertemente de la mano del actor y lo dirigía hasta donde se encontraba la rubia pecosa.

* * *

La mirada verde esmeralda de Candice Livingston, seguía perdida entre las parejas que bailaban en la pista, tenía tantas ganas de bailar… Sin embargo, Kieran no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, en su camino a la pista de baile, encontraba a gente, que estaba muy interesada en saludarlo, eso casi siempre sucedía, desde que se casaron, ella tuvo que pasar por eso, una y muchas veces, Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, sin embargo… La nostalgia decidió invadirla…

Un suspiro se le escapó, recordando las veces que Terry Grandchester, la invitó a bailar, a punto estaba de sonreír ante ese recuerdo… Pero un suave toque en su brazo la hizo despertar de su sueño.

—Preciosa... —le susurró una voz conocida—. Es así como luces hoy, mi querida prima... —Adolph miró a Kieran y luego le hizo saber—. Es un verdadero pecado no bailar con tu esposa ¿Lo sabias? Pero no importa, tú sigue platicando... Yo te haré el favor ¿Aceptas?

Kieran sonrió y luego le dijo:

—La que tiene que aceptar es ella.

Candy los miró con timidez y después sintió la mirada de Adolph Wagner sobre ella.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza... Querida Candy?

La rubia, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y luego, se dejó llevar a la pista por el galante muchacho, sin siquiera, darse cuenta de que Karen Klyss y Terry Grandchester, se acercaban a ellos.

Los ojos de la rubia pecosa, estaban clavados en el suelo, en cambio la mirada azul de Adolph, si se encontró de frente con los furiosos ojos de Terry. Si el apuesto actor hubiera tenido el poder de matar con la mirada, Adolph Wagner definitivamente, hubiera caído muerto en ese preciso instante.

—Señor Livingston... —saludó Karen con gusto, mientras el guapo Kieran la volteaba a ver.

—Señorita Klyss... —dijo tomando la mano de Karen y posando un beso en ella—. Señor Grandchester... —se refirió al ver que Terry la acompañaba—. Me da un gusto enorme poder saludarles...

Terry asintió y con un apretón de manos, saludó al susodicho.

_"¡Cuanto lo odiaba!" _Aquella ridícula sonrisa, simplemente lo exasperaba... Terry, sentía que Kieran Livingston sonreía de aquella manera, solo para burlarse de él.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Adolph se había encargado de alejar a Candy del alcance de Terry, ambos rubios se perdieron entre los invitados, al tiempo que danzaban.

El joven Wagner, estaba gratamente sorprendido, pues no podía negar que Candy se veía divina, incluso, podía afirmar que la esposa de su primo, era la mujer mas bella de todo el evento... Atrás quedó la dulce chica que conoció en su casa, una semana antes... Aquella jovencita, había dado paso a una hermosa mujer, cuya figura se movía junto a él.

—Ese vestido, es maravilloso...

— ¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó Candy con emoción—. No estaba muy convencida de usarlo, sin embargo, a Kieran también le gustó.

—Es hermoso y en ti... Mi querida Candy... En ti... Luce genial...

—Gracias Adolph...

—De nada, linda...

— ¡Tu fiesta es fabulosa!

— ¿Te lo parece?

—Si... Jamás estuve en una así, todo luce maravilloso... ¿Nina te ayudó?

Adolph hubiera querido reírse, pero la inocencia en la pregunta de Candy lo hizo desistir, Kieran se lo había dicho, la rubia siempre pensaba bien de todos, y finalmente, ella no tenía la mínima idea de lo que Nina significaba para él.

—No... —le dijo girando al ritmo de la música—. Nina no tiene mucho tiempo que digamos...

—Si lo has hecho tú solo… Me parece aún más formidable.

—Me alegra saber que todo sea de tu agrado… Contraté a la Creole Jazz Band, de Chicago… Espero la disfrutes.

—Es tan genial esa banda… ¡Por supuesto que me encantará!

Terry los miró desde el otro extremo de la pista, y no pudo evitar sentir, una oleada de furiosos celos... Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kieran Livingston, ya se había marchado. Lo único que le interesaba era que Adolph Wagner estaba al lado de Candy y que "_el miserable" _se atrevía hacerla sonreír "¿_Qué jodidos tiene ese estúpido?" _se preguntaba Terry mientras lo estudiaba ¿Por qué obtenía la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor? ¡No lo entendía!

—Lo hace a propósito... —advirtió Karen a Terry, dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo y cuidando que Florent no la escuchara.

—Ese imbécil me está declarando la guerra...

— ¿Y tú te vas a dejar?

El castaño negó con energía y apenas concluyó la pieza, se dirigió hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Aquel tramo, se le hizo eterno, los separaban solo unos cuantos metros, pero a Terry le pareció un camino muy largo, un trayecto lleno de molestas parejas, que no lo dejaban pasar. Finalmente, al llegar a donde Candy estaba, no dudó en pedir:

—Señora Livingston... ¿Me concede la siguiente pieza?

La figura de Candy, giró con gracia y dedicándole una nerviosa sonrisa asintió... Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Adolph y él, en contra de su voluntad, decidió darle el paso libre a Terry... ¿Dónde se veía que el anfitrión le negara un baile a otro invitado? El rubio se tragó su orgullo y entonces, sin más remedio… Los dejó sobre la pista, claro, no sin antes dejar un suave beso sobre la mano de Candy, enfureciendo aún más a Terruce Grandchester.

* * *

—Cielo Santo... No pasa nada, Adolph —advirtió Kieran, mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo—. De verdad, primo... Todo está bien...

—Pues... Sinceramente, no te comprendo... —el rubio, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo dejas que tu esposa baile con ese... Hombre...? —interrogó señalando el salón y mostrándose como un niño caprichoso.

—La dejé bailar contigo ¿No? —cuestionó Kieran y Adolph de inmediato se escandalizó.

— ¡Si! Pero yo soy tu primo y te respeto… Terruce Grandchester no es nada tuyo... —dijo el joven "¡_Y el muy imbécil está loco por tu esposa!" _exclamó para si mismo, mordiéndose la lengua, para no gritarselo a Kieran.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Adolph? —interrogó—. ¿Deseas un espectáculo? Si eso es lo que quieres, ahorita mismo voy y lo golpeo… Te juro que lo hago…

Adolph negó, moviendo su cabeza de lado al lado.

—No exageres, solo digo que no me gusta que él esté cerca de Candy.

—Es homosexual... ¿No? —Kieran ocultó una sonrisa y Adolph se encogió de hombros—. Vamos primo, no va pasar nada... Mézclate entre los invitados... Y trata de desocuparte pronto, Susana te espera... —el joven palmeó la espalda de Adolph y le dijo—. No te preocupes... Por favor, que yo tengo todo bajo control.

—Está bien... No me inmiscuiré más en tus asuntos...

Adolph caminó de regreso a la fiesta, no sin antes escuchar:

—Gracias Adolph... Gracias por querernos tanto... Yo siempre supe, que puedo confiar en ti...

— ¿Por qué te noto tan raro? —le cuestionó Adolph, volteando para mirarlo.

—No pasa nada...

— ¿Seguro?

—Totalmente... Ahora ve y disfruta de tu fiesta...

Adolph asintió y tomó camino rumbo al salón de baile. Mientras Kieran, lo veía marcharse y le miraba con melancolía...

* * *

A pesar de que la pista de baile estaba completamente abarrotada, para ellos no existía nadie a su alrededor... Estaban tan ocupados mirándose, que todo lo que sucedía en su entorno no interesaba.

Incluso, tardaron algunos minutos, para darse cuenta de que la música había hecho una pausa. El corazón de ambos latió con impotencia... "_¿De qué se trata?"_ Se preguntaron los dos rebeldes al mismo tiempo... ¿Por qué les pasaba eso, justo cuando ellos iban a bailar? ¿Era el destino quien se empeñaba en separarlos?

A punto estaban de renunciar a su tan ansiada pieza de baile, pero la voz del presentador y los aplausos del los invitados, los hicieron desistir...

La música no tardó más, en inundar el salón... El sonido de la Creole Jazz Band, llamó la atención de ambos, e inevitablemente, iluminó sus rostros con una sonrisa. Candy sabía que ellos estarían ahí, pero Terry ni siquiera lo imaginaba

—Es la banda de Joe King Oliver... No puedo creerlo... Ellos están aquí... ¡Louis Armstrong está aquí! —dijo Terry sonriendo con alegría, al tiempo que Candy lo observaba con emoción... ¡Terry y ella, tenían el mismo gusto musical! Su corazón saltó con aquella incomprensible felicidad, esa misma que sintió cuando era adolescente y estaba absolutamente enamorada.

—Adolph logró traerlos... —afirmó la Pecosa con naturalidad.

—Al menos ya hizo algo bien.. —murmuró Terry con sarcasmo...

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Candy sin poder entenderle.

—Nada... Digo que bailemos... —mencionó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba para bailar con ella.

Por varios segundos, no hicieron nada más que disfrutar de la música sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo y de armarse de valor, Terry no quiso seguir callando lo que tanto quería expresar.

—Te ves... Preciosa... Candy... —le susurró Terry al oído, sintiendo al instante el como ella se estremecía involuntariamente, entre sus brazos.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras... Kieran se lo dijo, Adolph igual, incluso Florent, el prometido de Karen Klyss, también se lo hizo saber, pero que lo dijera precisamente Terry... Sin duda la dejaba anonadada. Se sonrojó como nunca antes lo hizo y luego sonrió sin poder evitarlo "_Preciosa_..." Terry jamás le dijo algo como eso, la verdad no podía negar que ese halagador comentario, en boca del apuesto actor, era algo inaudito.

—Sinceramente, desconocía el hecho de que una mona, pudiera convertirse en sirena... —expresó buscando la mirada de la rubia, dibujando en su rostro, aquella divertida sonrisa que ella tanto amaba.

—Tú nunca vas cambiar... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó ella, sintiendo como Terry la acercaba más hacia él.

—No... Nunca lo haré... —admitió el rebelde muchacho—. Contigo... No quiero hacerlo —sentenció fundiendo sus azules ojos, en los verde esmeralda de la rubia pecosa—. Contigo Candy... Solo quiero ser yo mismo...

Esas palabras, trasladaron a la Pecosa hasta aquel momento en Escocia, cuando Terry Grandchester... Se adueñó por completo de su corazón.

"Solo quiero ser yo, toda mi vida..." Le había dicho él, antes de besarla...

—Tú también… —dijo ella, susurrando.

— ¿Yo también…?

—Tú también te ves muy bien…

— ¿Te refieres a que me veo guapo? —preguntó Terry, traviesamente, observándola con arrogancia—. ¿Te gusto Candy?

—Eres… imposible… —respondió ella, escuchando la burlona risa del castaño muchacho.

El inconforme gesto de Candy, logró que Terry sintiera que nada había cambiado... Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y ellos siguieran siendo los mismos adolescentes de antaño, que ocultaban la atracción que sentían, molestándose uno al otro...

La primer pieza terminó rápidamente y después, Joe King, anunció que su nueva gran estrella, el joven: Louis Armstrong, entonaría una canción, la cual se trataba de una primicia. Una canción cuyos autores, les habían confiado y permitido tocar en esa ocasión, pues el público neoyorkino, era un público muy conocedor.

La melodía era estupenda, las notas de un piano le dieron inicio, luego el joven Louis tomó la corneta y comenzó a tocar...

Terry lo miró por algunos segundos... "_Impresionante_..." Pensó al ver lo versátil que era el chico... Y al final, al escuchar su voz, supo que el cuadro estaba completo...

**_"Give me, a kiss to build a dream on... And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss... Sweetheart, I ask no more Thank this... A kiss to build a dream on"_**

Candy y Terry se miraron con complicidad, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado la voz de Louie, sabía que era una experiencia celestial... Terry apenas podía creerlo... ¿Ese gran astro estaba cantando mientras él y Candy bailaban? _"¡Dios!" _gritó en sus adentros... ¿Había algo más perfecto que eso?

**_"Give me a kiss before you leave me, and my imagination will make that moment Live... Give me that you alone can give... A kiss yo build a dream on"_**

Al escuchar la canción, Terry creyó que era atrevida, quizá un poco escandalosa para la puritanos, que nunca faltaban, sin embargo era una letra honesta, era tan real que parecía que alguien había entrado a su mente y describía lo que el pensaba... Era un tema que cualquier enamorado podía entender.

**_"When I'm alone, with my fancies, I'll be with you... Weaving romances, making believe they're true"_**

No sabía si volvería escucharla de nuevo, pero si sabía, que aquella canción sería inolvidable y pasaría las fronteras del tiempo. Bailar y sentir a Candy entre sus brazos, mientras escuchaban aquella pieza, era definitivamente lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida...

**_"Give me, your lips for a Just a moment and my imagination will make that moment Live... Give me that you alone can give... A kiss yo build a dream on"_**

Candy había quedado fascinada con aquella voz y esas palabras...

_"¿Cuántas cosas se podrían construir con el beso, del ser al que se ama?"_

Se preguntó mientras reflexionaba, comparando el inolvidable beso de Terry y recordando de golpe, el primer beso que Kieran Livingston le dio... Era inevitable no compararlos... No debía hacerlo... Pero su corazón insistía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no sólo atesoraba a Kieran y a Terry lo dejaba atrás? La rubia ya no quiso pensar en eso y dejándose llevar por la música, siguió disfrutando del baile.

Los ojos del joven actor miraron a su alrededor, había mucha gente, pero no había ningún indicio de Kieran Livingston, eso le agradó... Todo parecía perfecto... Pero como nada es para siempre, su tranquilidad terminó cuando observó una femenina y bien formada figura, misma que entraba al salón en esos momentos...

Nina Weinzierl, ingresó, luciendo tan arrogante como siempre, mirando de un lado otro, señal indudable de que estaba a la espera de encontrar algo o alguien.

Cuando la música concluyó, Terry no dudó en sacar a Candy de ahí...

— ¿A donde vamos? —preguntó ella—. Ellos seguirán tocando...

—Vayamos al otro extremo... Hay mucha gente aquí—dijo Terry, dirigiéndola fuera del salón.

Candy hubiera querido negarse, pero entonces, fue ella quien se encontró con la figura de Nina. La rubia malcriada no reparaba en su presencia, pero Candy no deseaba verla, así que ya no se quejó y siguió por el camino donde Terry la llevaba.

La gente estaba arremolinada en la pista, era casi imposible salir, sin embargo lo lograron, Terry era ágil y se las arregló para llegar fuera del mar de parejas.

—Escondamonos allá...

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Escondernos?

Terry asintió haciéndola entrar en uno de los corredores que daban al lobby, una vez ahí, dio vuelta por otro corredor e hizo que Candy entrara ahí, sin pensarlo, la condujo hasta un solitario rincón, justo al lado de unas escaleras.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ya la perdimos... —mencionó el, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Que dices? ¿A quien? —preguntó Candy, encendiendo su alarma y dándose cuenta de que él hablaba de Nina.

—A Nina... Ella estaba ahí… Pero no nos ha visto, no te preocupes.

— ¿Tú la conoces bien... Verdad? —preguntó Candy con decepción.

Terry rodó los ojos, amonestándose _"¡Idiota! ¿Ahora que vas a decir?"_ Se decía a si mismo.

—Si la conozco... —admitió él, sin poder evitar pintar de rojo sus mejillas—. Pero eso no es lo importante... —aclaró con un carraspeo.

— ¿Lo importante era escondernos?

—Pues si...

—De acuerdo —respondió Candy negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? ni siquiera deseo enterarme de como conoces a esa odiosa mujer... Porque soy perfectamente capaz de imaginarlo —admitió con seriedad—. Lo único que me importa en este momento, es regresar al salón...

—¿Regresar? ¿Para reunirte con tu esposo? —preguntó Terry, con molestia.

—Si... —mencionó Candy con energía—. ¿Qué otra cosa es mas importante que eso?

—No se por qué me sorprendo... Debes ser muy devota a tu maridito... ¿No? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos, mientras con alevosía, deslizaba su fuerte mano por la cintura de la muchacha.

—Por supuesto... ¡Él es mi esposo! —Candy sonrió decidía y sintiéndose valiente recriminó—. ¿No lo eres tú con Susana? —cuestionó mientras luchaba por alejarse del castaño.

—No... No lo soy...

— ¿Por qué nunca estás con ella? ¿Qué no eran la pareja del año? —interrogó celosa—. ¿Su boda… No era lo que Broadway esperaba?

— ¿Donde leíste esa patraña? —preguntó Terry con diversión, llevando su mano hasta la barbilla de Candy, para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Ya no interesa... —respondió ella, mirándolo retadoramente—. No tiene la mínima importancia.

—Por supuesto que interesa... Porque gracias a eso... —mencionó Terry con enojo—. ¡Tú te largaste a Inglaterra, para casarte con ese hombre!

— ¿Estás reclamándome el hecho de haberme casado? —preguntó Candy con enojo.

—Si… ¡Si lo estoy haciendo! —Terry deslizó ambas manos por el rostro de Candy y entonces lo dijo—. ¿Por qué te casaste Candice? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó dolorosamente—. Si tú eres mia…

El reclamo estuvo cargado de rabia e impotencia y aunque Candy, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contestarlo, simplemente no pudo responder nada... Porque de pronto, Terry la había acorralado, contra una columna, haciendo que todas sus fuerzas se perdieran.

—Aléjate de mi... Me... Estas apretando... —dijo temblando y sintiendo la deliciosa sensación, de tener a Terry tan cerca de ella.. Tal como lo sintió en su sueño...

—No temas... Por favor, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Terruce?

—Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo... —admitió con voz suave—. Lo hago... Porque te quiero muy cerca de mi —Terry la besó tiernamente en la mejilla y pidió—. Déjame estar así, Déjame Candy... —mencionó, mientras ella, víctima de la debilidad, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el abrazo—. No temas, porque yo no pienso hacerte nada malo... Aunque me muera de las ganas de tenerte... No pienso hacer nada...

—Terry... Estoy casada... Tu también lo estás... —mencionó ella, como llamando a la consciencia del actor, intentando que el no cometiera una locura—. Por favor, no me hagas esto... No nos hagas esto, Terry...

—Ya he aprendido que tú no te mereces algo tan vulgar... Como un beso robado... Tú mereces, solo lo mejor... No te haré nada Candy... Sólo déjame estar contigo, mi amor...

Candy, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el deseo... Ella quería tomar a Terry del cuello y besar sus labios hasta cansarse, también deseaba que Terry siguiera mirándola y no dejara de presionar su excitada masculinidad contra ella, definitivamente, quería que todo pasara a otro nivel y continuar sintiendo al hombre que amaba... Sentirlo como siempre lo deseó... Pero al final, simplemente no pudo resistirlo más... Y recordando sus principios, terminó zafándose de su abrazo.

Con escandalosas lágrimas y una enorme culpabilidad en los ojos, comenzó alejarse del muchacho.

— ¿Candy? —la llamó Terry...

Pero ella, no atendió el llamado. La tentación para consumar sus deseos era demasiada, anhelaba poder ser una mujer atrevida y hacer de sus fantasías una realidad, quería decirle a Terry que lo amaba y que quería ser suya por el resto de su vida... Pero no podía hacerlo, ella sencillamente no podía... Es cuestión de segundos, Candice Livingston se echó a correr y a Terry no le quedó mas remedio que verla desaparecer entre los corredores.

— ¿Te diviertes con mi esposa? —preguntó la voz de Kieran, mientras Terry lo miraba y se preparaba para enfrentarlo.

—Ya tú lo has visto ¿No? ¿O necesitas mayor explicación? —respondió con una burlona sonrisa.

—Para nada, ya he visto suficiente y creo que debo ponerle una estrella de oro a mi Dulce Candy... Digo... A pesar de la tentación en que la hiciste caer... Ha superado la prueba... ¿Qué puedo decirte? Ella no es como Nina... No se va meter en tu cama, solo porque tú así lo quieras.

Terry lo miró a los ojos y con insolencia sonrió... Estaba preparado para dar respuesta a eso, pero Kieran hizo una seña pidiendo silencio y entonces agregó:

—No me respondas ahora, Terruce, mejor ven conmigo y escucha la propuesta que tengo para ti...

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque te interesa… —sentenció Livingston, antes de señalar el camino a seguir.

—Lo único que me interesa de ti... Es tu preciosa esposa —mencionó el actor, descaradamente—. La propuesta que me harás... ¿La incluye? Porque si vas a incluirla... Entonces soy todo oídos —expresó dejando ver una sonrisa cargada de lujuria, misma que Kieran odió con toda su alma.

—La incluye... Definitivamente...

—Entonces vamos... Porque se nos está haciendo tarde, Señor Livingston.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer: Ingrid, Gene, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, GadamiGrandchester, Ana Alondra, Laura Grandchester, Odette y Liz Carter... Así como también a todos quienes me leen en silencio.**

**Les dejo de nuevo 4 capítulos, para que pronto lleguemos a lo que todas están esperando... ¡Saludos!**

* * *

_ACLARACION **La Creole Jazz Band, fue fundada por Joe King Oliver y era una de las orquestas más influyentes, a principio de la década de 20's. En 1922 integraron a Louis Armstrong, pero como verán, he jugado con el tiempo un poquitín en el caso de "A kiss to build a dream on" si me volé la barda, porque esa canción fue compuesta en 1935 y grabada 16 años después. _

_En fin... La ficción todo lo hace posible y yo tenía muchas ganas de tener a Louis Armstrong cantando, mientras para Candy y Terry, bailaban una de mis canciones favoritas**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 10  
Parte 2**

_Hotel Waldorf Astoria, 31 de diciembre de 1921_

No pudo escucharlo por más tiempo. Si continuaba haciéndolo... Hubiera terminado rendida ante él y Candy, simplemente no podía permitirse aquello...

¡Ella era una mujer casada!

Tan sencillo como eso... Y aunque en sus fantasías Terry era el principal protagonista... La realidad, sencillamente no podía rebasar la ficción.

Al encontrar el camino rumbo al salón, de inmediato se trasladó al tocador. Debía tranquilizarse, antes de ver a Kieran, tenía que hacerlo o entonces su esposo, iba a sospechar... Y ella, no podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía lastimarlo de esa forma.

Candy creyó que en el tocador, encontraría la paz que buscaba... Pero para su mala fortuna, no sería así...

— ¿Y a ti que te sucede? Parece que hubieras visto al mismísimo diablo... —Nina sonrió y luego miró a Candy, de arriba, hacía abajo—. Que hermoso vestido, Candy...

—Gracias Nina... El tuyo, es muy hermoso, también.

—No es mas bello que el tuyo, pero me queda mejor de lo que te vendría a ti... Eres tan flacucha... ¿Sufriste desnutrición cuando vivías en el hospicio?

Los ojos verdes de Candy se tornaron oscuros... Y entonces volteó para enfrentar, con aplomo a Nina.

—No... Felizmente, no fue mi caso. Pero gracias por tu preocupación, Nina... Espero que tú, tampoco hayas padecido hambre —Candy sonrió tan diabólicamente como jamás lo había hecho y agregó—. Sobre todo, espero que no hayas pasado penurias, en aquel tiempo en que te encerraron en la prisión de Berlin...

Candy se desconoció al decir eso... Pero de ninguna forma se arrepintió de devolver la bofetada "¡_Basta de poner la otra mejilla!" ¿_Por qué tenía que soportar tantas groserías? ¿Era un pecado ser huérfana?

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Nina Weinzierl "_La gata ya sacó las uñas" _pensó con excitación.

—Kieran no pierde su tiempo eh... Te ha ido con el chisme... Pero me alegra mucho que ya estés enterada.

La Pecosa se encogió de hombros y fingió que no la veía mas. Kieran se lo comentó muy superficialmente, sólo para que estuviera alerta y supiera que clase de persona era Nina. La rubia pecosa se dirigió al espejo y arregló un rizo que amenazaba con escaparse de su peinado.

— ¿Te crees muy superior... No? —cuestionó Nina—. Crees que porque Kieran Livingston te hizo su esposa, eres dueña del mundo... Pero no te creas tanto Candy... Porque la realidad es que nunca dejarás de ser una pobretona...

—No me digas... ¿Y tú crees que porque asesinaste a alguien yo debo doblegarme ante ti? —Candy sonrió con rebeldía—. No me vengas con esas idioteces Nina... Si dejas de molestar, haré de cuenta que no pasó nada, pero si continuas... No esperes que me quede con los brazos cruzados, porque yo... Perfectamente puedo enfrentarme a ti... Se defenderme... Y muy bien.

Nina negó con la cabeza y rápidamente arrinconó a la pecosa.

—No juegues conmigo, mocosa... ¿Entiendes? —advirtió la joven Wenzierl, apretando ligeramente el cuello de Candy—. Porque no siempre vas a tener a Kieran y a Adolph a tu disposición.

Candy tomó fuerza y hábilmente, retiró la mano de Nina.

—Y como ya te dije... No te tengo miedo.

—Y yo... Aplaudo esa actitud... —mencionó una voz detrás de ellas.

Karen Klyss se acercó hasta Candy y le preguntó:

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Livingston? ¿Quiere que llame a su esposo?

Los ojos de Nina se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin decir nada, comenzó a retroceder. Ella hubiera jurado, que estaban solas en aquel lugar.

—Tampoco te tengo miedo, Nina... Así que es mejor que te vayas —advirtió Karen—. O de lo contrario, tendré que reportar este acto con una autoridad competente ¿Te gustaría eso?

— ¡Púdrete Klyss! —respondió Nina, retándola con la mirada—. Y tú Candice... Cuídate, porque como ya te dije, no siempre estará alguien para defenderte...

Nina salió de aquel lugar y desapareció rápidamente, mientras que Karen y Candy permanecían en el tocador.

—A esa mujer la mueve Satanás... —sentenció Karen.

—Gracias Karen... No se que hubiera pasado, si tú no apareces... —sollozó asustada, porque la gran verdad, era que por un instante, si le tuvo miedo, jamás vio una mirada como esa, ni siquiera en Elisa o Neil Leagan.

— ¿Y donde está Terry? ¿Nina los vio juntos?

Candy negó... Pintando de rojo sus mejillas.

—Oh Candy, no te avergüences conmigo... Yo se que Terry y tú, aun tienen muchas cosas que decirse... Menos mal que la demente Weinzierl, no los vio...

—Ellos, tuvieron algo que ver... ¿Verdad? —preguntó con temor,

—Si, no te lo voy a negar, pero debes saber que eso ya se terminó... —respondió Karen—. Y también debes enterarte de que esa relación, no significó nada para él...

— ¿Y que sucede con Susana? ¿Que le pasa a Terruce? —cuestionó decepcionada—. ¿Por qué no está con ella?

—Hay cosas que no te puedo decir... Ya lo sabrás por tu propia cuenta... Y quizá entonces, comprendas su actitud.

Candy la miró confundida, pero no preguntó nada más, simplemente se dejó conducir por la actriz.

—Vamos... Busquemos a tu esposo...

* * *

Kieran Livingston había llevado a Terry hasta un salón, que su primo Adolph, le otorgó en caso de que se le presentara algún negocio. Ya instalados en la intimidad de ese sitio, Terry y el joven Livingston, se dispusieron hablar...

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación.

—No actúes como si fuéramos amigos... Livingston —pidió Terry—. Porque no lo somos... Y por favor, ya termina con esta ridiculez...

—Ciertamente, tú y yo no somos amigos... Y tal vez nunca lo seremos.

—Sigo sin entender... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Preguntó nervioso, pues definitivamente, no deseaba pensar en que le había ocasionado un problema a Candy.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta... Solo eso...

—Entonces comienza. Porque no tengo tu tiempo...

—Que yo sepa, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, Terruce... Tu esposa que por cierto, está embarazada de mi primo... Está en el Hotel Plaza... Esperando por él —expresó con burla—. Y Nina... Bueno, con ella ya no tienes planes ¿O si?

Terry lo miró con sorpresa, sin embargo no le dijo nada.

—Pero está bien, acabaré con esto rápido... —Kieran respiró hondo y luego, simplemente declaró—. Yo... Voy a morirme, Terruce... Y quiero que te quedes con mi esposa... —dijo sin titubear, sorprendiendo a Terry por completo.

* * *

La mirada gentil de Florent Welsh, observó con detenimiento a su hermosa prometida y a la esposa de Kieran Livingston, ambas mujeres parecían buscar algo... Aquello provocó una sonrisita de parte del muchacho y es que se le hacía imposible que Karen se entendiera tan bien con otra mujer... Florent reconocía, que Karen, no era de las chicas que tienen amigas.

—¿Que planean ustedes dos eh? —cuestionó con diversión.

—La ayudo a buscar a su esposo... ¿Tú lo has visto? —cuestionó Karen, tomándolo de la mano.

Florent hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza y les dijo:

—Lo he visto con Terry... Hace un rato... Pasaron aquel salón de allá... —señaló el muchacho hacía el apartado.

— ¿Con Terry? —cuestionó Candy, con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Está seguro, Señor Welsh?

—Bastante seguro... Señora Candice —apuntó Florent.

Karen la miró con sorpresa y Candy, con la mirada, le hizo saber que iría al encuentro con Kieran.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —interrogó Florent.

—Otro ponche... Por favor —pidió Karen

— ¿Usted, Señora Candice?

—Yo nada, gracias...

—De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo...

Candy esperó a que Florent se marchara y entonces anunció:

—Iré a buscarlos...

Sin embargo, antes de que pensara en irse, Karen la detuvo.

—Quizá seria bueno que ellos platicaran... ¿No te parece, Candy? —argumentó Karen.

— Pero ¿De que van a platicar? —preguntó la Pecosa con espanto.

—Eso si que no lo sé —mencionó Karen—. Pero yo pienso que sería positivo... Que los dejaras...

—Ya casi es media noche... Faltan solo 20 minutos...

—Espera unos 10 minutos mas... Si Kieran no aparece, entonces vas por él.

—De acuerdo... Esperaré... —expresó finalmente la rubia, sin dejar de mostrarse preocupada ante la situación que se desarrollaba en su cabeza... ¿Y si ellos peleaban? ¿Qué tal si Kieran los vio?

—Tranquilízate Candy... Escucha a la banda y no pienses que va pasar algo malo... Ambos son unos caballeros... Por favor, no te preocupes... —le dijo Karen, logrando que Candy respirara con más calma.

* * *

Los ojos azul zafiro de Terry, se abrieron con sorpresa...y temor a la vez...

_"¿Qué está diciendo Livingston?"_

Los latidos de su corazón, eran tan fuertes, que estaban opacando sus pensamientos... Él, ya no era dueño de sí, en aquellos instantes. Y es que con esa noticia, no era para menos.

—Supongo, que tu silencio, habla por ti... —expresó Kieran.

Terry lo miró y con honestidad le dio contestación:

—Sinceramente, no se que decirte... Esto que acabas de decir, es algo que no esperaba.

Kieran sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—No creo que alguien, espere recibir una propuesta como esta...

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—No veo por qué deba estar alterado... Digo... Esto ya no tiene remedio ¿Debo gastar energías en preocuparme, por algo que es imposible de cambiar? —cuestionó Kieran—. No lo creo, Terruce...

Terry quiso responder, sin embargo, no encontró las palabras adecuadas y Kieran, fue quien habló en su lugar:

—Se que te sientes confundido... Pero lo único que tienes que hacer, es decir: "Si" y luego esperar —le dijo Kieran, lleno de serenidad, mientras dirigía su mirada azul directamente a los ojos del actor.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero estar con ella? —cuestionó Terry, al tiempo que correspondía a la inquietante mirada de Livingston—. ¿Por qué crees que aun me interesa, de esa forma?

—La amas Terruce... Y no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Terry dibujó una burlona sonrisa en su rostro y luego tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, miró fijamente al que todo ese tiempo consideró como su enemigo y le respondió...

—Amor... Esa es una palabra muy grande... ¿No te parece?

—Y es lo que hay entre ustedes... No te olvides de lo que presencié hace un rato —el joven Livingston sonrió amargamente.

— ¿Qué tal, si yo sólo quiero acostarme con ella?

—No sólo la deseas de esa forma... Y lo sé porque hace un momento, te conformaste con tenerla cerca... No la tocaste como querías, aunque pudiste hacerlo... Incluso tuviste la oportunidad de seducirla a tal grado, que ella se hubiera ido contigo, pero no lo hiciste. No intentes engañarme, ni probarme más, tú la amas y ella a ti.

— ¿Ella te ha dicho que me ama?—preguntó Terry, fingiendo no estar interesado en saber si aquella respuesta era positiva.

—No, pero no es necesario que lo haga... Yo soy perfectamente capaz de verlo...

—Tu propuesta no es digna de un caballero... ¿Sabes? Porque lo primero que debes hacer, es contarle todo esto a ella... —el actor suspiró con tristeza— ¿No has pensado en el daño que le causarás? —le interrogó Terry con enojo—. ¡No seas idiota Livingston! Crees que porque ella me ama... ¿No siente nada por ti? ¿Crees que se pondrá feliz cuando mueras? ¡Por favor! Candy no se merece eso...

Kieran negó con la cabeza.

—Ambos nos hemos engañado... —mencionó, sin remordimiento—. Ella ya sabe que me voy a morir... —anunció ante la mirada sorprendida de Terry—. Candy no tiene idea de cuando ocurrirá... Pero lo sabe. Se casó conmigo por lastima... Seguramente... Así qué piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer ¿Te quedas a su lado? ¿O le dejas el camino libre alguien más?

Aquellas declaraciones, llegaron a los oídos de Candy, que impaciente, había llegado hasta aquel salón para encontrarse con su esposo... Al escuchar a Kieran decir aquellas palabras, sintió como si un valde agua fría cayera sobre ella.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dio cuenta de que ella escuchaba... Candy no les dio la oportunidad de que lo supieran, salió corriendo de aquél salón, y se dirigió a la salida del hotel, tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Las doce campanadas, los gritos y las expresiones de júbilo se dejaban escuchar por doquier, pero al ver que ella corría, a través del salón, él no dudó en ir a su encuentro.

— ¡Candy! —gritó Adolph al verla—. ¡Detente! —le pidió, cuando le dio alcance.

—Quiero irme a casa...

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Kieran? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Por favor... Déjame seguir con mi camino, te lo suplico Adolph... —rogó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los ojos del confundido chico.

—Solo dime donde está Kieran... Vamos... Dimelo y yo te llevaré personalmente con Herman, mi chofer...

Candy asintió y le dijo donde y con quien estaba su esposo... Adolph aceptó y sin decir nada más la llevó con el chofer...

—Llévala a su casa, Herman... Y asegúrate de que la ayuden en todo lo que necesite.

—Si, señor.

Adolph regresó hasta donde Candy le indicó que su esposo se encontraba. La sangre le hervía por dentro, estaba muy seguro de que Terry, era el culpable de todo. Sin pedir permiso, entró al salón y exigió una respuesta.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a Candy?

Los ojos azules de ambos ingleses, se mostraron confunfidos...

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kieran de inmediato.

—Hablo de que tu esposa se ha marchado... —añadió Adolph—. Llorando y sin ser capaz de explicarme que demonios es lo que pasa aquí —Adolph miró a Terry y sentenció—. ¡El culpable de todo esto eres tú!

Terry y Kieran se miraron, alarmados, primero por saber que ella los escuchó hablar y después porque se había ido del hotel. Los dos hombres se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la puerta. Pero Adolph no los dejó pasar.

—Herman, la llevó... Ella debe estar llegando ahora a tu casa —señalo a Kieran...

—No interesa... Yo tengo que ir con ella... Hablare contigo mañana...

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa? —preguntó Adolph con desesperación, intentando detener a Kieran, pero el brazo de Terry, fue quien finalmente le puso un alto.

—Déjalo que se marche... —pidió el actor con tranquilidad, deteniendo al rubio.

— ¡Tú cállate!

— ¿Sabes? No tengo ánimos para pelear... En otro momento de la noche te hubiera dado una buena lección.. Pero ahora mismo... Ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo... —le dijo Terry con sinceridad, tan sincero se mostró, que Adolph le obedeció, no sin después pedirle un "favor" a cambio.

—Yo solo tengo una cosa que decirte... ¡Largate de aquí Grandchester! ¡Largate antes de que te arrastré por todo el salón y le arruine la velada a todos!

Terry asintió y sin más que decir, se marchó de aquél lugar, dejando a Adolph Wagner con una revolución dentro de su ser.

* * *

_Residencia Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Mientras Herman la conducía hacía su casa, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse miserable... Todo su mundo se había derrumbado... La perfecta bola de cristal en la que ella y Kieran Livingston vivían, se había destruido para siempre...

_"Ambos nos hemos engañado... Ella ya sabe que me voy a morir... Candy no tiene idea de cuando ocurrirá... Pero lo sabe... Se casó conmigo por lastima..."_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón se le encogió... Ella si lo sabía, sabía de la enfermedad de Kieran, pero las cosas no eran como él pensaba... ¡Ella no se casó por lastima!

Al llegar a casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y sin demorarse ni un segundo más se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que controlarse, en ese momento, más que nunca le era imperativo hacer uso de su fuerza emocional. Pero pese a los intentos que hizo, no pudo lograrlo... Los ojos verdes de la rubia pecosa se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, era inevitable no derramarlas, porque en ese momento, ya podía aceptar que llevaba meses engañándose.

Pensó que la enfermedad de Kieran no progresaría, pasó todo ese tiempo, concentrandose en hacerlo feliz y en disfrutar de su compañía, que se había olvidado de la realidad.

Con un profundo dolor en el pecho, recordó el justo momento en que ella lo conoció, fue una mañana del mes de marzo... Candy se llevó una mano al corazón al recordarlo... Tendido sobre la cama, luciendo tan enfermo... Aquella imagen la había borrado por completo de su memoria, no pensó en eso hasta ese momento...

**.**

**.**

_—Aun no despierta... —le dijo ella al Doctor Amodio, mientras observaba fijamente a Kieran Livingston._

_—Aunque la fiebre haya cedido... Él sigue delicado... —el Doctor Amodio miró a su enfermera y luego agregó—. Es un milagro que siga vivo..._

_—Pensé que la Influenza estaba siendo erradicada..._

_—Los casos han disminuido considerablemente, pero aun se debe tener cuidado... Kieran es un hombre de negocios, el virus debió atacarlo mientras regresaba a Londres... Candy, te quedarás a cargo de él... Necesito que lo vigiles muy bien..._

_—Si..._

_—Si él despierta, por favor comunícamelo de inmediato._

_—Así lo haré..._

_El Doctor Amodio salió del cuarto y Candy se aseguró de que Kieran estuviera bien atendido._

_—Animo Señor Livingston... —le dijo tomando su mano y dándole un ligero apretón—. Yo sé que pronto despertará...—agregó sonriéndole._

**.**

**.**

Ese día, su vida tomó un rumbo que jamás hubiera esperado... Porque aunque Kieran lo dudara, Candice White Andrew, comenzó una nueva historia cuando ella lo conoció...

**.**

**.**

_—Hola Señor Livingston... —saludó Candy mientras colocaba unas rosas en el florero—. Le he traído algunas flores, para animarlo... ¿Sabe? Hoy si parece primavera en Londres... El sol está brillando... —dijo Candy mirando al joven que yacía dormido—. Mis compañeras piensan que pierdo el tiempo hablando con los enfermos que no pueden responderme, pero yo se que usted, despertará pronto... Así que no me quede mal... Despierte Señor Livingston, despierte... Por favor._

_Pidió con devoción, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una silla y rezaba por Kieran._

_—Las rosas, son sus flores favoritas... —le dijo Raymond al ver que Candy había llevado rosas._

_—Me alegra saberlo..._

_—Lo he cuidado desde que es un niño... He servido a su familia desde que su Abuelo me contrató... —el viejo sollozó sin poder evitarlo y Candy rápidamente se acercó a él._

_—El Señor Livingston ha pasado un momento muy critico, pero esta reaccionando favorablemente... Despertará de un momento a otro... Animo... No se preocupe, Señor Raymond..._

_—Vendré a verlo por la tarde... Cuidelo mucho por favor._

_—Claro que si... Así lo haré, no se preocupe._

**.**

**.**

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron con melancolía, porque entonces fue inevitable recordar la primera vez que se reflejó en los ojos de aquél joven tan guapo... La forma en la que él comenzó a envolverla, esa manera por la que ella ya no quiso separarse de él...

**.**

**.**

_—Ha despertado... —murmuró en cuanto Kieran la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo se siente Señor Livingston?_

_Kieran esbozó una sonrisa:_

_—Me siento como si hubiera muerto y llegado al cielo... —expresó mirándola con detenimiento._

_Ella frunció el ceño y desistió en acercarse más al muy despierto paciente. Sin embargo todo fue inútil, porque Kieran la tomó de la mano sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo._

_—No debe decir esas cosas... Señor..._

_— ¿Por qué no? Digo... Los angeles, seguramente son así como usted..._

_—No lo creo..._

_— ¿Es usted mi enfermera? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos._

_—Si..._

_— ¿Usted me cuidó? —cuestionó dándole un ligero apretón a su mano._

_—Si... Y ahora... Ahora debo llamar al Doctor Amodio..._

_Candy intentó zafarse, pero el joven no la dejó, al menos hasta que ella le hiciera otra confesión más._

_—Por favor... No se vaya... Sin antes decirme su nombre..._

_—Me llamo Candy..._

_Mencionó ella, soltando la mano del muchacho y saliendo de inmediato._

**.**

**.**

Eso la asustó, después de Terry, ningún otro muchacho llamó su atención de ese modo... La intimidó tanto que ella no regresó con el Doctor Amodio... Lo hizo hasta el día siguiente, cuando le fue inevitable cumplir con su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

_—Por fin regresó... —expresó el muchacho—. Comenzaba a creer que usted era una alucinación._

_Reclamó sutilmente, pues Candy no había regresado a verlo desde que despertó._

_—Tuve que hacer otras cosas..._

_—Lo entiendo... Y lo único que importa ahora, es que ha vuelto a verme._

_—Está usted muy recuperado..._

_—Dios me dio una segunda oportunidad..._

_Kieran extendió su mano y le entregó unas rosas..._

_—Son para usted... —le dijo mientras ella lo miraba sorpendida._

_—¿De donde ha sacado estas rosas?_

_—Sali a comprarlas..._

_—¿Está usted loco? —cuestionó con enojo._

_—No, no lo estoy... Las venden a unos cuantos pasos de aqui... No me ha costado ningún trabajo traerlas._

_— ¡Usted no deberia ni siquiera levantarse de su cama!_

_— ¿Para que sirve la vida? Si la vamos a desperdiciar en cuidados?_

_Ella lo miró alarmada y luego Kieran rió..._

_—Es un chiste Candy... Raymond las trajo... Deje de preocuparse y tomelas..._

_— ¿De verdad fue el Señor Raymond?_

_—Se lo juro... —sentenció mirándola y sonriéndole gentilmente._

_—Son muy bonitas gracias..._

_—Son tan bonitas como usted..._

_Candy sonrió y tomó las rosas... Se las llevó a la nariz y aspiró su aroma._

_—Gracias, Señor Livingston._

_—De nada Candy... Pero por favor... Llámame Kieran..._

**.**

**.**

Candy sollozó fuerte y se abrazó a Titán... No quería perder a Kieran... No quería hacerlo... Su esposo no podía morir ¡No podía aceptarlo!

**.**

**.**

_—No quiero irme... Sinceramente, deseo permanecer aquí..._

_—No digas eso... Nadie quiere estar enfermo por siempre._

_—Yo si..._

_—Kieran, por favor..._

_—No quiero irme, Candy._

_— ¿Y cómo vamos a salir a pasear? —preguntó ella deseando poder animarlo—. ¿O eso del paseo fue solo una broma?_

_—No... No lo fue..._

_—Entonces, Señor Livingston, levante ese animo..._

_—De acuerdo, lo haré si aceptas cenar conmigo... Para celebrar que ya estoy dado de alta... ¿Qué dices Candy? ¿Cenas conmigo hoy?_

_El le sonrió bellamente y ella correspondió a esa sonrisa ¿Qué perdía aceptando la invitación de tan apuesto y atento caballero? Realmente nada... Así que aceptó._

_—Lo haré... Cenaré contigo, Kieran Livingston..._

**.**

**.**

Kieran supo ni como llegó a su residencia, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, de inmediato subió hasta la habitación... Casi se quedó sin aliento, pero no deseaba esperar más para ver a Candy... Tuvo la sensación de que ella estaría encerrada, sin querer hablarle, pero para su fortuna no fue así, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Y para su sorpresa, Candy lo esperaba, sentada a un lado de la chimenea, con Titán en su regazo, todo parecía normal, excepto que la chica, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Candy... —le llamó con cuidado, al tiempo que ella se levantaba del sillón y acomodaba a Titán sobre su cama—. Lo lamento... Se que me escuchaste hablar con Terry... No se que tanto hayas escuchado. Pero Candy, tú ya sabes... Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa conmigo...

—No... Yo no lo sé... —negó inútilmente.

— ¡Por supuesto que si lo sabes! Hablemos claro por favor... —pidió Kieran, en un congelador tono, haciendo que ella retrocediera y desviara la mirada—. Candy, tu sabes que mi salud es deplorable... Así me conociste... Y así, decidiste casarte conmigo... Quizá lo hiciste por mera lástima, pero eso ya no importa...

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —reclamó una indignada Candy— ¡Yo no me casé contigo por lástima! Kieran... Estás hiriéndome...

—Por lo que lo hayas hecho Candy... Por cualquier motivo... Ya ni siquiera interesa... —Kieran la miró de frente—. Antes de venir aquí, el Doctor Amodio, me dijo que el mal sigue presente... El problema congénito, en mi corazón, está empeorando... Ingerí los medicamentos e hice todo cuanto me dijo... Pero hace unos días en Chicago, su colega me dio un ultimátum.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su boca, ahogando un grito de desesperación.

—Lo sabías... Bonita... Tú ya sabias que esto pasaría tarde o temprano... Candy, yo te vi en el consultorio del Doctor Amodio... Llegué justo cuando te explicaba lo que me sucedía... —expresó Kieran, recordando el momento.

**.**

**.**

_—Por desgracia, Kieran está presentando secuelas del virus que invadió su cuerpo..._

_—Y... ¿Es muy grave Doctor?_

_—Desde que es un niño, se le ha detectado un defecto en el corazón... Y esto lo debilitó aun mas..._

_— ¿Kieran va morir? —preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos,_

_—No lo hará pronto, Candy... Pero auguro que morirá muy joven... Quizá en sus 40's_

**.**

**.**

—Ese día cuando te encontré en el parque... Tú llorabas por mi... Y yo sabía que era así... —admitió Kieran con vergüenza—. Sin embargo, no te dije nada... En vez de eso, decidí aprovecharme de ti y cortejarte... Fui egoísta y lo sé... Pero si tenía varios años de vida, en ese momento yo decidí que quería vivirlos contigo... Quería ser el primer hombre para ti y hacerte feliz... Tanto como tú lo merecías y como jamás nadie te había hecho.

—Yo también quería hacerte feliz... —declaró Candy, tomando las manos de Kieran y mirándolo a los ojos—. Cuando tú decías que yo alegraba tus días,,, Quise seguir haciéndolo... No me casé por lástima... ¡Yo me casé contigo por que así quise hacerlo!

—Eso ya no interesa... —le dijo Kieran—. De hecho, ya no interesa nada... Finalmente, voy a morir...

Candy negó una y otra vez y se aferró al cuerpo de Kieran...

—No digas eso, por favor, ya no lo digas... —ella lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó sin pensarlo—. Dime que no es verdad que vas a morirte... Dime que te vas quedar conmigo Kieran...

—Lo lamento... Pero no puedo... No puedo prometerte un futuro así...

Candy lloró y lloró, sin ser capaz de controlarse, Kieran la enredó en sus brazos e intentó tranquilizarla... Lo logró, pero la herida seguía ahí, y Candy no sabía si algún día podría sanar.

—Bonita... No llores así... Vamos Candy... Tienes que ser fuerte... —Kieran acarició sus cabellos y la besó tiernamente sobre aquellos indomables rizos...—. Yo voy a morir, pero tú, mi dulce niña... Vas a quedarte... Y seguir viviendo... —él intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se negó—. No quiero irme y luego enterarme de que sigues mirado hacía atrás... —sentenció Kieran—. Y es por eso que quiero que hablemos de Terruce...

—No... De él no quiero hablar, aún no puedo creer que le estés pidiendo tal cosa... Kieran ¡Él está casado! Por favor, te suplico que no hablemos de eso...

—Claro que si habláremos de Terruce... Escúchame bien Candy... Tengo un par de cosas que quiero que sepas sobre él, después de que me hayas escuchado, ya sabrás si deseas recuperarlo o no... —le hizo saber Kieran, con voz imperiosa, dejándola completamente callada y lista para escuchar la verdad sobre Terry.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 11**

**(28 días después)**

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan, 28 de enero de 1922._

—Cuando el divorcio es de mutuo acuerdo... Entonces tarda un poco menos en llevarse a cabo... —mencionó el joven Adolph Wagner con emoción, dirigiendo su azul mirada a la tímida Susana, quien no dejaba de sentir sobre ella, los profundos ojos verdes de Candy, —. Sussie y yo nos casaremos, apenas eso suceda... Les anticipo que será pronto... Porque mi abogado, que es el mejor de toda la ciudad, está agilizando todo.

Ante aquella reveladora declaración, Candy sonrió forzadamente. Y es que aunque, semanas atrás, Kieran la había enterado de la situación... Ella seguía mostrándose incrédula y perdida ante esa realidad.

"Susana Marlowe, está embarazada… Y ese bebé no es de Terruce…"

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma de la chica y fue casi imposible que no la persiguieran durante todo ese tiempo.

"Terruce y ella han llegado a un acuerdo y se van a divorciar"

La Pecosa no había visto a Susana Marlowe, desde "esa noche" en el Hospital San José, donde le juró que amaba a Terry y que nunca lo dejaría... "¿_Cuanto ha cambiado aquella absurda situación?"_ Pensó inevitablemente, al ver a Susana uniendo su mano a la de Adolph Wagner... Después de enterarse de la aventura ente ambos, Candy creyó que podía convivir con la ex actriz, pero sinceramente, no podía hacerlo.

No dejaba de pensar en Terry y en lo mal que debió pasarla... Por haberse quedado junto a esa muchacha. A la que ni siquiera quiso hacer su mujer...

—Me alegro mucho por ambos... —expresó Kieran, haciendo que Candy saliera de sus pensamientos—. Bienvenida a la familia, Susana...

—Gracias Kieran —respondió la rubia ex actriz mirando de forma involuntaria a Candy, buscando la aprobación de ella también.

—Yo... — dijo Candy—. También les deseo lo mejor... Bienvenida Susana... —mencionó con timidez, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Kieran... Deseo que me ayudes con algunas dudas que tengo ¿Me acompañas al estudio? —pidió Adolph, con toda la intención de dejar solas a las dos mujeres.

El inglés no estaba muy seguro de seguirlo, porque Candy se aferraba a su mano, con temor... Sin embargo, terminó por aceptar la invitación de su primo y dejar que su esposa se enfrentara a Susana.

Rápidamente, ambos primos se marcharon y Candy tuvo que aceptar la incomoda realidad… El momento de la verdad, había llegado.

—Te diría que lo lamento... Pero en realidad no es así, Candy... No lamento haberme enamorado de Adolph, ni tampoco me arrepiento de haberme entregado a él... — mencionó Susana con aplomo—. Se que estás molesta... Y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero por favor, te pido que no me juzgues... Porque solo yo, sé lo que sucedió en mi matrimonio con Terruce.

Candy la miró con coraje ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de no sentirlo? ¡Era imposible! Porque años atrás, ella viajó a Nueva York con sus ilusiones puestas en Terry, deseando poder iniciar una nueva vida junto a él... Incluso, sabiendo lo del accidente, ella no pensaba dejar de luchar por su amor. Pero luego sucedió toda aquella escena de Susana y el suicidio...

Terry no pensaba separarse de ella, se lo demostró cuando sus miradas se encontraron en esa fría azotea… Y Candy supo que tenía toda la razón ¿Cómo dejar a una loca suicida en completa soledad? ¿Cómo hacerlo y dejar de pensar en ella? Era ilógico… Ninguno de los dos podía llevar a cuestas aquella dolorosa pena y por eso se dijeron adiós.

El corazón de Candy latió con fuerza, odiaba recordar el pasado. Sin embargo, esos recuerdos, eran los que justificaban el coraje que sentía al saber que Susana no tuvo reparos en buscar a un sustituto, que le diera lo que ella deseaba...

¿Por qué tardó tanto en hacerlo?... ¿Por qué tuvo que fastidiar la vida de Terry para darse cuenta de que podía enamorarse de alguien más?

— ¿Candy?

Cuestionó Susana, impaciente, esperando una respuesta de parte de la rubia muchacha, una contestación que llegó de inmediato.

—No me toca juzgarte, Susana... Por más que lo desee, se que no puedo hacerlo, porque como has dicho, solo tú sabes lo que sufriste en tu matrimonio.

—Sin embargo, sigues pensando que soy una horrible persona… ¿Verdad? —interrogó Susana con un dejo de decepción—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos Candy... —admitió con valentía—. Jamás me miraron de esa forma...

—Tu y yo nunca hemos sigo amigas...

—Lo sé... Y también se que es comprensible que estés enojada conmigo... Pero yo espero que podamos olvidar nuestras rencillas y tratar de llevarnos bien.

—Lo intentaré...

—Por lo pronto, significa mucho para mi, que me hayas dado un poco de tu atención… Gracias por escucharme, Candy.

La rubia pecosa negó con su cabeza…

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Tal vez estoy enojada, pero de ninguna forma me portaría tan intransigente como para ignorar lo que tienes que decirme.

—Ésta vez, quiero hacerlo todo bien Candy... Deseo con toda mi alma, poder empezar de cero... —la ex actriz elevó su mirada y pidió—. Por favor ayúdame... Seremos parte de la misma familia —Susana le sonrió y extendió su mano—. ¿Podemos ser amigas?

Candy asintió y luego tomó la mano de la chica...

—Si, claro que podemos ser amigas...

Mencionó con honestidad, respirando hondo y dejando que el mal trago pasara. Ella nunca guardó rencores... Y Susana iba tener un bebé... Lo menos que podía hacer era intentar llevarse bien con ella. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Gracias Candy…

Le dijo con alegria, pues de verdad estaba agradecida de poder cerrar el círculo que tenía con Candy.

* * *

Sus ojos azules observaron la figura del joven que yacía sentado sobre el sofá. Adolph Wagner, respiró con dificultad al notar que Kieran lucía cada vez más cansado...

Un día después del año nuevo, fue cuando su primo le confesó sus problemas de salud, Adolph, quiso llamar a los mejores médicos, deseó hacer todo lo posible para salvarle la vida, pero Kieran le hizo ver que no había nada más que hacer. La muerte lo alcanzaría en los próximos meses… Y por desgracia, nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

—Espero que las chicas se lleven bien... No hay nada que desee más que eso —expresó Kieran—. Entre mas apoyo tenga Candy, mejor será para mi... Menos preocupado me marcharé.

—No me gusta que hables así…

— ¿Cómo que "así"?

—Odio que hables de marcharte… Y definitivamente, odio que lo digas como si fuera lo que todos estamos esperando... Kieran, las cosas no son así.

Kieran sonrió y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Fue precisamente por eso, que decidí que supieras la verdad, Adolph… —mencionó Kieran—. Te dije que me iba a morir, porque yo deseo que lo veas como algo normal… La muerte es natural, todos moriremos algún día, yo lo haré antes que ustedes y ni modo…

Adolph respiró profundamente, aguantándose las ganas que tenía de llorar… ¿Cómo tomarlo con normalidad? Le era imposible aceptar las palabras de su primo, porque él lo amaba, Kieran era el hermano que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener, era su mejor amigo y su cómplice, también.

Resultaba muy duro tener que renunciar a él… Pero no podía darle más penas… y fue por eso, que decidió no recriminarlo más.

— ¿Has vuelto a ver a Terruce? —cuestionó Adolph, intentando aligerar su dolor.

—No... Ya no lo he visto… Quizá luego lo busque.

— ¿Y crees que acepte tu propuesta?

—Estoy seguro de que si... Él ama mucho a Candy.

Adolph rodó los ojos, definitivamente Terruce Grandchester amaba a Candy, pero eso no significaba que le gustara que ese "Casanova" estuviera cerca de ella.

— ¿En serio pensaste en mi? —preguntó Adolph, recordando las palabras de su primo—. ¿De verdad creías que yo me podía quedar con tu mujer?

—Cuando planeé venir aquí, era solo para visitarte... Pero antes de partir, el Doctor Amodio me hizo una advertencia... Y entonces… Si… Fuiste mi primera opción… No te conocía una relación y Candy, bueno ella es todo lo que cualquier hombre desea… Pensé que con la convivencia, terminaría por agradarte…

—Si no hubiera estado Sussie, yo hubiera tomado tu propuesta, con mucho gusto... —aceptó Adolph, sonriendo lujuriosamente, haciendo que Kieran negara con la cabeza—. Pero al final, me la he perdido… Será su verdadero amor, el que esté a cargo de ella.

Un silencio se presentó entre ambos, pero Kieran no dejó que ese elipsis se interpusiera, y con tranquilidad, quiso tocar un tema que lo tenía altamente preocupado…

—Sinceramente no quiero parecer un agua fiestas... De verdad que no es mi intención —expresó aclarando su garganta—. Pero me siento muy curioso al respecto… Quisiera saber… ¿Qué harás cuando Nina se de cuenta de que te casaste y que tendrás un hijo con Susana? —cuestionó Kieran—. Yo creo que estás muy consciente de que ella no se quedará en Europa por la eternidad...

Adolph asintió y después le dio respuesta:

—No quiero pensar en eso… —anunció tomando una botella de whisky y sirviéndose en un vaso—. En estos momentos, Nina debe estar a bordo del barco... Tiene dinero suficiente... Así que se mantendrá ocupada, A ella le gusta la buena vida y después de perder seis meses de su tiempo con Terruce, lo más seguro es que esté divirtiéndose como nunca.

—La estás malcriando…

—No… No lo creo, más bien me estoy dando tiempo… Lo mejor será que me encuentre casado…

—Eso no es lo único que me preocupa, sinceramente, también me agobia lo que pueda hacer en contra de Candy… Cuando se de cuenta de que es ella la mujer a la que Terruce ama... Pues...

—Pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero yo no voy a dejar que nada pase.

—Júrame que vas a proteger a Candy y a Terruce… Júrame que no vas a permitir que Nina haga algo estúpido…

—Te lo juro… Confía en mí... No temas... No dejaré que nada malo suceda.

Kieran asintió, pero lo hizo con temor, porque en el fondo de su ser, él estaba presintiendo, que cuando Nina regresara y se encontrara con todas esas noticias, las cosas se complicarían para todos.

* * *

_Residencia Baker, Upper East Side, Manhattan._

Se cubrió los ojos con vergüenza, al ver que su madre y Anita, la vieja ama de llaves, entraban con un pastel entre sus manos y que ambas entonaban el clásico "Feliz cumpleaños a ti" Terry no recordaba haber tenido un pastel de cumpleaños así...

Una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados, colmaron su alma, sin embargo, finalmente decidió, que deseaba disfrutar de ese momento, agradeció aquél gesto y una sonrisa dibujó en su rostro.

—Un año más viejo... —anunció Terry, percatándose de que el pastel estaba repleto de velas—. Gracias por hacerlo tan evidente, con todas esas velas... Parece que el pan se está incendiando —expresó arrancando la risa de ambas mujeres.

— ¡Oh vamos! Pareces un viejo gruñón... —le dijo Eleanor, pellizcando suavemente su mejilla.

Terry sonrió y entonces se acercó hasta el pastel, para apagar las velas.

—No se olvide de pedir un deseo, joven Terry... —le dijo Anita, mientras Terry asentía.

Al notar que Terry apagaba todas las velas, Eleanor aplaudió y Anita la secundó.

—Espero que ese deseo, se cumpla muy pronto —le dijo la vieja, antes de abrazarlo y marcharse de vuelta a la cocina.

Terry se encogió de hombros, pensando en el futuro... Francamente, no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer sus sueños realidad, porque sabía que cuando eso pasara, un buen hombre dejaría de existir y la mujer de su vida, sufriría a causa de ello…

Si, deseaba una vida prospera al lado de Candy… Pero no podía dejar de atormentarse. La voz de Kieran Livingston al confesar que iba morir, lo había perseguido desde aquel momento.

—Espero que te guste el pastel —le dijo Eleanor, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Si me gusta... Sabes que soy fiel seguidor de tu pastel de queso y zarzamoras... —expresó posando sus azules ojos en los de su madre—. Gracias mamá...

Eleanor sonrió con dicha y luego miró al muchacho. Algo le sucedía... Pero no sabia que era... Desde el preciso instante en que ella llegó de Boston, le notó diferente. Pero no fue capaz de interrogarle acerca de ese cambio.

Supo que se reconcilió completamente con Richard, que incluso estuvo a su lado los primeros días del año y que permaneció con él, hasta que el aristócrata se marchó a Inglaterra.

También sabía que su divorcio estaba en trámite... Y que el espantoso calvario que vivía al lado Susana, había terminado, pues él y ella habían llegado a un buen arreglo, los medios ignoraban toda ese movimiento y por lo tanto, sabía que su hijo no estaba preocupado por eso.

Eleanor Baker suspiró con pesadez... La única opción que le quedó en la cabeza, fue que Terry estaba decepcionado a raíz de la fiesta, a la que ella insistió que fuera. No podía explicarlo, pero era una realidad que algo la movió a incitar a su hijo, para que fuera a esa celebración. Su sexto sentido se lo dictó... Y por eso puso todo de su parte, para convencerlo de ir…

—Te quedaste callada... —advirtió Terry, haciendo que ella saliera de su letargo—. ¿Qué estás tramando, Eleanor? ¿Contrataste un espectáculo con payasos también? —rió con aquella risa irónica que lo caracterizaba.

—No... Es solo que pensaba en lo cambiado que me resultas... No te he visto por algunas semanas... Y parece que he dejado de verte por años… ¿Es raro… No lo crees?

—Es normal... Supongo... Pues llegaste de Boston hace dos días... Sin embargo no creo que yo haya cambiado en algo.. —dejó ver, encogiendo sus hombros.

—Hubiera querido regresar antes, pero Grace y Henry me necesitaban... Ellos me ayudaron tanto en el pasado...

Terry asintió...

—No te preocupes, a mi me alegra saber que Henry está bien... Y que tu estuviste ahí, para apoyar a Grace.

—Milagrosamente se salvó... Hay que dar gracias a Dios por ello —Eleanor bebió un poco de su café y luego preguntó—. Se que ya pasó casi un mes... Pero... ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Adolph Wagner?

El semblante de Terry cambió de inmediato y luego con simpleza respondió:

—Estuvo bien... —expresó mirando el regalo que yacía sobre la mesa.

—Solo... ¿Bien?

—Si Eleanor, solo bien... —Terry tomó el regalo y su madre comprendió que ya no hablaría con ella—. Supongo que puedo abrirlo ¿Verdad? —preguntó sonriente.

—Supones bien... Ábrelo por favor... —pidió la actriz, observándolo con melancolía.

Terry tomó el regalo y rápidamente lo abrió... Un hermoso abrigo y un juego de llaves, aparecieron ante sus ojos. Terry sonrió, pero con la mirada le dio entender a su madre, que no comprendía la presencia de aquel juego de llaves. Tomó el abrigo y asintió, dejando ver lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Seguramente... Quieres saber para que son esas llaves ¿No?

—Por supuesto…

Ella sacó un sobre y se lo entregó al muchacho. Al tomarlo, Terry hizo un gesto de preocupación... ¿Qué deseaba darle Eleanor? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Ese regalo es de parte de tu padre y de parte mía...

Terry leyó con atención el documento... El cual consistía en darle a conocer que se le otorgaba una extensa propiedad en East Hampton y que también era acreedor a un bote...

— ¿Mi propia casa en la playa y mi propio bote? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. No mas renta... Eh... Vaya… ¡Esto es una verdadera sorpresa!

—Espero que te agrade la idea, el Duque me dejó dicho que te daría la casa y yo solo quise complementar el regalo. Se que te gusta navegar…

—Me están consintiendo demasiado... —admitió el rebelde con los ojos llenos de jubilo.

—Tienes 25 años ahora, Querido... Creo que consentirte, ya no te hará ningún mal.

El sonrió con emoción y luego abrazó a su madre.

—Este es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho en la vida...

— ¡Uno de los mejores! —Eleanor lo miró fingiendo escandalizarse—. ¿En serio hay algo mejor que esto? — preguntó con divertida suspicacia.

Terry asintió y de su bolsillo sacó la armónica que le había regalado Candy, misma que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Su regalo solo puede rivalizar con este... —indicó.

Eleanor miró la armónica y sonrió con orgullo, Terry seguía siendo el mismo niño al que ella educó, ese que siempre ponía en segundo plano lo ostentoso..

— ¿Quien te la regaló?

—Esta armónica me la dio Candy... —dijo al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos sobre ella—. ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti? —preguntó a Eleanor y ésta de inmediato asintió, se reacomodó en su asiento y entonces... Escuchó la melodía que provenía de aquel instrumento.

Le parecía maravilloso… Y cuando Terry le platicó la historia sobre como llegó ese regalo a sus manos, el corazón se le llenó de nostalgia… Candy era muy especial para su hijo… ¿Por qué tenían que vivir separados? ¿Por qué el destino se ensañó con Terry de esa forma?

La actriz, suspiró dolorosamente, mientras escuchaba una segunda pieza, ignorando que el destino, ya estaba reacomodando las piezas… Y que aunque el camino aún se veía oscuro, el futuro de su hijo, ya se alcanzaba a observar.

* * *

_Residencia Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan._

—Hogar Dulce Hogar... —expresó Kieran, entrando a su habitación y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cama, permitiendo que Candy lo arropara—. Realmente odio el invierno... —le hizo saber con un puchero.

—Es un poco deprimente... Lo sé… Sin embargo, estos días si está saliendo el sol... No es del todo malo —dijo ella, acomodándose sobre la cama y posando un tierno beso en la fría mejilla de su esposo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Bonita… —expresó él, mirándola con devoción… "_¡Cuánto la amaba!" _Lo único que le pesaba de morir, era que ya no vería a esa increíble mujer, nunca más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó ella, mientras Kieran se relajaba.

—Me siento bien —mencionó sin mirarla—. Aunque un poco cansado… La salida logró agotarme… —Kieran respiró hondo y agregó—. Sin embargo, valió la pena, pudiste hablar con la joven Marlowe… Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

Candy le miró y encogiendo sus hombros respondió:

—No pasó nada...

— ¿Lograste dialogar con ella?

—Si, lo hice... Quedé en ayudarla a empezar de cero y llevarme bien con ella… —Candy suspiró con nostalgia—. Lo pasado quedó atrás, aunque yo tenga cosas que demandarle… Pues ya de nada sirve —la Pecosa posó su verde mirada en la de Kieran y continúo—. Si yo quisiera, podría llenarla de reclamos, pero eso solo serviría para hacerla sentir mal, mi ego quizá estaría satisfecho con eso, pero siendo como soy, no creo que pudiera disfrutarlo… Nunca he sido una persona ególatra.

—Tú eres muy generosa, Candy... Estoy orgulloso de ti... —declaró Kieran, dejando libre un bostezo.

—Estás cansado... ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? —le cuestionó acariciando sus castaños y quebrados cabellos—. Yo velaré tu sueño...

—Si... Me dormiré por un rato... Pero de ninguna forma quiero que veles mis sueños... — le dijo tocando con su dedo la punta de la pecosa nariz de la rubia—. Sal a pasear con Titán... Dale la cuota de atención que le debemos, por haber pasado la mañana en casa de Adolph...

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro, Bonita...

Ella le sonrió y con un casto beso en los labios, se despidió de él.

—De acuerdo, me iré por un rato…

—Cuídate y cuida mucho a Titán… Recuerda lo que hablamos mientras paseamos la ultima vez, trata de hacerlo entender, porque cuando crezca… Será mucho más difícil enseñarlo a caminar.

— Así lo haré, por favor no te preocupes... —Candy acarició su rostro y luego besó de nuevo sus labios—. Sueña lindo... Dulce Kieran... Me iré en cuanto cierres tus bellos ojos... —susurró al tiempo que él comenzaba a dejarse vencer por el sueño.

—No es necesario...

—Yo quiero hacerlo... Yo quiero esperar a que te duermas.

Y así lo hizo. Espero a un él se quedará profundamente dormido. Candy lo arropó con otra de las cobijas que estaban en el sofá, asegurándose de que él no sintiera frío y descansara a gusto. Luego preparó todo para salir, Titán apenas vio su correa, corrió escaleras abajo, listo para irse de paseo.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a pasear? —le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Titán ladró escandalosamente y corrió de un lado a otro, intentando apresurarla.

—Ya voy... Niño exigente... —le dijo, dándose prisa en llegar a la planta baja—. El sol está brillando aun... Nos queda tiempo para disfrutar de un largo paseo, espero que esta vez te comportes y no hagas travesuras —le hizo saber al cachorro, que inquieto se mostraba—. Vamos... — le dijo conduciéndolo fuera de la casa.

* * *

_Residencia Baker_

—Robert me ha dado el día libre... ¿Te importa si me quedo por aquí? —preguntó al ver que su madre se dirigía a la planta alta.

—Por supuesto que no me importa... De hecho, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras Terry...

Eleanor bajó los escalones que ya había subido y convencida declaró:

—Esta es tu casa, Terry… Y me gustaría que no me pidieras permiso para estar en ella.

— ¿No importa que murmuren tus vecinos? Porque sabrá Dios lo que piensan cada que ven que estaciono mi auto allá afuera…

—No me importa lo que piensen... Ya no me importa nada... —le dijo ella, abrazándolo e intentado tranquilizarlo—. Incluso... Quiero que pienses en la posibilidad de que hagamos público nuestro parentesco.

—¿De verdad eso quieres? —le preguntó Terry con sorpresa.

—Si... Eso es lo único que deseo en estos días ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás listo?

—Si, definitivamente... Jamás estuve tan listo en la vida… Sin embargo, convendría que pasara lo del divorcio.

—Claro, que si, estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo pertinente… Pero mientras eso sucede, deseo que no te preocupes y quédate aquí cuanto quieras... —propuso, adivinando que el chico, no deseaba volver a la casa que compartió con Susana.

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada mi amor...

Terry sonrió y luego se colocó el abrigo que Eleanor le regaló...

— ¿Qué te parece eh? Me queda a la perfección… No sabía que supieras mi talla.

—Soy tu madre, Querido… Las mamás saben todo de sus hijos… —dijo ella, dibujando una suspicaz sonrisa—. Tienes mucha razón, te queda a la perfección… Te ves muy apuesto, hijo…

—Caminaré un rato... Quiero aprovechar la luz del sol...

—Me parece perfecto... Yo debo salir y asistir a una reunión. Pero te prometo que regreso muy pronto.

—Te esperaré para la cena ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy de acuerdo… Te veré en la noche.

Terry le sonrió nuevamente y luego de despedirse de ella, caminó hasta la puerta y salió a la calle.

* * *

_Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Titán caminaba sin cesar y Candy prácticamente corría detrás de él. Kieran le pidió que lo enseñara a caminar como era debido, pues aun era un cachorro y podía aprender, sin embargo Titán solo obedecía Kieran y a Candy, la llevaba a su gusto.

_"¿Quién pasea a quién, Candy?"_

Eso le hubiera dicho Kieran, si la viera en ese preciso momento. Estaba segura de que estaría muy divertido, observándola junto a Titán.

—Titán... —lo detuvo ella con autoridad—. No caminaremos hasta que te comportes ¿Has entendido? —le regañó con ímpetu.

El cachorro, al sentir esa pequeña llamada de atención, la miró como tratando de comprenderla, sin embargo la reflexión solo duro un segundo, porque de inmediato le propinó un lengüetazo, haciendo que Candy riera y terminara por volver a mimarlo.

—Es imposible que me enoje contigo… Pequeño bribón… —le dijo al tiempo que lo acariciaba.

—Debo aceptar que… Desconocía que una mona, pudiera hablar idioma perruno...

Esa voz, la hizo rodar los ojos... Y sin pensarlo tomó al pequeño Titán en sus brazos, se dio la media vuelta y encaró al muchacho, que bellamente le sonreía.

—Y yo desconocía que tuvieras el poder de aparecerte, como fantasma...

—Yo no me aparezco... —dijo arrogante—. Yo, paseo... Tú eres la que se apareció... ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó acariciando al cachorro y riendo, porque éste le propinaba, de inmediato, una juguetona mordida.

—Vivo en este vecindario... Tú... ¿Vives por aquí? —cuestionó fingiendo que ya sabía que no era así.

Terry negó, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza... Ocultando la emoción que le provocaba saber que ella estaba viviendo tan cerca de él.

— ¿Qué raza es esta cosa? —cuestionó Terry, intentando acariciar de nuevo a Titán—. ¿Es un Mastiff?

—No es una cosa —le dijo ella ofendida—. Es un Fila Brasileiro...

—No sabia que existiera esta clase de raza.. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Fue mi regalo de navidad... Kieran... Me lo compró...

Terry asintió... Y después de un incómodo silencio, se atrevió a cuestionar

— ¿Cómo está él?

—Tiene días buenos y días malos... Hoy... No se siente bien... No me lo dice, pero yo puedo darme cuenta... —Candy suspiró pesadamente y luego clavó sus ojos en Titán.

Terry la miró con tristeza... Daría cualquier cosa, por no verla pasar por ese horrible sufrimiento.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también... Y mas lamento tener que agobiarte con ello... Discúlpame Terry...

—Oh no... No me estas agobiando... Somos amigos y puedes confiar en mi, Candy —mencionó estirando su mano y tocando la mano de la rubia... Ambos usaban guantes, pero eran capaces de sentirse y por lo tanto, no pudieron evitar estremecerse—. ¿Hacía donde vas?

—Vengo del parque... Que está a tres cuadras... Había mucha gente y el cachorro se puso nervioso... Así que regreso a mi casa ¿Y tú?

—También salí a pasear y ahora voy a casa de mi madre... —apuntó hacia la propiedad de Eleanor, Candy sabia perfectamente que esa hermosa casa pertenecía a la actriz, pero nunca veía a nadie... —. ¿Quieres... Tomar un té? Eleanor no está, pero a ella se encontraría encantada de que aceptaras.

La Pecosa no sabia que responder, pues traía al cachorro en brazos. Titán ladraba y luchaba por bajarse ¿Cómo iba entrar a una casa ajena con él?

—A Eleanor no le molestará que él entre... ¿Cómo es que se llama? —cuestionó Terry, haciendo una seña para que Candy lo dejara tomarlo.

—Se llama Titán...

—Excelente nombre... —Terry tomó al inquieto cachorro y luego abrió la reja que daba paso a la propiedad de la actriz—. Pasa... Te prometo acompañarlos a tu casa después.

La chica ya no pudo negarse... Por más que lo intentó, simplemente no logró hacerlo... Hipnotizada por los ojos de Terry, ingresó al domicilio de Eleanor Baker.

Candy permaneció, sentada sobre el elegante sofá que adornaba la estancia y Titán se mantuvo en su regazo. La rubia observó el reloj que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde... Solo había pasado media hora desde que salió de casa. Y en realidad era demasiado temprano para usar el pretexto de la hora, en su favor y así poder marcharse. Respiró hondo y luego dejó de lamentarse... "_¿Que tiene de malo tomar un té con Terry?"_

— ¿Cómo deseas tu té?

—Con azúcar... Por favor... Una cucharada solamente...

Pronto Terry, tuvo lista aquella taza y luego le ofreció un trozo de pastel, al mirarlo y recordar la fecha, Candy de inmediato felicitó al muchacho.

—Creí que no lo recordabas... —le hizo saber Terry, sumamente halagado, por darse cuenta de que ella aún se acordaba de ese tipo de cosas.

—Pues te has equivocado... Yo siempre lo recuerdo —le dijo sin pensarlo, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro del actor—. ¿Dónde compraron este pastel? —interrogó para distraerlo.

— ¿Te gusta?

Candy afirmó, devorando el ultimo trozo, saboreando el celestial sabor del queso y las zarzamoras.

—Eleanor lo hizo...

— ¿Me lo juras? Está delicioso...

—Si, es la especialidad de mi madre… —Terry cortó un trozo de su pastel y se lo ofreció a Titán, Candy le sonrió con alegría y él correspondió a su sonrisa—. Eres muy mala Pecosa… Titán estuvo esperando a que le dieras y tú no le diste nada.

La rubia lo miró con enojo, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa… Y admiró la escena…

Titán estaba encantado con él… Lo cual era muy raro, pues la raza a la que el cachorro pertenecía, era una raza muy difícil de tratar… Albert se lo hizo saber, los extraños tenían muy pocas probabilidades de atraer la atención de Titán… Candy rio internamente al recordar a Adolph, pues por más que se esforzaba,Titán no lo quería ni ver.

Media hora permanecieron sentados en aquel acogedor lugar, platicando, pero evitando el tema que les quitaba el sueño a los dos…¿Cómo tocar al tema, sin dejar de sentirse miserables? Ninguno de los dos quiso hacerse daño, ambos sabían lo que está a pasando y eso les parecía suficiente.

—Ya debo irme —dijo Candy después de mirar el reloj.

—Te acompaño… —le respondió Terry, sin pensarlo.

—No será necesario, no te preocupes.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y Terry no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

—No quieres que sepa donde vives… ¿Verdad?

—Eso no es cierto…

— ¡Por supuesto que si! Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve?

Terry la sujetó del brazo y sin pedirle permiso la acercó hasta él.

—No comencemos de nuevo —pidió una débil Candy… "_¿Qué me pasa cuando Terry decide portarse así? ¿Por qué no puedo poner resistencia?"_ se preguntó con desesperación, permitiendo que Terry la arrinconara, justo como el día de la fiesta.

—No voy hacerte nada… Lo sabes…

Le habló mirándola a los ojos, intentando tranquilizarla.

—No eres tú Terry… De verdad que no eres tú —le hizo saber la Pecosa, pero Terry no la comprendió—. Ya se que tú no me harás nada…

—Solo quiero abrazarte —expresó él con suavidad—. Solo deseo tenerte cerca…

—Y yo no solo quiero eso… —le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos…

Él le sonrió y luego la besó en la frente.

—Lo comprendo…

—No, no lo comprendes… Yo quiero estar contigo… Quiero… Poder corresponder debidamente a tu abrazo… Deseo enredar mis piernas en tu cintura y suplicarte que me lleves a la cama y me hagas el amor… Yo te deseo Terry… —le hizo saber, al tiempo que él la besaba en la comisura de los labios—. Pero eso… Eso no es posible…

Terry sintió que se moría al escuchar eso… Miles de veces imaginó aquella escena, pero nunca… Realmente nunca... Pensó que Candy se lo describiría tal y como él lo esperaba. Así quería tenerla, aferrada a él, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya...

—Debemos alejarnos… Debemos hacerlo antes de que, eso que tanto deseo, suceda…

Candy hizo un último intento por alejarlo, pero sus ganas no eran suficientes, porque no logró mover el cuerpo de Terry.

— ¿Recuerdas la canción que bailamos en la fiesta? —interrogó él con suspicacia.

Ella solo asintió…

—Yo soy como el tipo de esa canción…

Candy no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, sin embargo, continuó sin decir nada.

— "Dame un beso, antes de dejarme… Y mi imaginación alimentará a mi corazón hambriento, déjame una cosa antes de separarnos… Un beso para construir un sueño"

Aquellas palabras, lograron que la coraza de Candy se derritiera. Esuchar a Terry, recitar ese extracto de la canción, era algo delicioso y delirante… Le resultaba insoportable…

—Dame un beso… Uno solo… —le pidió con devoción—. Yo te dejaré en paz hasta que nuestros destinos se junten nuevamente… Te juro que no voy a buscarte… Pero por favor… Antes de separarnos… Déjame algo con lo que pueda vivir hasta que, logre tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Ella no se negó más. Y sin pensar en otra cosa… Invitó a Terry a tomar sus labios. Mismos que él, no dudó en hacer suyos. Sus bocas se fundieron como hacía años lo habían hecho... Sin embargo, nada era igual que antes, esta vez, ninguno sentía temor, la unión de sus labios fue realmente mágica y apasionada... Las caricias que sus bocas se regalaban, confimaba el inmenso amor que aún gana entre ellos.

Otra vez se despedían... Pero esta vez lo hacían con la promesa de volver a reunirse. No sabían cuando podía ser eso, pero estaban seguros de que lo harían y que entonces, ya no importaría el pasado, nada ni nadie volvería a separarlos.

Cuando la respiración les hizo falta, fue cuando decidieron despegar sus ansiosos labios. El guapo castaño la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él… Mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho, dejándolo sin oportunidad de retroceder.

—Gracias... Candy... Gracias por darme un motivo, para seguir viviendo...

Ella le sonrió y luego volvió a besar sus labios.

—Te amo... — susurró haciendo que los ojos de Terry se llenaran de lágrimas—. Te amo tanto, que haría todo por que tú fueras feliz... —aceptó ella, con valentía—. Pero ahora... Ya debo irme Terry...

El asintió, liberandola lentamente de su abrazo.

—Yo también te amo... —declaró con emoción—. Y estaré esperándote... No importa cuanto tiempo... Yo te voy a esperar...

Candy sollozó fuerte y luego volvió a besarlo en los labios.

—Hasta ese entonces, Terry...

Le dijo antes de marcharse...

—Hasta entonces... Candy...

Se miraron por última vez y luego Candy y el cachorro se marcharon, Terry no volvería a verlos, hasta meses después, cuando el destino, finalmente los hubiera alcanzado.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás" **

**Capítulo 12**

**(Seis meses después)**

_Trasatlántico Mauritania,18 de julio de 1922_

—El sol brilla, tal como el día en que Kieran y yo nos conocimos… —expresó ella, acariciando a Titán y sollozando sin poder evitarlo—. Allá en Londres, todo lucía igual... Pero ya nada es lo mismo… Y nunca volverá a serlo… —mencionó Candice Livingston, paseando su mirada a través del infinito océano, sintiendo la brisa salina sobre su rostro.

Sus pensamientos viajaron semanas atrás… Exactamente un día antes de partir de nuevo, hacía América. Aquél día, decidió visitar el parque en el cual compartió grandes momentos, al lado de Kieran.

Todo estaba como antes: pronto sería verano, los niños corrían de un lado a otro y las personas caminaban a su alrededor… Era como si ella jamás se hubiera ausentado, se sentía como si el tiempo estuviera congelado. Incluso, Candy pensó que si cerraba los ojos y volvía abrirlos, entonces Kieran aparecería… Lo haría caminando con gallardía hacía ella, mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, justo como lucía cada vez que se encontraban, en ese maravilloso lugar.

Cuando por fin regresó al presente, sus ojos se posaron sobre el bello anillo de finos rubíes, que su esposo le dio cuando le propuso matrimonio. Y es que no pudo evitar recordar, que en aquél bello parque, Kieran Livingston le hizo saber sobre el amor que sentía por ella...

En una banca, justo al lado del lago, le pidió que fueran novios y un mes después, en ese mismo lugar, le propuso que fuera su esposa. Ese día, cuando Kieran le pidió que se casara con él, ella de inmediato respondió que si... Ni siquiera lo pensó. Realmente, no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, pero el joven Livingston, le atraía tanto que, no le interesó saltar ese peldaño. Kieran era: un hombre maduro, centrado, sumamente guapo y la amaba… Le ofrecía amor a manos llenas ¿Cómo podía ignorar eso? Candy estaba segura de que sentía algo muy fuerte por él y sabía que casarse, le ayudaría a desarrollar el sentimiento por completo.

Si alguien, le hubiera preguntado en ese momento "¿Qué sientes por Kieran?" ella hubiera respondido: que lo quería, lo quería mucho, que no deseaba perderlo, que por eso, aceptaba ser su esposa y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Candy fue víctima de un enamoramiento, y con toda honestidad, que Kieran estuviera enfermo nunca le interesó, no se casó por lástima, porque eso no iba con ella, sus sacrificios, siempre los hacía por ver felices a los demás, no para hacerlos desgraciados. Aceptar a Kieran no fue un sacrificio. Unirse a él por compasión, era algo que se le notaria y ella no era actriz, Candy jamás podría vivir con una mentira a cuestas. Ella aceptó casarse con el joven Livingston, porque así lo deseó:

—Parece que aún puedo escucharte... —murmuró, recordando a Kieran.

_"Tengo 10 años más que tú, he vivido más y estoy consciente de eso. Sin embargo, nunca me sentí así... Candy... Jamás estuve enamorado... Por lo tanto, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que tú pienses que es conveniente... No es necesario que iniciemos nuestra vida marital en cuanto nos unamos... Al contrario... Yo quiero que sigamos siendo novios, pretendo conquistarte totalmente, Candy White, quiero que seas tú la que decida cuando serás mía por completo."_

—Y así fue...

Su vida íntima comenzó el día en que ella así lo quiso. Kieran la sedujo por dos meses, conquistándola con sus detalles, y al final, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, le permitió adueñarse de su virginidad. Fue precisamente en su viaje hacía América, a bordo del Mauritania, donde vivió momentos hermosos con el Señor Livingston... Momentos que en su memoria quedarían plasmados por la eternidad.

Aquellos recuerdos, llenaron de melancolía a la joven Candice y entonces recordó el último día que pasó con Kieran, paseando por Manhattan, dusfrutando de los primeros días de primavera, en el Parque Central.

.

.

_— ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_—Me siento estupendo. Al lado de mi enfermera favorita, siempre me siento seguro…_

_—Si ya no quieres seguir caminando, puedes decírmelo…_

_—Te lo haré saber… Pero ahora, lo único que quiero que sepas es que… Soy muy feliz, Candy... Hace un año, mi vida tomó un sentido... Quiero darte las gracias por haberme dado ese hermoso regalo...Te amo, bonita…_

_—Oh Kieran… Yo también lo hago… Se que… Tú no estás muy seguro, por lo que tengo con Terry... pero quiero que sepas que el amor se da diferentes formas, y a mi manera, yo definitivamente te amo…_

_—Por supuesto que te creo… —Kieran la miró a los ojos y le dijo—. Candy eres tan transparente como un cristal, eres inocente e incapaz de mentir… Me amas… Yo lo sé, porque si no lo hicieras, jamás me hubieras dado todo eso que ya me diste…_

_—Abrázame, Kieran… Abrázame muy fuerte…_

_._

_._

Eso le dijo ella, estirando su mano e invitándolo a permanecer a su lado. Aquél día de abril: rieron, pasearon, incluso bailaron… Kieran estaba muy feliz y ella también, se fueron a la cama, con la promesa de que al despertar, irían de picnic. Candy lo abrazó y lo besó con devoción antes de que él cerrara los ojos. Ella nunca imaginó que ese, sería el último día que tendría a Kieran a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el joven ya no despertó, Candy sintió que le arrancaban el corazón de golpe. Kieran ya no estaba con ella… El joven Livingston se había marchado y aunque ella sabía era lo mejor, simplemente no pudo soportarlo, el dolor se adueñó de su ser y fue muy difícil controlarlo…

Albert, Adolph y hasta Susana se dedicaron a cuidarla. Annie y Archie no pudieron viajar, pues el embrazo de la chica, estaba a punto de culminar. Por otro lado, Patricia O´Brien, viajó desde Florida y fue la que se adjudicó la responsabilidad de acompañarla, la joven no quiso separarse de Candy, pues definitivamente, no quería dejarla sola con su dolor.

Al recordar aquél doloroso momento. La rubia limpió sus lágrimas y luego observó hacía el cielo.

—Mi vida retomó el camino cuando te conocí... Yo estaba perdida, me encontraba tirada en la orilla... Pensando que jamás volvería a ser feliz... Sin embargo, llegaste tú y me cambiaste el mundo entero. Gracias Kieran... Gracias por todo lo que me diste.

Una ligera brisa, acarició las mejillas de la rubia y entonces supo que él estaba ahí... La Pecosa recordó una de las últimas palabras, que Kieran le dijo antes de quedarse dormido y entonces suspiró…

_"Camina sin mirar atrás... ¿Me entiendes? Sigue sin pensar en lo que no fue y que ya no será... Hazlo Candy, porque si no lo haces, yo no podré estar en paz, no me hagas regresar aquí y asustarte."_

Candy sonrió al recordarlo. Ella, definitivamente ya no iba a mirar atrás... No garantizaba cumplir al pie de la letra los deseos del Dulce Kieran, porque sabía era inevitable no recordarlo, ese hombre era inolvidable... Aunque él no lo deseara, permanecería a su lado por siempre, dentro de su corazón, tal como mantenía a Anthony y a Stear...

Tal vez en algún momento rememoraría el pasado, sin embargo ya no lo haría con dolor… No lloraría por haber perdido a Kieran, no mancharía su memoria con sufrimientos y le permitiría descansar en paz.

Candy tomó la correa de Titán y luego lo invitó a seguirla, Patty la esperaba en el camarote y no deseaba preocuparla o hacerla esperar. El cachorro de ocho meses, la siguió, sin pensarlo, se había convertido en su fiel acompañante y protector, justo como Kieran Livingston, lo planeó.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Marlowe, Jersey City, Nueva Jersey_

Era como un sueño. Todo resultaba demasiado perfecto y muy poco parecido a la realidad.

—Es una propiedad hermosa… —expresó Olga Marlowe—. Muy diferente a la residencia que tenías con Adolph en Nueva York.

—Buenos días mamá… Me alegra saber que has llegado.

Le dijo Susana, permitiendo que la Nana Lidia, dirigiera su silla de ruedas hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

—Gracias Nana…

—No hay de que mi niña… Si necesitas algo, por favor, no dudes en llamarme…

—Así lo haré… —le hizo ver ella, con una sonrisa.

La vieja y servicial Nana de los Wagner, se marchó y entonces Olga se acercó hasta su hija:

—No me entusiasma vivir en Nueva Jersey, pero ya sabes que a donde vayas tú, iré yo… —le dijo Olga con aquél tono que Susana tanto odiaba—. Ni modo, ahora le debes obediencia a tu esposo.

—Yo elegí vivir aquí, mamá… Adolph adquirió ésta casa, porque yo se lo pedí —Susana respiró hondo y luego se llenó de paciencia—. Esto es lo mejor para nosotros y para el bebé… —concluyó, mientras Olga seguía indagando..

—Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo esto, ya le dio un giro positivo a tu vida… Yo te noto muy triste... —Olga la estudió y con suspicacia cuestionó—. ¿No será que te has arrepentido?

Susana negó una y otra vez "¿_Arrepentirse?... ¡Jamás!" _¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de una decisión así? Olga Marlowe siempre lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, la amaba, era su madre, pero aún así, no podía evitar las ganas de decirle que ya se callara, sabía que no era su intención, pero en ocasiones le parecía que solo deseaba desanimarla.

—No madre… ¿Cómo crees? —le respondió tranquilamente.

—Pues te veo y eso es lo que percibo, Sussie.

—No… En realidad, estoy algo preocupada…

— ¿Por lo que dirá la prensa cuando se enteren de que ya te casaste con Adolph y que estás esperando un bebé?

—Oh no… Eso no me interesa…

Susana tomó aire y luego exhaló.

—No dejé que nadie me molestara con lo del divorcio, mucho menos dejaré que me hostiguen con lo del nacimiento de mi bebé ó porque me casé con Adolph… Es por eso que decidí refugiarme aquí mamá…—Susana sonrió sin ganas y dijo—. Sinceramente, lo que me tiene nerviosa… Es lo del alumbramiento y también el hecho de que que justo en estos días, he recordado mucho al primo de Adolph, no lo sé, pero lo he tenido en la mente… Su muerte fue una desgracia.

—Eso no debe preocuparte. Eso sucedió hace tres meses y el pobre muchacho estaba enfermo.

—Yo me moriría si algo le sucede a Adolph.

Olga negó con la cabeza y abrazó tiernamente a su hija.

—Es el embarazo lo que te tiene así Querida Sussie… El embarazo hace que la mujer sea mucho más sensible y la sensibilidad se vuelve insoportable en los últimos días… Es normal que te sientas así… Temerosa…

La chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pensar en la muerte era un pensamiento recurrente en ella, ver a Candy tan triste y desconsolada, logró afectarla también.

—Sussie, a tu esposo no le va pasar nada.

—Sin embargo, yo presiento que algo malo va suceder…

—Esas son supersticiones, hija, solo eso… Y a las supersticiones, no debemos hacerles caso… Ahora hazme el favor de acompañarme a mi habitación ¿Te parece?

Susana asintió y luego, simplemente dejó que su madre la dirigiera hasta sus aposentos, para poder instalarse.

* * *

_Ruta Chicago—Nueva York_

Terry Grandchester, respiró profundamente y luego liberó el aire contenido. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de Kieran Livingston, se había sumido en una inevitable depresión, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que le reconfortaba, era actuar.

La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba triste. El hecho de que un hombre como Kieran, perdiera la vida de forma tan injusta, lo hizo pensar en su propia vida y en lo tontamente desperdiciada que se encontraba. También estaba lleno de impotencia, porque se encontraba de gira y ni siquiera pudo estar al lado de Candy, cuando Kieran partió… No pudo demostrarle su apoyo, tal y como se lo prometió a si mismo.

Horas después de que se despidió de Candy, Terry recibió la visita de Kieran… Eleanor se mostró muy preocupada, porque no tenía la menor idea del asunto, sin embargo Terry la tranquilizó e hizo pasar al joven, quien no deseaba rendirse y pretendía marcharse de aquella casa, con una respuesta positiva a la proposición anteriormente hecha.

.

.

_—Lamento molestarte Terruce… Pero sinceramente estoy desesperado… Me urge hablar contigo…_

_—Lo comprendo y lamento que nuestra última plática haya terminado de manera tan abrupta._

_—Se que ya es muy tarde… Pero cuando uno tiene el tiempo contado, es casi imposible no atender los llamados, a la hora que estos se presentan._

_— ¿Cómo supiste que estoy aquí?_

_—Por Candy…_

_— ¿Ella te habló de mi relación con Eleanor?_

_—Si, discúlpala por favor… Quiero que sepas que yo no voy a decir nada…_

_— ¿Te habló de algo más?_

_—Me habló de lo que sucedió entre ustedes el día de hoy… Ya la conoces… No sabe mentir —Kieran no quiso ahondar en el tema, pero Candy le había confesado todo acerca del encuentro con Terry, pues se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho…_

_Terry hizo un gesto de inconformidad y Kieran le sonrió._

_—No te preocupes, que yo no vengo a reclamarte… Lo único que deseo es que me digas que sucede con la propuesta que te hice… ¿Qué has pensado?_

_—Sabes que no tengo que pensarlo…_

_— ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?_

_Terry asintió y luego declaró: —Estaré al lado de Candy, siempre y cuando ella así lo quiera._

_—Gracias… Se que no lo haces por mi, pero…_

_—Mira… Sé que yo no te conozco, pero también estoy completamente consciente de que Candy no podía encontrar a alguien mas perfecto que tú… Quién debe dar las gracias, soy yo… Por haberte cruzado en su camino... Tú le diste lo que yo no he podido darle… Eres lo que yo siempre quise para ella, no importan los reclamos que te hice antes, en verdad te lo agradezco._

_Kieran no dijo nada, solo afirmó con su cabeza y después de preparó para despedirse…_

_—Ya debo irme… Gracias por recibirme, Terruce… —le dijo extendiendo su mano._

_—Dijiste que nunca podríamos ser amigos, Livingston... Sin embargo… Si tú quieres, estoy dispuesto a que eso cambie… —Terry tomó su mano y la estrechó con firmeza, dejando ver la honestidad de sus palabras._

_—Gracias nuevamente… Ser amigos, sería algo muy raro… Pero yo también estoy dispuesto a cambiar… Nos veremos luego, Terruce._

.

.

Terry y Kieran ya no volvieron a verse… El destino no se los permitió. El guapo actor, se enteró de la muerte del Señor Livingston, a través de un telegrama que Susana Marlowe le envío, Terry no pudo asistir al funeral, porque la compañía de teatro, se encontraba en San Francisco, California.

—Te tengo una nueva… Una nueva muy buena para ti…

Terry salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos. La voz chillona y molesta de Karen Klyss, casi lo hizo saltar de su asiento.

—Acabamos de subir al tren y… ¿Ya estás borracha? —le preguntó Terry, con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Sabes? Solo por eso, no debería decirte nada…

—De acuerdo… De acuerdo… Desembucha Klyss, se que te mueres por hacerlo, algo verdaderamente bueno pasó, como para que vengas aquí, y te atrevas a importunarme.

—Pues si… Algo pasa, pero fíjate que ya no quiero contarte de lo que se trata.

—Bien, entonces sal de mi compartimento, por favor ¡Vete antes de que llame a seguridad!

—Te odio y lo sabes, te detesto realmente… Pero también me das mucha lastima —le dijo Karen con honestidad, Terry la miró con enojo, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente volvió su vista a la ventana—. Y es por eso que te lo voy a decir… ¿Sabes? Tú muy guapo y perfecto suegro-cuñado, está aquí, en el tren ¡Subió en Chicago!

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron con alegría, él sabía que no se había equivocado. Al abordar el tren hacía Nueva York, le pareció haber visto un rostro conocido. Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de corroborar aquella visión, pues Karen Klyss y Robert Hathaway lo bombardearon con su absurda plática sobre la sociedad en Nueva Orleans.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿O ya estás alucinando de nuevo?

—Estoy muy segura, está sentado en el comedor, luciendo tan bello como siempre… ¿Qué hará ese hombre para verse tan bien todo el tiempo?

Terry rodó los ojos y luego la miró con arrogancia.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero quizá le pregunte, si… Lo haré a tu nombre… ¿Qué crees que responda?

Karen soltó un golpe y lo dirigió directamente al brazo de Terry…

—No hablas en serio…

— ¿Cuánto apuestas a que si?

—No serías capaz…

Terry rió con ganas y luego asintió.

—Si lo haría y luego hablaría con Florent sobre eso…

Ella hizo un gesto y luego sin muchas ganas le dijo…

—Cierra la boca y vete ya… Que el hombre ya te espera…

—Vaya, eres muy eficiente, Klyss, gracias.

—De nada…Y no te olvides de despedirme del Señor Andrew…

—No lo olvidaré… —le dijo él sonriendo y saliendo apresuradamente hacía el corredor.

* * *

_Transatlántico, Mauritania_

—Me alegra mucho que hayan regresado... —le hizo saber Patty, al ver que Candy y su fiel amigo Titán, ingresaban en el camarote.

—No tardamos mucho ¿Verdad?

—No... No lo hiciste, pero mi impaciencia por verte era demasiada… —Patty sonrió con alegría, diciéndole—. Quiero enseñarte la cobija que terminé… ¿Crees que le guste a Annie? —preguntó estirando la cobija con delicadeza.

—¡Cielo Santo! ¡Le va a fascinar! Es hermosa Patty… Ojala pudiera hacer cosas tan bonitas como tú… La niña estará muy calientita aquí… ¡Que belleza!

—Haces que me sonroje… ¡Gracias Candy! —Patty se reacomodó los anteojos y después agregó —. Puedo enseñarte a tejer, cuando tú quieras…

—Me gustaría… Oficialmente, ya no tengo nada que hacer… —expresó desganada—. Me siento tan melancólica… Que hacer algo de provecho me ayudará… Podía hacerle una cobija a Titán…

—Por supuesto… Este hermoso se merece una —sonrió Patty—. Y… ¿Quieres que platiquemos de algo en particular? No me gusta esto de que estás melancólica.

—Todo está bien Patty... —le dijo con cierta nostalgia—. No he podido arrojar el peso tan de pronto, pero haber viajado a Londres, es la paz que yo necesitaba, para dejar que Kieran descanse... Ocuparme de todos sus pendientes, y cumplir su última voluntad, ayudó mucho.

—No lo dudo.

—Paseando por la cubierta, me acordé mucho de Kieran… Sin embargo, no lo hice de forma dolorosa, más bien lo recordé con el amor y el cariño que solo él merece.

—Todo va salir bien, Candy... Ya lo verás... —expresó Patty, sabedora de lo que decía, pues ella, finalmente había superado la partida de Stear.

—Gracias por estar aquí Patty...

—No, Amiga, gracias a ti por aceptar mi ayuda… Yo se que tan difícil es dejarse ayudar…

—Lamento que un principio no haya hecho más que llorar, de verdad me siento muy apenada.

—Aquello fue muy normal, tú lo quisiste mucho Candy, era tu esposo, tu amante y compañero.. Imagino el grado de dolor que sentiste al perderlo… —Patty tomó su mano y la apretó—. No conocí a tu esposo, es una lástima, porque me hubiera encantado verlo a tu lado…Pero aunque no lo conocí, se que él no desea que tú sufras y que lo que más quiere es verte realizada de nuevo.

—Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte, para que él se sienta orgulloso de mi…

—Y no lo dudo Candy… Porque te veo, has progresado mucho, sin embargo… La verdadera prueba llegará cuando lleguemos América y cumplas con la promesa que le hiciste a Kieran.

—Te… Te refieres a…

Patty, completó de inmediato la oración:

—A Terry… Por supuesto que me refiero a él.

—Pues… Ya llegará el día en que lo vuelva a ver…

—Y cuando eso suceda… ¿Qué harás?

—Cuando eso suceda, ya sabré que hacer—dijo Candy presurosa—. Vamos Patty, dejemos de preocuparnos por eso y mejor sigamos con nuestro itinerario… ¿Te parece si vamos a reunirnos con el Señor Raymond? Seguramente el pobre ya nos está esperando…

Patty asintió, pero no dejó de sonreír ante las actitudes de su amiga. Quién aunque lo negara, estaba más que ilusionada con volver a ver al amor de su vida.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

—No lo comprendo...

— Lo sé… Yo mismo me sorprendí al notar que los cheques fueron cobrados aquí en América… —expresó Armand—. Mira no es que me interese lo que hace tu prima, pero como me has dicho que ella estaba en Europa… Pues…

Adolph asintió, intentando permanecer tranquilo, pero la realidad era que deseaba gritar y patear todo a su alrededor, estaba realmente furioso ¡Nina lo había hecho otra vez! "_¡La perra me ha timado de nuevo!" _exclamaba Adolph en su interior.

—Yo la vi subir al barco, Armand... Yo… Incluso vi cuando ese barco zarpó ¿Cómo es que Nina regresó a tierra?

—Debió engañarte y bajar mientras tú te distraías... Porque según mis fuentes. Ella nunca llegó a Europa… Nina no salió de América… —le hizo ver Armand—. Algo truculento hizo, pero te aseguro que jamás abandonó el país, el primer cheque que ella cobró fue exactamente el día que debió llegar a Inglaterra, como verás, se tomó la molestia de no ser tan obvia… Solo que se olvidó de que la empresa registra todos los movimientos bancarios… Por eso podemos saber que cobró su primer cheque en Texas…

— ¡Desgraciada! ¡Me ha visto la cara, nuevamente! —Adolph golpeó sobre su escritorio y Armand lo miró asustado, estaba acostumbrado a verlo molesto, pero no tan furioso como se encontraba en ese momento—. La muy descarada no ha obedecido mi orden y en cambio no ha tenido reparo en gastarse mi dinero…

—Lo lamento Adolph…

—No… No lo lamentes… Porque no es tu culpa… Gracias por enterarme… Ahora estaré muy al pendiente de esa loca.

—De nada… y por favor, no eches a saco roto esa reflexión, no sé que planee tu prima, pero será mejor que tomes tus precauciones… Te dejo la ubicación de los otros cheques que ya cobró… De algo debe servirte.

Aquella advertencia de Armand, era algo que Adolph, decidió atesorar, pues ahora no solo debía cuidarse él, también debía cuidar a su esposa, a Candy y "¡_Por Dios!" _también tenía que proteger a Terruce Grandchester.. No sabía de lo que Nina sería capaz, pero era una bendición que por lo menos, Candy, estuviera fuera del país.

Cuando el joven abogado se retiró, Adolph tomó el reporte y vio las ciudades por las que Nina debió viajar… Le preocupaba saber en que lugar permaneció antes de decidirse a cobrar el primer cheque, no tenía la menor idea, pero de ahí viajó a Texas, luego Arizona, después a California y Louisiana… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Por alguna razón, el rubio muchacho, recordó a Susana y el telegrama que le obligó a enviar, aquél en el que se le notificaba a Terruce que Kieran había muerto…

Adolph buscó entre sus archivos dicho telegrama y lo sacó de inmediato. Rápidamente observó, la fecha, luego miró el reporte de Nina…

Pronto supo lo que su prima estaba haciendo, tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa, dispuesto a viajar hasta Nueva Jersey, sabía que Susana podía corroborar su teoría…Si ella lo hacía, no habría más remedio que tomar medidas. Terruce Granchester, estaba siendo perseguido por Nina y eso era algo que el actor debía saber.

* * *

_Ruta Chicago-Nueva York_

—Hola Terry... —saludó Albert Andrew, mientras el castaño le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Hola Albert.. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy... Bien… ¿Y tú? Por favor toma asiento…

El actor se sentó y luego miró fijamente a su amigo.

—Estoy… Igual que siempre…

—Algo desanimado, por lo que veo.

—Hemos estado de gira desde el mes de febrero… Realmente me siento agotado, enfadado… Pidiendo a gritos que esto ya termine…

—Mucho trabajo ¿Verdad!

—Mucho viaje, diría yo… Actuar es mi pasión, pero viajar no es lo mío… Mi único consuelo, es que ya va terminar… ¿Vas a Nueva York, para visitar a Candy?

—Más bien, vengo a darle la bienvenida.

— ¿Bienvenida?

—Hace tres meses que Candy se marchó a Inglaterra... Ella ha viajado hasta allá, para poder cumplir la última voluntad de Kieran... El deseaba que sus cenizas, descansaran en la cripta familiar...

El corazón de Terry, se llenó de impotencia, estaba completamente desconsolado, Candy estaba sola y eso no le gustaba… ¿Qué hacía ella sola en Inglaterra? De nuevo lo invadió ese sentimiento de querer tener alas y poder volar hasta donde ella estaba, salvarla y traerla de regreso con él.

—Ha pasado lo peor... —Albert miró a través de la ventana e intentó no pensar más en el negro panorama que se dibujó frente a él, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Kieran, quien después de todo, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

Terry no supo que decirle... ¿Como darle ánimos? Era imposible, porque él mismo se sentía muy raro al respecto.

—Quise viajar a Londres, y estar junto a ella… Pero mi agenda no lo permitió.

— ¿Ella… Se fue sola?

—No… Raymond, el asistente de Kieran y Patty O'Brien la acompañaron, ambos están cuidando de ella… Llegaran a Nueva York, en dos días…

_"Dos dias…" _ Se dijo Terry en pensamientos… Evocando la imagen de la rubia pecosa, con aquellos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, mirándolo mientras él se acercaba para besarla…

—Yo sabía que regresarías a Nueva York, por estos días… Así que como verás, también tenía la intención de visitarte —le dijo Albert, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente—. Kieran me enteró de la propuesta que te hizo y también me pidió que te diera esto...

Mencionó el rubio, extendiendo un sobre y entregándoselo a Terry.

— ¿Te enteró de que su propuesta era que me quedara con Candy?

—Si… Por supuesto.

—¿Y tú que piensas de eso?

—Pienso que Kieran era muy inteligente… Y que es lo que mejor que pudo hacer…. Candy es fuerte y no necesita de un hombre a su lado… Sin embargo, él bien sabía que tú no eres cualquier hombre… Kieran sabía que tú, Terry Grandchester, eres el verdadero amor de Candy… Y siendo tan libre, como lo eres ahora… Pues quiso reunirlos definitivamente.

—No me sentí nada bien al enterarme de su desgracia, pero le agradezco que me permitiera recuperar a Candy… ¿Sabes? Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, para ella, cuando más me necesitó.

—Ella lo comprende, incluso, no deseaba que se te notificara nada, para que no te preocuparas… porque estabas trabajando.

—Siempre pensando en los demás…

—Es todo un caso... —expresó Albert, haciendo reír a Terry.

—Espero verla muy pronto.

—Así será amigo, muy pronto la verás.

Terry respiró hondo y luego se llenó de emoción al pensar en su reencuentro con la Pecosa… Ni él, ni Albert tenían la menor idea de lo que se avecinaba, aquél reencuentro si se daría, pero de nuevo el destino los iba poner a prueba antes de que eso sucediera.

* * *

_Residencia Wagner-Marlowe_

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y luego observó el reloj que yacía sobre la mesa de noche… Eran las seis de la tarde… Se había quedado completamente dormida.

Susana notó que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta… Pensó que seguramente, Olga la había dejado así… Su madre debía seguir descansando en su cuarto…

— ¡Mamá! —gritó con energía, esperando que Olga la escuchara y se dirigiera a su cuarto.

—Mami… No está Sussie… —aquella voz, hizo que Susana mirara hacía la ventana y al ver la figura que por el jardín ingresaba, se le helaron los sentidos—. ¿No vas a saludarme, Sussie? —le cuestionó mientras la joven Susana luchaba por reincorporarse… —. Dios… ¿Acaso merezco tal recibimiento?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Creyeron que podían engañarme… —le respondió a Susana—. Pobrecitos, no los culpo… Estuvieron a punto de salirse con la suya… Pero entonces… La información me cayó del mismo cielo… —dijo con una sonrisa perversa—. Herman, dijo apuntando al asustado chofer, tiene la lengua muy larga…

Susana negó con la cabeza y volvió a gritarle a su mamá…

—Ya te dije que tu mami, no está… Y tu querido Adolph, tampoco estará… Yo soy la única que puede ayudarte, querida… —mencionó acercándose a la cama, desenrollando una soga y preparándose para usarla—. Vas a dar un paseo con la prima Nina… tú y el cachorro que llevas en el vientre, maldita perra…

— ¡La única perra aquí eres tú! —le dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta—. ¡Suelta a mi hija maldita demente!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nina y sin pensarlo más sacó el arma que guardaba en el abrigo y disparó…

—Espero que eso… la mantenga callada —dijo con un puchero, devolviendo la mirada hacia Susana y propinándole un golpe con la cacha de la pistola—. Y con esto, también te callaré a ti… Sussie… ¡Muévete Herman! ¡Es para hoy! Llévatelas… Queda poco tiempo, ¡Adolph estará aquí en minutos!

—Señorita Nina… Por favor…

—¡Hazlo! O ¿Quieres que también le haga daño a tu hermana y a tu madre? —preguntó con suspicacia, logrando que el joven chofer de los Wagner, comenzara el traslado de Susana y Olga.

—Este bebé no es de Adolph… No lo es… Y yo me voy encargar de corroborarlo… —expresó la trastornada chica, arreglándose el cabello frente al tocador de Susana, sonriendo al ver su reflejo y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la estancia, Adolph regresaría pronto y ella estaría ahí para recibirlo.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás" **

**Capítulo 13**

Transatlántico Mauritania, 18 de julio de 1922

El sueño en el que plácidamente, había caído rendida, terminó de manera muy ruda. Sus ojos verdes, se abrieron con desagradable desconcierto, mientras su corazón latía estrepitoso y lleno de temor.

Candy se reincorporó poco a poco sobre la cama y luego permitió que sus soñolientos ojos, se pasearan por la oscuridad del camarote.

Ahí, la tranquilidad reinaba. Todo estaba igual que siempre, el único ruido que se escuchaba, eran los ronquidos de su fiel amigo Titán. Quien dormía profundamente sobre la alfombra.

Los latidos de su corazón, seguían siendo muy rápidos, Candy desconocía el origen de su sobresalto. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba soñando, por lo que no podía afirmar que había sido víctima de una pesadilla.

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y después tomó un vaso con agua. Aquello siempre lograba tranquilizarla, estaba segura de que la opresión que sentía en el pecho desaparecería, en cuanto la calma volviera a su cuerpo, sin embargo en esa ocasión, no sucedió así.

—Terry... —murmuró con temor, sin siquiera saber por que se estaba sintiendo de esa forma.

Al escucharla hablar, Titán abrió los ojos y lentamente, se acercó hasta ella, lamió su mano y buscó que lo acariciara.

—No pasa nada Titán... Vuelve a dormir...—le dijo Candy, invitándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

Pero Titán no la obedeció. Permaneció a su lado, mirándola con ojos soñolientos. Candy lo observó con ternura, entendiendo lo que el perro deseaba.

—Esta cama no es tan grande y ya lo sabes, pero está bien Titán... Sube y duérmete ya bribón —le pidió al perro, el cual no dudó en obedecerla.

La rubia le hizo un lugar a su lado y luego se acostó a dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño, pero al menos ya no sintió temor... Acariciar a Titán, siempre le reconfortaba, verlo tan inocentemente dormido, le hacía sentir que nada podía ser tan malo.

Suspiró hondo y recordó la sonrisa de Terry Grandchester…

No dejaría que absurdos presentimientos se adueñaran de ella. Enfocó su pensamiento en el guapo actor y luego cerró los ojos nuevamente, ignorando por completo, lo que sucedía a kilómetros de ahí, muy lejos de ella.

* * *

Hoboken, Nueva Jersey 

Despertó de golpe, al tiempo que un horroroso dolor le atravesaba por la cabeza.

Instintivamente, se llevó las manos al vientre, acariciándolo y respirando tranquila, al sentir que su bebé se movía. Luego intentó recordar lo sucedido. Trató por todos los medios de ubicar el lugar, en el que se encontraba... Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque en ese sitio, todo estaba oscuro y le resultó imposible observar algo. Por si fuera poco, la confusión en la que estaba sumergida, no le permitió pensar con claridad. Susana Wagner no podía adivinar que se encontraba dentro de la parte trasera de un auto.

—Ella está muerta... ¡Dios! La Señora Marlowe, está muerta... ¡Usted la mató!

Apenas y podía escuchar lo que hablaban... Pero esas palabras, se clavaron en el corazón de la ex actriz y le desgarraron el alma por completo. A su mente, acudió poco a poco, el último recuerdo que se había mantenido oculto, en su pensamiento...

Olga Marlowe, apareció en el umbral de su puerta, tratando de ayudarla, pero luego… Nina disparó su arma... Y fue entonces, cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. A partir de ese momento, era imposible que recordara algo.

Susana no pudo evitar explotar en llanto... ¡Su madre estaba muerta!

—Limítate a conducir...

—No... —respondió el muchacho—. Ya no voy a seguir conduciendo...

— ¿Estás loco? Tengo que llegar a Nueva York... ¡No dejaré que un criado como tú arruine todo!

Herman negó con la cabeza y entonces supo que su madre y su hermana, no podían estar en peligro, ellas estaban en la casa de Upper East Side y Nina no era omnipresente, la patrona solo era una desquiciada, una no muy brillante ¡Él no podía ser tan tonto como para creerle todas las amenazas que le hacía!

El muchacho bajó del auto, con el único propósito de sacar a Susana de la cajuela.

—Herman… ¡Regresa al auto!

—La Señora Susana está en sus últimos días de embarazo... ¡Por favor pare con esto, déjela en paz!

— ¿Con que en los últimos días eh? —preguntó Nina con diversión—. Entonces, apresuraremos el parto... —mencionó, tomando un cuchillo que había escondido, debajo de su asiento. La histérica joven empuño el arma y luego se dirigió hasta la cajuela.

Los ojos del joven chofer de los Wagner, se abrieron con espanto y de inmediato dio un paso adelante, tratando de detenerla.

—No voy a permitir que le haga nada a la Señora ¿Entiende?

— ¿Y tú crees que un idiota como tú puede detenerme? —le cuestionó con los ojos llenos de rabia—. Cuando me enteré de que Susana esperaba un bebé, pensé en Terruce Grandchester y en lo repulsivo que me resultaba, imaginar una escena así, pero a pesar de eso, no planee hacerle nada... Iba a dejarlos en paz... —Nina sonrió mirando a Herman y luego agregó—. Sin embargo, el destino me obligó a proceder de esta forma... Porque según me ha dicho Adolph, ese bebé, no es de Terruce... ¡Este bebé lleva nuestra misma sangre! —Nina observó al muchacho y dijo—. Herman... Ningún engendro salido de las entrañas de esa perra... Va poder vivir para adueñarse de lo que es mío... ¡Nadie me va quitar lo que es mío!

—Señorita Nina... No me obligue actuar de una forma poco caballerosa... ¡Aléjese o aténganse a las consecuencias!

La rubia ya no dudó en terminar con el trabajo. Actuó con rapidez y atacó a Herman. Nadie podía negar que la muchacha era muy hábil, poseía grandes aptitudes para dar pelea, prueba de ello era la forma en que sometió al joven chofer.

Pero Nina, tenía un enorme defecto y ese era: infravalorar a las personas. Aquello era su talón de Aquiles y ésta vez le afectó por entero, porque ella no tomó en cuenta que Herman no era ningún débil, ignoró deliberadamente que el joven también poseía habilidad y fuerza para darle la vuelta a la situación.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de parte de la joven Weinzierl, el chico logró revertir aquél ataque y pronto la dejó sin arma con cual amenazarlo... La tomó de los brazos y la arrojó con rudeza, alejándola de él.

La rubia cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, pero casi de inmediato se levantó. Herman ya la esperaba y sin dudarlo volvió a defenderse...

Forcejearon hasta llegar a la orilla del desfiladero... Y fue ahí donde el destino de ambos los puso en una encrucijada. Sólo uno de ellos, saldría bien librado de aquella dramática escena.

* * *

Central Park South, Manhattan.

—De verdad... Espero no estar incomodando... —mencionó Albert, con preocupación—. El Hotel Plaza, está muy cerca de aquí... Terry, no quiero que importunarte.

—No me incomodas, el departamento es bastante grande... ¡Deja de hacerte del rogar! —le respondió Terry, invitándolo a entrar por la puerta principal del edificio—. La fachada de este sitio no es prometedora, pero te juro que adentro si es diferente, Sir William Albert Andrew... Magnate de Chicago.

Albert le dio un divertido golpecito sobre el brazo, pues Terry bien sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo y que realmente detestaba que le adjudicaran el adjetivo: magnate. El castaño sonrió traviesamente y luego le regresó el golpe.

— Que chistosito eres Duquecito de Grandchester... —le dijo para molestarlo—. Deja la comicidad y mejor platícame... ¿Cuándo decidiste cambiar de domicilio? —preguntó el rubio, siguiendo a Terry.

—En cuanto Susana y yo nos separamos, vendí la casa de Park Avenue... Y luego decidí ocupar este lugar, mi antiguo departamento de soltero...

— ¿Es aquí donde trajiste a Candy? —preguntó Albert con suspicacia, al tiempo que Terry se sonrojaba.

—Si... —le respondió aclarando la garganta.

— ¿Con permiso de quien traías a la Pequeña Candy aquí? —preguntó fingiendo molestia—. Mira que solo por eso, yo también hubiera tenido el derecho de reclamarte como esposo de mi hija... —expresó dejando ver una entretenida sonrisa.

—Sin embargo estabas totalmente amnésico... No fuiste de mucha ayuda... Dejaste que la bruja Olga me enredara en sus redes y me tomara prisionero.

Albert rió ante la broma y agradeció que Terry, también pudiera reír del pasado... Era lo mejor que podía hacer, finalmente Susana y su madre habían dejado de molestarle y eso era sano para todos. Se sintió realmente contento, al verlo sonreír de aquella forma.

Después de subir al elevador y recobrar la compostura, Albert le preguntó:

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Susana? ¿Aun te escribe?

—Fuera del telegrama que mandó hace meses, notificando lo de Kieran... No me ha escrito.

— ¿Estará bien? Su bebé nace por estas fechas ¿No?

—Eso creo... Supongo que debe estar bien... Antes de irme de gira, me dijo que se iba alejar de los medios... —Terry se encogió de hombros —. Debe estar escondida por ahí.

— ¿De verdad quedaron en buenos términos?

—Por supuesto... ¿Aun lo dudas?

—No... Pero toda la madurez con la que se condujeron, me deja algo sorprendido.

—Ella encontró la felicidad que yo no pude darle y estoy bien con eso... Al inicio me sentí engañado… Pensé que era injusto, que me mintiera de esa forma... Pero luego la comprendí... Imagina... ¿Qué seria de Susana ahora? Si ella siguiera viviendo conmigo, no tendría ningún tipo de emoción... No creo que ella se merezca algo así.

—Me alegra mucho que pienses así, Terry...

Ambos hombres salieron del ascensor y después se encaminaron hasta la puerta que daba acceso al departamento del actor.

—Y con Nina en Europa... Ya no tienes mas preocupaciones... Hace casi medio año que está allá... No creo que regrese.

El actor se detuvo de repente y miró directamente a su amigo:

—Nina no está en Europa... — mencionó Terry confundido.

Albert frunció el ceño y con prisa contestó:

—Adolph dijo que ella se había marchado, para viajar a través del continente... Que se fue desde enero...

Terry negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Tuve que esconderme de ella en California, eso ocurrió semanas después de la muerte de Kieran y luego volví a verla en Nueva Orleans, pero en ese momento estaba rodeada de gente... —dijo Terry respirando hondo—. Los inocentes, parecían ser sus amigos.

—Es muy raro... Cuando se murió Kieran, Adolph dijo ignorar la ubicación de Nina...

— ¿Por qué Nina iba a engañarlo?

—Adolph fue quien la mandó a Europa, porque no deseba que Nina interfiriera con lo de Susana… Además de que odiaba el hecho de que estuviera cerca de Candy y Kieran… Créeme, él estaba empeñado en alejarla… Sin embargo —dijo Albert con desconcierto—. Parece como si… Hubiera estado detrás de ti…

—Eso no lo sabemos… Pero si ella se está ocultando de su primo… Entonces debemos tomarlo como una advertencia.

Terry no dijo nada mas, simplemente, entró a su departamento y se dirigió al teléfono, mientras marcaba el numero de su ex suegra, sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y verificó la hora... Olga debía estar en su casa.

Albert no le cuestionó sus acciones y se dedicó a prestar atención.

—Olga no responde... ¿Sabes el número de Wagner? —Albert asintió—. ¿Puedes proporcionármelo? Solo... Quisiera hablar con ellos... No se... Me ha dejado intranquilo, esto que me has dicho de Nina.

Albert le dictó el número y Terry marcó... Esperando que le respondieran. La Residencia de los Wagner en Nueva York, aun estaba habitada por la servidumbre, por lo que atendieron la llamada de Terry, a la brevedad.

Al platicar con la pequeña Colette y enterarse del paradero del matrimonio Wagner, respiró mas tranquilo. Colgó el teléfono y anunció:

—Adolph y Susana, se han mudado a Jersey City... La chica me ha dado el numero que tienen allá... ¿Crees que sea prudente llamarlos?

—Solo así vas a salir de la duda... Llámalos... —le dijo Albert, animándolo a realizar la llamada—. Esto le interesa a Adolph, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Residencia Wagner-Marlowe, Jersey City, Nueva Jersey

El timbre del teléfono, sonaba incesante, sin embargo ella no podía atender...

La Nana Lidia, lloró llena de coraje. Moviendo inútilmente sus manos y tratando de zafarse del amarre que Nina le había hecho.

_"No quiero hacerte daño... Pero si no hago esto... Tú vas arruinarlo todo."_

Eso le dijo Nina, antes de atarla de manos y pies, para inmovilizarla por completo.

La Nana apenas podía creerlo, Nina estaba totalmente transformada y eso le lastimó hasta el más escondido rincón de su alma. Ella sabia de caprichos y de los arranques de ira que sufría la muchacha... Cuando alguien la hacia enojar, aquella mujercita se volvía loca, pero nada de eso se comparaba con verla como ella la vio horas antes... Nina estaba lúcida, tenía un perfecto semblante, pero todas sus acciones eran las de una persona trastornada.

La dulce niña que ella cuidó muchas veces, se había convertido en un monstruo, frío y calculador, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por satisfacer su necesidad de ver hundidos a los demás. La Nana suspiró pesadamente, pues jamás pensó que los chismes desatados en Berlin, fueran ciertos, ella creía en Nina y al final… Todo resultó verdad. La Niña Nina... Era todo lo que la gente decía.

Acaban de mudarse a Jersey City, no había mas servidumbre que ella y Herman... ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Como podía ayudar a su querido niño Adolph y a su esposa? Estaba sola y lo sabia, Nina había embaucado al joven Herman, solo esperaba que el chico tuviera agallas para resistirse y ayudar a la esposa de su patrón.

En otro extremo de la enorme casa, el timbre del teléfono también se escuchaba. El sonido era fuerte y muy claro... Pero quien lo estaba oyendo, no era capaz de moverse.

Él no estaba atado de manos y era libre de hacer cualquier movimiento. Yacía cómodamente acostado en su cama, luciendo adormilado, justo como si quisiera despertar de un profundo sueño.

.

.

_—__Entonces... Ese engendro si es tuyo._

_—El bebé es mío... Y no me da pena admitirlo._

_— ¡Manchaste a los Wagner para siempre!_

_—No, no te equivoques prima... Esta familia se manchó cuando tú naciste._

_Nina le propinó una fuerte bofetada, desconcentrándolo y dándole tiempo para tomar el sedante que había dejado sobre la mesa._

_—Estas enteramente desquiciada... Que Dios me perdone por haber dudado de tu padre... —mencionó Adolph—. Él no mató a su amante... A ti no te acusaron injustamente... ¡Maldita loca!_

_—De eso, no estamos hablando..._

_— ¡Basta ya Nina!_

_—No te saldrás con la tuya, Adolph... Tú me usaste... Querías que estuviera con Terry, mientras tú, te tirabas a su esposa... ¡Eres un desgraciado!_

_—Hablas como si te hubiera costado trabajo ser la mujerzuela de ese actor... — le dijo Adolph—. ¿Sabes que? ¡No me importa! —el chico tomó a su prima de ambos brazos y exigió una respuesta—. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?_

_—En un exclusivo lugar, donde no podrás verla._

_—Deja de jugar conmigo, Weinzierl..._

_—No... El único que abandonará este juego, eres tú... Querido..._

_Ella empuñó el poderoso sedante y con energía lo clavó en la espalda del muchacho. Dejándolo sin oportunidad de defenderse._

.

.

Aquel recuerdo taladró su mente y entonces le resultó imperioso, despertar a su dormido cuerpo e intentar moverse de nuevo... Intentó gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo... Su lengua se sentía pesada y pastosa... Y sus ojos tampoco le ayudaban, se cerraban con involuntaria necesidad, impidiéndole hacer algo trascendente.

Adolph Wagner se encontraba totalmente drogado... Viviendo una constante revolución en su cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez escenas y acciones que estaban muy lejos de poder llevar a cabo. El terror estaba acabando con él, pues en su interior, estaba consciente de lo que había sucedido. Susana estaba en peligro y él estaba tirado, siendo un perfecto "inútil".

El sonido del timbre de su teléfono, cesó de pronto... Y el joven Wagner, rogó porque que alguien llegara para ayudarlo. Lloró y gritó por dentro... También rezó con toda su devoción, pidiéndole a Dios que protegiera a Susana y que alguien llegara hasta su casa y los auxiliara.

Aquél ruego a lo divino, fue definitivamente atendido... Minutos después de escuchar el timbre del teléfono, la policía ingresó a la vivienda. Y de esa manera, La Nana Lidia y Adolph Wagner, estuvieron a salvo.

* * *

_Central Park South, Manhattan._

—Nadie responde... —dijo Terry, con voz lastimosa, deseando no tener que ser victima de la incertidumbre.

—Habrán salido... —le dijo Albert para tranquilizarlo—. No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora, conseguiremos la dirección e iremos a Nueva Jersey.

Terry asintió sin muchas ganas... Y luego dejó libre un suspiro.

Decidió tranquilizarse, porque en nada ayudaría que el se pusiera histérico, tomó asiento frente a Albert y respiró hondo, apunto estaba de lograr controlarse, pero el timbre del teléfono hizo que saltara nuevamente de su asiento, Terry se apresuró a contestar, mientras Albert permaneció atento.

—Si... Soy yo... —respondió Terry, intranquilo—. La Señora Olga Marlowe... Es mi ex suegra...

Albert que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, encendió su alarma al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Como que la encontraron herida? —cuestionó Terry con espanto—. Santo Dios... ¿En que condición se encuentra ella?...

Albert lo miró con ojos ansiosos, mientras Terry respiraba con dificultad.

—Gracias por avisarme... Por favor, díganle a la Señora Marlowe que estaré allá en cuanto pueda.

Al verlo colgar el teléfono, Albert de inmediato se acercó...

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nina estuvo en Nueva Jersey, ella y su chofer han secuestrado a Susana... Le dispararon a Olga... Pero milagrosamente logró escapar... No se como, pero ella ha puesto sobre aviso a todos... Parece ser que Adolph también está en problemas...

— ¿Crees que Nina planee venir hacía Manhattan?

Terry asintió:

—Tengo una ligera sospecha donde se puede encontrar Nina... Debo ir... Ahora...

—Te acompaño... Vamos — le dijo Albert apresurando a su amigo.

Apenas se preparaban para salir, cuando Herman los interceptó en la puerta.

—Señor Grandchester... Que bueno que lo encuentro... — dijo agitado.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó Terry tomándolo de las solapas del saco—. ¿En donde esta Susana? ¡Tú la tienes! ¡Tú estabas con Nina! Me lo acaban de decir, Olga Marlowe declaró que tu estabas ahí.

Herman abrió los ojos con sorpresa… —¡Bendito sea Dios… La Señora Marlowe no murió!

—No para tu desgracia...

—Señor Grandchester, fue la Señorita Nina la que hizo todo eso... Por favor créame y venga conmigo.

— ¿Dónde está Susana?

—La... La Señora está bien... Pero... Está apunto de dar a luz, quiere que usted vaya... Ella me mandó a buscarlo… Sabía que hoy llegaba la ciudad…

— ¿En que hospital está? —preguntó Albert, liberándolo del amenazante agarre de Terry.

—La Señora Wagner está en el Hospital San José...

—Tú personalmente, nos vas a llevar, muchas son las cosas que me debes explicar jovencito…

—Si... Yo le contaré todo lo que quiera, pero por favor, apúrese...

* * *

_Hospital San José, Mahattan_

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se les informó que Susana estaba en labor de parto y que debían esperar a que el Doctor Preston les diera la información pertinente.

Albert intentó tranquilizar a Terry, pues su explosivo carácter estaba asustando al joven Herman, quien lucía tremendamente abatido. El rubio fue quien tranquilamente le interrogó y al final, al atar cabos, Albert no dudó en ponerse en contacto con la Nana Lidia, pues debía enterarse a la brevedad, de la condición en la que se encontraba Adolph Wagner. Al percatarse de que Adolph, estaba hospitalizado, Albert no dudó en acompañarlo, partió a Jersey City de inmediato. Mientras Terry se dedicaba a cuidar de Susana.

Minutos después, cuando Terry por fin se calmó, le ofreció una sincera disculpa a Herman.

—Perdóname… Por un momento pensé que estabas del lado de Nina…

—La obedecí en un inicio… Pero fue por temor, créame... —le dijo el apenado muchacho—. Yo no hubiera permitido que hiciera daño a la Señora Susana.

—Lo importante es que esta imposibilitada para seguir cometiendo locuras… Después de tremenda caída, lo último que puede hacer es levantarse y seguir haciendo estupideces. La policía se hará cargó de ella... No debes preocuparte por tu hermana y tu madre… Es más, puedes ir a verlas si gustas, yo me quedaré con Susana.

—Gracias Señor Grandchester… Yo vendré más tarde...

—Ve Herman, ve con tu familia,

—Gracias Señor...

Terry asintió y luego se dirigió a la sala de espera… Intranquilo y con un nudo en la garganta, permaneció sentado sobre la fría banca. Deseando que pronto, alguien le diera noticias sobre su ex compañera. Estaba nervioso, tanto como nunca lo estuvo en su vida.

Las noticias que el pedía, no llegaron pronto, para desgracia de Terry, las novedades hicieron su aparición, hasta horas después, muy entrada la madrugada.

—Terry… —le llamó el Doctor Preston, mientras él levantaba la mirada—. Ya nació... Tú bebé ya está aquí… Es un lindo niño… —anunció con calma—. Susana quiere verte… Terry… Por favor… Pasa a verla…

Aquellas palabras le oprimieron el corazón, porque el rostro de Julian Preston, no era de felicidad… Sin pensarlo, el castaño ingresó al área de quirófano, dispuesto afrontar la situación.

Permitió que las enfermeras lo auxiliarán y le colocarán una bata, después prácticamente, corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, debía reconocer, que nunca en toda su vida, había sentido la necesidad de ver a Susana. Al ingresar al frío cuarto de inmediato se acercó a la rubia muchacha:

—Es hermoso Sussie… Tu niño, es hermoso… —le hizo saber con alegría.

—Gracias por venir…

—Sussie… Yo...

Susana lloró con impotencia y luego simplemente le dijo:

—Cuida a mi niño Terry… Llévaselo a Candy… ¿Entiendes? Dáselo a ella… Es la única que puede protegerlo.

—No... Entiendo…

—Por favor, Terry, prométemelo.

—Pero… Susana… Escúchame... Tienes que saber que...

—Terry… Ya no me queda más tiempo… —le hizo saber con voz entrecortada, estirando su delicada mano e invitándolo a tomarla—. Tienes que prometérmelo… —dijo con esfuerzo.

Él la miró con nerviosismo, y titubeando le respondió:

—Susana… Yo… Tengo que decirte algo...

— ¡Por favor Terry! Prométemelo… —le pidió ella, encarecidamente—. Promételo… Hazlo, por favor… Llévalo con ella… Ella es muy buena y lo querrá…

Terry Grandchester se quedó inmóvil, mirando al pequeño ser, que se removía entre sus brazos, encontrándose con aquellos inocentes ojos y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a detenerse lentamente.

— ¿Terry?

—Lo prometo —respondió el actor, dirigiendo su mirada hacía los ojos de la agonizante mujer—. Te lo juro, Susana… No debes preocuparte, yo me voy hacer cargo de él, confía en mi…

—Gracias Terry… Muchas gracias… —respondió la ex actriz, con apagada voz…

El muchacho observó al bebé y luego le sonrió… Sus ojos instintivamente se dirigieron a Susana, la rubia estaba muy débil, no estaba pensando con claridad... Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de aclararle lo sucedido...

La miró de nuevo, deseando poder hablarle sobre Adolph y su madre, de repente le pareció que estaba más tranquila, pues ella lo miraba con admiración y le sonreía, tal como lo hacía cuando la conoció… Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse...

— ¿Susana? —cuestionó al ver que ella cerraba los ojos—. ¡Doctor! —exclamó Terry con energía, entregando al bebé a una de las enfermeras—. ¡Doctor Preston!

Julian Preston ingresó rápidamente y de inmediato comenzó a darle masaje en el corazón… Terry ya no pensó con claridad después de eso… Una enfermera le pidió que saliera, pero él no obedeció.

Susana Marlowe estaba muriéndose delante de sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, intentó respirar, pero aquello no le sirvió de nada, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y los nervios se apoderaron de su ser.

Miró a una, a dos, y a tres enfermeras a su alrededor, así como al Doctor Preston intentando por todos los medios, reanimar a la muchacha… Pero Susana no reaccionaba… Ella se estaba marchando y eso, Terry no podía soportarlo.

Las palabras del doctor y de las mujeres comenzaban a parecerle lejanas, Terry ya no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se derrumbó ante aquella impresión que le provocó ver a la muerte tan cerca. Una de las enfermeras se percató de ello y no dudó en auxiliarlo. Se mantuvo a su lado haciéndolo reaccionar, la mujer estuvo ahí, hasta que el episodio por fin terminó.

—Señor Grandchester… —mencionó con entereza—. Por favor, reaccione, Señor… Su mujer esta bien… ¡Escucheme! Su mujer está bien…

Le dijo la enfermera de mediana edad, golpeándolo suavemente en las mejillas, haciendo que de esa manera, Terry volviera poco a poco a la realidad

—Terry… Vamos Muchacho… Sussie ha reaccionado… Ella está respirando… Vamos, levántate y compruébalo por ti mismo. Esta rendida... Pero ha vuelto con nosotros...

Pidió Julian, logrando que Terry asintiera y sonriera débilmente, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba hasta la cama, donde yacía una tranquila Susana.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer: Ingrid, Liz Carter, Dulce Lu, Laura Grandchester, Ana Alondra, Iris Adriana, Sakurai, Ara, GadamiGrandchester y Sayuri, me encantan leer sus comentarios chicas, se que les está gustando la historia. Hoy de nuevo, les dejó cuatro capítulos, ahora si, ya vienen Candy y Terry prometido, de hecho de aquí para adelante ya me porte como la Terrytana egoísta que soy y les regalaré mucho tiempo a ellos ¡Saludos!**

**Gracias también a todos quienes me leen de forma silenciosa. Espero estén disfrutado la historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 14**

_Hospital General, Jersey City, Nueva Jersey, 19 de julio de 1922_

—Así fue, como sucedieron las cosas, Señor Oficial... La demente mujer, me disparó sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo... —declaró Olga Marlowe con espanto—. Supongo que la impresión de ver mi propia sangre fue la que me provocó el desmayo... Porque como usted puede ver, la bala apenas me rozó —los ojos de Olga se llenaron de lágrimas y agregó—. Esa desquiciada creía que yo me iba a morir, inconscientemente, yo me percaté de que le ordenó al muchacho que me dejara y que únicamente se llevara a mi hija. Estaba muy interesada en hablar con su primo... Tanta era su prisa, que se conformó con dejarme tirada en el jardín.

— ¿Desde ahí escuchó la conversación entre su yerno y la joven Weinzierl?

—No... Yo no escuché tal cosa... Porque eso debió suceder en la estancia... Pero si oí cuando ella obligaba a Herman a dejar a Adolph en la habitación... —Olga miró fijamente al oficial y le dijo—. Desde donde me encontraba se puede escuchar con claridad, lo que sucede en la habitación principal.

— ¿Cómo fue que salió de la residencia?

—Lo hice, minutos después de que la demente y el chofer se fueron... El balazo me rozó a la altura de la axila... Así que eso no me impidió caminar hasta encontrar ayuda...

—Según el testimonio de mis compañeros, Herman Lawrence fue quien le salvó la vida a su hija... Sin embargo, usted lo describió, como el cómplice de Nina Weinzierl, en su primera declaración.

—Solo declaré lo que vi... No pensaba claramente y malinterpreté la participación del chofer.

Albert Andrew escuchó con discreción aquél interrogatorio. Realmente el no debía hacerlo, sin embargo no quería perder la oportunidad de oír a Olga, quien en un principio se aferraba a culpar al joven Herman.

Albert de ninguna forma, permitiría que se le calumniara a quien le salvó la vida a Susana. Por la experiencia de Terry, sabía que Olga era intransigente y muy neurótica, pero para beneficio de todos, Olga habló con la verdad absoluta, dejando a un lado, prejuicios y falsas impresiones. Probando una vez mas, la inocencia del muchacho.

—Señor Andrew... —lo llamó el Doctor Stewart, quien se estaba encargando del caso de Adolph.

Albert asintió y se acercó hasta el viejo médico.

—El Señor Wagner, está respondiendo satisfactoriamente... No ha despertado del todo, pero va reaccionando tal y como nosotros esperábamos... —le hizo saber con tranquilidad—. Puede pasar a verlo, él necesita que alguien de su familia, le hable y lo ayude a despertar poco a poco.

—Si, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por todo... —el Doctor le sonrió y luego se dispuso a marcharse, pero Albert, le detuvo nuevamente. La educación y el benévolo carácter que el poseía, no le permitieron dejarlo ir, sin antes preguntarle... —. Puede decirme... ¿Cómo está la joven Nina Weinzierl?

El médico volteó para mirar a Albert y entonces le contestó:

—La chica, sufrió una aparatosa caída, por aquel desfiladero... El pronostico sigue siendo reservado...

—Gracias por la información.

—Por nada, Señor Andrew.

Sabiendo aquello, Albert ya no esperó más y entonces se dirigió hasta la habitación que ocupaba Adolph Wagner.

Después de todo, la policía era, quien se haría cargo de la desdichada y demente Nina.

* * *

_Hospital San José, Manhattan_

Terry, permaneció en el Hospital San José, toda la noche. Cuidando de Susana y del bebé...

Era lo menos que podía hacer, pues la pobre chica, no tenía a nadie que velara por ella... La Señora Marlowe estaba hospitalizada y Adolph, había corrido con la misma suerte. Terry era la única persona que podía acompañarla en esos momentos, y definitivamente no iba abandonarla.

_"¿Qué tan impredecible puede llegar a ser el destino?"_

Se preguntó Terry mientras se acomodaba sobre el sofá... Sinceramente, estar ahí, con Susana Marlowe y cuidando al bebé del que tanto se quejó, no era una de las cosas que él hubiera planeado hacer... Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus prejuicios, Terry Grandchester terminó por acompañar a la mujer y a su hijo.

Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en la madrugada, acudieron a su mente. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a ese tipo de situación... Cuando las luces cayeron sobre Susana, él fue capaz de sentir el peso de la desgracia. Pero, verla como la había visto horas antes... Simplemente no tenía comparación.

La ex actriz aun no despertaba, el Doctor Preston, le hizo saber que era algo, hasta cierto punto normal, pues la joven Susana estaba débil, a causa del alumbramiento, y por si fuera poco, su sistema nervioso no estaba en óptimas condiciones, las emociones sufridas se habían manifestado en una especie de estado de coma. Pasarían algunas horas para que ella recuperara la conciencia... Sus signos vitales estaban respondiendo como deberían... Por eso, el Doctor Preston, era muy optimista al respecto.

Terry no se quejó por el hecho de permanecer en el hospital... Pero si debía reconocer que, su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba a cada segundo y que no sabia cuanto iba a soportar.

Primero, porque él no sabía nada sobre bebés. Cuando el niño lloraba, el joven Grandchester se ponía muy nervioso y realmente le resultaba un suplicio que el inocente chiquillo se pusiera a llorar... Y segundo, porque el Doctor Preston y las enfermeras, no paraban de felicitarlo y de llenarlo de buenos deseos...

Era un simple mal entendido, él lo sabia, pero de alguna forma se sentía intranquilo... ¿Acaso no leían los periódicos? ¡Susana y el se habían divorciado! Sin embargo, no podía culparles. Ellos lo conocían desde hace años y lo mas lógico era que pensaran así, eran personas ocupadas que no se interesaban en chismes.

Un suave sollozo, hizo que Terry saliera de sus pensamientos. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para ver al pequeño. Al parecer, el bebé seguía dormido, así que Terry optó por no molestarle y se dedicó solo a observarlo...

El niño ya no lucía tan hinchado como cuando lo vio la primera vez... Su piel se estaba tornando rosada y además se podía apreciar mucho más sus rasgos... El actor frunció el ceño, estudiando la figura del niño, su cabello era escaso, pero él pensó que seguramente seria rubio... Las hebras del sedoso pelo formaban ligeras ondas, Terry supo que quizá heredaría el cabello de su padre... No podía afirmarlo aun, pero ese niño definitivamente tenia parecido a Adolph Wagner.

Terry río por dentro... El bebé ¡No se parecía nada a él! Sin embargo las enfermeras decían que era "igualito".

"Es idéntico a usted, Señor Grandchester"

Si pudiera reír en voz alta, lo hubiera hecho... ¿Esas enfermeras eran ciegas? ¿Ó solo mentían por cortesía? Sinceramente no deseaba saberlo... Pero si le resultaba cómico.

Mientras él seguía mirando al bebé de Susana, la puerta se abrió de pronto, para dar paso a una hermosa rubia, que con mucha cautela, ingresó a la habitación.

—Dios mío… —susurró ella con emoción—. Cada vez, me convenzo de que lo que mas quiero en esta vida, es un nieto... —le dijo Eleanor Baker, con una traviesa sonrisa mientras Terry negaba con la cabeza—. Te verías hermoso con un bebé en brazos.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba aquí?

—George Johnson... El asistente de Albert, él fue quien me avisó... A primera hora de la mañana, apareció en la puerta de mi casa, dándome razón de que te encontrabas aquí… ¿Cómo está Susana? —preguntó Eleanor, acercándose a la muchacha.

—El Doctor Julian, dice que ella está bien y que despertará en algunas horas... O que quizá lo haga en unos días... No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, porque cada caso es distinto... Susana sufre un estado de coma en primer grado... No es tan complicado, según han dicho… Solo hay que esperar.

—Dios quiera que despierte pronto... Hijo... Yo vengo a cuidarla por un rato, de esa forma, tú podrías ir a casa y descansar... —Terry la miró sin saber que responder—. Anda, no me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza...

—Eres una amotinadora...

— ¿De donde crees que lo aprendiste?

—Esta bien... Iré a casa... Y regresaré en unas horas...

—Tomate todo el tiempo que desees... Descansa bien que yo me quedaré al lado de Susana y el niño.

Terry la besó en la mejilla, le dio las gracias y luego partió a su hogar... Lo hizo tranquilamente, sin imaginar lo que encontraría a su regreso.

* * *

_Transatlántico Mauritania_

Los ladridos de Titán, la hicieron sonreír con emoción. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que pudieran pisar tierra firme y su hermoso perro lo sabia. Candy se sintió muy orgullosa de él. Era como una mamá cuervo, lo sabía, pero no le interesaba, amaba a su maravilloso Titán.

Raymond le informó que el capitán les había platicado de la posibilidad de llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York, algunas horas antes. Al enterarse, Candy decidió que no quería hacerse ilusiones, pues terminaría por sentirse ansiosa y si no llegaban antes, se encontraría tontamente decepcionada. Fue por eso que trató de no pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, al ver que la isla comenzaba a vislumbrarse, ya no dudó en cantar victoria y sentirse completamente realizada, por regresar a Norteamérica... Donde estaba su verdadero hogar.

¿Como estarían Annie, Archie y su pequeña hija? Candy aún no la conocía... Y que decir de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María... ¿Lograrían recaudar mas fondos en su fiesta?... ¿Adolph y Susana, ya se mudarían a Nueva Jersey?

Aquellas preguntas sacudieron su impaciente pensamiento. Deseaba poder tener una respuesta, para cada una de ellas...

_"¿Como estará Terry?"_

Se preguntó con curiosidad.

_"¿Qué pasará cuando lo vea?"_

Aquellas interrogantes, prácticamente le había saqueado el corazón... ¿Sería que el destino ya estaba listo para reunirlos? ¿O seguirían jugando a las escondidas por más tiempo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sin poder vitarlo y es que no era para menos… Recordar su último encuentro con el rebelde inglés, siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa. El inolvidable beso con el que se despidieron, además de todas aquellas palabras que Terry le dijo... Y por supuesto, también recordaba las que ella le dijo a él.

_"Santo Dios..."_

Dijo la rubia para si misma... Rememorando lo que le susurró a Terry, aquel día en la casa de Eleanor Baker:

"Deseo enredar mis piernas en tu cintura, suplicarte que me lleves a la cama y me hagas el amor"

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, de forma tan honesta, que en ese momento, no le dio vergüenza decirlas... Pero después de que su cabeza se enfrió, fue cuando sintió una pena tan tremenda que hasta terminó por confesarle a Kieran lo que había sucedido.

Candy sonrió de nuevo al evocar a Terry Grandchester, cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras. El atractivo rostro del muchacho la excitó por entero… Sus ojos de zafiro se hicieron casi negros, a la vez que su perversa y arrogante sonrisa le demostraba las ganas que tenía de corresponder a sus deseos… En ese momento, ella hubiera querido exigirle que la tomara ahí mismo y que saciara esa necesidad que amenazaba con hacerlos explotar a los dos... Pero al final, su "buen juicio", se apoderó de ella y no sucedió nada...

Una oleada de deseo atravesó su ser, al recordar esa escena... Aun no sabía como fue que tuvo la voluntad de aplacar la sed que tenia de Terry Grandchester...

—Candy —le llamó por tercera vez Patty, mirándola atentamente—. ¡Candy! —le gritó por cuarta ocasión, haciéndola salir de su lujurioso pensamiento.

—Patty... ¿Me... Decías? —cuestionó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo que Patty O'Brien, podía leer su pecaminosa mente.

—No te decía nada —le respondió la chica con anteojos—. Solo quise hacerte compañía... Pero... Supongo que estabas reflexionando...

—Si… Reflexionaba… Es que… Nueva York, me trae grandes recuerdos... —dijo con normalidad, riendo por dentro… ¡Vaya recuerdos le traía Nueva York! —¿Te parece si damos una ultima vuelta por la cubierta, antes de llegar a tierra?

—Me parece perfecto...

Le dijo Patty, con alegría, caminando junto a la rubia pecosa y del fiel Titán.

* * *

_Hospital General, Jersey City, Nueva Jersey_

Los ojos de Adolph, se abrieron nuevamente. Albert Andrew, seguía sentado, justo en el mismo lugar donde lo vio con anterioridad. Sonrió al verlo... Albert siempre le cayó muy bien y ahora le estaba eternamente agradecido.

—Susana... —expresó con voz adormilada—. ¿Dónde está Susana?

Albert se acercó hasta él y entonces lo animó:

—Tu esposa está bien, se encuentra a salvo en Manhattan...

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Nina te administró un poderoso sedante... Y por eso estás aquí... Me alegra saber que ya estás mejor... —Albert quiso que el chico permaneciera mas tiempo despierto y por eso se atrevió a confesar... —.Ya eres papá, Adolph...

El joven Wagner lo miró con sorpresa... Y con una débil sonrisa le hizo saber lo feliz que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué fue? ¿Cómo está Susana?

—Fue niño... Susana se encuentra en recuperación.

Omitió que la rubia aun no despertaba... No le gustó hacerlo, sin embargo eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Quién está con ella? ¿Olga?

—No... Terry, es quien está con ella... —le dijo con precaución.

Adolph estaba débil aun, pero logró empuñar sus manos y es que no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

—Olga fue atacada por Nina también... Pero está recuperándose a pasos agigantados, no dudo que les den el alta al mismo tiempo... Y entonces puedan ir juntos para encontrarse con Susana y el bebé.

—Candy llega mañana... Por favor, no dejes de ir por ella.

—Ahí estaré...

—Ya tengo ganas de verle nuevamente... A ella y a ese demonio que tiene por compañero.

Albert río con ganas.

—Ese perro me detesta... No imagino como voy a conquistarlo ahora que ha estado lejos...

Un incomodo silencio se interpuso en la conversación y luego Adolph hizo la pregunta que sinceramente no quería hacer...

— ¿Donde está la psicópata Nina? ¿En la cárcel?

—Aun no... — respondió Albert—. Nina esta confinada aquí en este hospital... Sufrió un accidente al querer deshacerse de Herman... Según la declaración de Herman y de un testigo presencial, ella resbaló por un desfiladero.

— ¿Vivirá?

—No lo saben aun...

—Hierba mala nunca muere... Pero supongo que me voy a conformar con que la refundan en un manicomio...

Adolph cerró los ojos y luego miro hacia el techo. Albert sabía que estaba muy herido... Ya no le dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a dejarlo descansar.

* * *

_Central Park South, Manhattan_

Él sabía que tenía que descansar. Pues no dormía desde el momento en que salió de la ciudad de Chicago... Y por si fuera poco, había pasado una noche sumamente difícil, llena de tensión y de emociones que nunca pensó vivir. El descanso le resultaba obligatorio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa pesadez acumulada, Terry Grandchester no tenia sueño...

Se acostó sobre la cama e intentó relajarse... Pero, aquello no sirvió de nada, pues su mente, se resistía a olvidar el motivo de su desespero.

—Mañana...

Mencionó Terry, en voz alta.

—Mañana mismo, te voy a ver... Preciosa Pecosa...

Anunció con la mirada azul llena de dicha y de un inmenso deseo.

¿Por qué diablos iba a esperar más tiempo para encontrarse con ella? "¡_Al demonio el destino!" _pensó con molestia, él no pensaba esperarse hasta que el "_Condenado destino" se_ decidiera a reunirlos.

Ya habían desperdiciado tiempo muy valioso por culpa "Del Destino" ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo?

¡Definitivamente él no iba aguantarse otro día más! Ya se moría por verla... Ella lo amaba, él a ella... ¿Para qué darle mas vueltas al asunto?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y entonces fue inevitable, evocar el beso que le dio la rubia pecosa. Ese glorioso beso que él le pidió para poder seguir adelante...

Aquella deliciosa y atrevida muestra de amor, no solo le ayudo a motivarse... También, le hizo recordarla con infinita devoción en esos seis meses.

Los cálidos labios de Candy le dieron la energía que necesitaba para poder caminar mirando hacia adelante, pero también despertó la pasión que dentro de él dormía, una pasión que incluso Nina Weinzierl, no pudo despertar con sus complacientes acciones.

¿Por qué no decirlo? Las palabras que Candy le dedicó, antes de marcharse... Simplemente, le dieron rienda suelta a sus más lujuriosas fantasías...

—Ya has dejado de ser una niña... Pecosa...

Tuvo que aceptarlo... Atrás quedo la Pequeña que casi lo mata por atreverse a darle un beso. Y esa declaración que le hizo en casa de su madre, se lo había comprobado, esas palabras que Candy dijo, eran las declaraciones de una mujer, de una que lo amaba y que era capaz de complacerlo.

Estaba consciente de que una cosa eran las palabras y otra muy distinta, eran las acciones... Pero se le veía tan convencida, que no dudaba de que pronto, llegaría ese día, en que Candy le enredaría las piernas en su cintura y le pediría fervientemente que le hiciera el amor.

Su masculinidad comenzó a manifestarse... Y Terry rodó los ojos con fastidio... De nuevo... El recuerdo de Candy lo haría comportarse como el adolescente que ya había dejado de ser.

¿Pero que otro remedio le quedaba? Él ya era incapaz de buscar placer en una mujer que no fuera Candy...

Tal vez era un pervertido, por usar el recuerdo de la Pecosa para su satisfacción... Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, esa condenada Tarzán era la culpable de que él estuviera así.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y entonces dejó de reprocharse por volver a su "práctica manual" y es que cuando Candy apareciera de nuevo en su vida, entonces se las iba pagar todas, él se encargaría de cobrar una por una... Seria suya... Y no habría poder divino o humano que le impidiera amarla a su antojo.

* * *

_Hospital San José, Manhattan_

Los latidos de su corazón habían opacado sus pensamientos... La historia que Colette y Elena le contaron, no tenía cabida en su mente.

Por alguna extraña razón, al bajar del barco y antes de pensar llegar a su propia casa, Candy quiso dirigirse al domicilio de Adolph Wagner. No sabía si él y Susana ya se habían mudado, pero aun así, su corazón le dictó que debía ir hacia allá.

En cuanto llegaron a la Residencia de los Wagner-Livingston, las mucamas, rápidamente la enteraron de la condición de Susana. Y también le explicaron la razón por la que Adolph y Olga estaban hospitalizados.

Apenas se enteró de eso, Candy no quiso esperar más tiempo. Le pidió a Raymond que llevara a Patty y a Titán a su casa. Mientras ella acudía al Hospital San José.

_"Nina..."_ pensó con terror, durante el trayecto... Nina se había mostrado al mundo, tal y como era.

Parecía que aun escuchaba la voz de Kieran:

_"Ella es peligrosa, Candy... No permitas que se te acerque... Muéstrale el mismo desprecio que ella te muestra a ti... Nunca le hagas ver que te asusta. Porque entonces querrá hacerte daño."_

— ¿Puedo ayudarla? —le cuestionó una arrogante enfermera, que se encontraba en la recepción.

—Si, Señorita... La Señora... Wagner... ¿Puede decirme en que habitación está?

—No hay una Señora Wagner aquí... —le dijo la joven enfermera, algo en su tono de voz le recordó a Flammy Hamilton y Candy tuvo que armarse de paciencia—. Ella acaba de tener un bebé... —agregó con amabilidad.

—La única, que recién ha dado a luz es: la Señora Grandchester...

_"¿La Señora Grandchester?"_

Candy sonrió sin ganas, estaba consciente de que aquel cambio se podía deber a cuestiones de seguridad... Pero sinceramente ¡No soportaba que llamaran así a Susana!

Celos... Eso era lo único que le provocaron las palabras de la antipática enfermera...  
Unos espantosos, dolorosos e inmaduros celos, le recorrieron el cuerpo por entero.

— ¿Candy? —preguntó una voz que ella, no había escuchado desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero que definitivamente, no había olvidado.

—Señorita Baker... Hola... ¿Cómo está?

Expresó acercándose a la actriz, quien con gusto, extendía sus brazos para abrazarla.

—Perfectamente Querida, mucho mejor ahora, que puedo verte —le dijo Eleanor, acomodándole uno de sus rizos y sonriendo con dicha.

Candy solo atinó a sonrojarse. Nunca en toda su vida, hubiera imaginado un reencuentro así con Eleanor Baker... ¡La madre de Terry! Una de las mujeres que ella más admiraba… Ella le había abrazado y tratado como si fuera de su familia. Candy se sintió muy halagada.

—Vengo a ver a Susana... —le dijo con timidez—. Me han enterado de todo lo que pasó... Y no quise esperar más para verla...

Eleanor asintió y luego no dudó en aclararle la situación por la que atravesaba la ex actriz.

—Susana está bien... Se encuentra dormida aun, pero está respondiendo, como el médico lo espera. Ven, yo te llevaré a verla —expresó mirando de soslayo a la enojona enfermera—. Ella está conmigo, Señorita... Así que no se preocupe, yo personalmente la llevare a ver a la Señora Susana.

La enfermera, hizo un gesto de inconformidad... Detestando al par de rubias que desaparecían ante sus ojos.

Cuando Candy ingresó al cuarto y de inmediato se acercó a Susana, la tomó de la mano y le hizo saber que estaba ahí, permaneció un rato observándola, sintiéndose muy triste por verla en ese estado...

Susana tenía un vendaje que le cubría la cabeza. Candy pudo imaginar lo violenta que debió portarse Nina con ella... Su sensibilidad salió a flote y una lágrima se le escapó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Animo Susana... Despierta... Tu bebé y Adolph te aman... Por favor, no tardes en regresar con ellos y con nosotros...

Eleanor la observó con detenimiento. Candy seguía siendo la misma dulce persona, que conoció años atrás, en Escocia... Aunque claro que el tiempo ya había pasado y entonces sonrió al ser consciente de que la niña de coletas había dado paso a una hermosa mujer. Eleanor respiró hondo y luego exhaló con tranquilidad ¡Terry se iba llevar una gran sorpresa cuando regresara! Sinceramente, moría por que su hijo ya llegara. No podía esperar a ver su alegre rostro.

Candy por su parte, abandonó la mano de Susana y luego se dirigió hasta el cunero, donde yacía el bebé.

—Estás despierto eh... —le dijo posando su dedo en la barbilla del pequeño, sorprendiéndose de lo tranquilo que era—. Eres hermoso... —sonrió Candy tocando los pequeños dedos del niño, quien al sentir su mano, no dudo en aferrarse a ella.

Candy no podía dejar de sentirse maravillada, aquel pequeño, era hermoso y podía sentir que la llenaba de paz... Al verlo ahí, sobre su cuna, solo pudo pensar en que todo iba a salir bien, Susana despertaría y Adolph y ella serían muy felices con ese pequeño y bello tesoro.

—Has tenido mucho éxito con él —le dijo Eleanor...

La Pecosa, sonrió bellamente y luego cuestionó:

— ¿Acaso este angelito ha estado dando problemas?

—Llora cada que una de las enfermeras viene a darle de comer o a revisarlo.

Al notar que el niño comenzaba a dormirse, Candy decidió retirar su mano de la cuna, con la intención de acercarse a Eleanor y seguir platicando, pero entonces, aquel movimiento, logró molestar al pequeño, que no quería renunciar a la rubia, un poderoso grito se escuchó en toda la habitación.

—Creo que... Ya lo hice enojar... —mencionó Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hablé demasiado pronto —admitió Eleanor, ahogando una risa.

La joven rubia, de inmediato regresó su atención al bebé, era imposible calmarlo, así que opto por tomarlo en brazos. Mágicamente, el chiquito dejó su berrinche de lado... Candy lo arrulló y le habló, para relajarlo... El bebé ya no volvió a llorar.

—Espero no que no te mal acostumbres... —expresó Candy, caminando de un lado al otro, con el hijo de Susana, en sus brazos...

Eleanor la observó por largo rato, imaginando lo lindo que sería, ver a Candy con su propio bebé y entonces, cuando su guapo hijo, hizo su triunfal aparición en aquel cuarto de hospital. No le quedó mas remedio que recibirlo diciéndole al oído:

—Te lo vuelvo a pedir... Quiero un nieto y mas te vale que pienses en complacerme muy pronto...

Terry, que aun estaba adormilado, le hizo un gesto a su madre... Queriéndole decir que estaba loca, sin embargo al ver la gloriosa imagen de Candice White frente a sus ojos... Tuvo que admitir que su madre, estaba más cuerda que nunca.

—Solo dame tiempo, Eleanor... —respondió, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Terry posó sus ojos sobre la rubia pecosa, quien lucía altamente concentrada.

Candy... "_Su Candy..." _La que tanto estuvo evocando, horas atrás... Estaba ahí... Frente a él. Apenas podía creerlo "_El Condenado Destino, por fin nos sonrió" _pensó al tiempo que admiraba a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

Los ojos de la rubia se elevaron al notar que alguien entraba al cuarto, sin embargo no se imaginó que se encontraría con los azules ojos de Terruce Grandchester, estudiándola. Ahí estaba él, luciendo perfectamente guapo, sonriéndole con alegría y volviéndola loca de golpe...

—Hola Terry... —le dijo ella, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Hola Candy...

Eleanor se acercó hasta Candy y le pidió que la dejara cargar al bebé. La rubia Pecosa asintió. Y con sumo lo puso en sus brazos.

Para fortuna de todos, el niño no se dio cuenta de aquel cambio, Eleanor siguió arrullándolo y disimuladamente se alejó de ambos muchachos, yéndose al otro extremo de la habitación.

Los ojos de Candy y los de Terry se encontraron y luego, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

No era el reencuentro que ellos dibujaron en su mente, ni nada parecido... Se encontraban en un hospital y no estaban solos. Sencillamente, no era lo que ninguno de los dos había esperado...

Pero el simple hecho de verse frente a frente, hizo que ellos borraran aquellas fantasías y entonces, disfrutaran de su momento.

Terry se acercó hasta Candy y no dudó en amarrarla en un abrazo, mismo que ella, recibió con infinito gusto.

Aquella muestra de amor, no podía esperar. Varios, habían sido los meses que permanecieron lejos, pensando en lo mucho que deseaban volver a verse. Él no estuvo cuando ella mas lo necesitó y aun no podía perdonarse... Por esa razón, Terry la abrazó fuerte contra él, haciéndole saber que finalmente había llegado y que se encontraba listo para no abandonarla jamás. Candy lo entendía, y fue por eso que lo abrazó con la misma intensidad.

Eleanor, no pudo evitar observarlos... Sabía que les debía discreción, pero no fue capaz de ignorar el hermoso momento. Terry, se percató de aquella mirada y haciéndole una seña. Le hizo saber que saldrían del cuarto.

La rubia actriz asintió con una sonrisa, dándole el visto bueno a la propuesta.

—Ven... Vayamos afuera, Candy... —le pidió el guapo castaño.

La rubia pecosa asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que inevitablemente había derramado, permitiendo que Terry acariciara sus mejillas y la reconfortara.

A punto estaban de salir los enamorados, cuando la voz de Susana, los detuvo por completo. Ella, finalmente había despertado.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 15**

_Hospital San José, 19 de julio de 1922_

—Mi bebé...

Mencionó Susana con debilidad, intentando abrir por completo sus ojos azul celeste.

—Mi bebé... ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —preguntó de nuevo, sollozando con dolor.

Candy y Terry se miraron a los ojos y luego ella, lo invitó a que se acercara hasta donde se encontraba Susana, para que atendiera la duda que le aquejaba. Terry realmente, no deseaba renunciar al contacto de su adorada Pecosa, pero sabía que su deber, en ese momento, era prestarle atención a la chica que yacía convaleciendo.

Sin demora, se acercó hasta la cama y tomó la mano de la ex actriz.

—Él está aquí, Sussie... Tu bebé está aquí —expresó dirigiendo su mirada a Eleanor, quien ya se acercaba, con el recién nacido en brazos, para que Susana pudiera verlo.

La joven enfocó su vista en el bebé y luego dejó que las lágrimas hablaran por ella. Por largos minutos, lo observó, sintiendo que el alma, poco a poco regresaba a su dolorido cuerpo.

Candy, no pudo evitar acompañarla en aquel momento... Fue tal el sentimiento que le invadió, que sollozó fuertemente. La rubia pecosa no dejaba de agradecer a Dios, pues le resultaba maravilloso ver que Susana estuviera despierta y disfrutando del encuentro con su hijo.

Aquel sonido, no pudo ser ignorado por Susana y entonces, aunque estaba muy cansada y los ojos se le cerraban, volteó para encontrar el origen del sollozo. Al ver a la dueña de aquellas lágrimas, no dudó en llamarla.

—Candy... —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, abriendo sus ojos por entero—. Estás aquí, Candy...

—Hola Susana... ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—Me siento bien...

—Por favor, voy a pedirte que tomes las cosas con calma... No te esfuerces demasiado, acabas de despertar, hay que llamar inmediatamente a tu médico.

El espíritu de enfermera que Candy llevaba dentro, se manifestó justo en el momento indicado, la rubia pecosa salió con rapidez de la habitación, para ubicar al médico que se encargaba del caso de Susana. Pues lo recomendable era que él la revisara a la brevedad.

—Ella es la experta... Así que debes obedecerla —dijo Terry, sintiéndose orgulloso de su Candy—. No te esfuerces Susana... Te prometo que pronto, podrás cargar al bebé y también te hablaré de varias cosas que debo comunicarte, pero mantente tranquila —pidió el castaño, tomando la mano de la muchacha, que con tristeza le miraba.

El Doctor Preston ingresó a la habitación, casi de inmediato. Pidiéndole a las visitas que salieran y permitiendo que solo el "esposo" de Susana permaneciera dentro del cuarto.

Eleanor y Candy salieron, ambas con sentimientos encontrados. Y es que aunque el Doctor estuviera confundido, ellas no podían dejar de pensar en el título que le acaba de otorgar al guapo actor...

"Solo el esposo de Sussie, por favor..."

Eso les había dicho. Candy se sintió rara, pero ya lo había asimilado, después del encuentro con Terry, la confusión del Doctor era lo que menos le interesaba, ella estaba segura del amor del muchacho.

Pero por otro lado, Eleanor Baker... Ella, si estaba un poquito molesta, el marido de Susana Marlowe, no era su hijo... y no le gustaba que lo siguieran creyendo.

Dentro del cuarto, las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. Terry observó en silencio, esperando a que el Doctor Preston diera su veredicto. Una vez que valoró a Susana y que ella se tranquilizó, el actor se apresuró aclarar, el pequeño mal entendido, pues creyó justo que el Doctor se enterara de una vez por todas, que él y Susana ya se habían divorciado y que ella, estaba casada con alguien mas, bajo ningún motivo quería que Adolph encontrara problemas al llegar ahí.

Preston se sintió desubicado, pero luego sonrió con vergüenza... Entendió las razones de Terry y no lo juzgó por no habérselo aclarado antes, pues la situación en la que estaban envueltos no se los permitió.

Al notar que Susana estaba mucho más lúcida, Julian, le dio permiso a Terry, para revelarle las noticias que tenía para ella. El médico abandonó la habitación y entonces, el joven pudo hablarle sobre Olga y Adolph, informándole que ambos estaban a salvo y recuperándose en el Hospital General de Jersey City.

Susana lloró mucho... Y Terry estuvo ahí para apoyarla... La muchacha no podía contener su llanto, estaba llena de alegría y muy agradecida por que su destino hubiera tomado otro camino. Mientras estaba sumergida en aquel profundo sueño, solo podía pensar en la desgracia que la aquejaba, sufrió mucho al recordar el disparo sobre su madre, así como también le resultó horrible la incertidumbre de conocer el destino de su esposo… Nina había trastornado su vida por completo, pero al final, ya nada de eso interesaba, ella y sus seres queridos estaban a salvo.

Cuando Terry la vio mas tranquila, dejó que las enfermeras ingresaran, para que ayudaran a Susana en lo que ella requería, la chica deseaba cargar a su bebe y muchas eran las dudas que rondaban su cabeza, cuestiones que solo una mujer le podía aclarar.

— ¿Cómo está Susana? —cuestionó Eleanor al ver que su hijo salía de la habitación

—Perfectamente... ¿Dónde está Candy? —preguntó el muchacho de inmediato, mirando de un lado a otro.

—Aquí estoy... —le dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Terry, quiero que conozcas a la Nana Lidia, ella va cuidar de Susana y el bebé... Adolph la ha mandado.

—Es un placer conocerla…

—El gusto es todo mío… Señor.

Terry le dio la mano a la sonriente Nana y luego le indicó el camino hacia la habitación.

Una de las enfermeras les anunció a todos que la hora de las visitas ya había concluido... Por lo tanto no pudieron hacer nada mas que enviarle a Susana sus buenos deseos, a través de la Nana Lidia, quien era la única que podría permanecer ahí.

Al percatarse de que estaban siendo "sutilmente" echados, Eleanor no dudó en adelantarse y rápido, les aviso a Candy y a Terry que se tenía que ir, pues tenía algunos pendientes muy importantes que atender.

Terry sabia que su traviesa madre, solo deseaba que Candy y el se quedaran a solas, así que no le reprochó nada... Le dijo: "Adiós", con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó él, en cuanto se quedaron solos,

Candy asintió... Hubiera querido preguntarle: "¿A dónde?" Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo... Pues cuando Terry la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella... No pensó en otra cosa más, que seguir su camino.

* * *

_Central Park South_

_"Aun hay luz de día..."_

Le dijo Terry al salir del Hospital San José. Se lo dijo, mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos y azules ojos, apretando su mano e invitándola a caminar junto a él.

_"El Parque Central está muy cerca... Ven, Candy... Paseemos un rato..."_

Candy observó detenidamente el cielo y se dio cuenta de que la luz del día ya se estaba extinguiendo. Pero no quiso contradecirlo ¿De qué servía hacerlo? Ella también deseaba permanecer al lado del muchacho. Lo que él quisiera, era lo que ella haría. Ya fuera... Día, tarde, noche o madrugada... ¡Cualquier hora era perfecta para pasear!

Realmente no había diferencia, porque lo único que importaba, era que Terry estaba junto a ella. Candy dejó de preocuparse por el horario y se dedicó a disfrutar de la grata compañía del hombre al que amaba.

Terry no había soltado la mano de la rubia, desde que comenzaron andar y eso hizo que la Pecosa, sonriera y se sonrojara como cuando era una chiquilla. Su tacto era: cálido, firme y posesivo, le indicaba a todos los que los veían, que Candy era suya y de nadie más... Caminaba sin temor a los curiosos periodistas que seguro ya lo estaban mirando.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al parque, Terry la encaminó a un hermoso rincón, desde donde se podía ver el ocaso.

—Lamento lo que sucedió con tu esposo... —le dijo Terry en cuanto se sentaron sobre una solitaria y apartada banca—. Se que ya pasaron algunos meses, pero este tipo de cosas, son cosas que se tienen que decir... Porque si no las dices, te sientes incompleto... Y yo realmente, lamento que una persona tan buena, como Kieran Livingston, perdiera la vida de esa forma.

Candy asintió, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas... Pues aquellas palabras le parecían muy emotivas... "_Perdóname Kieran... De nuevo estoy llorando... Y yo prometí no hacerlo..." _expresó mentalmente, intentando no estropear lo que ya había puesto en practica.

—Gracias Terry... —expresó mirando al guapo actor—. Esas palabras, significan mucho para mi.

—Yo hubiera querido acompañarte... Pero...

—Lo sé, estabas trabajando, no debes disculparte por ello…

—Quiero ser muy sincero contigo, Candy —le dijo él tomando la mano que la rubia tenía sobre la banca—. Me sentí horriblemente culpable por no estar contigo ese día... Y los días posteriores... Días en los que tú necesitabas de mi apoyo.

—Yo también quiero ser sincera — anunció ella—. Si... Te extrañé... Me hubiera gustado que aparecieras y me abrazaras... Pero dentro de todo, también comprendí la razón de tu ausencia... Y por ello, te pediré que no pienses más en eso… No deseo que te lastimes, pensando en que me fallaste. Porque no fue así.

—Prometo no volver a sentirme de esa forma —le dijo con empatía—. ¿Cómo estás ahora, Candy?

—Estoy mejor que ayer… —respondió con honestidad —. No fue fácil acostumbrarme a la ausencia de Kieran, pues uno nunca está preparado para que algo así suceda… Sin embargo, Kieran me ayudó mucho antes de marcharse, y aunque me dolió su partida, ahora puedo ver la muerte, como él me enseño a mirarla.

Un silencio les dio la pausa necesaria para reflexionar, pues ambos corazones, lo necesitaban. Los dos rebeldes comprendieron que ese tema debían dejarlo por la paz y así sucedió... Aquella ocasión, fue la última vez que hablaron del deceso de Kieran Livingston, pues prefirieron recordarle y honrar su memoria de otras formas.

— ¿Quieres un helado? —cuestionó Terry, mostrándose espontáneo y haciendo sonreír a Candy, nuevamente.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y respondió:

—Solo si prometes que dicho helado será doble y que habrá chocolate en él.

Terry asintió divertido, a la vez que se levantaba de la banca y extendía su mano.

—Será una promesa cumplida, Pequeña Glotona... Ahora solo hay que ir por él...

— ¿A donde iremos?

—Eso es una sorpresa...

Le susurró al oído, con su perfecto acento inglés. Haciéndola sonreír y estremecerse por dentro.

_"Llévame a donde quieras Terry... A donde tú vayas... Yo iré..."_

Pensó divertida, caminando junto a Terruce Grandchester, buscando que los ansiosos dedos de su mano, se encontraran con los posesivos dedos de él.

* * *

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron, cuando observó la pequeña y acogedora heladería, a la que Terry la encaminaba... Ella paseó muchas veces por ahí, pero jamás se detuvo en aquel lugar.

—Entonces... Que sea doble y que tenga chocolate ¿Verdad?

—Si, por favor.

Terry le guiñó un ojo y luego se dirigió al mostrador.

Desde su asiento, Candy pudo notar al dueño de sus suspiros, ordenando su helado... La chica que lo atendía, lo miraba con devoción, quizá queriendo reconocerlo... Aquello hizo que la rubia se sintiera algo insegura...

¿Todas las mujeres tenían que verlo así? ¿Todas tienen que hacer el intento por conquistarlo?

De nuevo, unos celos inmaduros la hicieron estremecer ¡Odiana que vieran a su Terry de esa forma!

Mientras la chica preparaba los helados, Terry desvío su mirada hacia donde estaban las mesas, lo hizo como para asegurarse de que Candy White siguiera sentada ahí, justo donde él la había dejado. El joven se llenó de jubilo, al ver que la Pecosa, permanecía sentada, sonriéndole y mirándolo fijamente "_¿Qué piensas mientras me ves así, Candy?" _Se preguntó Terry con curiosidad.

_"¿En que demonios estoy pensando yo, al sentir que tú puedes irte?"_ se cuestionó, sintiendo que su controlador pensamiento, lo estaba haciéndo parecer como el adolescente de antaño… Candy no se iba ir a ningún lado... Ella lo amaba, ella se iba a quedar con él… Ella se quedaría hasta que él quisiera, lo sabía perfectamente, no había nada de que temer.

—Aquí tiene... Señor... — le dijo la chica, extendiendo el par de helados, dirigiendo sus soñadores ojos a la impactante mirada del muy apurado Terry.

—Toma... Y quédate con el cambio, por favor...

Él ya no quería perder mas tiempo, Terry "Desesperado" Grandchester, como le llamaba Eleanor, estaba presuroso por llegar a la mesa y observar a Candy comerse el majestuoso helado, que había pedido para ella.

—Helado doble de chocolate, con crema y muchas chispas de chocolate ¿Cumplí su deseo Milady?

Los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaron como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido y asintiendo una y otra vez dio una respuesta positiva...

—Jamás vi algo tan lindo —admitió mientras tomaba su cuchara y la enterraba en el tazón de helado—. Hasta da pena descomponer su perfección.

Terry sonrió con dicha, pero ya no le dijo nada... Se limitó a observarla degustar el "chocolatoso" helado.

— ¿Tu helado de que sabor es? —cuestionó ella al ver que Terry también se disponía a comer.

—Vainilla... Pero si me regalas de chocolate, me harás feliz...

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó... Acercó su cuchara con helado de chocolate a la boca de Terry y este sin dudarlo la aceptó.

Ese simple acto de intercambio los hizo sentirse raros... Les pareció algo muy íntimo, de ese tipo de cosas que solo hacían las parejas... ¿Ellos aun no lo eran? ¿O si?

Pero eso ya no interesaba, porque el juego de la prueba de helado Terry lo continuó. El guapo castaño, enterró su cuchara en el helado de vainilla y luego se la ofreció a la Pecosa.

Terry tragó en seco ante aquella escena. Ver a Candy, tomando su helado, lo excitó de sobre manera... De nuevo, sus "pervertidos" pensamientos comenzaban a darle vueltas en su cabeza…

—Muy rico... —anunció la rubia con su espontáneo tono de voz...

—Delicioso... Candy... —respondió Terry "_Apuesto, a que toda tú lo eres" _dijo en sus adentros... Intentado tranquilizarse, pues una idea bastante intima se le ocurrió de pronto y si no se controlaba, su excitación sería demasiado… Obvia.

Ella siguió tomando su helado y platicando sobre Titán, mientras Terry la admiraba y la escuchaba con atención, deseando que la tarde no terminara jamás.

—Y... A todo esto... ¿Como fue que llegaste hoy?

—El capitán fue el culpable... Él nos trajo aquí, antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Le notificaste a tu padre que llegaste? —preguntó divertido, refiriéndose al rubio Albert.

—No... Raymond lo iba hacer por mi.

—Definitivamente, eres una mala hija...

Candy lo miró retadora y luego sacó su lengua...

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian... —le dijo Terry.

—Tienes mucha razón, sigues siendo impertinente.

—Y tú sigues siendo una enojona.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Era como si las épocas de Colegio San Pablo regresaran.

—Está oscureciendo... —anunció Candy—. Mirando hacía el cielo.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Candy lo miró ofendida y luego contestó:

—Claro que no...

—Si lo tienes, no te preocupes, que yo te voy a cuidar... No dejaré que nadie me quite a mi Mona Pecas…

Ella sonrió si poder evitarlo. En el fondo disfrutaba, el tener esos momentos con Terry. Él la exasperaba y luego la contentaba. Candy suspiró profundamente y entonces, fue su turno de pedir que ese día no terminara nunca. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan viva… Desde que Kieran se marchó, se sintió muy sola, pero como fuera, todo era distinto, el destino le sonreía de nuevo y ésta vez le sonreía a través del hombre que era el amor de su vida... Terry Grandchester, el hombre, al que amaría por el resto de sus días.

* * *

—Titán ama los helados... ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —expresó Terry con una divertida sonrisa.

—Titán te comería a ti, si pudiera...

—No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no te ve...

Terry le sonrió y sin pensarlo más le dio respuesta a la duda de la Pecosa.

—No lo creo, porque es un hecho que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño...

Candy frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó continuar.

—Tú, dueña de Titán, me amas con locura... Así que saca tus conclusiones...

La Pecosa se sonrojó al sentir que Terry se acercaba hasta ella...

—Porque... ¿Me sigues amando... No? —preguntó él, buscando su mirada—. ¿O eso cambió, en todos estos meses que me dejaste de ver?

_"Atrevido..."_ pensó Candy. Terry era el mismo atrevido de siempre... "_¡Y por Dios!" _Ella adoraba ese atrevimiento...

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No me amas? —preguntó Terry con ganas de molestarla, nuevamente.

Candy volvió a negar...

—Si te amo... Nada cambió en este tiempo que no te vi...

—Que bueno... Porque yo también, te amo —le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba más y besaba gentilmente su mejilla—. Te amo mucho… Candy

La rubia, lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y entonces, devolvió el beso que el le había dado, tiernamente posó sus labios sobre la mejilla del muchacho y declaró:

—Yo te amo más…

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres ganar? —le reprochó Terry, sutilmente, pegando su nariz a la nariz respingada de la chica.

—Tú también eres así…

— ¿Me lo reclamas?

—No…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiero que me ames de esa forma… Quiero que me ames demasiado…

—Ya lo hago, mi amor… —le dijo él dejando un camino de tiernos besos hasta el oído de la rubia, todo aquello para susurrarle—. Yo te amo desde siempre…

Candy no dudó en abrir sus brazos y aferrarse a él… Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato, sin preocuparse por nada más que sentirse cerca.

— ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?

Candy hubiera querido decirle que no... Porque aún no deseaba separarse de él, ella no quería renunciar a su compañía. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Vamos Candy... Mi auto está por allá...

— ¿Tú auto?

—Si... ¿O quieres que vayamos hasta tu vecindario a pie?

Candy rodó los ojos y luego negó.

—No... Pero ¿Por qué tu auto está aquí?

—Por aquí vivo...

—Pensé que vivías en Park Avenue... Al Sur...

Terry río, con arrogancia, pues al darse cuenta de que ella sabía su domicilio, su ego simplemente se fue a los cielos.

—Me mudé... Vivo en el mismo departamento en el que me visitaste, cuando viniste al estreno.

Al ver las fachadas de los edificios. Ella recordó el lugar...

— ¿Quieres entrar un rato? —preguntó Terry

Ella quería decir que no... Porque no le parecía la mejor de las ideas. Pero al final, su boca no escuchó a su cerebro y de inmediato, dijo:

—Si, si quiero...

* * *

No sabía por qué razón, ella había aceptado subir a su departamento. Lo único de lo que Terry estaba consciente, era que pondría en práctica todas sus habilidades para mantener la cordura. Pues debía respetar a la muchacha, que por mas mujer que fuera, seguía teniendo un toque de inocencia, que él no deseaba perturbar.

Candy estaba temerosa también, pues no sabía que iba a suceder... Lo más seguro era que harían lo hicieron la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí. Platicarían y tomarían un té, no tenía por qué ser diferente. Sin embargo las miradas que Terry le dedicaba, la hicieron dudar y sentirse tontamente nerviosa y algo torpe.

Al entrar y ver de nuevo aquél departamento, Candy sintió que el tiempo no había pasado, todo lucía como antes:

—Es tal como lo recuerdo... Ordenado y acogedor... —le dijo Candy con emoción—. Tu cuarto en el Colegio San Pablo, también era así...

— ¿Quien pensaría que un rebelde como yo, sería tan ordenado... No?

—No quise decir eso.

El rió burlonamente y luego asintió.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta hacerte enojar... ¿Te sirvo un té?

—Si... Pero yo quiero ayudarte...

Terry se sintió dichoso, al notar que ella, continuaba siendo la misma. El hecho de que hubiera estado casada con un millonario, no la cambió en lo absoluto. Candy seguía con aquella actitud voluntariosa, que él tanto admiraba… La Señorita Pecas, siempre lista para ayudar.

—Hoy, cuando me levanté, no pensé que te vería... De hecho, ni siquiera sabia que llegaríamos a Nueva York antes de lo previsto... —ella rió y no dudó en agregar—. Sin embargo estoy aquí, contigo preparando el té...

El la miró profundamente, contestando:

—El destino, siempre es incierto... La pregunta que hoy me hago es... ¿Que habrá para nosotros de hoy en adelante?

Candy lo miró sorprendida... Sin estar muy segura de su pregunta ¿Se refería a ellos juntos o a ellos por separado?

— ¿Tu que crees que suceda? —indagó Terry.

—No lo sé...

—Tu esposo... Me dejó esta carta... —expresó Terry, sacando el sobre que Albert le había dado—. La he traído conmigo desde ayer... Pero aunque he tenido tiempo de leerla, simplemente no lo he podido hacer.

Al ver la letra de Kieran, Candy se sintió intranquila. Estaba segura de que esa carta no decía nada malo... Pero de nuevo la invadía la melancolía...

— ¿Quieres leerla ahora? —pregunto ella.

El asintió y abrió el sobre:

**_Terruce:_**

_**Cuando leas esto, yo ya me habré marchado para siempre...**_

_**No quiero sonar exigente, ni nada parecido... Pero quiero que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste. Has dicho que "Estarías con Candy, siempre y cuando ella así lo quiera" y a mi me parece bien, porque estoy muy seguro de que, estar contigo, es lo que Candy quiere.**_

_**Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti, no pierdan su tiempo, guardando el tradicional y absurdo luto... Eso no sirve de nada. Muerto estoy y seguiré estando…**_

_**Sueno muy benevolente, estoy consciente de eso, pero... ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Desde que conocí a Candy, lo único que deseo es hacerla feliz. Si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir, no te pediría algo parecido, jamás lo haría, porque soy muy celoso... Si yo viviera, jamás la habría dejado sola… Pero has corrido con suerte Terruce... Espero sepas aprovecharla.**_

_**Hazla feliz... Dale todo eso que yo no le pude dar. Ámala profundamente y dale muchos hijos a los cuales cuidar. Quédate con ella siempre...**_

_**Atte. Kieran Livingston**_

— ¿Que te dice? —preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

—Que haga lo que le dije que iba hacer...

— ¿Hacer que?

—Quedarme a tu lado... Protegerte, amarte... Hacerte mía como siempre lo he deseado...

Le dijo acercándose a ella, tomando sus manos y olvidándose del té.

—Yo no se tú… Pero yo… No deseo seguirle dando más vueltas a esto… —mencionó con una sonrisa—. No tengo nada que pensar… Te amo y quiero estar contigo… No es necesario que vayamos a prisa, porque si soy capaz de llevar tu ritmo, pero si tengo claro que no quiero separarme más de ti…

—Siento igual… Yo… Bueno… No deseo perturbar a nadie, pero tampoco creo que justo que siga separada de ti, cuando te amo tanto… Terry ya no quiero que nos separemos...

Terry deslizó sus manos por cuello de la chica y se deleitó enredando sus dedos con el cabello rubio y rizado…

— Ya que estamos claros, será mejor que decidamos…

—Es lo más conveniente…

—No somos unos chiquillos, tengo 25 años y tú ya 24… Somos adultos ahora, sin embargo, me gustaría empezar por la etapa que concluimos de aquella forma tan burda…

Candy lo comprendió rápidamente… Pero no emitió ninguna palabra, pues su vanidad de mujer, exigía ser glorificada, con las palabras que siempre, deseó escuchar…

Terry la tomó de la mano y luego buscó su mirada, la observó con profundidad y entonces con toda la galantería, que con nadie más hizo valer, le preguntó:

— Candy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella creyó que aquello la haría sonreír con emoción, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que pasó, la propuesta de Terry si le emocionó de sobre manera, pero en vez de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, la hizo llorar… Abundantes lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la Pecosa, sintiendo que por fin había llegado, a donde muchos años quiso llegar.

Él se sintió algo desubicado, pero al ver a Candy llorando de esa forma, comprobó lo mucho que ella lo amaba, Supo que sus lágrimas, en realidad eran de alegría, de mera satisfacción, no podía negar que eso lo inflaba y lo enviaba hasta las nubes, pensando arrogantemente… "_Siempre fui yo… Yo, soy el único para ti…"_

—Si… —le dijo ella sin más demora—. Si quiero ser tu novia, Terry…

El guapo actor sonrió con júbilo y no tardó en tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla, girando junto a ella, riendo y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Terry la bajó lentamente, pegándola suavemente a su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella se estremecía al sentir su masculinidad.

Nada los separaba para darse el beso, que tanto ansiaron desde que se reencontraron, pero el temor reinaba en ambos corazones y en lo que se decidían si se comían a besos o no… Un sonriente intruso, llegó para sacarlos de su fantasía.

—Dios los hace y ustedes se juntan… —les dijo una profunda voz.

Ambos rebeldes se apartaron de inmediato, haciendo que el rubio Albert se carcajeara.

—Vamos chicos… Es una broma…Ustedes, pueden juntarse cuanto gusten, que yo no lo voy a impedir, soy un padre moderno.

Candy sonrió y luego sin pensarlo más, corrió a sus brazos. Hacía meses que no se veían y definitivamente se habían extrañado.

—Susana despertó —le dijo Candy de inmediato.

—Esa es una gran noticia, Bendito Dios que esto ya terminó, Adolph esta repuesto, mañana le van a dar de alta… — Albert miró a Terry y luego le propuso—. Ya que todo está bien y que los tres estamos aquí… ¿Por qué no me aceptan una invitación a cenar?

—Me parece perfecto… Suegro…

Albert sonrió con incomodidad…

—Dios… Eso suena horrible…

—Eres el padre de mi novia ¿No?

—Si, estoy orgulloso de serlo… —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy—. Pero mejor dime cuñado…

—De acuerdo, cuñado… Llévanos a cenar… —Terry le arrojó las llaves de su auto y le dijo—. ¿Por qué no te adelantas a buscar automóvil?

Albert rió, pero no le dijo nada… Bien sabía que lo que deseaba su rebelde amigo era concluir lo que había empezado cuando él llegó a interrumpir, salió de departamento y cerró la puerta sin chistar.

— ¿En qué nos quedamos? —preguntó el castaño, logrando que Candy pintara de rojo sus mejillas—. Ah si…Ya me acordé… —le anunció antes de acercar sus boca a los temblorosos labios de la chica—. Voy a empezar a cobrar los beneficios de ser su novio… Milady… —advirtió antes de adueñarse de los labios de Candy y ahogarla en un lento y delicioso beso.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 16**

_Hospital General de Jersey City, Nueva Jersey, 20 de julio de 1922_

Ella... No podía realizar ningún movimiento. Le habían inmovilizado, de tal forma, que lo único que podía hacer, era mirar hacia el frente.

Era algo horrible... Un "maldito" cristal le permitía ver todo lo que sucedía afuera. La enfermera no corría las cortinas correctamente ¡Cuanto la odiaba! Sabía que todo era culpa de "Ellos"...

Esos malditos, creían que ella debía estar vigilada... Un policía, custodiaba su cuarto, día y noche... Era muy obvio a donde la trasladarían cuando por fin se recuperara.

Pensó una y otra vez en lo sucedido ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Era necesario encarcelarla? ¡Al final había fallado miserablemente! Nadie había muerto… Ella pensaba que no era para tanto. De todas formas, planeaba usar el dinero de su herencia para ser libre de nuevo, no tenía ningún impedimento. Si deseaban llevarla a la cárcel, que lo hicieran, ella tenía el poder de salir cuando quisiera, justo como lo hizo en Berlín.

Ella no era la que hizo mal, "Ellos" y solo "Ellos" eran los verdaderos culpables.

A su cabeza acudieron los desgarradores gritos de Susana, el recuerdo de los ojos de Adolph al verse derrotado y el momento en que dejó el cuerpo de Olga tirado sobre el jardín... Ella, no creía haber actuado mal.

¿Remordimientos...? Nina Weinzerl, simplemente no los tenía, nunca fue una persona sentimental... Solo un par de cosas le pesaban: la primera, era el hecho de haber dejado viva a Susana... Y la segunda: no lograr que Terruce Grandchester la amara.

Sus ojos verdes, se posaron en la enorme ventana... El perfil de un atractivo castaño, se podía ver, gracias a las inservibles cortinas y eso la hizo sonreír...

_"Terry..."_

Su figura era inconfundible...

_"¿Qué hace aquí?"_

Se preguntó con emoción...

_"Viene a verme... Él viene a verme..."_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... Le dolía sonreír, pero Terry Grandchester, bien valía el dolor que ella sentía. Él estaba ahí... Para verla. Solo eso, importaba.

* * *

—Hola... —le saludó la voz de Candy, mientras él, dejaba el periódico de lado y miraba a la rubia con emoción.

Adolph le sonrió ampliamente al ver que se le acercaba y entonces le respondió.

—Dulce y preciosa Candy... Que bueno es verte de nuevo.

—Eso dices... Porque te traigo el desayuno...

—La verdad es, que ambas cosas me alegran...

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Adolph?

—Me siento perfecto.

— ¿Tan perfecto como para irte con nosotros?

—Definitivamente, ya quiero irme, quiero ver a Susana y a mi hijo... Candy, no te atrevas a irte sin mi —advirtió mirándola fijamente.

—No lo haré... Pero ahora toma tu desayuno y cuando llegue el médico, nos iremos...

—Suenas como toda una profesional...

—Oye... ¡Yo soy una enfermera titulada!

Candy fingió molestia y él le sonrió traviesamente:

—Lo sé por eso tenías loco a Kieran —la Pecosa suspiró hondo y luego Adolph preguntó—. ¿Cómo estás Candy? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Estoy bien... Y... Las cosas siguen su curso... Lamento que me hayas visto tan mal antes...

—Lo importante es que ahora estás mejor... Y no te lamentes por nada... Candy, Kieran era tu esposo y también era mi primo, el hermano que nunca tuve... Yo te comprendo... —le dijo extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela—. Ahora solo te queda, respetar sus voluntades... Y una de ellas y en la que mas me insistió que te apoyara, es en esa de seguir adelante con tu vida.

Candy se sonrojó de golpe, pero no le respondió nada ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que ya era novia de Terry? ¿Como iba a decirle eso?

—Ya vi que Terruce está aquí, contigo... Eso, creo yo, ya es un avance... —Adolph notó el pudor de la rubia y entonces quiso darle la confianza necesaria—. Kieran estaría muy feliz, por saber que sigues tu camino, sin volver la mirada atrás...

—Si... Lo sé...

—Que no te de pena conmigo, Candy... Que como sea, tú siempre serás mi prima, te quiero y lo sabes...

Ella esbozó una de sus radiantes sonrisas y luego asintió.

—Yo también... He aprendido a quererte, Adolph...

—Kieran nos unió para siempre, eres de mi familia Candy, aunque luego tu apellido sea Grandchester, no importa... —dijo él con una sincera sonrisa—. Nunca dejes de considerarte mi prima, por favor no lo hagas.

—Jamás lo haré, gracias por eso, Adolph.

Después de un rato de silencio, platicaron sobre Susana y el bebé, Adolph estaba maravillado con saber que su esposa e hijo estaban bien. Hablaron sobre Olga y lo sucedido con él… Pero el tema: Nina, simplemente no lo tocaron.

—Yo... Dejaré que desayunes a gusto... ¿Necesitas algo más?

El asintió...

—No te vayas sin mi... Ubica al Doctor Stewart y dile que ya me quiero ir...

—Lo haré... Te veo en un rato.

—Hasta pronto, preciosa Candy...

* * *

—Nina está aquí, justo en ese cuarto... —le dijo Albert, mientras Terry dirigía sus ojos a la habitación que le indicaban.

Él había esperado a que Candy saliera del cuarto de Adolph. Ni siquiera se percató de que estuvo parado, precisamente frente a la demente mujer.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cristal... Las cortinas estaban abiertas... Se podía ver el cuerpo de Nina, con toda claridad... Ella yacía acostada, enyesada, parecía que se había fracturado el cuerpo entero.

Diría que le daba pena, pero sencillamente no era así... Esa mujer había hecho mucho daño, la palabra pena, no concordaba con lo que él sentía por Nina, a Dios daba gracias por no permitir que ella se diera cuenta de que Candy era su gran amor.

—Me da pena, verle así... —les dijo Candy a los dos hombres.

Albert asintió, entendiendo de algún modo, pero Terry negó y dijo:

—Ella le hizo daño a mucha gente, Candy.

—Con mayor razón siento pena... Ella es una persona enferma...

Terry suspiró hondo y luego recordó que Candy seguía siendo Candy... Sus sentimientos eran los de una buena persona... No creía en prejuzgar, siempre intentaba comprender.

—Yo cometí el error de juzgarla... Sin entenderla antes... Nadie cuerdo actúa como ella lo hizo... —Candy miró a la joven Weinzierl y agregó—. Las heridas físicas probablemente sanaran, pero su mente no... Presenta un cuadro severo de Psicopatía...

— ¿Eso te ha dicho el médico? —preguntó Albert.

—Si... Me ha dicho que ella será recluida en un manicomio, aunque cometió un delito, no pueden encerrarla en una cárcel, pues pondrían en peligro a todas las demás mujeres que están ahí.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y luego Terry expresó:

—Tienes toda la razón... —Terry miró a Candy, sintiéndose mas enamorado—. Esa mujer está enferma y no puedo juzgarla así nada mas.

—Por eso te quiero mucho, Candy —le dijo Albert, dedicándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas—. Jamás cambies...

—Y por eso yo te amo... —agregó el castaño—. Hazle caso a tu hermano-padre, Candy... Nunca cambies, mi amor...

Terry acercó a Candy con delicadeza y luego la besó castamente cerca de los labios... Haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

Él la miró por un instante y ella se sintió contenta, sin embargo, su visión se nubló cuando vio que aquella mujer se le acercaba..

La "_idiota" _Candy...

Ella también estaba ahí y hablaba con Terry, mientras veía hacia su cuarto... Pero él no siguió la mirada de ella, en vez de eso, Terry miraba a la "Dulce Candy" con atención, lo hacia de tal forma que entonces, Nina supo que las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

Terry tocando su cabello, simulando enredarlo como si fuera un rizo... Terry, cerrando los ojos mientras "le hacia el amor"... Terry, negándole sus labios... Terry, echándole de su vida ¡Justo el día en que Candy apareció!

Era ella...

Candy, era la mujer que Terry tanto amaba... No le quedaron dudas, cuando lo vio besarla...

Era ella... Todo el tiempo estuvo ahí ¡Y no la vio!

Nina observó como Terry pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de aquella "odiosa chica"... Acercándola a él, e invitando a irse de aquel hospital...

Fue entonces cuando los vio desaparecer, al lado de Adolph, quien se fue sin mirar hacia atrás... Esa fue la ultima vez que Nina los vio, pues después de que la refundieron en el manicomio, no volvió a saber de ellos jamás.

* * *

_Residencia Livingston, Upper East Side, Manhattan, 10 de agosto de 1922_

**Dos semanas después**

Nada es para siempre y Candy tuvo que permitir que sus dos principales pilares, dejaran de sostenerla.

Decirle adiós a Patty, había sido difícil. Pero la rubia comprendió que tenía que dejarla partir, su amiga contaba con una vida en Florida y Candy sabia que ya le había robado mucha de su atención. Patty tenía que estar con su abuela Martha, eso era lo mejor.

La Pecosa aun recordaba la última declaración de la chica O'Brien, antes de que subiera al tren:

_"Me voy tranquila, Candy... Porque yo sé que te dejo en buenas manos... ¡Cielo Santo! Ese hombre te adora, solo voltea y obsérvalo... Te mira como si yo te fuera a llevar conmigo... Terry Grandchester, es posesivo y siempre lo he sabido, pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me encanta que te ame de esa forma! Se muy feliz con él, Candy..."_

Raymond, por su parte, tenía mucho trabajo, pues apenas Adolph se recuperó, le encomendó varias tareas, el fiel asistente de los Livingston, se encargaría de lleno a trabajar con él... A Raymond le gustaba mucho ocupar su tiempo en trabajar. Claro que Candy, estaba muy segura de que al amable señor, también le gustaba demasiado la compañía de la Nana Lidia y eso le encantaba.

_"Señora... Aunque me voy a Nueva Jersey, quiero que sepa que no dejaré de velar por sus intereses ni por los del Señor, que en paz descanse. Tenga la confianza de que sus negocios están a salvo conmigo... De igual forma, estoy dispuesto a guiarla en cualquier proyecto que desee iniciar..."_

Candy lloró mucho al despedirse de él, sabia que iba a frecuentarlo, pero no tenerlo a su lado era algo que iba a resentir, Raymond era como el padre que ella nunca tuvo, un hombre muy sabio y confiable, definitivamente le iba a extrañar...

_"Sea muy feliz, Señora... No crea que yo me salvé de las peticiones de Kieran... A mi también me encargo mucho impulsarla y apoyarla a seguir adelante, así que... No me haga ese trabajo tan difícil, por favor, sea muy feliz..."_

Le dijo con una sonrisa, una que no era muy frecuente que mostrara.

De esa forma, Candy y Titán se quedaron solos, en aquella enorme casa. Aquella residencia que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos.

Fueron muy bellos momentos, los que pasó al lado de Kieran... Pero debía reconocer, que también vivió otros, que fueron muy malos. Pues vio al Dulce Kieran, soportando días muy difíciles, mismos en los que la impotencia la invadía por completo, quería arrancarse el corazón y dárselo a él... No quería verlo sufrir. Ella quería verlo de pie y andando... Al final, aunque Candy no lo desear, le era imposible recordar, el día que Kieran ya no despertó. Ese día, en que sus azules ojos, no la miraron mas.

Los ladridos de Titán la despertaron de aquel lamento en el que por segundos se sumergió. Al abrir la puerta, el dueño de su corazón le sonrió con alegría.

—Eres un tramposo —le hizo saber ella.

—No... Más bien, soy precavido. Esta fiera se toma muy en serio, su papel de cuidarte... —apuntó a Titán, quien ocupado estaba, observando la bolsa en donde se encontraba su suculento premio—. Hola Titán... ¿Cómo te va? —le preguntó al tiempo que lo sobornaba con un trozo de bistec, mismo que se había convertido en la botana favorita del posesivo Titán.

—Hola... — susurró Terry, muy cerca de los labios de la Pecosa.

—Hola Terry... —le respondió ella, siendo incapaz de hablarle por más tiempo y cubriendo los labios de Terry en un sorpresivo beso.

Candy se enterneció al ser consciente del esfuerzo que hacia el muchacho, para ganarse la simpatía de Titán. Y por ello, no quería despegarse de los labios del afortunado actor, que estaba más que contento con el nuevo arranque de pasión de su Pecosa.

Segundos después, por fin lo dejó hablar:

—Vengo por ustedes... —mencionó casi sin aliento

— ¿También por la fiera? —preguntó divertida.

—Por supuesto...

— ¿Sabes? Amo este esfuerzo que haces por caerle bien...

—Al menos ya me deja besarte... —dijo robándole un beso—. Estamos de gane... ¿No crees?

Titán ya no volvió a ladrar... Pero Candy y Terry sabían que debían andar con cuidado, pues el instinto guardián del perro, era muy alto. Un extraño le representaba una amenaza y aunque Terry estaba progresando solo Titán sabía cuando lo aceptaría por completo.

—Él se comporta mejor en territorio ajeno... —advirtió Candy, haciéndole una sutil invitación a pasear por el parque.

—No lo dudo y es por eso que lo llevaré a un territorio bastante ajeno.

— ¿A donde?

—Es una sorpresa... Llévate un bolso, con ropa para el fin de semana...

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y Terry rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Candy... ¿Confías en mi... No?

—Si, lo hago...

—Entonces hazme caso y no me mires con esos ojos asustones...

—Engreído Mandón —le dijo ella sacando su lengua.

—Mona Desobediente.

Candy a punto estaba de responderle algo mas, pero los labios de Terry se posaron sobre los suyos y entonces, fue imposible protestar... Al rebelde ya se le había hecho costumbre, callarla de esa forma y ella estaba encantada con eso. Quería que Terry la callara con un beso por siempre.

— ¿Vas o no vas? —le dijo agitado.

—Si... Si voy... A donde quiera que tú me lleves... Iré yo...

El arrogante y engreído le sonrió.

—Así me gusta... Preciosa... —expresó haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

_East Hampton, Nueva York_

— ¿Nos llevas a la playa? —dijo Candy con alegría al percatarse de que entraban a la exclusiva zona.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas Pecosa?

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo y a él solo le quedó reírse.

—Eres tan enojona...

—Tú tienes la culpa.

—Ya me perdonarás cuando lleguemos.

— ¿Cuando llegaremos?

—Ahora mismo... Aquella es mi casa… —señaló él, con orgullo.

Terry estacionó el auto justo frente a un enorme portón. Se bajó y luego sacó sus llaves para buscar el acceso a su casa.

Candy no dejaba de observarlo, Terry Grandchester era un hombre: majestuoso, apuesto, varonil, que además, hacía todo por ella... Lo amaba, lo hacía profundamente... Y por ello, le era imposible apartar sus ojos de él, Terry la tenía completamente embrujada.

La rubia dirigió sus ojos a Titán y supo que él ya estaba siendo conquistado por Terry... Se le veía preocupado, justo como cuando ella se alejaba de él. Aquello era un signo de que ya lo estaba protegiendo. Candy comprobó que era así, pues cuando Terry regresó, Titán se echó de nuevo en el asiento trasero, relajándose, pues lo había visto llegar. Su alma se llenó de alegría, pues en esos momentos, no había nada más lindo que ver que sus dos chicos se llevaban bien.

—Mi casa... Es su casa... —les dijo a Candy y a Titán, guiñando un ojo.

—Es... Hermosa... Es... Tan... ¡Wow! — expresó Candy con ánimo.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Terry regresó a cerrar el portón y tanto Candy, como el contento Titán, bajaron del coche y miraron maravillados, el lugar.

—Titán está feliz...

—Tendrá mucho espacio para correr.

—Y yo también estoy feliz... — le hizo saber Candy con alegría.

—Claro... Hay muchos árboles para que trepes... Monita...

Ella lo miró ofendida y él sonrió con malicia, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él.

—No te enojes Pecas... Porque lo digo en serio... Esos árboles son perfectos para trepar y tengo mi favorito, pero te lo enseñaré hasta que llegue la puesta de sol...

— ¿De verdad?

—Si... ¿Sabes? Nunca te has fijado, pero de Mono, yo también tengo algo...

Candy asintió, dándole la razón por completo.

— ¿Eres un Mono Engreído, entonces? —Preguntó la rubia, alejándose—. El Terry Mono... El Mono Terry... No se cual se escucha mejor...

Ella le sonrió con perversidad y se echó a correr, Terry corrió detrás de ella... Intentando darle alcance, pero fue imposible, porque cuando creyó que lo haría. La rubia ya escalaba con agilidad un árbol.

* * *

—Esta, será tu habitación... Claro... Tuya y de tu fiel amigo... —aclaró Terry, al ver que Titán entraba al cuarto y se trepaba en la cama—. Eres horriblemente consentidora, Candy... Mira que acostumbrar al perro a dormir en una cama...

—Se supone que no debía serlo... Pero ve su cara Terry... —mencionó Candy con un puchero—. ¿Cómo voy a negarle algo? —preguntó acercándose a Titán, abrazándolo—. En casa, tiene su propio cuarto... ¿Verdad bribón?

Terry los miró detenidamente, él nunca tuvo un perro, a su padre, jamás le agradaron los animales, realmente no sabia como era que se desarrollaba esa clase de amor, entre mascota y dueño... Candy parecía adorar a Titán, era incapaz de separarse de él... Y eso lo hizo preguntarse ¿Algún día, el sería igual? ¿Titán aceptaría esos mimos de su parte? Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera así... Porque desde ya, planeaba compartir su vida con la dueña de ese enorme perro.

—Tú casa es hermosa...

—No la habito mucho... Vine a conocerla, antes de irme de gira y no habia vuelto hasta hoy... —expreso con melancolía—. ¿Sabes? Este fue un regalo de mi padre...

Una alegre sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de Candy.

—Tu padre... ¡Me alegra tanto, Terry! Saber que lo has perdonado... Me llena de dicha.

—Yo también me siento así... El Duque, vino en diciembre pasado... Él estuvo muy enfermo y desde entonces, creyó que no debía perder mas tiempo, con absurdos rencores —Candy estrechó su mano con la de él y lo animó a continuar—. Le pidió perdón a mi madre y lo hizo conmigo también...

—Un padre y un hijo, no pueden enemistarse... La relación entre ambos es algo maravilloso, mira Adolph y a su bebé... Él y Susana lo quieren mucho... Yo creo que esa clase de amor, tus padres también te lo transmitieron.

—Eso creo yo también, ahora puedo estar seguro de que ambos me aman.

—Me alegro mucho... Yo... Yo vi a tu padre, en Inglaterra... Recién me había casado, cuando sucedió pero aunque me miró y me sonrió no tuvimos la oportunidad de saludarnos...

Terry asintió, recordando al Duque...

—El te reconoció de inmediato... "Rubia y preciosa, con cabello rizado y hermosos ojos verdes" —expresó citando a su padre—. Pero Grandchester al fin... Se puso celoso al verte con tu esposo, por eso no hizo el intento de saludarte, aunque tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo —declaró Terry—. Según me contó, te admira desde que lo hiciste entrar en razón.

— ¿Como que estaba celoso? — preguntó ella divertida.

—El cree fervientemente que debes ser su nuera... —dijo Terry—. Te quiere casada, pero conmigo...

Candy se sonrojó tanto, que terminó por cubrirse la cara con uno de los cojines. Terry a su vez se rió de ella, pero luego buscó alejar el cojín de aquel rostro que tanto amaba.

—No te cubras... —le dijo con emoción—. Déjame ver como se te notan más las pecas...

Aquello no tardo en suceder, ella voluntariamente, alejó el cojín y Terry acarició sus mejillas con devoción.

—Te amo...

Le dijo antes de abandonar sus mejillas y acariciarle los labios.

—Yo te amo mas...

— ¿Te gusta este cuarto?

—Si...

—Entonces, te dejo para que te instales...

—Si...

— ¿Ya ves como te respeto, novia mía?

Candy asintió... Deseando poder decir: "_Ojala no me despertaras tanto, Terry_" Sin embargo se calló la boca... Paso a paso tenían que ir... Ya habría tiempo de disfrutarse... Como fuera, el tierno amor que había entre ellos, aun era suficiente para calmar cualquier hambre.

* * *

El cielo se estaba nublando... Y entonces, ya no les pareció una buena idea, salir a navegar.

Cuando Candy, se dio cuenta de que Eleanor le había regalado un bote, quiso que Terry, la llevara a conocerlo. Al castaño no le costó ningún trabajo, conceder ese deseo. Incluso, le hizo la promesa de que mas tarde saldrían a pasear. Ella, se conformó con aquella propuesta, sin embargo el clima no estuvo a su favor... Era imposible navegar.. Y por eso, cuando Terry le propuso pasear por la playa, Candy aceptó de inmediato, pues podría disfrutar de un tiempo al aire libre, antes de que la lluvia llegara.

Pero de nuevo, el cielo lanzó su jugada y un poderoso trueno, les indicó que su lugar estaba dentro de la hermosa casa, y no en la playa.

—Es obvio que tampoco podremos pasear ... Comienza a llover... —anunció Terry, a medio camino, cubriendo a la Pecosa con la frazada que llevaba en mano.

Al sentir que él la cubría, de esa forma tan protectora, Candy no pudo contener un profundo suspiro.

_"Terry... Tú siempre me cuidas..." _Pensó con dicha al percatarse de lo cuidadoso que era con ella.

—Regresemos a casa... —le propuso él, sintiendo la primera gota de lluvia, sobre su nariz—. El agua está helada... Vamos... Cúbrete bien... —pidió Terry—. Dame a Titán... Yo lo llevaré...

Por primera vez, Candy le cedió el mando. Titán no tuvo problemas en acoplarse. Terry no lo percibió, pero aquello era la muestra que él tanto pedía. Titán lo aceptaba y lo obedecía, como si fuera su dueño.

El camino de la playa a la casa de Terry, les resultó eterno, el aire les pegaba de frente... La lluvia no les alcanzó a mojar, pues apenas era una brisa, pero el aire era tan helado e insistente, que terminaba por molestarlos.

—Gracias... —le dijo Candy en cuanto estuvieron completamente resguardados.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto él, sin entender el agradecimiento.

—Por protegerme...

Él asintió... Dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Yo te protegeré siempre... No lo dudes...

—El clima nos arruinó todo... No podemos trepar a tu árbol... Ni navegar en tu bote, tampoco pudimos pasear... —dijo ella con tristeza.

—El universo conspiró para que nos quedáramos en casa... —Terry se acercó a ella y lentamente la atrajo hacia él—. Igual, las cosas no son tan malas ¿O si?

Candy negó... Dejando que Terry se adueñara de su cintura.

—En realidad... Esto, es mas emocionante que andar ahí afuera... —Terry la miró de frente y le preguntó—. ¿Por qué tiemblas, Candy?

—Hace... Frío... —dijo Candy estremeciéndose.

—Es eso... ¿O es que en realidad me tienes miedo? — Terry la obligó a mirarlo y declaró... —. No debes temer, Candy... Ya te he dicho que...

Ella posó su dedo sobre los labios del castaño y completó...

—Que tú no vas hacerme nada... Lo sé...

—Entonces ¿Por qué la desconfianza?

—No se trata de desconfianza... —respondió la rubia, agregando en su mente "_Se trata... De que... Temo que pase el tiempo y sigas sin hacerme nada..."_

— ¿Entonces? —insistió Terry.

Ella no respondió, se dedicó a jugar con el cuello de la camisa del muchacho, mientras sentía que su intimidad le pedia a gritos que hablara.

— ¿Que pasa Candy?

—No pasa nada...

Terry bien sabía lo que pasaba, pero por temor no se atrevía a decirle nada... Tenía miedo que de pronto, Candy se sintiera obligada hacer lo que ella aún no quería...

— ¿Candy?

Ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de Terry y desde ahí preguntó:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la casa de tu mamá?

Terry sonrió y coqueto, respondió.

—Por supuesto que si... —el la obligó a mirarlo y a ella ya no le quedó más que obedecerlo—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, mi amor? —preguntó él con suavidad...

—Si...

— ¿Segura?

—Muy segura... —aceptó ella, sintiendo las manos de Terry sobre sus caderas—. Quiero ser tuya... —mencionó impulsándose y dejándose ayudar por Terry, para poder enredar las piernas en la cintura del hermoso muchacho—. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Terry Grandchester... — susurró en el oído del joven.

Terry asintió con la cabeza... Mirando fijamente los labios de la rubia.

—Claro que te voy hacer el amor... Te haré mía hoy y siempre, mi Pequeña Pecosa... — mencionó apoderándose de los ansiosos labios de la muchacha, devorandola con un ardiente beso, mientras la llevaba a la habitación principal.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	20. Chapter 20

_Muchas gracias por leer:_

_Dulce Lu, Laura Grandchester, Liz Carter, Mary07, Ingrid, Yazmina e Iris Adriana... Lo sé chicas, he sido una malvada, jeje, pero lo que mas esperaban ya esta aquí... Espero lo disfruten. Un abrazo para todas._

_Sabrina Weasley ¡Infinitas gracias por volver a leer el fic! Te mando un abrazo._

_Jari Grandchester, que alegria saber que retomaste la lectura, espero que pronto, llegues a leer esto ¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

_Ahora si, les dejo el capítulo :)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

_ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido para público adulto, si no gustas de este tipo de material, por favor no lo leer._

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 17**

_West Hampton, Nueva York, 10 de agosto de 1922_

A Terry, no le costaba ningún trabajo subir por las escaleras, mientras sostenía firmemente a Candy.

La agilidad y la fuerza de la que hacía gala, el guapo muchacho, hicieron que la rubia se sintiera muy especial... Pues le representaba una dicha enorme, estar así, entre los brazos de su amado. Se encontraba completamente pegada a su masculino cuerpo, rozándolo de una forma tan íntima y atrevida, que con ello lograba que Terry Grandchester, la besara con mucho más urgencia. El actor le devoraba la boca una y otra vez, sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Candy no quería que él dejara de besarla. Sentía que si despegaban sus labios, su sueño terminaría de golpe.

Ambos tenían la misma prisa por saciar sus deseos, y es que los dos, habían pasado prácticamente el mismo tiempo, sin tener contacto de ese tipo: Terry desde que terminó con Nina y Candy desde que Kieran descubrió que iba a morir. Casi nueve meses habían pasado, conformándose con complacerse ellos mismos.

La sequía por fin había concluido y el destino había confabulado para que ellos llegaran, a ese crucial momento… Candy y Terry, siempre habían sido un par de rebeldes, que no seguían las reglas, así que la acción que estaba a punto de ocurrir, les hacía honor a su rebeldía… Todo, parecía absolutamente perfecto.

Sin embargo, la espontaneidad que había invadido a la rubia, momentos antes, terminó de tajo cuando se dio cuenta, de que por fin llegaban a la habitación. Al ingresar en aquél intimo espacio, Candy sintió que entraban a un mundo alterno, uno que ella ya conocía gracias a Kieran, pero que en ese preciso momento, parecía desconocer.

Con Terry, lucía muy distinto, se veía tan diferente, que su cabeza se llenó de temor. El miedo simplemente comenzó a invadirla, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar la duda.

Terry se encontraba totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de su querida Tarzán Pecosa. La depositó, con calma en el suelo y luego cerró la puerta de la habitación, agradeciendo que Titán no los siguiera. Todo parecía indicar que el enorme cachorro se había quedado profundamente dormido, sobre la alfombra de la estancia, aquello le tranquilizó por entero, porque de ninguna forma quería que los requiriera en ese grandioso momento.

Cuando Terry volteó para ver a la rubia, ella le miró con nerviosismo... Y por eso, el joven Grandchester, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle:

— ¿Pasa algo Candy?

La Pecosa lo observó con ojos muy abiertos y afirmó con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó preocupado—. ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? ¿Es eso, Candy?

Candy negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y después de respirar muy profundo, declaró:

—Terry... Hacer el amor contigo, es lo que yo mas deseo... Quiero hacerlo, por supuesto que quiero... Te amo ¿Cómo no querría hacerlo?

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? Parece que estuvieras ante un juicio y yo fuera tu verdugo, Pecosa.

—Exageras, Terry…

—Como sea, a ti te sucede algo y deseo que me lo digas ya.

—No se que me pasa… Es solo que de pronto, me sentí algo nerviosa...

—Eso es normal Candy... ¿Crees que yo no lo estoy también? —Terry le sonrió con ternura y luego se acercó hasta ella, para posar un beso sobre su frente—. Me muero de nervios, Pecosa… Lo que que pasa es que al trabajar en el teatro, me he aprendido algunos trucos para controlarlos.

Candy le sonrió sin muchas ganas y finalmente se decidió hablar con claridad.

—Yo no soy nueva en esto, ya lo sabes... Estuve casada —dijo ella, mientras Terry la miraba sin comprenderla—. Pero... Tampoco soy tan experta... —Candy se tapó la cara con las manos y dijo—. Tal vez ni siquiera te guste... Tal vez no sea lo que tú esperas o lo que acostumbras —mencionó al recordar a la exuberante Nina, que aunque Terry no se lo hubiera dicho, ella sabia que entre ellos hubo una relación.

Terry rodó los ojos ¿Candy lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Se encontraba insegura de si misma? "¡_Cielo santo!" _pensó al verla... Ella era la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida "¿_Como demonios no me vas a gustar Pecosa?" _se preguntó al tiempo que se disponía abrazarla.

—Candy... Mírame... Por favor—le pidió el muchacho y ella lentamente le obedeció—. ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué no me gustas? ó ¿Qué no me va gustar tenerte, por tu falta de experiencia?

Ella suspiró confundida y encogiéndose de hombros mencionó:

—Ya ni yo, sé lo que quiero decir, Terry...

—Pues... Platícame... Y quizá lo entienda… Bajo ningún concepto, me gustaría, que comenzáramos con malentendidos, debido a una mala comunicación… Candy, eso sería algo lamentable…

—Primero... Pensé que podía con esto... —admitió ella—. Pero ahora con tus besos y caricias... Creo que la experiencia que adquirí... No es tanta... ¿Que tal si tú te decepcionas de mi?

—Eres un tumulto de emociones, Pecosa... ¡Con razón ya explotaste! —dijo divertido—. ¡Oh Candy! esa inseguridad que sientes, yo también la siento...

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella

—Por supuesto que si… Soy humano Candy y no soy perfecto — le dijo con sinceridad—. Siempre me pregunto si voy a estar a la altura del que fue tu esposo... Pero ¿Sabes algo? Desde que me pediste que te haga mía, yo decidí que no quiero seguir preguntándome tal cosa.. En vez de eso, prefiero mostrarte lo que yo tengo para ti... —Terry la miró profundamente y agregó—. Quiero que sepas que a mi no me interesa si tienes mucha experiencia... A mi lo que importa, es amarte...

El actor respiró hondo, luego tomó a Candy de la mano y la llevó frente al espejo que adornaba su vestidor.

—Mírate Candy... —le pidió con calma—. ¿Puedes verte ahora? ¿Ves lo hermosa que eres? —le dijo mientras la Pecosa se miraba a si misma—. No me gusta admitirlo, porque me muero de celos cada que sucede, pero tu belleza, deslumbra al hombre que pasa junto a ti... Todos te miran y creo que ocasionarías la misma reacción, aun cuando estuvieras toda sucia y cubierta con un saco de papas... Tú eres maravillosa... Eres tan hermosa, que todos están dispuestos a caer rendidos ante ti.

—Oh Terry... —le dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojándose, sintiendose muy abrumada.

—Como todos los hombres, pues yo no soy la excepción ¿En verdad crees que no me gustas? Niña... Estoy loco por ti desde que te vi en el Mauritania... Deja esas absurdas inseguridades, que solo te están haciendo mal…

Ella afirmó con su cabeza, permitiendo que aquellas palabras la llenaran de alegría... Hablar claro, siempre daba resultado y por eso ya no estaba asustada. Terry la había animado, y ya que le había dicho con peras y manzanas lo que pensaba de ella, lo único que deseaba hacer, era poder enredarse entre sus brazos y ser suya para siempre.

—No es necesario hacer algo ahora, Candy, si tú quieres esperar, lo comprendo… Yo…

Terry ya no pudo terminar... Porque la boca de Candy se posó sobre la suya, adueñándose de sus labios y devorándolos como jamás lo había hecho.

—Yo no quiero esperar Terry... —le dijo ella entre jadeos—. Ya no quiero seguir esperando...

—Segura ¿Ahora si? —cuestionó Terry.

—Muy segura, segurísima...

—Bien, porque una vez que iniciemos, no pienso detenerme.

— ¿Quien dice que yo voy a querer que te detengas? —preguntó ella traviesamente, mientras lo empujaba con suavidad hacia la cama y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre ella.

Terry sonrió nervioso, sintió morirse en el momento en que su adorada Pecosa, se posicionó con suavidad sobre él... Sin embargo no dejó que esos nervios se apoderaran de su ser y entonces se dedicó a disfrutar a la atrevida pecosa, que con deliciosos movimientos ya lo excitaba.

—Tengo tantas ganas de ti Terry... Tantas ganas, que no se si pueda soportarlo...

— ¿Qué es lo que no vas a soportar?

Cuestionó él, al tiempo que invertía la posición e invitaba a que Candy se acostara sobre la cama...

—No sé, si voy a soportar lo que harás conmigo... —expresó ella con honestidad—. No sé que voy hacer con tanto placer... No sé que haré, cuando por fin sea tuya, Engreído.

—Ya sabrás que hacer... Yo me voy a encargar de eso.

La timidez de la rubia, por fin cedió y entonces, permitió que Terry Grandchester comenzara con el juego, que los mantendría despiertos toda la noche. Atrás se habían quedado todas sus absurdas inseguridades. Ella, estaba más que lista para ser la mujer, del hombre a quién siempre amó.

* * *

Candy sonrió con gusto, al ver la codicia con la que Terry la miraba. No sabía como empezaría a desnudarla, pero ya quería averiguarlo ¡Moría por que Terry lo hiciera! Ella, sencillamente estaba agonizando, por la tortuosa incertidumbre que le invadía… No deseaba esperar por más tiempo.

El guapo muchacho no tardó en resolver la duda de la chica pecosa. Primero se dirigió a sus piernas y metió las manos por debajo de su vestido, acariciandolas sin reparos, deleitándose con cada roce y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en su recorrido...

Muchas veces, dibujó en su mente el cuerpo desnudo de su Tarzán Pecosa, pero con toda sinceridad, a su pensamiento le falto bastante, porque de entrada, ya estaba rebasando sus expectativas... Las piernas de Candy White, eran firmes y bien torneadas, suaves y apetitosas... Moría de ganas por sentirlas sobre su piel, Terry apenas podía esperar para que ese par lo enredaran, y lo obligaran a dar más placer.

Mientras su manos se ocupaban de las piernas de la muchacha, los traviesos ojos de Terry, también hicieron su función, aquellos bellos y luminosos zafiros, fueron a parar hacia el escote de Candy. Ese vestido azul, lo había vuelto loco todo el día, pues el coqueto conjunto, se ajustaba tan perfecto a ella, que sus femeninos pechos, se veían realmente deseables. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lentamente abandonó las piernas de la rubia y luego comenzó a deshacerse de las cintas que adornaban el frente del atuendo de Candy, él quería ver aquellos senos y ya nadie podía impedírselo. Sabía que estaban cubiertos con otro trozo de tela, pero le parecía excitante, el simple hecho de mirar solo una parte de ellos…

Candy abrió los ojos, con asombro, al verlo que dirigía su mano hacia las cintas de su vestido y luego los volvió a cerrar, cuando sintió que él las desataba... El placer del que estaba siendo objetó, era inaudito.

—Abre los ojos Preciosa... No me prives de tu mirada —pidió Terry con voz ronca, completamente transformada, una voz que a Candy, invitó a dejarse llevar por el deseo.

La Pecosa, atendió aquella petición y lo miró fijamente, mientras él le sonreía tan hermoso como siempre.

—Te pediré un favor más… Quiero que me ayudes Candy. Levántate un momento, para deshacernos de este estorboso vestido... ¿Crees que podamos lograrlo? —le preguntó con mirada traviesa, haciendo que Candy, dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si... Si lo vamos a lograr… —respondió ella, convencida.

—Demuéstramelo entonces, cariño…

Candy se levantó con tranquilidad y Terry se le unió de inmediato. La acercó hasta él y la besó con devoción, ahogándola en el placer que siempre le daban sus labios... La besó una y otra vez… Volviéndola loca y relajándola a tal grado, que Candy no se dio cuenta en que momento, su vestido cayó al suelo. Se percató de ello hasta que las hábiles manos de Terry, desabrochaban su corpiño y lo retiraban con lentitud de su busto.

Instintivamente, ella cruzó sus brazos e impidió que los ojos de Terry, la siguieran mirando… ¡No sabía por que rayos estaba haciendo eso! Pero sus reflejos así se lo indicaron.

— ¿No quieres que te vea, Pecosa?

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo...

—Perdón... Es que...

—Shhh... No pasa nada… Por favor, déjame verte Candy… —le dijo con paciencia—. ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y entonces Terry, con mucha calma, retiró los brazos de Candy y de nuevo permitió que sus azules ojos, se deleitaran con los perfectos pechos de la rubia.

Eran sencillamente bellos...

Pero él no se conformaría con solo observarlos, Terry quería hacerlos suyos de una vez por todas. Y fue por eso que sus ansiosas manos, no pidieron permiso y se dirigieron al busto de la muchacha.

Candy sintió que iba a desmayarse, pues las caricias de Terry eran tan suaves y electrizantes, que ella sentía que moría de placer y su situación se intensificó cuando sintió los labios del muchacho sobre sus sensibles pezones... Terry los devoraba de una forma tan placentera, que ella dejó de pensar…

Después de eso, ya no estuvo consciente de nada, Candy se olvidó de absolutamente todo, Terry se deshizo del resto de su ropa interior sin que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en el pudor, de mostrar por entero su piel. Y es que él, no dejaba de acariciarla por todas partes, mientras le devoraba los pechos. La volvía loca... Y Candy nada podía hacer al respecto.

Completamente desnuda, Terry la recostó sobre su cama y entonces, fue el turno de él, para deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa.

Candy sonrió con absoluta codicia, al ver que la camisa del rebelde volaba por los aires, sus ojos se deleitaron con la piel desnuda del muchacho... Él era todo lo que ella había soñado... Incluso podía decir que era mucho más… Su fuerte pecho y abdomen marcado, la hicieron suspirar, desde el preciso momento en que pudo apreciarlos, Terry lucía tan varonil que a ella le dolía pensar, en el inmenso placer que sentiría, al recorrer aquella parte desnuda, con sus pequeñas manos.

Terry por su parte, no dejaba de mirarla mientras se desnudaba, y eso por supuesto, lo excitó aun más. Saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando, le hacía sentirse el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Con rapidez se deshizo del cinturón y luego intentó hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones.

La risa de la rubia lo hizo reír a él también y es que su forma tan sexy de quitarse la ropa, terminó por volverse chistosa, pues su desesperación era tanta, que al final batalló con el "endemoniado" pantalón. Enfureciéndose sin poder evitarlo.

—Terry Berrinches… —le dijo ella con una sonora risa…

Pero aquella risa se aplacó de golpe, porque al verlo irguiéndose, completamente desnudo, la rubia pecosa se quedó con la boca abierta... Fue incapaz de continuar con la burla, pues sus ojos estaban recibiendo un hermoso regalo, uno que nunca podría olvidar.

* * *

Los ojos de Candy, se iluminaron con inevítale lujuria al ver el desnudo cuerpo de Terry Grandchester.

Ahora podía afirmarlo... Todo él, era definitivamente, perfecto. Terruce Grandchester era como un Dios griego… Terruce, era un sueño dorado.

Lo observó sin recato alguno, conociéndolo... Memorizando cada parte de su anatomía. Ella no era tan atrevida como Terry, pero estaba segura de que pronto, perdería el miedo y sería capaz de acariciar y marcar el cuerpo del muchacho, justo como él, lo había hecho con ella.

Por lo pronto, no hizo ningún intento por ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba observarlo. Lo miró tan detenidamente, que Terry no dudó en hacerle saber:

—Me gusta, que te guste... Candy...

Le dijo con una voz burlona, como siempre, pero Candy tuvo que aceptar que en esa ocasión, la burla de Terry en vez de molestarla, le resultaba deliciosa y excitante.

Sin decirle nada más... El castaño joven, se le unió en el lecho, colocándose muy suavemente, a su lado... Buscando su mirada y acariciándola con devoción, para luego adueñarse de sus labios.

El guapo actor, la besó como hasta ese momento no lo había hecho. Era la forma en que él quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que reclamaría su cuerpo con todo el amor y cuidado que había guardado exclusivamente para ella.

Candy ya no era virgen... Pero Terry estaba seguro de que aun podía lastimarla. La veía tan nerviosa, que pronto descubrió que ya tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer el amor... Y pensó que era bastante lógico. Pues Kieran Livingston, estaba muy enfermo… Seguramente habían dejado su vida marital de lado. Por si fuera poco, Terry también podía percibir su inexperiencia, pues los respingos que daba la rubia pecosa, cada vez que el se atrevía a otorgarle caricias más atrevidas, le demostraban que no había sido tocada de esa forma.

Aunque no hubo palabras de por medio, Candy lo entendió. Comprendió a la perfección lo que Terry deseaba transmitirle y fue por eso que ella quiso tomar la iniciativa, de invitarlo a comenzar con el tan esperado acto. Estaba segura de que Terry iba ser muy gentil, con ella. Candy abrió sus piernas para recibirlo, mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella, con decisión.

—Ya no puedo más, Candy... Sencillamente, no puedo mas...

—Yo tampoco... Terry... Hazme tuya, tómame sin temores mi amor...

Terry no necesitaba más palabras que esas y supo que la hora de la verdad, ya había llegado. Aquella petición, tenía que ser atendida a la brevedad. Él la deseaba y ella a él… Seguir esperando, resultaba algo imposible e inútil.

Paseó de nuevo, sus largos dedos por la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Candy y al notar lo preparada que estaba para recibirlo, no dudó en complacerla. Entró en ella, lentamente... Reclamándola suya, con toda la calma que le fue posible.

Comenzó con movimientos muy suaves y tiernos, tratándola con demasiado cuidado, pues la condición de Candy, así se lo exigió. Era mucho el frenesí que sentía, pero de ninguna forma quería comportarse como un animal en celo con ella.

Terry, estaba seguro de que jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida... Nunca se sintió de esa forma. Candy White, simplemente era perfecta para él.

Ella por su parte, no podía creer lo afortunado que había resultado el destino. Todos sus deseos y sus fantasías, estaban volviéndose realidad... Le parecía que vivía en un sueño... Cerró los ojos por un momento, siendo completamente incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. El placer que Terry le otorgaba, la hizo perderse con prontitud... Su primer orgasmo llegó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Terry sonrió satisfecho y susurrando lo mucho que la amaba, la animó a seguir, pues apenas comenzaban con su sensual danza. Candy lo comprendió y casi de inmediato se recuperó, se dedicó a disfrutar los cambios de ritmo que Terry le daba, hermosas sensaciones, la inundaban al gozar del cuerpo de su amado.

Los movimientos del actor, dejaron de ser lentos, pues el muchacho, había comenzado acelerar, aquello conmocionó a la rubia, pero por ningún motivo dejó de moverse junto a él. Ella definitivamente, deseaba seguirlo y escucharlo decirle, lo mucho que le gustaba lo que ella hacía.

Un conjunto de sonoros gemidos fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación, exclamaciones, que solo los verdaderos amantes pueden reconocer. Aquellos dos rebeldes, no solo unían sus cuerpos de forma íntima y primitiva. También estaban uniendo para siempre sus corazones. Ellos, definitivamente, estaban haciendo el amor...

—Te amo Pequeña Pecosa... —anunció él con devoción, moviéndose con tal cadencia que Candy gimió mas fuerte...

—Te amo también... Te amo Terry... —le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No cierres tus ojos, Candy... Déjame ver tus ojos... —le pidió sin dejar de moverse—. Quiero verte, mientras te hago mía... Quiero verte cuando al fin subas al cielo, mi amor...

Ella obedeció, lo miró fijamente y no apartó su mirada de él... Se miraron por eternos y placenteros instantes, robándose besos de vez en cuando, dedicándose uno y muchos "te amo"... Entregándose por completo a la delicia del momento.

Cuando al fin, ambos cuerpos quedaron momentáneamente satisfechos, un par de gemidos retumbo en el lugar.

Aquél, era el innegable anuncio, de que había comenzado una nueva vida para Candy y Terry. Ellos ya estaban unidos, por la eternidad. Nada ni nadie, los separaría nunca más. Ambos lo sabían y por eso no podían dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Por media hora, la observó fijamente. Deleitándose con su figura desnuda, que yacía cubierta descuidadamente, con una de las sábanas de su cama. Candy dormía, sin preocuparse por nada, había terminado rendida, después de un segundo encuentro amoroso en el cuarto de baño. Terry también estaba exhausto, jamás en su vida le sucedió tal cosa, sin embargo, la noche era joven y para él, era imposible descansar...

Estaba aburrido, no podía negarlo… Pero también encontraba extrañamente fascinante, el hecho de mirar al objeto de su deseo, durmiendo de esa forma tan placentera.

Pasaron 15 minutos más y justo cuando pensó en hacer la travesura de despertar a la bella durmiente, ella se le adelantó, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en el guapo rostro del joven Grandchester.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al verla todavía soñolienta.

—Me siento excelente...

Candy quiso levantarse, pero Terry se apuró a decir:

—No te levantes, sigue descansando...

—Titán... Seguro que ya tiene hambre...

—Ya le di de comer... También lo saqué al jardín un rato y ahora duerme plácidamente sobre la que debía ser tu cama... —expresó Terry con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes.

—Me alegro tanto... El sigue siendo un cachorro ¿Sabes? es enorme, pero tiene ocho meses apenas... Necesita comer tres veces al día, pues aun le falta crecer... Gracias Terry...

— ¿Le falta crecer? Santo cielo... ¿Qué tan grande será?

—Albert, que ha viajado por todo el mundo, ha visto a los Fila en Brasil... Está seguro de que los más grandes, crecen poco menos que el San Bernardo... Depende que tan fuertes sean los genes de su linaje…

—Eso es mucho… Pero al menos ya me acepta…

—Y te amará mas ahora... Que lo atendiste.

Candy le guiñó un ojo y coquetamente, le sonrió.

—Espero que con esto, tú también me ames mas...

Él tomó la charola que había llevado y la dirigió a la cama, donde una muy contenta Candy, ya lo esperaba.

—Santo Dios... Yo pensé que era imposible enamorarme más de ti... ¡Pero me he equivocado! —dijo Candy tomando la charola entre sus manos—. Terry... Te amo...

— ¿Solo por que te traje la cena?

—No... En realidad, lo digo por lo que sucedió hace rato...

Respondió ella con sinceridad, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

—Yo también me enamoré mas... —declaró Terry, posando un beso en los labios de la Pecosa.

Candy se cubrió bien con la sabana y luego se hizo a un lado para que Terry se sentara junto a ella.

—Todo se ve delicioso... No puedo creerlo...

—Espero que me convides.

—Por supuesto que si... —dijo ella, tomando un emparedado y ofreciéndoselo—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Terry lo mordió con gusto y luego le hizo saber:

—Me quedó muy bueno...

—A ver... Yo soy la experta en comida... Yo juzgaré.

Candy tomó el emparedado de jamón, con tomate, lechuga y delicioso queso... Se notaba que Terry había puesto mucho esmero. Lo mordió de inmediato y luego tuvo que aceptar que Terry era un excelente cocinero.

—Es una maravilla —le dijo después de morder su emparedado.

—Yo soy maravilloso... ¿Que esperabas?

Candy lo miró con ojos divertidos, pero no lo contradijo. En vez de eso, buscó los labios del engreído muchacho y los besó.

—Te amo... —le dijo ella.

—Yo más... —respondió él, haciendo un lado la charola con comida e invitando a la rubia a posicionarse sobre él...

Ella no lo hizo esperar... Le obedeció de inmediato. Se posicionó lentamente sobre su regazo y estuvo lista para complacer a su hombre.

— Tiene mucha ropa encima, Señor Grandchester…

—Pero eso se puede arreglar ¿No?

—Si… Pero tendrás que levantarte.

—Pues me levanto.

Ella se hizo a un lado y permitió que Terry se pusiera de pie. El castaño estaba a punto de desabotonar su pijama, pero las blancas y pequeñas manos de Candy lo detuvieron.

—Quiero hacerlo yo —admitió con decisión.

— ¿Tú? —cuestionó Terry, con toda la intención de que ella confesara el motivo de ese inesperado deseo.

—Si… Yo quiero ser la que lo haga esta vez… —la chica respiró hondo y confesó—. Quiero disfrutar de ti, tanto como tú lo hiciste conmigo… Quiero tocarte.

Terry no pudo decir nada más. Simplemente, se dedicó a observarla.

Candy sacaba lentamente, los botones de la parte superior del pijama, lo hacía de tal forma que Terry sintió que moriría con el éxtasis que eso le provocaba. Al terminar con aquella tarea, ella acarició codiciosa el fuerte pecho del joven. Rozándolo muy suavemente, deleitándose con cada músculo que éste le regalaba…

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan fuerte… —admitió sincera, tan honesta como ella solía ser.

—Ignoras muchas cosas de mi, Pequeña Pecas… —le respondió él—. Pero No te preocupes —pidió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la barbilla de la rubia, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. Ya irás descubriendo, todo eso que ignoras de mi… Así como lo haré yo, contigo… Porque Preciosa Pecosa, yo también ignoro algunas cosas sobre ti… Pretendo estudiarte poco a poco…

Ella suspiró, e impaciente decidió retirar la camisa del actor. Lo miró con timidez y él tuvo que decirle.

—Te sigue faltando algo ¿No te parece? —expresó apuntando hacía abajo—. ¿O quieres que ese me lo quite yo?

—No —respondió decidida—. Por supuesto que seré yo la que lo haga…

Las manos de la rubia se dirigieron a la cinta del pantalón y luego con habilidad la destararon. Con lentitud comenzó a bajar la prenda, dándose cuenta rápidamente, de que Terry no llevaba ropa interior.

Colorada se puso al encontrarse frente a frente con aquella parte de la anatomía de Terry, pero no se acobardó y bajó el pantalón por completo.

— ¿Por qué se te notan más las pecas? —le preguntó al verla ruborizada—. ¿No querías conocerme, Candy?

—Si…

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada… Te estoy conociendo…

— ¿Sabes? —cuestionó Terry—. Yo ya me olvidé de cómo eres… ¿Me ayudarías a recordarlo? —le pidió, alejándola un poco para poder apreciarla—. Sigo sin acordarme… Quizá en la comodidad de la cama me acuerde de usted, Milady…

Candy sonrió, intentando alejarse, pues los ojos de Terry le anticiparon lo que deseaba, sin embargo nada pudo hacer, porque Terry fue más rápido que ella, La levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, arrojándola con suavidad, provocando que ella riera con ganas.

—Quédese quieta, Señora Pecas… Que ahora me toca a mi estudiarla…

Le dijo Terry, antes de comenzar su erótica exploración.

—Te amo, Terry Grandchester… —le dijo Candy con regocijo.

—Yo también te amo Candy… Te amo como nunca amé… —él suspiró hondo y agregó—. Te amo, y te amaré por siempre, mi amor —declaró Terry con todo su corazón, antes de llevarse por tercera vez, a su rubia pecosa, al infinito mundo del placer.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 18**

_Residencia Wagner-Marlowe, Jersey City, Nueva Jersey, 15 de agosto de 1922_

Se alegró mucho, al ver que Susana lucía físicamente recuperada. La piel de su rostro, tenía un excelente color y Candy sabía que aquello, era la señal innegable de que la salud le había sido devuelta.

La joven le sonreía y le platicaba de tal forma, que la rubia pecosa supo, que ya había superado el trago amargo.

—Este niño es realmente hermoso Susana... —le hizo saber Candy, con emoción—. Y es tan tranquilo... Parece que nunca llora…

—Contigo es como un pan de Dios, me sorprende mucho que se quede tan calmado... —rió la ex actriz—. Pero no te creas, no todos tienen tu mismo éxito, incluso con Adolph, hace berrinches.

—Vaya... Jamás lo hubiera creído... —Candy le sonrió y luego decidió hacer la pregunta que tanto había guardado—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Susana?

—Me siento muy bien Candy... Algo intranquila en ocasiones, pero las terapias me están ayudando mucho.

Susana, padeció un trauma posterior al ataque que sufrió a manos de Nina, sufría de pesadillas por las noches y leves crisis nerviosas, mismas que su esposo no tardaba en calmar. Pero Adolph no se encontraba satisfecho y no permitió que el trauma creciera, llamó a un Psicólogo de inmediato y Susana comenzó sus terapias en casa. Poco a poco estaba superando el terrible episodio.

—Yo confío en que pronto, estarás cien por ciento recuperada... Tienes tres grandes razones para que eso sea así, Susana ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Muy bien... Vive aquí, con nosotros... No he querido que ella se quede sola en Nueva York… Aquí se mantiene mucho más ocupada y con compañía. Por fortuna, ella es mas fuerte que yo, ha superado sus miedos por completo.

—Me alegro mucho... Ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto. Ya no hay nada que temer...

Susana asintió... Recordando lo que la Nana Lidia le contó sobre Nina. La mujer le informó que la muchacha, al final si había sufrido graves consecuencias por el accidente que ella misma provocó, pues en últimos días, los médicos se dieron cuenta de que Nina, había perdido el movimiento de sus piernas, por completo. Eso agravó su situación, ella estaba tan incontrolable, que decidieron que terminaría su recuperación en un Hospital Psiquiátrico de Nueva York. Lugar de donde la estudiarían a fondo, para decidir si se quedaba ahí o afrontaba sus crímenes en prisión.

Solo Susana lo sabía, Adolph pagaba por las atenciones brindadas a Nina, pues aunque detestaba a su prima, tampoco deseaba faltar a la promesa que le hizo a su querida Tía Simone Weinzierl-Wagner, la madre de la chica, quien adoraba a su hija, por encima de todo.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Terry? —preguntó Susana con cuidado, sin afán de perturbar a Candy.

—Bien... Las cosas están bien…

—Mas que bien, por lo que puedo ver... —Susana sonrió y le hizo saber—. No te conozco tanto, lo sé... Pero tu mirada y tu semblante, me indican que has vuelto a ser la chica de antes... Aquella que le robaba la inspiración a Terruce Grandchester.

Candy no respondió, aun se sentía rara con aquello de que Susana, estaba muy al pendiente de Terry en el pasado.

—Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Candy... Sinceramente te lo digo, me encantaría verles unidos para siempre, muy pronto.

—Gracias Susana... —expresó la muchacha—. Esas palabras, significan mucho para mi...

—Quiero comunicarte algo mas —le dijo Susana, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Soy toda oídos... Cuéntame por favor.

—Sucede que ya tengo el nombre para mi bebé... —le hizo saber con dicha—. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí… ¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

—Adolph y yo hemos decidido llamarlo Kieran Daniel...

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con sorpresa y luego no pudo evitar que la nostalgia, la invadiera... Observó con ternura al bebé que sostenía en brazos y se sintió muy contenta... Recordando a su esposo.

_"¿Qué significa Kieran?"_

Le preguntó ella. Pocos días después de que lo conoció.

_"Significa: oscuro, Bonita... Pero mi madre quiso llamarme así, por un santo, el cual era admirado, por su generosidad."_

Le respondió Kieran, mientras le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—Adolph odia su primer nombre y cree que es absurdo imponérselo al niño, y cuando pensamos en una mejor opción… Nos gustó la idea de llamarlo como tu esposo.

—Kieran es un nombre hermoso ¡Me encanta esta noticia! —respondió Candy mirando al bebé que atento la observaba.

—Eso no es todo… Adolph y yo, queremos que tú seas su madrina... Y claro, que Terruce sea el padrino...

Candy sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y afirmó con su cabeza.

—De mi parte acepto... Claro que acepto... —dijo llena de gozo, besando las regordetas mejillas de Kieran Daniel—. Susana... Me haces muy feliz...

—Me alegro mucho Candy, porque esa es la intención... —Susana la miró divertida y luego dijo—. Solo queda esperar la decisión del padrino.

—Yo creo que dirá que si...

—Ya veremos... ¿Cuando volverán de Illinois?

—No lo sé aun... Pero supongo que regresaremos pronto... Terry tendrá reunión con la compañía de teatro.

— ¿Nos veremos entonces?

—Claro que si... Vendré a visitarlos en cuanto regrese, traeré a Terry conmigo y entonces podrás decírselo... —Candy observó al bebé, quien se llevaba su pequeño dedo a la boca—. El Pequeño Kieran, ya quiere comer —le hizo saber a Susana.

—Ya es su hora... ¿Me lo puedes acercar Candy?

Candy asintió le acercó al bebé y se lo entregó en los brazos.

Aquella escena, la llenó de melancolía... ¿Sería que algún día, ella seria mamá también? ¿Que sentiría por su bebé si lo tuviera? Susana se veía tan contenta... Candy respiró hondo y trató de no llorar, pues estaba realmente sensible a ese tema... Aunque no quisiera pensar en eso, siempre terminaba por imaginar a la que fue su madre y se preguntaba ¿Por qué renunció tan fácil a ella? Si una mamá siempre daba todo por su hijo... Jamás lo comprendería. Nunca podría hacerlo…

—Hola Candy... —saludó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Bienvenida a casa, cariño… ¿Cómo has estado?

Adolph Wagner entró a la habitación, luciendo completamente feliz, saludándola con alegría y haciendo que de esa manera, Candy olvidara sus penas. Pues a pesar de todo, ella al final, tuvo mucha suerte de ser abandonada. Tuvo la grandiosa oportunidad de conocer a excelentes personas, mismas, que la hacían inmensamente feliz.

* * *

_Residencia Baker, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

—Si, definitivamente, puedo ayudarte con eso —le dijo Eleanor, ocultando la desmedida emoción, que sentía al ser tomada en cuenta para adquirir, tremenda responsabilidad.

—Bien, no es que quiera parecer un hijo exigente, pero necesito dicho encargo, para hoy mismo...

— ¿Tan pronto? —Eleanor fingió escandalizarse y Terry solo atinó a ponerse rojo.

—Si mamá... Deseo que sea pronto...

Al verlo de aquella forma, la actriz tuvo que aclarar su comportamiento, Terry solía ser explosivo y sensible a las actitudes exageradas y bajo ningún motivo deseaba, que se enojara con ella.

—Solo bromeo, amor... —advirtió Eleanor—. Yo misma estoy impaciente por ello, así que no te avergüences, que yo solo estoy haciéndome la chistosa.

Terry le sonrió, mirándola con emoción y luego no dudó en agregar:

—Ya lo sé Eleanor, se que bromeas… Y es que lo burlón y sarcástico no lo saqué de Richard Grandchester... Esto también lo heredé de ti.

—Así fue, Querido... —le aseguró Eleanor—. Tu abuelo Jonathan, era igual...

—Sinceramente, hubiera querido conocerlo…

—Él te habría amado... Tu abuela también... Pero bueno... No dudo que ellos ya te conozcan y te cuiden desde allá arriba —expresó con tristeza.

Eleanor le miró con melancolía y Terry no dudó en reconfortarla.

—Te aseguro que así es mamá...

Ella finalmente le sonrió y luego quiso cambiar de tema.

— ¿Debo entender que este pequeño, se convertirá en mi nieto? —preguntó señalando a Titán, quien la miraba con atención.

—Si... Será mejor que te acostumbres... —anunció Terry.

—Santo Dios... ¿Cómo resistirme? —preguntó pasando su mano por la enorme cabeza de Titán, al tiempo que le ofrecía otro bocado de emparedado.

—Tuve que hacer de niñera... La mamá de este señorito se ha marchado a Nueva Jersey... Dejándonos solos... —Terry miró a Titán y tuvo que aceptar—. Pude dejarlo en la casa de Candy, pero no soporté que me viera con esos ojos... Y entonces aquí estamos, visitándote.

Eleanor soltó una carcajada y Terry la secundó...

— ¿Lo llevarán a Illinois?

—Por supuesto... Titán no es un perro convencional, es de Candy… Ya puedes imaginarlo, ella no podría estar a gusto sin él... Viajaremos en auto, hasta Illinois —Terry rió sin poder evitarlo—. Podríamos subir al tren, pero nos pedían discreción ¿Cómo podemos pasar desapercibidos contigo? —le preguntó a Titán, al tiempo que le acariciaba las orejas y lo veía con ternura.

Eleanor lo miró con atención, debía reconocer, que estaba gratamente sorprendida, su hijo estaba realmente encariñado con el cachorro. Aquella atención que le daba, era algo increíble. Obviamente había sido conquistado, pensó Eleanor, riendo en sus adentros. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada... En vez de eso, miró su reloj y expresó:

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos a llamar a Alessandro...

— ¿De verdad crees que pueda venir aquí?

—Por supuesto que si... Así que prepara la chequera... Porque si yo tengo que opinar... Seguro querré el más caro... —dijo ella con divertido tono.

—No me importa cuanto cueste... Pagaré lo que sea... —afirmó el muchacho—. Para ella deseo el mejor anillo que exista en este mundo.

Declaró con emoción. Imaginando el perfecto anillo de compromiso para la rubia pecosa.

—Sin duda encontraremos el mejor... ¿Y cuando pretendes entregarlo? —indagó la rubia actriz.

—Aun no lo decido... Pero será allá en Illinois...

— ¿Y la boda? —quiso saber la orgullosa mamá.

—No deseo esperar... Si bien le parece a Candy, nos casaremos pronto —Terry la miró nervioso y luego le dijo—. Quiero que lo hagamos antes de que tenga que reanudar mis actividades en el teatro.

—Convendría que le avisaras a tu padre.

—Le he mandando un telegrama, para que esté al pendiente de recibir mi llamada. Voy hablarle por teléfono apenas lleguemos a Lakewood —Terry la miró con los ojos azules llenos de diversión—. Mi "suegro" me hará el favor de comunicarme con él… Le platicaré mis propósitos…

— ¿Todo lo tienes planeado eh? —cuestionó Eleanor, ella le sonrió con alegría—. ¿Sabes? En estos momentos, te pareces mucho a él… Eres idéntico a tu padre...

Eleanor suspiró como tiempo atrás no lo hacía. Terry la miró y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría que ella fuera feliz, al lado de un hombre que la amara. Sabía que eso era imposible, porque su madre era igual de aferrada que él. Eleanor Baker, era mujer de un solo hombre y ese hombre era Richard Grandchester.

Terry sabía lo melancólica que se sentía, pero no supo que decirle y entonces, en lugar de hablarle, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, haciéndole saber cuanto la amaba.

* * *

_El Hogar de Pony, Illinois_

Ambas mujeres lucían sorprendidas ante las noticias de su hija. Cuando recibieron la carta de Candy, no esperaban leer aquello. Ellas sabían que no era lo que se acostumbraba, o lo que las reglas dictaban, pero Candy dejaría de ser Candy, si no les llevara ese tipo de sorpresas a su vida.

—El joven Kieran, estaba muy interesado en que ella siguiera adelante... —dijo la Señorita Pony—. ¿Recuerda aquella carta que recibimos? Hermana María.

—Claro que si... ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Aún me da mucha tristeza recordarla... Se notaba que ese muchacho, amaba mucho a nuestra niña.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la religiosa y es que ella no dejaba de pensar en Candy y lo mucho que debió sufrir al ver como se le iba la vida al joven Livingston. Ellas no pudieron acompañarla... Pero por Albert, supieron lo mal que se puso en el momento del deceso del muchacho.

—Lo importante es que ya todo ha pasado, Hermana, ella está bien y si se encuentra al lado del Señor Grandchester, le puedo asegurar que será muy feliz.

La Hermana María asintió, rogaba por que las desgracias pararan y si Terruce Grandchester era la felicidad para su hija, entonces que Dios bendijera su relación. Lo que mas quería era que Candy, por fin fuera feliz.

—Ellos llegarán en unos días... —anunció la Señorita—. Y tendremos el gusto de alojarlos aquí...

La religiosa afirmó con la cabeza.

—Candy puede acomodarse con nosotras y al Señor Grandchester, lo enviaremos al cuarto de las visitas —dijo la monja sin pensarlo.

La Señorita Pony asintió, algo divertida, por que era obvio que la Hermana, quería tener a Candy muy bien vigilada. A veces se olvidaba de que ella, ya no era una niña. Aunque claro que también la comprendía, pues mientras no estuvieran casados, lo mejor era que durmieran uno lejos del otro. Ella no sabía que vida llevaban e Nueva York, pero en el Hogar de Pony, tendrían que respetar las reglas.

— ¡Será un gusto tremendo tenerlos aquí! —dijo la Señorita Pony, dejando ver su alegría.

—Ya lo creo Señorita... ¿Sabe? No sería mala idea, comenzar a ordenar un poco... ¿Que le parece si cambiamos de lugar los muebles? A Candy le gustan los cambios de decoración.

—Seria muy bueno, Hermana... Llamemos a los niños para ponernos manos a la obra.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y luego se levantaron de sus asientos, listas para llevar a cabo su redecoración.

* * *

_Palacio de Grandchester, Londres, Inglaterra_

Helena Grandchester frunció el ceño al notar, que el telegrama que tenía entre sus manos, había sido enviado desde América. Intentó averiguar más al respecto, su orgullo así se lo exigió, pero le fue imposible lograrlo, pues su hija lo impidió.

—Alicia... ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldita Mocosa… —reclamó la Duquesa al tiempo que la adolescente le arrebataba el telegrama.

—Este telegrama debe ser importante, papá debe recibirlo.

— ¿Insinúas que yo no se lo voy a dar?

La chica se encogió de hombros y luego la ignoró... Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, tratar de explicar algo a la Duquesa de Grandchester. Esa mujer no era de las que entendía razones.

—Bien, solo te digo, que si le entregas eso a tu padre... Seguramente dejaras de verlo... —apuntó con saña, sabiendo del apego de la chica con su progenitor.

—Entonces que así sea, Madre...

—Richard correrá hacia él... ¿No lo entiendes? Cualquier cosa que Terruce le diga, será el perfecto motivo para que tu padre quiera largarse.

—Terry es mi hermano, mamá... Aunque no lo aceptes, él si es un Grandchester... —le dijo la chica—. Si mi papá es requerido en América, él va ir... —Alicia Grandchester la miró retadoramente—. Deja de hacerlo enojar... ¿Quieres verlo enfermo otra vez?

La Duquesa hubiera querido decirle que si... De hecho, le hubiera gustado gritarle a esa "_Endemoniada chiquilla"_ Que ¡Ella quería que Richard se muriera de una vez por todas! El Duque de Grandchester, de todas formas ya estaba saliendo de su vida... Finalmente, le había pedido el divorcio y estaba decidido a jubilarse e irse a Norteamérica.

¿Qué más le daba si caía enfermo o no?

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decirle nada a su hija, porque aquella chiquilla era la mas rebelde de sus hijos. Cualquier cosa que le dijera en contra de su padre, resultaría contraproducente, y ya estaba harta de los pleitos con ella. Detestaba sus lloriqueos y sus quejas.

—Haz lo que quieras chiquilla tonta, pero no esperes que yo, me encargue de ti cuando el Duque se vaya… ¿Entendiste?

—Perfecto… Ahora... Si me disculpas... Voy a entregar éste telegrama —indicó la chica, desapareciendo rápidamente, sobre el corredor y dirigiéndose hasta el estudio del Duque de Grandchester.

Richard, había estado melancólico, revisando tranquilamente, los pendientes que aun quedaban. Dejar su cargo publico, era algo que debió hacer años atrás... Pero no lo había hecho así, porque no tenía muchos motivos para disfrutar del tiempo libre. Las únicas personas a las que les debía ese tiempo, eran sus hijos: Richard, Alicia y Angus... Sin embargo, ellos nunca estaban en casa, Helena se encargaba de mantenerlos ocupados, muy lejos de él.

Los últimos días, Alicia estuvo acompañándole, pues ella se había impuesto a Helena, decidiendo no regresar al internado y estudiar en casa, decisión que él apoyó, pues aquel ridículo colegio para señoritas, estaba muy lejos de ser lo que el deseaba para su única hija, tantas restricciones están logrando que ese lugar estuviera plagado de chicas problema.

Helena, estaba enfrascada en su vida social... No le importaban sus hijos, Richard y Angus se refugiaron en la escuela, lejos de ella, pero Alicia no pudo hacer lo mismo, ella necesitaba atención y el Duque, era el único que podía dársela.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Alicia en cuanto ingresó al estudio.

—Dime, Princesa...

Alicia le sonrió con alegría, aun adoraba que su papá la llamara así... Tenía 15 años ya, pero eso no le importaba, ella era muy feliz cuando el Duque le hablaba con ternura.

—Te ha llegado esto... —le dijo con cuidado—. Lo han enviado desde América

— ¿De América?

Richard la miró alarmado, tomó el sobre y lo abrió de inmediato, el Duque de Grandchester, lucía ansioso y eso hizo que Alicia se sintiera algo desesperada, pensando en que quizá podía ser una mala noticia. Lo estudió detenidamente y al verlo sonreír, supo que no era nada malo.

— ¿Qué sucede papá?

—Nada malo hija, tu hermano Terry, lo ha enviado.

Ella asintió...

—Alicia, necesito de tu ayuda...

—Claro... ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Richard le sonrió y luego le platicó sobre la llamada que iba recibir, la invitó a estar al pendiente del teléfono y de que Helena no fuera a interferir en aquella comunicación.

—No te preocupes papá... Yo estaré aquí, al pendiente.

La chica asintió y se dispuso a salir del estudio.

—Alicia... —le llamo su padre, ella se detuvo y volteó—. Hay algo que quiero platicar contigo hija… Algo que Richard, Angus y tu madre ya saben...

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró al Duque.

— ¿Lo del divorcio?

Richard asintió.

— ¿Lo sabes ya?

—Ricky y Angus no son de los que guardan secretos... Me enteraron desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Y qué piensas de eso?

—Pienso que me parece bien, pero también pienso que voy a extrañarte...

—No tienes por que extrañarme... ¿No te gustaría estudiar en América? Hay muy buenas escuelas... Puedes venir conmigo, si tú lo deseas

Alicia sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces afirmó... Si, la idea le encantaba.

—Eso me haría muy feliz.

—Pues vete preparando, Princesa... Porque quizá pronto nos vayamos de viaje.

Declaró el Duque sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de su hija, sonriendo con felicidad. De pronto, todo parecía haber tomado su curso, la clave que Terry le había mandado en aquél telegrama así se lo indicaba... Su hijo, por fin estaba con Candy y eso aunado a la compañía de su pequeña Alicia. Lo convertían en un hombre muy feliz.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois_

No podía creerlo, sencillamente... Él, no podía creerlo, mucho menos era capaz de aceptarlo.

_"¡Candy de nuevo con Terruce!"_

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué Candy decidía aquello con tanta facilidad? Archie Cornwell suspiró hondo y luego pateó varias cosas que tenía a su alrededor.

—Sigues siendo un niño, Archie... —le dijo la voz de Albert, mientras se le unía en aquel garage.

—Te equivocas, Querido Tío —mencionó con sarcasmo—. La única que sigue siendo una niña tonta, es tu adorada Candy...

Albert supo que debía ir con cuidado, porque aunque él era la raíz de la paciencia, cuando se trataba de Candy no podía actuar tan pasivamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Archie? Por favor explícamelo...

— ¿De verdad necesitas mas explicación? —preguntó Archie—. ¡Su esposo acaba de morir hace cuatro meses! Ella apenas llegó al país ¿Y ya corrió a los brazos de ese aristócrata mal nacido?

—La juzgas sin siquiera saber sus motivos... —mencionó Albert con pena—. No puedo creerlo… Tú la conoces ¿Y aun así te atreves a repudiarla? Archie, te desconozco….

Albert negó con la cabeza y el chico, altivo le respondió:

—Lo mismo sucedió con Anthony... —declaró con saña—. Exactamente lo mismo, Anthony murió y ella de inmediato buscó consuelo con ese maldito idiota.

— ¿Eso no te dice algo? —cuestionó Albert—. ¡Terry siempre está ahí para ella! Terry es el amor de su vida... El destino finalmente los unió… Y si no te gusta la idea, de que ella por fin sea feliz, yo no puedo hacer nada con eso...

El rubio miró a su caprichoso sobrino y un ultimátum le lanzó…

—Candy y Terry llegarán pasado mañana. Me gustaría que los recibieras con ese cariño que yo se que guardas para ella... —advirtió Albert—. Pero por el contrario, si decides seguir en esta infantil y prejuiciosa actitud... Te invito a no aparecerte... Tú más que nadie, sabe lo mucho que ha sufrido Candy... Te suplico que no le hagas mas daño... Si sigues pensando mal de ella, aléjate, por favor...

Albert, se marchó. Y Archie se mantuvo de pie, sobre aquel garage, apretando los puños y dispuesto a tomar sus cosas y llevarse a su esposa e hija de ahí.

* * *

_Central Park South, Manhattan_

Había sido un día muy largo. Sin embargo ya todo había terminado, se sentía muy contenta por lo que había hecho. Visitar a Susana, Adolph y al bebé Kieran, le había dejado un sentimiento de satisfacción y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Cuando llegó a casa y vio el recado que Terry le había dejado sobre la mesita de la entrada, su cara se le iluminó completamente. No pudo evitar que una sonora risa se le escapara. Y es que, imaginar a Terry con Titán. Le causaba demasiada alegría.

Salió de su vecindario y se dirigió a la zona sur del Central Park, sin siquiera pensarlo... Deseaba mucho, estar con ellos: añoraba los ladridos alegres de Titán y por supuesto, deseaba con absoluta locura que Terry se le acercara y la envolviera en aquel mundo mágico, el mundo en que él y ella habían entrado, cinco días atrás.

Terry y Titán, ya la esperaban en el apartamento. Ambos estaban realmente ansiosos por su llegada. El cachorro caminaba de un lado a otro, se dirigía a la puerta y chillaba. Terry lo miró con cierta tristeza y entendió perfecto como se sentía, pues él se encontraba sumido en la misma miseria, se identificaba totalmente con el pobre Titán.

—No la hemos visto en todo el día, amigo... —le dijo al lastimoso cachorro—. Pero no me pongas esa cara... Vamos, ven... Dejaré que te subas a mi sofá.

Titán tomó la oferta de inmediato. Se trepó en el sofá y recargó su enorme cabeza en el regazo de Terry. El castaño lo miró con extrañeza y luego sonrió con alegría. Nunca creyó sentir un cariño de esa índole. Era increíble la forma en la que ese perro se había metido en su corazón.

Sin saber como. Ambos entraron en un estado de profunda relajación. Se quedaron completamente dormidos y despertaron hasta que el grito escandaloso de Candy los despertó.

— ¡Despierten bellos durmientes! ¡Ya llegué! —les hizo saber mientras entraba al departamento.

Titán saltó de inmediato y Terry despertó de golpe. En algún otro punto de su vida, él se hubiera molestado mucho por ser despertado de esa forma, pero en ese momento, el escandaloso grito de Candy, era como música para sus oídos.

Titán la recibió con efusividad, pero para fortuna de todos se tranquilizó pronto, y al final le dejó el paso libre al desesperado y guapo castaño, que moría por ser atendido también.

—Hola —saludó la rubia con timidez.

— ¿Ese es el mejor saludo que me puedes dar? —preguntó Terry fingiendo dolor—. ¿Solo "Hola" y ya?

—No me has dejado terminar... —respondió ella, acercándose hasta él, tomándolo de las solapas de su traje y obligando a que descendiera hasta la altura de sus labios—. Ya llegué, guapo... —le dijo muy suavemente, antes de ahogarlo con sus labios.

Terry la tomó de la cintura y la elevó suavemente... Sosteniéndola, con habilidad. Amarrándola a él con decisión, demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado.

—Te extrañé mucho, Preciosa... —le dijo cuando despegaron sus labios.

—Solo me fui unas horas, Querido... Pero... ¿Sabes? Yo también te extrañé —admitió sin pena—. Te extrañé muchísimo Terry...

Él sonrió con júbilo y luego volvió a besar a su Pequeña Pecosa... Era inaudito y estaba muy consciente de eso, pero no podía quedar satisfecho de ella. La besaba, la volvía a besar y seguía sediento de Candy White. La amaba tanto...

—Una vez ya te lo dije... Pero te lo vuelvo a decir... Me agrada mucho, que pronuncies mi nombre, Candy... —le hizo saber él con necesidad.

Ella lo miró soñadora y sin pensarlo posó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Y yo también, adoro que pronuncies el mío...

—Te amo... Candy Pecas...

—Yo también te amo... Terry Berrinches...

—Basta de sobrenombres... —dijo él fingiendo enojo—. Mejor, preparemos la cena y mientras me cuentas, cómo te fue con Susana y su clan.

Los dos rebeldes, prepararon la cena y platicaron mientras llevaban a cabo sus tareas. Candy no pudo ocultarle la dicha que le representaba que Susana y Adolph, hubieran pensando en ella como la madrina de su hijo.

Terry por su parte, se preguntó si aquellos dos no iban a requerir un padrino... ¿Acaso pretendían adjudicarle ese titulo a cualquier extraño? Moría de lo celos de solo pensar que Candy compartiría dicha responsabilidad con otro hombre... No le asombraría que eso pasara, finalmente ¿Por qué lo iban a tomar en cuenta a él? Adolph lo no lo soportaba y Olga Marlowe tampoco... Seguro su decisión era la que más interesaba, pensó Terry con inseguridad.

A pesar de todas esas dudas, él no preguntó nada. Candy lo notó contrariado, pero Susana no le pidió que le hablara a Terry sobre eso. Así que tuvo que seguir siendo discreta y trató de animarlo. Como era de esperarse lo logró, pues hizo que Terry sonriera de nuevo y siguiera con su interesante labor de cocinero.

Él no era un gran experto, pero podía preparar aquel pollo sin ningún obstáculo, Candy tampoco era una erudita de la cocina, pero era capaz de preparar una buena pasta y una rica ensalada con lechuga.

Al final, satisfechos estuvieron con su trabajo, porque la cena resultó todo un éxito. Estuvo realmente deliciosa. Comieron sin restricción, disfrutando de su apetito, cómo hacia tiempo no lo hacían.

Al terminar de cenar, Terry se ofreció para llevar a Titán de paseo. Pues de ninguna forma dejaría que Candy lo hiciera, ella ya se encontraba acomodando la cocina.

—Llevaré a tu adorado cachorro a pasear, si lo deseas...

La rubia le miró con sorpresa... ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ella se iba a quedar a dormir con él?

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por nada...

—No comencemos de nuevo, Candy... Te pido que me digas lo que estás pensando...

—Que saques de paseo a Titán ¿Quiere decir que me quedaré aquí contigo?

—Por supuesto... ¿O te quieres ir a tu casa? Si es así, ahora te llevo.

—No...

— ¿No que?

—No quiero irme... Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

Terry sonrió... Satisfecho y la miró, completamente invadido por el deseo, pues aquellas palabras excitaron su cuerpo y lo llenaron de gozo. Cuando él se percató de que la Pecosa, lo miraba con profundidad, mientras se mordía el labio… Supo que ella tampoco quería esperar por más tiempo.

—Tal vez... Sea mejor sacar a Titán... Cuando ya no haya vecinos chismosos...

—Si... De hecho... Él ya está dormido... Quizá despierte en unas horas...

Terry se acercó a la Pecosa y luego, deslizó sus manos muy lentamente, por la cintura de la ansiosa rubia.

— ¿Esas horas serán suficientes para que nosotros podamos hacer el amor? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Yo creo que si... Querrá ir de paseo en un par de horas, quizá tres... Será media noche para entonces.

—Suficiente por el momento... —le dijo él, pegándola a su cuerpo—. ¿Vamos al cuarto?

—Si... Vamos... —respondió ella con emoción—. ¡Vamos ya! —le dijo halando de él.

Terry la siguió sin poder evitarlo y en cuestión de segundos, entraron nuevamente a su mundo mágico. Una vez más, Terry le haría el amor a su adorada Candy. Era la primera vez que lo hacían ese lugar, por lo que seria doblemente especial para ellos.

Candy, ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de desnudarla y a la manera en que él veneraba su cuerpo, cada que lo hacía... Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Terry tenía planeado, hacer algo que en su cabeza, había rondado, desde el mismo instante en que probó el exquisito sabor, de la húmeda intimidad de la rubia. Aquella vez se conformó con saborear los dedos de su mano, sin embargo, ya no era suficiente... Él, sentía la necesidad de probar a Candy de forma directa. Justo, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más.

Cuando la rubia notó que los dulces besos de Terry subían por sus piernas, no dijo nada, se limitó a disfrutar, el siempre lo hacía, dejaba un camino de besos en sus piernas hasta subir a su abdomen... Pero esa vez, Terry Grandchester no lo hizo así... Él se detuvo, justo a la altura de su intimidad y entonces, Candy quiso saber que estaba sucediendo...

— ¿Qué... Haces? —preguntó presa del placer, al sentir que Terry la frotaba gentilmente, no era la primera vez que frotaba su parte íntima de esa forma, pero al, ver que él acercaba su boca, no dudó en preguntar...—. ¿Qué haces Terry?

El castaño, sonrió con júbilo... Pues era obvio que ese tipo de placer, ella no lo había experimentado, sería la primera vez para ambos... Y eso, sinceramente ¡Lo volvía loco!

—Intentó darte placer, Candy...

— ¿Así?

—Si, así... ¿No te gustaría?

Ella no sabía que responder... Kieran jamás lo hizo, en realidad, Terry hacia un montón de cosas que su difunto esposo no hacía... Pero pensar en que Terry la besaría justo ahí... La ponía a temblar...

—Probemos... Si no te gusta lo que hago, entonces... Me detengo...

Candy no pudo decir nada, su voz se había esfumado, se limitó afirmar con la cabeza...

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —preguntó Terry con burla

—No...

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres o no quieres que yo...?

—Si quiero...

Terry sonrió con satisfacción y luego... Luego simplemente, se dedicó a complacer a su mujer. Como era de esperarse, Candy no se quejó.

La rubia pecosa se dejó llevar por la deliciosa sensación que los labios de Terry le regalaban... Sumida estuvo en el mundo del placer. Se abandonó en las artes amatorias de Terry, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaba con él, pues después de que el castaño la hizo terminar, él no tardo en colocarse encima de ella y comenzar de nuevo su misión de complacerla... Le hizo el amor, lenta y posesivamente, dejándole claro una vez más, que él y sólo él, era el hombre de su vida.

Al terminar con aquél placentero encuentro, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y entonces rieron por la hermosa coincidencia.

—Soy muy feliz, Terry… Soy tan feliz, que a veces siento miedo… —le dijo ella, abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo del muchacho.

—Ese sentimiento es muy normal, yo también me siento así… Pero cuando miro hacía adelante, pienso que esos absurdos temores no tienen importancia… Nos amamos… Estamos juntos ¿Por qué preocuparnos de lo que pueda o no pasar? —Terry besó la frente de la Pecosa y la abrazó con más fuerza—. No creo justo, empañar nuestra felicidad con temores, Pecosa…

—Tienes razón… No hay por que temer.

El chillido de Titán los hizo salir de su cómodo descanso y entonces, Terry supo que debía cumplir con la obligación que él mismo se adjudicó.

—Volveré en 15 minutos… —anunció antes de dejar un ardiente beso, en los labios de la sonriente Candy.

—Te estaré esperando, guapo…

—Más te vale que así sea Preciosa Pecosa… Porque voy a regresar con ganas de más... —advirtió con los ojos azules llenos de posesión, haciéndole saber lo que le esperaba a su regreso.

Terry la besó una vez más y luego finalmente salió de la habitación para atender a Titán… Dejando a una Candy contenta, enamorada y momentáneamente satisfecha... Que ansiosa, ya contaba los minutos para que su gran amor regresara a su lado.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	22. Chapter 22

_Laura Grandchester, Gadami Grandchester, Liz Carter, Yazmina, Iris Adriana, Dulce, Vero y Ana Alondra... Chicas hemos llegado al final, ya los últimos capítulos estarán aquí, infinitas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia._

_Fue un honor leer sus comentarios y mensajes privados, no hay nada más gratificante que eso ¡Un saludo! Y nos estamos leyendo, en el epílogo de esta historia les dejaré más detalles sobre el próximo Fic._

_Igualmente, gracias a quienes leyeron de forma anónima :) me quedó muy contenta por tantas visitas que he recibido._

_¡Y ahora si... Les dejó el penúltimo capítulo, el final y el epílogo!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._**

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo 19**

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago, Illinois, 17 de agosto de 1922_

Uno, dos y varios, fueron los besos que Terry, traviesamente le robó a Candy, mientras un carruaje los dirigía hasta la Mansión de los Andrew.

Al final, su esperado viaje por carretera no fue posible. Pues aunque Terry se negaba aceptarlo, no estaba en condiciones para manejar un automóvil, al menos no, por tanto tiempo… El actor lucía tan desvelado, que Candy optó por que el traslado a Chicago fuera en tren... Ella no quiso exponer al guapo castaño a conducir en ese estado. Terry necesitaba descansar.

—Terry... Deja de hacer eso...—pidió Candy con debilidad, obligándolo a mantener las manos quietas, adoraba que Terruce la tocara de esa forma, sentir sus manos por debajo del vestido, acariciandola con descaro, era algo que la volvía loca, sin embargo, ya no era posible continuar—. Te... Terry... Por favor… —le pidió con sus ojos verdes, llenos de ruego.

—Está bien... —respondió él con inconformidad—. Ya te dejo en paz..

—Estamos llegando, Terruce…

—Lo sé... Pero deseo continuar con esto, al rato...

Terry le sonrió con perversidad y Candy se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Eres como un niño travieso... —le dijo ella con cierta ternura, acomodando sus cabellos y posando un dulce beso en los labios del castaño.

Sorprendiéndolo así, una vez más... Pues él bien sabía que estaba siendo empalagoso y posesivo con ella. La realidad era que no la dejaba respirar o moverse, la besaba y la tocaba a su antojo... La quería suya todo el tiempo... Y Candy estaba siendo muy benévola al respecto, pues en vez de molestarse con él, le consentía su caprichoso comportamiento. Su sonrisa y el dulce beso que le dio, en esos momentos, se lo demostraron... "_Me amas, Pecosa... Me amas mucho..."_ admitió Terry Grandchester, mientras la miraba con admiración.

Cuando por fin bajaron del transporte, la mansión de los Andrew se dibujó imponente, frente a ellos. La pomposa construcción, lucía esplendorosa e intimidante, tanto así, que logró impresionar al joven actor.

—Santo Cielo... ¿Esta es la mansión de Albert? —preguntó Terry con asombro.

—Si... ¿Es muy bonita, verdad? —interrogó Candy jalando la correa de Titán, quién parecía interesarse en seguir a un par de pajarillos, que revoloteaban con naturalidad a su alrededor.

Terry la observó fijamente y luego no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse hasta ella y tomar el control… Si Titán se decidía, terminaría por arrastrarla. El cachorro se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, estaba creciendo y en ocasiones se comportaba de forma un tanto intransigente. Solo él lograba calmarlo.

—Yo lo llevaré... —anunció Terry, mientras Candy volteaba y coqueta, le sonreía.

—Gracias... —contestó ella, acercándose más a él para poder besarlo—. Sabes que lo adoro, pero no quiero hacer un espectáculo con los Andrew, al menos no tan pronto, Titán es capaz de arrastrarme frente a todos.

—Una Mona Pecosa tratando de dominar a un Fila Brasileiro... Definitivamente sería todo un show —mencionó Terry con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella le dio un golpecito y luego tomó su maleta... El portón que daba acceso a la lujosa propiedad, estaba siendo abierto. La hora de la verdad había llegado, pensó Candy con nervios...

—Te amo Candy... —le recordó Terry antes de entrar—. Y quiero que sepas, que no dejaré que nada malo te suceda.

—Yo también te amo —afirmó ella, decidida afrontar lo que viniera—. Y de igual manera, quiero que sepas, que yo haré lo mismo contigo, te protegeré, sin dudarlo.

—Pecas Preciosa ¿Me quieres matar verdad? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—Terry… —ella lo miró con enojo y luego quiso saber…—. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

—Porque con esa declaración que hiciste… Me estoy muriendo de amor, por ti…

Ella le sonrió y respondió con entereza —Entonces, prepárate porque yo voy a seguir atacándote, tengo mucho amor para ti, Engreído…

Él sonrió, satisfecho. Sinceramente, podía escuchar esas declaraciones amorosas todo el día y no se cansaría de hacerlo. Jamás creyó que viviría para caer en ese "ridículo" círculo en el que caen las parejas enamoradas. Podía decir con toda seguridad, que él adoraba la cursilería y el romanticismo, pues estos venían de labios de su querida Candy White.

George Johnson, los esperaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa y al ver que el portón se abría y los dos rebeldes y Titán ingresaban, no dudó en recibirlos y atenderlos cordialmente, de inmediato.

—Buenos días, Señora Candy, Señor Grandchester... Bienvenidos a Chicago.

—Gracias, Señor Johnson —respondió Terry, mientras veía a su Tarzán Pecosa acercarse hasta el hombre y darle un cariñoso abrazo.

No es que a Terry le dieran celos, porque él sabía que George era como un papá para Candy. Pero si le causaba mucha gracia, la forma en la que la Pecosa, hacía sonreír al "acartonado" Señor Johnson.

—Señora Candy... —le dijo él con timidez—. ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien George ¿Y tú? Cuanto me alegro mucho de verte...

—Me encuentro bien, Señora y yo también me alegro mucho de verla... —George sonrió bellamente y les dijo—. El auto esta disponible ¿Desean descansar un rato o quieren marcharse ahora?

—Pues... Sería prudente ver a la Tía Abuela primero —dijo la chica.

—La Tía Abuela, ya se ha ido a Lakewood... —anunció George—. Debía atender algunos asuntos allá... Motivo por el cual, decidió partir hace algunas horas.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos a Lakewood cuanto antes ¿No lo crees Candy? —preguntó el castaño.

—Si eso será lo mejor...

—Iré por el auto si me lo permiten.

—Por supuesto Gorge, muchas gracias.

George, se retiró y entonces para Terry, fue inevitable, hacer una reflexión, en voz alta.

—Espero que los asuntos de tu Tía Abuela, no sean parte de un ritual extraño, para darnos la bienvenida... —apuntó Terry con cara de miedo.

Candy rió divertida, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Eres malo...

— ¿Qué quieres que piense? —interrogó el guapo castaño—. A tu Tía solo le falta la escoba para volar... La mala es ella… Es un pedazo de Satán que anda por ahí, caminando… Y no trates de decir nada para disculparla, porque aunque no la conozca en persona, he escuchado suficiente sobre ella.

Candy rió con ganas y luego se dejó abrazar por un divertido Terry.

—No es para que te rías… Pero… Me gusta hacerte reír, Candy...

—Y a mi me gusta que lo hagas...

— ¿Aun cuando me burle de Elroy?

—Aun así... Malvado.

Respondió Candy, antes de que George llegara con el auto y se dirigieran a su gran aventura.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois_

Sus ojos marrones, destellaron con furia, al notar que Annie no pretendía mover un solo dedo, para irse junto a él. Aquello le molestaba de sobre manera, pues no creía justo que su esposa no lo apoyara.

Se suponía que la mujer debía obedecer a su marido, así era con todos sus conocidos, sin embargo, Archie no estaba percibiendo nada de eso, Annie, no tenía la minima intención de obedecerle.

—Sinceramente, no te comprendo... Actúas como aquel chico, del Colegio San Pablo...

— ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Si de nuevo viene ese imbécil, a jodernos la vida a todos!

Annie no estuvo de acuerdo y por ello tuvo que ser valiente y decir:

—No... No te equivoques... Archie... —expresó la muchacha—. Terruce no nos viene a joder la vida de todos, al único que se la está jodiendo, es a ti… Y eso es, porque tu mismo así lo has decidido.

Archie abrió los ojos con asombro, jamás la vio tan molesta, mucho menos la había escuchado decir malas palabras... Annie nunca se comportó de aquella manera. En el fondo, él sabía que estaba exagerando. Pero Archibald Cornwell, de ninguna forma lo iba aceptar ¡Jamás lo haría!

— ¿Esa es tu ultima palabra Señora Cornwell? —le preguntó el muchacho con decisión.

—Si, esa es mi última palabra, Señor... —respondió ella, igual de decidida—. Será mejor que te marches ahora, porque Candy ya va llegar... George se comunicó hace una hora y media, para avisarnos que ya venían

—Así será, no te preocupes… Yo me voy ahora.

Archie tomó su maleta, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y simplemente, se marchó... Andando, como alma que lleva el demonio, olvidándose se su familia y dispuesto a saciar sus inmaduros caprichos.

Albert, quién lo miraba desde su estudio, no pudo hacer nada, mas que negar con la cabeza y reírse de aquel absurdo comportamiento de su sobrino. Algo en su corazón, le decía que Archie volvería arrepentido, por eso, ya no se preocupaba por él.

—Se ha ido... —le anunció la voz de Annie a su espalda.

Albert volteó para ver a la esposa de su sobrino y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le respondió:

—Es lo mejor que puede hacer, necesita tiempo a solas, para tranquilizarse.

—Yo también creo que es positivo, el hecho de que se vaya por un rato.

—Archie siempre ha sido muy hostil con Terry, pero me preocupa que esta vez, no solo Terry se lleve su odio.

—Es lo que a mi me tiene intranquila... —admitió Annie—. Es con Candy la molestia, él nunca hizo tal cosa...

—Cree que Candy se está apresurando.

—Pobre Candy... Esto, es lo que siempre ha querido... ¿Cómo juzgarla? —cuestionó Annie—. Además... Kieran, deseaba que ella rehiciera su vida pronto...

—Incluso la Tía Abuela lo entiende... No lo aprueba, pero es evidente que no armará un escándalo por ello —Albert le sonrió a Annie y le animó—. Archie regresará. Después de que reflexione, se va dar cuenta de la tontería que está cometiendo y entonces, volverá por su propio pie...

—Gracias por escucharme Albert...

—De nada, sobrina… Por favor no te preocupes y cambia esa cara, Candy puede darse cuenta de todo.

Le dijo él, mientras Annie le sonreía alegremente, confiando en que todo saldría bien y que su adorado Archie, regresaría pronto, para ser el mismo chico bondadoso que siempre había sido.

* * *

_Lakewood, Illinois_

¡Era lo único que le faltaba!

Eso pensó el muchacho, al tiempo que golpeaba fuerte contra el volante.

Salió del vehículo y observó el desperfecto _"¡Demonios!" _gritó en sus adentros ¿Cómo iba arreglar eso? Él no sabía nada sobre neumáticos... Siempre ignoró las enseñanzas que su hermano Stear, le dio en diversas ocasiones… ¿Por qué no le puso más atención? Se preguntó inútilmente, mientras veía de nuevo, el neumático destrozado.

Ante el negro panorama que se dibujaba frente a él, Archibald Conrwell, prácticamente se echó a llorar. Aceptando que quizá, ese era el castigo divino que había recibido, por comportarse como un patán.

Si… seguramente Dios, deseaba hacerle ver lo "_idiota" _que se había portado.

Un sonoro pitido lo hizo recobrar la confianza, sin embargo, al ver al conductor del auto, supo que la ayuda podría no llegar…

— ¿Cómo te va Archie? —cuestionó una burlona voz.

—Mal, como tú mismo puedes ver…

—Un neumático hecho trizas, siempre es un problema, lo comprendo perfectamente.

—Si...

—Supongo que necesitas ayuda ¿No?

Archie respiró hondo y eligió muy bien sus palabras, pues ese burlón y detestable muchacho, era el único que le podía ayudar.

—Es correcto... Necesito ayuda, Neil.

Neil Leagan le sonrió y luego de mirarlo le dijo:

—La venganza, definitivamente, es dulce... —apuntó mientras encendía de nuevo su automóvil—. ¿Ayudarte? ¿A ti que siempre me has tratado como basura? Jajaja... No... De ninguna forma, primo... ¡Arréglate tú solo! —le gritó al tiempo que arrancaba su vehículo, con energía y cubría de polvo, el incrédulo rostro de Archie.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —exclamó el chico Cornwell, sintiéndose el ser mas desgraciado del planeta.

Solo le quedaban dos opciones: seguir esperando a que alguien le ayudara ó dejar el auto a media carretera, mientras él caminaba hasta el pueblo... Archie, con toda sinceridad, no sabia cual era la mejor opción. Su día estaba completamente arruinado y lo peor era, que el culpable de todo ese drama, era él mismo.

* * *

Sus ojos, adoraban observarlo concentrado.

Terry Grandchester, lucía demasiado guapo, cuando centraba su atención en cualquier cosa y la carretera, no era la excepción.

Candy río traviesamente al percatarse de sus pensamientos… Era increíble la forma en la que ese hombre ocupaba su imaginación. Día y noche, ese guapo y perfecto ser, se adueñaba de su cabeza, estaba convertida en la Candy de los tiempos del San Pablo, cuando hasta en la sopa, veía a su amado. La rubia rió de nuevo, a sus 24 años parecía de 14… Y eso no podía evitarlo.

Terry, sin perder la concentración en el camino, se atrevió a decir:

—El que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda —aseveró—. ¿De qué travesuras te estás acordando eh, Mona Pecas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y luego le respondió:

—No me he acordado de ninguna travesura... Me río por que creo que, luces tremendamente chistoso, cuando te encuentras conduciendo —mintió la muchacha.

— ¿Chistoso?

—Pues si... Te ves bastante chistoso, Terry...

—Lo chistoso, Tarzán Pecosa ¡Es pariente de lo feo! —dijo Terry con fingido malestar—. ¿Estás diciendo que me veo feo cuando conduzco?

—Digamos, que más o menos… —le contestó Candy.

—Dale gracias a Dios que voy al volante, porque de lo contrario, estarías sufriendo las consecuencias de esa confesión.

Candy rió sonoramente y le hizo saber:

—Suenas amenazador... Señor Grandchester.

—No me obligues a orillar el auto... Y hacer validas esas amenazas, Pecosa... Porque entonces, llegaremos con Albert, hasta mañana. Pienso hacerte pagar cada una de tus palabras y eso lleva tiempo…

Candy no pudo hacer nada más que reírse, luego fijó sus ojos en el camino. El pueblo de Lakewood, ya podía verse a lo lejos y aquello ya llenó de melancolía.

—Ya casi llegamos al pueblo ¿Qué tan lejos esta la mansión? —preguntó Terry, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

—No tan lejos... Pasando el pueblo, solo nos quedan algunos metros que recorrer.

—Entonces... ¿La hora de la verdad de acerca? —cuestionó Terry seriedad y Candy respondió en el mismo tono.

—Definitivamente.

—Elroy Andrew, en realidad no es una bruja ¿O si? —preguntó Terry volviendo a bromear—. No debemos preocuparnos... Animo Pecas...

Candy asintió con su cabeza y de nuevo, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. En verdad, él tenia toda la razón, no había de que preocuparse. La Tía Abuela no era ningún monstruo.

Al atravesar el pueblo, Candy sintió que oficialmente, estaba en casa. Sin duda, el pintoresco lugar, le alegraba el corazón por completo.

—Tal vez al rato, deje que me lleves de paseo... —advirtió Terry con una sonrisa.

—Y tal vez yo permita que me invites un helado...

—Ya veremos si me convences...

—Le aseguro que lo haré, Milord… —expresó ella con aquella lujuriosa y traviesa voz que Terry tanto amaba—. Tengo muchos métodos para convencerlo, lo sabe —afirmó ella convencida.

—No me acuerdo de dichos métodos… —le respondió él con coquetería—. Pero me pondré en sus manos, apenas lleguemos a Lakewood, buscaré la forma de que usted me convenza con sus métodos, Milady…

Ambos sonrieron y luego siguieron concentrados en el camino, ignorando que al salir del pueblo, se encontrarían con su primera sorpresa.

* * *

Después de Neil Leagan, nadie más pasó por aquel camino... Era increíble, pero Archie, sabía que no podía culparlos... Ese camino solo lo usaban los automóviles, casi todos los hombres y sus carretas solían tomar atajos para llegar directamente al pueblo, muchos evitaban el contacto con los autos, debido a que conductores impertinentes, terminaban por espantar a los caballos.

Mientras estaba ahí, varado, sin absolutamente nada que hacer, no pudo evitar pensar en Candy y en lo molesto que estaba con ella… No era el hecho de que rehiciera su vida, estaba muy claro en eso… Candy era una mujer hermosa, que tenía muchas cosas por vivir, definitivamente se merecía encontrar un hombre que la amara, la protegiera y que le diera hijos… Pero… la gran pregunta que siempre terminaba haciéndose era:

¿Por qué tenía que ser Terruce Grandchester?

¡Ese hombre la humilló, prácticamente! ¡Se había casado con otra! ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? ¿Y si él volvía hacerle lo mismo?

_"No me quiero convertir en un asesino,_ dijo mirando al cielo, _Stear… yo no quiero convertirme en un matón… Pero si ese maldito aristócrata se atreve hacerle algo, yo no voy a dudar en perseguirlo hasta el al fin del mundo y matarlo…"_

Archie realmente estaba muy temeroso del futuro, era por eso que actuaba de esa forma tan rara, amaba a Candy, pero ya no lo hacía como la amaba en el pasado… A Candy White, había aprendido amarla como se ama a una hermana… Y era por esa razón que su instinto protector, se había disparado y yacía sin control.

Cuando al fin, se decidió a regresar a la mansión y dejar su auto en aquel lugar, la luz en el camino, finalmente apareció. Un auto muy conocido para él, se detuvo, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

Apenas se detuvieron, la rubia corrió hasta él y lo enredó en un abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasó Archie? —le preguntó ella mientras acariciaba su rostro, preocupada como nunca—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

Archie se sintió terriblemente culpable... Él no merecía ni siquiera mirarla... Ahí estaba su Dulce Candy, su ángel, deseando poder reconfortarlo, mientras él había pensado lo peor de ella.

Los ladridos del imponente Titán, taladraron sus oídos e instintivamente, volvió su vista para verlo... Pero sus ojos no se encontraron con el cachorro... Sino con Terruce Grandchester, quien "como si le interesara" ya se acercaba para ver el desperfecto del auto.

—Hola Archie...

El muchacho no pudo ni contestar, se limitó afirmar con la cabeza, en forma de saludo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien… Solo un poco asustado.

—No es para menos, tu auto pudo salirse del camino…—señaló Terry, mirando la curva y el desfiladero que tenían a tan solo unos metros.

Archie estaba tan molesto por las tonterías que lo aquejaban, que jamás se percató de eso… Era cierto, había corrido con suerte, algunos metros más y el accidente hubiera sido de cuidado… Él pudo morir… No solo era un neumático destrozado. En realidad, pudo tratarse de algo mucho peor.

— ¿Tienes el neumático de repuesto? —preguntó Terry y Archie asintió—. De acuerdo... Dámelo y lo cambiaré...

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse algo alarmada ante tal suceso, estaba muy preocupada por el chico Cornwell. Ella no dudó en acompañarle a sacar el neumático y las herramientas que yacían en la parte trasera del auto.

—Bendito Dios que todo está bien… ¿De verdad no te lastimaste Archie? —preguntó la rubia.

—No me lastimé, Gatita… —le dijo él, abrazándola fuerte y posando un beso sobre su mejilla—. No te preocupes.

La mirada del castaño, se cruzó con la de él, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Archie le acercó el neumático de repuesto y luego se dedicó a observar su trabajo.

Candy por su parte, se retiró un momento, para sacar del auto al caprichoso Titán, quién estaba más que interesado en bajarse e ir a donde estaban ellos. Al bajar al cachorro, camino de nuevo hasta el auto de Archie y miró a Terry con infinito amor...

Su Terry, se veía hermoso, con aquella camisa remangada, no tomándole importancia al hecho de que tal vez se iba a ensuciar el resto de la ropa. Lo único que le interesaba era ayudar… "_Lo amo..."_ pensó la rubia con orgullo al percatarse de que Terry, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, notar su fuerza al destornillar aquel neumático la dejó sin habla y también puso a volar su imaginación... Lo adoraba...

Sin embargo, no pudo apreciarlo por mucho tiempo, pues Titan estaba tan inquieto que optó por pasearlo un rato.

—Nunca fuimos amigos —dijo Archie refiriéndose a Titán—. Desde pequeño me odia, así que no me sorprende que ahora me quiera comer...

—A mi tampoco me aceptaba, pero he tenido que valerme de algunos trucos... —dijo Terry preparándose para hacer el neumático—. Seguro que también te funcionarán a ti...

Archie se sintió horriblemente estúpido... Comprendiendo que tanto odio para Terry, al final no servia de nada.

Había salido de su casa, dejando solas a su esposa e hija, para huir del actor... ¡Todo para que hubiera terminado siendo asistido por él! Eso, definitivamente, había sido una bofetada, que el destino le propinaba de forma muy elegante. No dudaba que allá arriba, Stear estuviera revolcándose de la risa.

—Ya está... —dijo Terry.

—Gracias... Yo… No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

— ¡Wow! Sin una sola mancha…—le dijo Candy a Terry, haciendo que éste sonriera con satisfacción—. ¿Y a dónde ibas eh Archie? —preguntó Candy, sorprendiéndolo y dedicándole una de sus lindas sonrisas.

—Al pueblo... Iba a... A comprar algunas cosas... —mintió miserablemente.

—Entonces... ¿Te veremos al rato? —le preguntó ella con emoción.

Archie no pudo negarse, cuando ella lo veía y le sonreía de esa manera, el simplemente se encontraba perdido. Siempre que ella hacía eso, él solo deseaba poder seguir haciéndola feliz.

—Me regresaré con ustedes... Annie debe estar preocupada, me tardé mucho ya...

—Si... Será mejor que vengas detrás de nosotros ¡Vamos Archie!

Ella y Titán, corrieron al auto… Archie y Terry se quedaron observándolos con diversión, para luego observarse de frente ellos dos.

—Gracias, Terry...

Le dijo Archie extendiendo su mano.

—De nada Archie

Respondió Terry, estrechándola con firmeza.

—Bienvenido a Lakewood, sígueme... Yo te encaminaré hasta la mansión.

Anunció el elegante muchacho con una sonrisa, misma a la que Terry correspondió con gusto.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois_

Al ver que Archie, llegaba a casa, al lado de Candy y Terry... Annie se sintió simplemente dichosa. Lo recibió con un enorme abrazo y con amor posó un beso sobre sus labios.

Candy los miró por algunos segundos y sintió como su corazón se llenaba con infinita ternura, siempre le gustó verlos juntos, sin embargo ella ignoraba que aquellos dos se estaban reconciliando. Candy no sabía nada sobre lo acontecido horas antes, lo único que ella podía ver, era una hermosa familia unida, Annie, Archie y la bebé Daisy, eran parte de un perfecto cuadro. Estaba tan contenta...

— ¿Pequeña? —preguntó Albert, sacándola de su ensueño.

—Si... Dime...

—La Tía Abuela Elroy, y Terry ya te esperan en el estudio —dijo con toda naturalidad.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con espanto y presurosa se dispuso a preguntar:

— ¿Dices que me esperan? ¿Para qué?

—Tendrán una pequeña reunión antes de la comida.

— ¿Tú no vas estar ahí?

—Oh no... Yo estoy bastante excluido. Esto es cosa de ellos... Parece ser que tu novio, fue quien le pidió que hablaran...

La rubia negó con la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba a Terry? ¡Él mismo los había echado al caldero de la bruja! Pensó Candy con espanto. Apenas y habían llegado… No le gustaba la idea de tener una plática con su Tía. Sin embargo no había más salida que atender dicha petición.

—Entre mas te tardes, peor será el regaño... —advirtió Albert.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Deséame suerte.

—Hmmm... Está bien ¡Suerte!

Respondió el guapo rubio, riendo sonoramente, mientras veía a su adorada Candy, corriendo presurosa por el pasillo.

Elroy Andrew, ya se encontraba impaciente, no sabía ni por qué, pues Candice ya la tenía muy acostumbrada a esos desaires... La rubia siempre llegaba tarde a donde se le citaba, incluso también se daba el lujo de faltar a sus llamados.

No era ninguna novedad para ella, que la chiquilla resultara una irresponsable.

Quizá, su incomodidad, radicaba en la inquietante presencia del muchacho que se encontraba sentado frente a ella... Kieran Livingston, era una maravilla andando, pero Terruce… El joven Grandchester, no era la excepción, Elroy no podía negar que Candice, tenia un gusto exquisito a la hora de elegir a los hombres... Y definitivamente, poseía un tino admirable, pues estar al lado de un Grandchester, seguro era lo mejor que podía hacer, ni ella lo hubiera hecho mejor, ese apellido representaba seguridad en todos los aspectos.

—Iré a ver por que razón no llega Candy... —dijo Terry con tranquilidad.

—Siéntese, Señor Grandchester... —le pidió la Tía con seriedad—. La impuntualidad de Candice, no es algo nuevo para mi y supongo que para usted, tampoco.

Dijo la vieja, precisamente cuando la joven rubia ingresaba al estudio, haciendo su espectacular aparición. Derrapando y sosteniéndose en el respaldo de la silla, para evitar caerse.

—Perdón... Yo... Me entretuve, saludando a Anne y a la niña...

—Toma asiento Candice —le dijo Elroy, en aquel acostumbrado tono, que a Candy la obligaba a obedecer.

—Les pedí que nos reuniéramos ahora, porque debo atender algunos asuntos con los Leagan, mismos que me llevarán toda la tarde. Así que soy toda oídos... Señor Grandchester... Me gustaría que comenzáramos a tratar el motivo de nuestra reunión.

Terry aclaró la garganta y luego se dispuso hablar. No le agradaba nada aquella mandona mujer, pero pondría todo de su parte, para llegar a un entendimiento.

—Antes que nada... Es un gusto enorme, que me reciba aquí en su casa, muchas gracias Lady Andrew... —dijo Terry con soltura—. Le he pedido esta audiencia, por una sencilla razón. Tengo la obligación de comunicarle que su sobrina y yo... Hemos retomado nuestra relación... Como usted ya sabe, Candy y yo fuimos novios hace algunos años... —Terry respiró hondo y continuó—. Se que esto que estamos haciendo, no es lo que se acostumbra... Pero...

—Pero, usted está dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra de caballero —interrumpió Elroy con misticismo, al tiempo que Terry afirmaba—. Kieran Livingston, también me escribió a mi... Lo hizo con la finalidad de que no les pusiera obstáculos a ustedes —aclaró la vieja matriarca—. Sin embargo aplaudo su iniciativa de venir hablarme sobre ello, eso habla muy bien de usted, Señor Grandchester.

—Eso quiere decir ¿Que no hay impedimento de parte de usted, Tía Abuela? —preguntó Candy, haciendo que Terry carcajeara por dentro, la honestidad y la impertinencia de Candy le resultaban adorables.

—Si... Candice... De mi parte no hay impedimento —Elroy suspiró hondo y agregó—. No comulgo con la idea tan liberal de tu dinfunto esposo, pero la ultima voluntad de un hombre, es algo sagrado, para mi, así que no voy a oponerme. Solo les pido discreción... —dijo la matriarca de los Andrew, no sin después agregar—. Y por supuesto, espero que se sigan las reglas y que dicho noviazgo, concluya en matrimonio...

Candy se puso colorada, matrimonio, era una palabra, bastante mayor, de la que Terry y ella no habían platicado. Que su Tía lo dijera de esa forma sonaba a imposición… Candy no desebaba que a Terry le fuera impuesta tal cosa.

—Así será, Lady Elroy. Por favor no se preocupe, que yo lo tengo bajo control.

—Notifíqueme cuando haga su propuesta.

—Por supuesto, será notificada en cuanto eso suceda —le dijo Terry con decisión.

El corazón de Candy se llenó de una inexplicable satisfacción, al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. Incluso, ella se atrevió a voltear y mirarlo. Terry no dejaba de sonreírle y de hacerle saber, con su mirada... Que estaba mas que dispuesto a que su relación pasara a ese nivel.

—Espero que disfrute su estancia en Lakewood, Señor Grandchester, pero si no le importa, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi sobrina ¿Nos permite un momento?

—Por supuesto, Lady Andrew... Y muchas gracias por la bienvenida... Candy... Estaré esperándote... —le dijo él, antes de acercarse a ella y besarla con devoción sobre la frente. Mirándola a los ojos para infundirle confianza—. Nos vemos… —agregó antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del estudio.

* * *

—No pareces asustado... —dijo Archie al verlo salir del estudio—. Supongo que todo está bien ¿No?

—Si... Más que bien... Aunque no te voy a negar, que me deja intranquilo que Candy siga ahí...

—Seguramente, la Tía tiene algunas indicaciones para ella, no debes preocuparte.

Archie lo estudió por un momento, y entonces recordó lo mucho que, Terry protegía a Candy en el colegio. Si, Terry siempre la protegió, incluso lo hizo a tal grado, que se sacrificó al abandonar todo lo que poseía, para que ella pudiera seguir estudiando.

—Terry —le llamó Archie, tranquilamente—. Pienso que ahora ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo también hablemos... Ven... Caminemos por el jardín... —pidió el muchacho, al tiempo que Terry lo seguía.

La mansión de los Andrew, era algo espectacular. Estaba considerada como una casa de campo, sin embargo no era menos ostentosa que la propiedad que tenían en Chicago... Terry se puso algo nervioso al ser conciente de eso... Ellos eran millonarios, Los Livingston también... Y la realidad se reducía a que él no lo era... Su patrimonio de ninguna forma se podía considerar como una fortuna.

Tenía la posibilidad de darle una vida muy decente a Candy, y a sus futuros hijos, pero no sería tan ostentosa. Sabía que la rubia no le daba importancia a esas cosas, sin embargo… Él no podía dejar de sentirse raro al respecto.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas de nuevo con Candy, prácticamente me dio un infarto por el coraje que sentí —admitió Archie sin pena—. Estaba muy molesto con ella, por la decisión que tomó... Pues, yo no confiaba mucho en ti...

—No confiabas... ¿Quiere decir que ya lo haces?

Archie asintió...

—Bastó con verte a su lado para creer en ti.

— ¿Por qué estabas molesto con ella?

—Porque soy estúpidamente conservador y porque... Ya sabes... No me gustó el hecho de que te casaras con aquella muchacha —Archie respiró hondo y continúo—. Se que tu separación con Candy fue de mutuo acuerdo, pero no puedo evitar ser un idiota protector.

— ¿Tus sentimientos por Candy… Ya cambiaron? —preguntó Terry, con paciencia.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Por lo que escuché alguna vez, en los jardines del Colegio —Terry miró al cielo, rememorando aquél momento y luego continuó—. Ese día, Candy me regaló una armónica… y tú… Tú le reclamaste por estar acercándose a mi… Ella no aceptó tus reclamos y luego apareció Annie... Al final, todo se volvió muy dramático… —Terry volvió a preguntar—. ¿Tus sentimientos hacia Candy, ya cambiaron?

—Por supuesto que si… Cambiaron desde entonces… No te voy a negar que en aquel tiempo no amaba a mi esposa, porque no me gusta mentir… Pero hace años que ya todo es distinto… Me costó trabajo renunciar a Candy, sin embargo al final lo logré.

—Archie... Tus temores, son entendibles... Pero... Quiero que sepas que yo amo a Candy y por nada del mundo voy a lastimarla...

Archie asintió... Complacido con lo que escuchaba.

—Lo comprendo y gracias por escucharme… Sé que tú y yo, nunca hemos sido amigos, pero yo espero que con el tiempo, podamos serlo...

—Yo también Archie —le dijo con honestidad—. Debo reconocer que parte de mi hostilidad hacia tu persona, radicaba en el hecho de que te veía muy interesado en Candy —admitió el castaño—. La vi contigo cuando bajamos del Mautitania, luego en el hotel y después en el colegio… Representabas una amenaa para mi...

Archie lo miró con asombro y luego le preguntó — ¿Por eso me golpeaste ese día que me equivoque de cuarto?

Terry asintió…

—Si Archie, fue por eso… Y estoy preparado para admitir, que todas aquellas veces que nos peleamos a muerte, fue por la misma razón…

—Ya que estamos siendo tan honestos… —dijo Archie con cierta pena—. Yo también me declaro culpable… Te detestaba y cualquier oportunidad, era buena para ponerte en tu lugar.

—Bien, es un alivio saber que esas peleas ya no se darán —aceptó el castaño con una sonrisa…

El silencio invadió a los dos muchachos, por largo rato reflexionaron las palabras dichas, entendiendo que el pasado había quedado atrás…

—Será mejor que libremos a Candy de las garras de la Tía...

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?

—Apurando a la cocinera... La Tía Abuela, quiere su comida recién hecha, las mucamas tienen la orden de avisarle cuando la comida esté lista para servir...

—Pues vamos entonces... —dijo Terry, apurando al chico Cornwell, quien se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina.

* * *

Después de comer y de pedirle a Albert que cuidara a su adorado Titán. Candy le ofreció a su novio dar un paseo por los alrededores de la Mansión de Lakewood... Paseo que Terry, no dudo en aceptar.

—Albert se lleva muy bien con Titán, él le va enseñar algunos trucos a Archie, para que el cachorro y él puedan convivir… Así que, Señor Grandchester, tenemos mucho tiempo…

Candy lo llevó a caminar por todos los rincones de la casa, contándole como había sido su vida ahí... Lo bello que fue cuando ella y Clint llegaron a ese lugar.

— ¿Fue aquí, donde conociste a Anthony? —preguntó Terry valientemente, al observar el portal de las rosas.

—Si... Fue justo aquí...

— ¿Estas rosas son las que él cultivaba?

—Si… Cuando el murió los jardineros se hicieron cargo de las rosas… —Candy suspiró con tristeza y a Terry le contó—. La Tía Abuela, deseaba deshacerse de todo lo que le recordaba a Anthony, incluso de estas rosas, Elisa la engatusó y por poco logra que se las llevaran todas a los jardines de los Leagan, pero afortunadamente todo paró y olvidaron aquel saqueo.

—Tu Tía es algo… Especial ¿No?

—Si, mucho en realidad…

— ¿Qué te dijo cuando se quedaron a solas? —quiso saber Terry, mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta donde se encontraba la mano de Candy y la tomaba con suavidad.

—Nada malo, solo me hizo saber algo que yo ya sabía.

— ¿Qué cosa? —insistió el con curiosidad.

—Ella me dijo que soy muy afortunada por tenerte… —le dijo Candy con timidez—. Piensa que tu forma de amarme es única.

—Parece que tu Tía, no es tan mala como se ve…

— ¡Engreído! Dices eso, porque sabes que le agradas y mucho…

Terry la acercó hasta él en un solo movimiento y luego la besó con ternura, tomó sus labios de forma tan suave y tranquila, que Candy no dudó en dejarse llevar, aún sabiendo que podían ser observados.

—Me gusta el aroma de las rosas… —le dijo al despegar sus labios de los de Candy—. En especial, me gusta el aroma de estas…

Terry señaló las rosas blancas. Candy sonrió con alegría y luego le dijo con orgullo:

—Esas rosas son mías…

— ¿Ah si? —cuestionó él con suspicacia.

—Si… Se llaman Dulce Candy…

Terry la miró con atención, como no creyendo lo que ella decía…

—Anthony la creó para mi… —admitió ella con divertida arrogancia.

_"Santo Dios… ¿Cómo puede un simple mortal, competir con eso? ¿Cómo puedo yo superar ese regalo_"

Se preguntó en silencio, Terry Grandchester. Ocultando su infantil descontento. Aunque él era experto en ocultar emociones negativas, en esa ocasión, Candy si pudo percibir su tierno enojo y aquello la hizo reír por dentro, esos celos tan irracionales terminaban por halagarla.

— ¿Quieres conocer la cabaña de Albert? —preguntó ella, deseando que Terry saliera de su mutismo y volviera a sonreír.

— ¿Esa cabaña está lejos de aquí?

—Tan lejos, que es preferible que vayamos a caballo.

Terry sonrió con perversidad y susurrando en el oído de la Pecosa, quiso saber una cosa mas…

— ¿Tu hermano-padre sabe que vamos a estar ahí?

—No…

—De acuerdo, entonces vayamos…

Ambos rebeldes se dirigieron a los establos y luego de tomar un caballo, se dirigieron a la cabaña que Albert tenía en el bosque.

—Lakewood, es exactamente como lo describiste… —mencionó Terry, mirando a su alrededor, dejándose envolver por el verde paisaje y el agradable aroma a hierba fresca.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta? —interrogó la Pecosa.

—Eso quiere decir que me encanta… —le contestó él mientras seguían montando—. ¿Esa casa de allá, es la de los Leagan?

—Si…

— ¿Qué asuntos tiene tu Tía con ellos? ¿Será que nos los vamos a encontrar en la mansión cuando regresemos? —preguntó el muchacho, con cierto disgusto.

—No lo creo… Por lo que sé, están tratando el divorcio de Elisa… Y eso no la tiene nada contenta, los Leagan no pisarán la mansión.

— ¿Elisa divorciada? ¿Quién lo creería? —preguntó Terry, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—. ¡Cielos! Lo que de verdad me sorprende es que alguien haya querido casarse con ella —culminó con una gran carcajada.

—Su matrimonio no fue lo que ella esperaba, su esposo no tenía dinero y ahora se hará rico a costa de sus chantajes.

— ¿Cómo que chantajes?

—Parece ser que Elisa tiene un amorío con su chofer, el los descubrió y ahora amenaza con hacerlo público. La Tía Abuela le dará el dinero que pide para que los Andrew, no se vean manchados con las acciones de Elisa.

—En esta vida todo se paga, no hay duda de eso… Elisa es un ser realmente despreciable y en algún momento el destino le cobraría todas sus maldades —Terry miró a Candy, ella sentía pena por Elisa, pero sinceramente el no la iba sentir, ya había admitido que la pobre Nina estaba loca, en eso estuvo de acuerdo, como fuera ya estaba en el manicomio, pero Elisa, era una loca que seguía suelta, por ella no iba tener pena alguna—. El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere ¿No le gustaban mucho las trampas y chantajes? Pues ni modo Candy… Ahí tiene lo que le corresponde… ¿Estamos muy lejos de la cabaña? —preguntó con el afán de terminar la conversación ahí.

—No… La cabaña está justo allá… Mira…

A lo lejos, se alcanzaba a ver la hermosa construcción que por ellos esperaba, de nuevo, no era lo que Terry imaginó, aquella parecía otra casa, y no una simple cabaña, se rió en sus adentros ¿Los Andrew era ostentosos por naturaleza? Alguna vez, el vivó así, junto al Duque, quien tenía casas para todas las estaciones del año, pero la verdad era que no le gustaba tal cosa.

— ¿Dónde dejo al caballo? —preguntó el castaño, ansioso por bajar de una buena vez.

—Albert construyó un pequeño establo… Dejemos que los caballos se relajen un momento ahí…

Así lo hicieron, bajaron de los caballos y los pusieron en el establo… Resguardándolos de los calurosos rayos del sol.

— ¿Segura que nadie vendrá acá?

—No… Todos tienen sus ocupaciones… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tengo muchas ganas de ti… Y quiero que concluyamos eso que dejamos pendiente en el tren.

—No dejamos nada pendiente, Querido…

— ¡Por supuesto que si!

—Mi mente… No lo recuerda con claridad… —le dijo Candy con coquetería…

Terry la tomó de la cintura y lentamente la acercó a él, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que sintiera su excitación.

— ¿Tu mente está más clara ahora?

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Para nada, en realidad, ahora estoy más confundida… Tiene razón, entremos para que me lo explique con más detalle… Milord…

"Milord" Aquel título, era el que detonaba la pasión en Candy, Terry lo sabía y por ello supo que su sed sería saciada.

—Sus deseos, son órdenes para mi Milady…

Expresó Terry, antes de sorprenderla y alzarla en sus brazos, listo para llevarla a la cabaña y hacerla suya, nuevamente.

La cabaña de Albert, había sido remodelada por completo, Candy contaba con su propio cuarto, incluso Annie y Archie también tenían el suyo, aquella casa era un refugio para cuando alguien deseaba pasar algún momento de paz ó esconderse un rato cuando en la mansión había visitas indeseables.

— ¿Cuál es su habitación Milady?

—Aquella… —señaló Candy, embriagada por completo.

Terry no necesitaba más información, rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto y una vez ahí, cumplió los deseos de su adorada Candy. Le entregó toda la pasión que guardaba y es que no importaba cuantas veces ya habían hecho el amor, cada encuentro les resultaba más apasionado, ninguno de los dos, sintió tal cosa antes. En el pasado jamás se comportaron de aquella insaciable manera.

—Te amo… —le recordó Candy, en cuanto sintió que él se derramaba dentro de ella—. Te amo mucho Terry… —reafirmó al tiempo que él le sonreía y se acomodaba sobre su pecho… Exhausto y sin aliento.

—Te amo también, preciosa… —respondió él con el poco aliento que le quedaba, acomodándose para tener a Candy entre sus brazos.

Ella lo entendió y con rapidez se acomodó sobre él, permitiendo que la abrazara, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su pecho, intentando reconfortarlo y disminuir su cansancio.

No dijeron nada más, se dedicaron a reflexionar por unos momentos y a disfrutarse en silencio. Ella, no dejaba de pensar en lo grandiosa y completa que se sentía… Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era y en lo dichoso que sería cuando por fin, Candy se convirtiera en su esposa… No más tiempo contado, ni prisas para amarla, sin duda, eso era lo que más deseaba en la vida. Tener a Candy junto a él por siempre.

Al notar que Candy se quedaba dormida, Terry no pudo hacer más que sonreír, posó un beso sobre sus rizos y la dejó que se perdiera entre sus sueños. Mientras la observaba dormir, un inexplicable sentimiento se apoderó de su ser… Parecía que por fin, las posibles consecuencias de lo que habían hecho, llegaban a su cabeza.

Tenía que convencerla de aceptar casarse pronto y es que él no estaba siendo cuidadoso con ella, fácilmente se olvidó de tomar precauciones, mismas que siempre tomó con otras mujeres…

_"Quizá, ya estés embarazada… Pequeña Pecosa…"_

Se dijo Terry en sus adentros, sintiéndose orgulloso.

_"Si es así… Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo…_ Declaró con solemnidad "Y _si no lo es... El intento le seguiremos haciendo…" _Amenazó con un amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que abrazaba más fuerte, a la mujer que tanto amaba.

**Continuará…**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo Final Parte 1**

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois, 18 de agosto de 1922_

A pesar del cansancio acumulado, Terry no pudo dormir como él lo deseaba.

Toda la noche, dio vueltas sobre su cama, y es que el hecho de no tener a Candy a su lado, lo hizo sentirse incompleto y miserable. Hacía más de una semana que la rubia dormía entre sus brazos. Por lo tanto, al no tenerla junto a él, se sintió tan solo, que fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, durmió dos o tres horas cuanto mucho.

Como era de esperarse a él le habían asignado una habitación, que se encontraba bastante lejos de su Tarzán Pecosa: Terry estaba en el último piso de la "monstruosa" mansión y Candy, se encontraba en el segundo. Celosamente custodiada por la Tía Abuela Elroy y Albert... Motivo por el cual, no había forma de escabullirse hasta aquel cuarto.

El actor, sabía que ni siquiera debería atreverse a pensar en portarse mal, porque cualquier intento por "violar las reglas" seguramente sería descubierto.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, cuando él decidió dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la planta baja, para usar el estudio de su anfitrión. El joven Andrew, le ofreció su espacio para entablar la comunicación con el Duque de Grandchester… Esa oferta no podía ser refutada.

_"No importa que hora sea, Terry, tú puedes usar mi estudio cuando gustes… no pidas permiso, que ya eres de la familia."_

Terry sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, sabia que esa, resultaba la hora perfecta, para llamar a su padre. Pues era de su conocimiento, que en la media tarde de Inglaterra, Helena nunca estaba en casa... Aquella, era la hora en que la Duquesa "Cara de Cerdo" se dedicaba a ir de compras o hacer visitas a todas esas mujeres, que se decían sus amigas.

El guapo actor, caminó sin preocupación, por el largo corredor que lo llevaba al estudio de su amigo. La luz del día, aun no llegaba, pero la servidumbre, ya estaba lista para trabajar, se escuchaban algunos ruidos, característicos de la limpieza y otros tantos en la cocina, donde las cocineras ya preparaban el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Señor Grandchester... —saludaron en coro, las mucamas que yacían aseando en el corredor.

Ambas mujeres de mediana edad, le miraban como las admiradoras, que en ocasiones le esperaban fuera del teatro, aquella actitud hizo que Terry sonriera y no dudó en dedicarles algunas palabras:

—Buenos días, Señoras... ¿Cómo están? —les saludó con amabilidad.

—Muy bien, señor... —respondieron al unísono mientras él les sonreía nuevamente.

—Cuanto me alegro, espero que tengan un excelente día.

—Oh Señor… Nosotras también le deseamos un gran día a usted… —respondió una de ellas, pues la otra, se había quedado muda de golpe.

—Hasta luego señoras, un gusto saludarlas —les dijo a modo de despedida, para luego seguir con su camino.

La presencia de tanto personal de servicio, le recordó su estadía en el Palacio de Grandchester... Excepto que ahí, era más que invisible para los sirvientes. Todos, tenían la misión de servirlo, pero ninguno hablaba con él. Era el hijo bastardo del Duque, cuya importancia no era primordial… La servidumbre se ocupaba de él, solo por compromiso y no por hacerle un bien.

Una vez en el estudio, Terry se sentó rápidamente sobre el sillón de Albert y luego sacó su billetera, pues era ahí, donde guardaba la información que necesitaba. Tomó la tarjeta que el Duque le había entregado y entonces recordó a su padre…

_"Puedes llamarme o escribirme, siempre que quieras... Yo estaré ahí para atenderte, por favor, no lo dudes hijo... Dame el placer de recibir noticias tuyas, Terry…"_

Aquel recuerdo fue suficiente para decidirse a tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de Richard Grandchester, tenía grandes noticias para él y no quería que pasara otro día más para poder decírselas.

Como ya lo esperaba, la comunicación tardó en lograrse, pues una llamada al extranjero, siempre tenía sus inconvenientes. Pero al final y gracias a la buena fortuna, dicha comunicación si fue posible.  
**  
**_**—Terruce... ¿Hola cómo estas?**_**  
**  
—Estoy bien... ¿Quien eres?  
**  
**_**—Soy Alicia... Tu hermana... ¿No me recuerdas?**_

Terry sonrió ante la pregunta... Alicia Grandchester... Nunca pudo convivir con ella, ni con sus otros hermanos, Helena no los dejaba hablar con él. Pero claro que la recordaba, lo hacía perfectamente.

—Claro que te recuerdo Alicia... —le dijo él riendo—. Es solo que tu voz ha cambiado bastante desde que dejemos de vernos...

**_—Yo tenía casi ocho años... Cuando eso sucedió_**

—Debes tener 15 ahora ¿No?

**_—Así es Terruce... Pero no te entretengo más... Me ha dado mucho gusto saludarte... Voy a pasarte a mi papá... No cuelgues, por favor_**

—Hasta luego Alicia, también me dio gusto saludarte.

Terry se sorprendió ante la eficiencia de Alicia, pues el Duque respondió de inmediato. Aquella niña definitivamente no tenía la sangre pesada de su madre, eso le agradaba y mucho.

**_—Terry... ¿Cómo estás hijo?_**

—Muy bien papá, estoy muy bien... Seguro ya lo descifraste ¿No? Pero te lo confirmo: Candy y yo estamos juntos ahora... ¿Tú cómo estás?

**_—Estoy perfectamente bien y con tal confirmación... Ahora me siento mucho mejor... Dime ¿Qué tan juntos están?_**

Terry notó el travieso tono de su padre y luego le respondió:

—Tan juntos como lo están dos personas que se aman y que no pueden esperar... Por eso es que te llamo... Papá... Yo voy a proponerle matrimonio a Candy y aunque no se una fecha exacta para efectuar la boda, pues me gustaría que contemplaras venir aquí, cuanto antes...

**_—Santo Dios... Aun no haces tu propuesta ¿Y ya estás invitándome a la boda? Jajaja... No cabe duda de que a veces te pareces demasiado a mi, hijo..._**

—Se que suena arrogante, pero mi arrogancia tiene un motivo… —dijo el sonriendo levemente—. Estoy muy seguro de lo que tengo… Jamás estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida ¿Sabes Papá? Hoy más que nunca, siento que puedo lograr todo aquello que deseo.  
**  
**_**—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Terry... Y nada, me haría más feliz que presenciar tu enlace con Candy... Por el viaje ni te preocupes, que yo ya lo tengo planeado, desde hace tiempo...**_

— ¿En serio? Pero y… ¿Qué va decir tu esposa? ¿No se molestará?

**_—No, ella no se va molestar... Lo que yo haga o deje hacer, ya no tiene por que interesarle. Después te explico mas detalles._**

Terry se sorprendió mucho, al escuchar esas palabras, pero no quiso interrogarlo más… Y entonces, aunque no lo quisiera, él tuvo que pensar en despedirse.

—Ya debo irme... Pero quiero que sepas que te amo, Papá… Y que Candy y yo estaremos esperándote en Nueva York.

**_—Yo también te amo Terry... Gracias por hablarme... Llegaré a Estados Unidos en algunos días..._**

—No hay prisa, tómalo con calma, por favor hazlo, que te quiero en una sola pieza ,Señor Duque…

**_—Así lo haré, no te preocupes hijo…_**

—Nos vemos... Entonces, cuídate mucho.

**_—Tú también, salúdame a mi nuera, por favor... Te veré luego Terry..._**

Aquella conversación, terminó en ese momento. Terry no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara una radiante sonrisa y que su corazón se llenara de alegría, pues enterar a Richard de sus planes, era muy importante para él.

Un imponente ladrido se dejó escuchar fuera del estudio y los ojos de Terry miraron fijamente al ventanal. Titán corría por el jardín, mientras Candy le sonreía y lo observaba.

Terry, apagó la luz del lugar y luego miró con detenimiento la escena... El can desapareció entre la arboleda y Candy, se quedó ahí, parada... Observando el árbol donde momento antes, había estado recargada. El guapo actor la miró, anticipando en pensamientos lo que la rubia haría y no se equivocó, Candy trepó con agilidad y pronto se encontró encima del árbol.

—Traviesa... Como nada... —dijo en voz alta, decidiendo salir y unirse a ella.

Le gustaba verla disfrutando de su agilidad, pero algo en su corazón decía que debía cuidarla de sus travesuras… Toda la noche pensó en la posibilidad de que ella ya estuviera de encargo… Definitivamente debía centrar su atención en ella… No era seguro que ya fueran a ser papás, pero aún así, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces ahí? Preciosa —le preguntó la voz de Terry, sorprendiéndola por completo.

Candy sonrió y volteó para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella delirante voz. No dudó en devolver el saludo y le respondió:

—Buenos días, guapo... —contestó al tiempo que se reacomodaba sobre la rama del árbol y lo miraba con ojos amorosos.

Al notar que Candy no bajaría para saludarlo apropiadamente, Terry decidió acompañarla. Trepó con agilidad el árbol y después se colocó sobre la rama más segura que pudo encontrar, una muy cerca de su Tarzán Pecosa.

— ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama? —preguntó mirando a Candy con suspicacia.

Ella negó... Moviendo sus coletas de un lado a otro.

—No podía dormir y Titán estaba muy inquieto, así que decidí que era mejor levantarme y traerlo a correr un rato, de esa forma yo podría esperarlo y aprovechar para ver, el momento cuando el sol comience asomarse.

Candy lo miró con detenimiento y al verlo tan bello e impecable como siempre, quiso saber:

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dormiste vestido? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—No… Por favor ¿Qué dices? —preguntó él haciendo aquel gesto arrogante, por el cual Candy suspiraba—. Yo, Candy… Soy madrugador por excelencia... —mintió con maestría, pero la rubia que ya lo conocía cuestionó:

— ¿Te creeré? —preguntó ella con una sonora risa.

—La verdad es que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño... —admitió Terry mirándola a los ojos—. Extrañé tenerte junto a mi… Extrañé hacerte el amor, antes de dormir... —declaró con honestidad, provocando que la pecosa bajara su mirada e increíblemente permitiera que un rubor iluminara sus mejillas.

Terry la observó y con cuidado tomó su mano.

—Una noche lejos de mi alcance ¿Y ya te pones tímida conmigo otra vez? —cuestionó con aquel suave acento inglés, que Candy tanto adoraba.

—No me pongo tímida... —respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Ah no? Pues, déjame decirte que se te notan más las pecas...

Ambos rieron con diversión y luego, Candy se atrevió a decir:

—Es la forma en la que lo dices...

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de decirlo?

—Nada malo tiene —afirmó ella—. Pero creo que nunca voy a dejar de sentirme intimidada ante la forma en la que me miras, o en la que me hablas... Eres muy apasionado... Y aunque yo me sonroje, eso me gusta, me gusta mucho que seas así Terry.

—Y a mi me gusta tu honestidad... —Terry se acercó lentamente a ella y agregó—. Adoro provocar tus sonrojos. Espero no acabar con ellos... Espero que esas pecas, se noten, cada que yo me ponga apasionado contigo.

Declaró el guapo actor, mientras se acercaba a los labios de la rubia y los tocaba con los suyos, suavemente, invitándola abrirlos y a dejarlo entrar, justo como a él le gustaba hacerlo. Ella sonrió, pero luego lo dejó adueñarse de ella, le entregó su boca una vez más, mientras el sol se asomaba y los iluminaba con sus primeros rayos.

Después de delirantes segundos, sus labios se despegaron... Y una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de ambos.

—Dios... Hace años que no veía estas coletas... —exclamó Terry, acariciando los rizos de la rubia—. ¿A que debo el honor de verte como la colegiala del San Pablo?

—Es que... Tenía calor...

— ¿Calor eh? —preguntó con tono travieso.

—Demasiado… —le dijo ella con la misma intención.

—Pues me gustan estas lindas coletas... Me gusta tu cabello en general... —Terry la miró y con seriedad le pidió—. Quiero que me prometas algo...

— ¿Qué cosa quieres que te prometa?

—Que jamás te cortarás ese glorioso cabello...

Candy rió y luego quiso saber.

— ¿Crees que me voy a cortar el cabello tan pequeño como lo usan las mujeres ahora?

—Mucho me temo que si...

—Pues no temas, porque a mi no me gusta esa moda.

— ¡Bendito sea el Señor! No te imaginas como me desespera que usen el cabello de esa forma... Apuesto a que te verías hermosa, tú a diferencia de algunas, tienes una cara armoniosa... Pero ¿Qué voy hacer sin poder enredar mis dedos en tus rizos?

— ¿De verdad te gusta mi maraña de cabellos?

—Me encanta... Amo esa mata de rizos que tienes en la cabeza.

—A mi también me gustan… Son difíciles de peinar, pero, me gusta mi cabello… —Candy observó a Terry, quién atento miraba su rizos y los enredaba en sus dedos… "_Y ahora me gustan más… Porque sé que te gustan a ti…"_ Admitió para ella misma, al ver lo hipnotizado que se encontraba su amado novio.

Ambos respiraron hondo y luego miraron a su alrededor...

—Ya salió el sol... Y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta... —le dijo Terry con cierta pena—. Discúlpame... Interrumpí tu deseo de verlo salir...

—Lo vi salir antes de que me besaras... Así que no sientas pena... Espero que mañana podamos verlo desde el Hogar de Pony ¿Te gustaría?

—Por supuesto que si...

—Bien... Entonces... Tenemos una cita...

Los ladridos de Titán retumbaron en los oídos de ambos, el cachorro luchaba por trepar el árbol también. Ellos lo miraron con ternura y no lo hicieron esperar, pronto bajaron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron a la casa, tomados de la mano y mirando a Titán, que corría con energía.

* * *

_Hogar de Pony, Illinois_

La Señorita Pony, sonrió con alegría, al notar lo bella que lucía la casa... Todos los niños, les habían ayudado a limpiar y a ordenar.

Los chicos siempre se quejaban cuando tenían que asear, sin embargo esa vez todo había sido diferente, al saber que Candy los visitaría todos pusieron de su parte para ayudar y dejar el hogar en perfectas condiciones. Estaba tan orgullosa de ellos, que las lágrimas amenazaron con invadirla.

Miró a su alrededor y supo que todo estaba listo para recibir a su querida hija y al joven Grandchester, solo faltaba que ellos, hicieran su aparición.

—El cuarto de las visitas, ya está listo… Y en el cuarto de las niñas, he acomodado la cama para Candy —avisó la Hermana María.

—Me parece perfecto, Hermana...

—También ya está todo listo, para el día de mañana. El Señor George nos trajo lo indispensable para la fiesta...

— ¿Los niños se dieron cuenta?

—No, los niños no saben nada, no se preocupe... —ella sonrió con alegría—. Hemos tomado nuestras precauciones, pues de lo contrario, arruinarían todo, ya los conoce, son capaces de enterar a Candy, apenas llegue.

—Será una sorpresa para ellos también, eso me agrada.

—Estarán muy contentos, Señorita, ya lo verá...

—Iré a la cocina — anunció con apuro la señorita—. Hay que revisar el horno...

—No se preocupe, eso también ya lo arreglé —le dijo la Hermana, deteniendo sus pasos—. No se vaya... Mire, Señorita ¡Ya llegan! —exclamó al ver que el auto de los Andrew se acercaba— ¡Candy ya está aquí!

Los chicos del Hogar de Pony, corrieron con alegría para encontrarse con el automóvil, dispuestos a colgarse de él, como era su costumbre, sin embargo esta vez los ladridos de Titán los pusieron a raya. Obligándolos a comportarse y haciendo reír a las Señoritas.

—A nosotras, no nos obedecen —dijo la Señorita Pony—. ¿Pero que tal a un perro? —cuestionó, provocando que la Hermana María riera.

—Niños tenían que ser… ¡Cuánto ha crecido el cachorro de Candy!

Del auto, bajó primero el joven Grandchester, les saludó con la mano y luego, muy caballerosamente, se dirigió al otro extremo, para ayudar a Candy y al cachorro.

—Que atento es el joven Terruce... — murmuró la Hermana María, viendo como Terry ayudaba a Candy.

—Es todo un caballero... —respondió la Señorita Pony...

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con mucha atención… Sin ser capaces de ignorar el comportamiento del muchacho.

Apenas bajó del auto, Candy corrió hasta las señoritas y las enredó en un fuerte abrazo. Y ellas sin pensarlo, correspondieron aquella muestra de cariño, la abrazaron, la besaron en las mejillas y luego lloraron junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo estás mi niña? —preguntó la Señorita, reacomodando los imposibles rizos de la muchacha.

—Muy bien Señorita Pony... Muy contenta de estar con ustedes.

—Te ves hermosa... Por favor no llores... —le pidió la hermana con una sonrisa.

—Ya no lloraré, lo prometo...

—Niños... ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije acerca de molestar al cachorro? —les retó la Señorita.

Todos asintieron y se mantuvieron quietos, acercándose a Candy con más tranquilidad.

—Titán ya está muy grande... —le dijo el pequeño Simon.

—Ha crecido mucho... Es cierto... ¡Pero tú también lo has hecho! —Candy lo abrazó con ternura y el chiquillo sonrió— Simon, estás más grande desde la última vez que te vi ¿Qué te dan de comer? —preguntó ella con emoción.

—Como todo lo que me dan nuestras madres… —dijo el niño pelirrojo.

—Candy... ¿Y él quien es? —preguntó Roger con suspicacia, señalando hacía donde Terry se encontraba.

—Es mi novio... —anunció la rubia, con entereza y orgullo, dibujando así una sonrisa en el rostro del actor.

Aquella declaración llamó la atención de los demás chiquillos y todos, miraron meticulosamente a Terry, quien no dejaba de sonreírles. Él sabía que para ellos seria algo incomprensible. Pues meses antes Candy se había presentado con Kieran. Pero afortunadamente la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, les hablaron a los chicos, sobre la muerte del esposo de Candy y para ellos no fue muy difícil comprender que ahora Terry estaba con ella.

Los niños del hogar, eran mucho más maduros que otros niños de su edad, varios de ellos, conocieron la muerte y la soledad muy de cerca. Por ese motivo, no podían hacer más que alegrarse por que Candy tuviera a una persona a su lado.

—Hola... —le dijo a Terry, la más pequeña de los chicos del hogar—. Me llamo Donna ¿Y tú?

—Hola Donna... Me llamo Terry.

— ¿Eres el nuevo novio de Candy?

—Si...

— ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?

—Por supuesto, estaré aquí, acompañándolos.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó ella, intentando mirar a través de la caja.

—Un regalo, para ti y para todos... —declaró Terry—. Candy ¿Por qué no se los entregas? Mientras, yo saludo a las Señoritas.

Candy asintió, comprendiendo que saludar a sus madres, era algo que Terry deseaba hacer por si mismo. Ella tomó la caja y guiñó un ojo a su novio.

— ¡Vengan niños! Colóquense en una fila, niños de un lado, niñas de otro.

Terry le sonrió satisfecho y luego dirigió sus pasos a las mujeres que con emoción le miraban.

—Señorita Pony, Hermana María... Me da mucho gusto volver a verlas...

—El gusto es completamente nuestro —dijo la Señorita Pony, secundada de la Hermana.

—Bienvenido al Hogar de Pony, esta es su casa joven.

Ellas estrecharon la mano que Terry les ofrecía y no dudaron en hacerlo pasar a la casa. Candy los observó con alegría, mientras ella terminaba de repartir los regalos a los pequeños.

Terry titubeó un poco al entrar, pues él estaba a cargo de Titán. Por lo que la Señorita Pony, pronto le hizo saber:

—Por supuesto que este bello chico también puede pasar... —le dijo la Señorita Pony, mirando a Titán—. Le haces honor a tu nombre ¿Eh? —preguntó ella mirando al cachorro, quien ya lucía mas relajado.

Terry y ella ingresaron, mientras la Hermana ponía orden entre sus niños.

—Por favor, pasen todos. La comida ya está lista —les dijo la Hermana—. Niños... Podrán jugar con sus regalos después... Ahora corran a lavarse las manos, que vamos a comer, no quiero que hagan esperar a nuestros invitados.

— ¡Si hermana! —respondieron al unísono, corriendo hasta la puerta del hogar.

—Vamos hija... No hagamos esperar a la Señorita Pony y a tu novio...

—Me da mucho gusto estar en casa... —expresó ella con emoción.

—A mi también, me da gusto que estés aquí, mi niña... —le respondió la Hermana, mientras acariciaba con ternura una de las mejillas de la Pecosa —. Espero que estés hambrienta, porque la comida ya está lista...

— ¿Qué hicieron de comer?

— ¡Es una sorpresa!

—Seguro que me gustará, vamos Hermana María... Vamos alcanzarlos —le dijo tomando su mano y halándola con singular alegría.

* * *

La Hermana María, sonrió contenta, al notar lo bella que le resultaba la escena que estaba observando.

Los niños estaban felices con todos aquellos regalos que el joven Grandchester les había llevado. Corrían, saltaban y sonreían... La religiosa, se sentía realmente dichosa por ellos, pues Dios sabía que los niños, no tenían muchos días como esos.

—Se ven muy contentos... —le dijo la Señorita Pony, mientras se paraba junto a ella y observaba a los niños, ansiosos por llamar la atención de Terry.

—Mucho me temo que no lo van a dejar en paz —declaró la Hermana, sonriendo—. El joven Terruce ha tenido mucho éxito con ellos ¿No le parece?

—Lo ven con mucha admiración, supongo que tendrá a ese pequeño ejército detrás de él.

—Terry tiene la gran capacidad de ganarse la simpatía de las personas que lo conocen... —dijo Candy a espaldas de las Señoritas, uniéndose a ellas y mirando la escena—. No siempre logra demostrar el gran corazón que tiene, pero cuando lo hace... Es porque siente confianza y empatía... Con los niños se ha sentido a gusto, se le nota en su sonrisa, él pocas veces sonríe de esa forma.

Ambas señoritas vieron como su hija observaba al amor de su vida y sonrieron cuando ella suspiró hondo.

—Hija... No hay nada mas bonito, que escucharte hablar de esa manera —le hizo saber la Señorita Pony—. Estoy muy contenta por ti.

—Yo también me siento muy contenta de verte así... Tan alegre... Tan tú... Mi querida y traviesa niña... —la Hermana María no pudo sostener más su llanto y sollozó sin poder evitarlo—. Has vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, Candy, le doy muchas gracias a Dios, por eso.

—Señorita Pony, Hermana María... Se que estuvieron preocupadas por mi, pero ya no hay nada más por que contrariarse —tomó las manos de ambas y luego las apretó con emoción—. No les voy a negar que pasé malos momentos, especialmente cuando Kieran se fue... Pero gracias a él y sus enseñanzas, ahora todo es diferente... Gracias a Kieran Livingston, soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo... —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. Él se aseguró de darle un sentido a mi vida... Y estoy muy consciente de que lo que debo hacer, es seguir por ese camino que él labró para mi…

Las señoritas se limpiaron las lágrimas, que inevitablemente derramaban y luego siguieron escuchando a su hija.

—Kieran fue una parte muy importante para mí y siempre lo voy a llevar en mi corazón... Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que me dio... Porque fue muy especial, le estaré agradecida de por vida… Lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, es una ángel para mi... Cuando lo recuerdo, siempre sonrío.

—Hija, quiero que sepas que mientras tú seas feliz, nosotras también lo seremos... —dijo la Señorita Pony—. Me da mucho gusto que estés haciendo lo que el joven Livingston te pidió.

—Esa fortaleza es la que te caracteriza. Nos alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta, mi niña... —añadió la Hermana María.

Las tres sonrieron, comprendiendo que la tormenta por fin había pasado, la calma finalmente había llegado a sus vidas y eso, las hacía muy felices.

Después de terminar con sus labores del aseo en la cocina, se dirigieron afuera de la casa, para poder disfrutar del aire fresco y de la alegría de los chicos. Pues aquello alegraba sus almas por entero.

Cuando Candy llegó, casi de inmediato tomó el lugar de Terry, los niños se volcaron hacia ella y buscaron su atención. El muchacho aprovechó aquella distracción, para despegarse un poco del barullo, e invitar a las madres de Candy hablar con él.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron sin estar sorprendidas, pues ellas ya esperaban un tipo de aclaración de parte del muchacho, así que lo invitaron a pasar y dejaron que Candy, se hiciera cargo de los niños.

—Es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros, después de tanto tiempo, Señor Grandchester... —expresó la Hermana María

—Nos alegra mucho que nos visite... Esta es su casa —completó la Señorita.

—El gusto es completamente mío... Gracias Señoritas...

—Por favor, tome asiento... —le dijo la Hermana, a lo que Terry de inmediato obedeció.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos? —indagó la Señorita.

Terry les sonrió con emoción y del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una fina y pequeña caja de terciopelo, donde yacía un hermoso anillo. Las mujeres lo miraron asombradas, pero no emitieron ni una sola palabra. Pues deseaban que Terry, fuera el que las sacara de dudas.

—Me quiero casar con su hija... Y deseo que ustedes me den su bendición, para hacer dicha propuesta —les dijo Terry, permitiendo que un rubor se asomara en su rostro.

Las mujeres se miraron con alegría y luego observaron a Terry, quien lucía tímido y expectante.

—Por supuesto que si hijo, de mi parte tienes mi bendición... —expresó la Señorita Pony.

—Y de la mía también —agregó la Hermana María—. ¡Claro que tienes todo mi apoyo, Terruce!

El guapo castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja... Pues el rostro de las mujeres y sus palabras le reforzaron la confianza que ya había comenzado a tenerles.

—Muchas gracias... Me hacen muy feliz, se que lo dicen de corazón y eso es lo que más me importa —Terry las miró emocionado y no quiso dejar de confesarles—. La propuesta la haré mañana, sobre la Colina de Pony.

— ¡Es el lugar perfecto, nuestra niña ama esa colina! —exclamó contenta la Hermana.

—En lo que podamos ayudarte hijo... Solo tienes que pedirlo...

—Me gustaría que convenzan a Candy, para que ella y yo vayamos de picnic el día de mañana… Deseo distraerla, para que no se percate de la fiesta que pretendemos hacer.

—Cuenta con nosotros... Yo misma me voy a encargar de eso... Tendremos que echarle una pequeña mentira… Pero será por su propio bien —dijo la hermana, haciendo reír a Terry y a la Señorita.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Hermana... Y a usted también Señorita Pony... Yo se que ustedes son las principales culpables de que mi Candy, sea tan excepcional... — Terry no pudo evitar mirar a través de la ventana—. Solo véanla... Ella es lo mas bello que hay en el mundo... —Terry volvió a observar a las mujeres y concluyó—. Es la mujer de mi vida... Y tengan la certeza de que la voy hacer muy feliz...

Las Señoritas, se limpiaron las lágrimas que no pudieron contener y luego Terry las animó como solo él sabia hacerlo.

—Eso si, no puedo prometerles que dejara de parecer Tarzán... —les dijo mientras reían y la observaban trepando un árbol—. Santo Dios ¿Cuando aprendió hacer eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ella trepa árboles desde que tiene tres años... —le dijo la Señorita Pony.

—Definitivamente... No podré hacer nada con eso...

Terry rió fuertemente y luego dejó que las madres de Candy le enseñaran algunas fotos y las pertenencias con las que la encontraron.

—Fue por está muñeca, que decidimos llamarla Candice… —confesó la Señorita—. Y White, porque la encontramos sobre la nieve….

El guapo actor, se preguntó ¿Qué clase de persona se atrevió abandonar a Candy?, no podía negar que hasta le daba coraje pensar en aquella escena… "_¿La dejaron sobre la nieve?" _No podía concebir que le hubieran hecho eso…

Pero finalmente, del coraje pasó a la reflexión. Y supo que tampoco podía odiar a las personas que la abandonaron, porque sabía que gracias a ellos, él pudo conocer a Candy… En realidad no existía nada que reclamar... Pues, gracias a que ellos la abandonaron, él tenia la oportunidad de estar a su lado y hacerla muy feliz.

* * *

—Llegó la hora Terry... Vamos... Te llevaré a la Colina de Pony.

Eso le dijo Candy mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le hacía una invitación para caminar al lado de ella. Terry no emitió ninguna palabra, simplemente, se dejó llevar por la chica, quien lo animaba a seguirla, con una enorme sonrisa, dibujada en sus labios.

—No puedo creerlo Terry... —expresó Candy, cuando por fin llegaron a la colina—. Después de tanto tiempo... Mi sueño se ha cumplido —agregó, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Terry la miró con ternura y luego la acercó más a él, con la intención de reconfortarla. Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y con amor, le hizo saber...

—También era uno de mis sueños más anhelados... —le dijo con sinceridad—. Estar aquí, sobre esta hermosa colina... Contigo a mi lado... Candy... No sabes cuanto soñé este momento...

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó ella, emocionada.

—Por supuesto que si...

— ¿Qué pensaste aquella vez que estuviste aquí? —cuestionó Candy jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de Terry.

—Pensé en ti... Y en lo mucho que amabas este bello lugar. Deseaba poder impregnarme de todo lo que tú representabas y entonces comenzar con mi carrera.

Candy suspiró escandalosamente y después sonrió.

—Voy a comenzar a creer que soy tu musa... —bromeó ella y él la miró con devoción.

—Lo eres Candy... Tú definitivamente eres mi musa... —anunció con seriedad—. Sin ti no hubiera sido Romeo o no sería Hamlet...

—De nuevo suenas apasionado... —admitió ella, recordando lo que le había dicho en la mañana—. Me gusta tanto Terry... Cada vez que tú hablas así... Yo... —Candy respiró hondo y luego declaró—. Soy muy feliz...

El guapo actor le sonrió contento, luego sin pedirle permiso, se adueñó de sus labios. Lenta y posesivamente, saboreó la boca de su amada, demostrándole lo feliz que era él también.

—Subamos al árbol... Te prometo que se ve mucho mejor desde ahí...

Terry la observó acercarse hasta el árbol y luego la miró trepar, ella era muy hábil, pero en esa ocasión, trastabilló y de no ser por que Terry se encontraba ahí, hubiera caído de forma estrepitosa.

—No se que me pasó... —dijo ella tratando de sonreír—. Me ha salvado Milord... Gracias...

El sonrió, sosteniéndola y ayudándola trepar.

—De nada, Milady, pero cada vez me gusta menos que la hagas de mona... —admitió preocupado.

— ¿Lo dices por que tropecé? Terry, eso nunca me pasa... Hoy estabas aquí y me pusiste nerviosa... Solo fue eso…

—Me gustaría que te cuidaras más...

— ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso?

—Porque te amo... Pecosa... Por eso...

—Nada me va pasar si subo al árbol y caigo...

—Eso no lo sabemos Candy... Prométeme que de ahora en adelante, treparás a un árbol solo cuando yo esté contigo...

Ella lo miró, como no creyendo lo que decía y negando con su cabeza dijo:

—Desde la mañana... Sentí que te preocupabas por que me subí al árbol ¿Quieres hablarme sobre ello? —interrogó con cuidado—. Te conozco, no te olvides de eso... Y puedo sentir tu preocupación, Terry.

—Hacer el amor trae consecuencias Candy, lo sabes perfectamente...

Le dijo así, nada mas... Mientras ella asentía y tímida lo miraba.

—Pues si... Lo sé...

—Ahora mismo, podrías estar embarazada...

Al escuchar aquella declaración, Candy bajó la mirada... Y luego asintió, cual niña regañada.

—No te digo esto con el afán de molestarte, Candy —aclaró Terry, al verla con su mirada, clavada en la rama del árbol—. Ni tampoco quiero privarte de tus gustos, solo te pido precaución.

—Tienes razón, estoy siendo descuidada... —sus ojos se desviaron hasta el paisaje que se dibujaba ante ellos—. Que diferente... Son las cosas ahora —dijo sin pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Pecosa?

—Porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en este lugar... —expresó sonriendo—. Y ahora estoy aquí, contigo... —ella acarició el rostro de Terry y se acercó para besarlo.

Al despegar sus labios de los del muchacho, Candy suspiró con dicha.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer si estoy embarazada? —le preguntó con timidez.

—Lo único que se puede hacer en esos casos… —Terry acarició suavemente sus mejillas y afirmó—. Casarnos… Eso es lo que haremos.

Candy tocó su vientre y luego miró de nuevo el paisaje.

—Un bebé… ¿Te imaginas? —interrogó con asombro—. Yo ya había renunciado a esa posibilidad… No a la posibilidad de ser madre, porque mamá no es solo la que engendra, mamá es quien además te cría y te da amor… —expresó ella, recordando a sus madres y luego agregó—. Pero si había renunciado a vivir la experiencia de un embarazo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Kieran no podía tener hijos…

Terry asintió, apretando la mano de Candy, como deseando decirle que ahora ya no debía preocuparse por eso… Qué el haría todo por darle hijos y por supuesto, si ella quería adoptar, también lo harían… Él la llenaría de niños, si eso es lo que ella deseaba.

Candy lo miró con dicha y luego le hizo saber:

—Aun no tenemos forma de saber si estoy embarazada o no, solo han pasado dos semanas desde que tú y yo, estuvimos juntos por primera vez… —declaró con timidez—. Tenemos que esperar, pero prometo no trepar con tanto descuido a los árboles…

—Gracias por darme ese gusto… Eres muy generosa y de verdad lo agradezco.

—Te amo… Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte contento… Además, me halaga saber que me cuidas.

—Y si no estás embarazada, pues no te preocupes, siempre podemos seguir intentando.

Candy le dio un ligero golpecito en el pecho y Terry solo se rió.

—Lamento mucho no poder complacerte, en todas las formas que te mereces, pero prometo compensarte después…

—Se que a veces parece que solo me importa hacerte el amor… No te voy a negar que si me gusta demasiado… Pero la verdad es que no es lo único que deseo de ti —admitió el muchacho—. No importa si solo estamos mirándonos, Candy… Yo soy feliz contigo, sin interesar lo que hagamos… Lo que más deseo es tenerte a mi lado.

—Te amo Terry… Te amo mucho…

—Yo también Candy y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo…

Le dijo antes de unir sus labios a los de ella, demostrándole una vez más, que él la amaba con todo su corazón.

**Continuará**...

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Capítulo Final Parte 2**

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois, 19 de agosto de 1922_

El corazón de Archie, latía fuertemente, mientras sus ojos se abrían con inevitable incredulidad.

Una y otra vez, se propinó pellizcos sobre su brazo... Pero aquellos no sirvieron de nada, pues la hermosa visión, que ya se había bajado del coche, caminaba justo hacía donde él se encontraba ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Se preguntaba el atractivo muchacho, sintiendo que una opresión en el pechó, obstaculizaba su respiración "_¡Santo Dios!"_ Él estaba alucinando y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto...

—Buenos días... —saludó "la alucinación" con gracia—. Tú debes ser Archie... ¿Verdad? —le habló con tanta naturalidad que Archie no daba crédito a sus palabras—. ¿Tu nombre si es Archie?

El guapo muchacho asintió, sin ser capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Usted... ¿Sabe mi nombre?

—Claro que si... —le sonrió ella, logrando que aquel hoyuelo que Archie tanto amaba, se mostrara orgulloso sobre sus mejillas.

—Esto no está pasando... —murmuró para él mismo, conforme retrocedía y se daba la media vuelta.

—No Archie, por favor... No te vayas, te prometo que no voy a molestar, solo necesito saber si aquí está tu Tío Albert... O quizá el Señor George...

Archie se detuvo y luego la miró de nuevo... "_Eleanor Baker... ¿De verdad eres tú?"_ Se preguntó estudiando a la bella mujer que le sonreía.

—Eleanor... ¡Que gusto verte! —saludó la voz de Albert, sorprendiendo a Archie, por completo—. Este es mi sobrino Archie... Disculpa su comportamiento, en realidad, es un gran admirador tuyo, por eso se muestra tan tímido —declaró el rubio, mostrando una burlona sonrisa—. ¿No es así sobrino?

Archie frunció el ceño a su Tío y luego volteó para sonreírle a Eleanor como timidez.

—Lo lamento... Señorita… —dijo sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh no, hijo, por favor... No lo lamentes, en realidad, soy yo la que lamenta llegar aquí, luciendo como una oveja perdida... —admitió Eleanor, con una linda sonrisa, acercándose lentamente hasta Archie, para pellizcarle con ternura la mejilla, haciendo que el guapo joven Cornwell, se sonrojara como nunca en su vida—. Es un gusto conocerte, Archie, Candy me habló mucho de ti…

Archie Cornwell entendía menos ¿De qué se había perdido? Eleanor Baker… Candy… Con toda sinceridad, no entendía nada.

—Tú debes ser Annie —afirmó Eleanor al ver a la joven que se acercaba a ellos.

—Si... Soy yo... Buenos días... —respondió Annie.

—Ella es Daisy… —dijo acariciando la pequeña mejilla de la bebé.

Eleanor los miró por un momento y luego soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Cielos... Yo se que debe parecerles muy rara, mi presencia aquí... Pero tengo una muy buena explicación para eso... Se los juro.

Albert, como el jefe de la familia que era, no dudó en decir:

—Por supuesto que si, hay una interesante explicación… Eleanor... ¿Por qué no entras a la casa con nosotros? Y entonces, les explicas con detalle...

La bella actriz asintió y de inmediato tomó el brazo que Albert le ofrecía, e ingresó a la hermosa vivienda… Dejando a los jóvenes Cornwell en el misterio total, ambos se miraron entre ellos sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez en la comodidad de la estancia, escucharon todo lo que Eleanor tenía que decirles. Ni Archie, ni Annie, hubieran imaginado que dichas confesiones, estarían tan vinculadas a Terry Grandchester.

—Suena extraño... —declaró Eleanor—. Pero esa es la realidad sobre la relación que guardo con Terry... Quise decirles la verdad ahora, porque pronto seremos parte de la misma familia... Como ya todos ustedes saben, hoy mismo, Terry y Candy se comprometerán —Eleanor sonrió y tuvo que admitir—. Digo que estarán comprometidos, porque estoy muy segura de que la respuesta de Candy va ser un "Si"

Annie asintió, sonriendo y dándole la razón. Pero también quiso despejar una de las dudas que la estaba aquejando:

—Entonces... ¿Candy siempre supo del parentesco que usted tenía con Terruce? —cuestionó Annie, sintiéndose algo excluida, porque ella juraba que sabía todo, sobre la vida de su amiga.

—Si... Gracias a ella, mi hijo y yo nos reencontramos... Terry no quería saber nada de mi, pero Candy lo hizo entrar en razón.

— ¿Sucedió en Escocia... Verdad? —preguntó Archie, perdiendo la vergüenza, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo y tratando a Eleanor con más normalidad.

—Así es, Archie, nuestro reencuentro sucedió allá...

—Recuerdo que Candy estaba muy afligida, cuando mi hermano y yo le dijimos que usted se había marchado de Escocia. En aquel momento no comprendimos su desanimo… Pero ahora, todo encaja… —Archie sonrió con timidez—. Usted había ido a Escocia para ver a Terry…

El chico apenas podía creerlo, Eleanor Baker, la mujer que tanto admiraba, era le madre de Terruce Grandchester... Le parecía tan inverosímil y sin embargo, era completamente cierto.

Archie miró a Eleanor y tuvo que reconocer que ella se parecía mucho a su hijo. Los ojos azul zafiro, Terry los había heredado de ella. Nunca conoció a la Duquesa de Grandchester, pero "La leyenda contaba" que era una mujer bastante fea... Sus compañeros de clase decían que no podía ser su progenitora y que la verdadera madre de Terry había muerto... Solo eran rumores, pero al final al menos una cosa era real, Terry y la Duquesa no eran familiares de sangre.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Visitas tan temprano? —preguntó la voz de la Tia Abuela Elroy, mientras entraba a la estancia—. ¿Quién es usted? —interrogó, mirando a Eleanor de arriba hacia abajo y con la insolencia que le caracterizaba, cuestionó… —. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

* * *

_Hogar de Pony Illinois_

Un nuevo día había llegado a su vida. Despertar con el aroma del bosque y los rayos del sol entrando a través de las cortinas, era una de las bendiciones más grandes de las que podía gozar… Candy se levantó de la cama y ayudó a las niñas a cambiarse y asearse, después repitió la operación consigo misma y luego por fin, hizo su aparición en la estancia del hogar.

—Terry debe estar durmiendo muy profundamente —se dijo Candy mientras miraba alrededor de la estancia y el corredor—. No hay rastro de él, ni de Titán... Tendré que ir a despertarlos...

La rubia sonrió traviesa y después caminó por el pasillo, hasta el cuarto de las visitas, donde sus madres, habían hospedado a Terry. Llegó a dicha habitación, tocando suavemente la puerta. Anunciando que iba entrar.

Candy había esperado ver a su hermoso hombre y a su bello cachorro completamente dormidos. Sin embargo, la cama estaba vacía.

La habitación se encontraba ordenada y no había señales de Terry o Titán. La rubia pecosa frunció el ceño y después se acercó hasta la ventana, deseando ver hacia el patio trasero, pero ni Terry, ni Titán estaban.

— ¿Candy? —le llamó la Hermana María—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—Pues... Yo... Yo, quería despertar a Titán y llevarlo de paseo —se excusó con rapidez.

—Terry ya lo ha llevado, hija...

— ¿Usted los ha visto?

—Salieron hace una media ahora...

—Quizá pueda alcanzarlos...

—O quizá ya estén por regresar... ¿Por qué mejor no los esperas aquí en la casa? —interrogó la hermana, invitándola a dejar aquella habitación—. Ayúdame con el desayuno... Por favor.

—Si hermana... —respondió la rubia sin muchas ganas, pensando en el posible lugar donde Terry y Titán se encontraban.

Terry y el cachorro, estaban justo en el lugar que Candy se imaginaba. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la Colina de Pony, mirando el paisaje que ella tanto adoraba.

Finalmente, el día había llegado, él haría la propuesta más importante de su vida... Terry tenía la certeza de que la contestación al ofrecimiento sería afirmativa, pero aun así, no dejaba de sentir temor... Inexplicablemente, el recuerdo de Kieran Livingston, se hizo presente en sus pensamientos... Terry sabia que su propuesta de matrimonio, no sería la primera para su amada Candy...

El anillo que portaba la rubia, antes de que se hicieran novios, era un anillo bastante ostentoso, muy difícil de olvidar, oro blanco y rubíes por doquier... Terry estaba consciente de ese anillo cada que tomaba la mano de su pecosa... Ella dejó de usar aquella prenda al día siguiente, justo después de que le dijo que si quería ser su novia. Terry no se lo pidió, pero Candy, tan generosa como siempre, quiso darle su lugar de inmediato.

El joven actor sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo, que guardaba celosamente, en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y luego la abrió... Analizando el contenido, una vez más.

Ese anillo le gustó en cuanto lo vio... Era el tipo de joya que él detestaba, por ser tan llamativa y ostentosa, pero al estudiar todas las posibilidades, decidió que era el que más le agradaba.

Eleanor Baker coincidió con él, estaba realmente fascinada con la alhaja. Y de pronto, Terry se vio comprando un anillo, que según las palabras del diseñador, estaba destinado a la realeza, pues era demasiada su grandiosidad... Eso no le gustaba mucho a Terry, odiaba a la realeza y sus excentricidades, sin embargo dejó de lado sus prejuicios, pues sabía que la joya era perfecta para Candy...

_"Me gustan mucho tus ojos, Terry... El azul de tus ojos, es mi color favorito..."_

Eso le dijo ella, el primer día que despertó entre sus brazos... Y fue por esa declaración, que decidió elegir el anillo de oro blanco, con un zafiro azul, enmarcado por 14 diamantes...

— ¿Crees que le guste? —le preguntó a Titán, quien contento olisqueaba el estuche—. Eres capaz de cometerlo ¿No?

Terry rió a carcajada limpia, imaginando la escena... Luego miró al cachorro y lo acarició con suavidad.

—Me has vuelto loco ¿Sabes? —preguntó acariciando las orejas de Titán—. Mírame... Aquí estoy, hablando contigo... —le dijo, al tiempo que el cachorro lo miraba, le ladraba y lo obligaba a levantarse—. Quieres ver a Candy... ¿Verdad? No puedes vivir sin ella... —expresó Terry negando con la cabeza—. De acuerdo niño, vamos a despertar a la bella durmiente...

Dijo antes de levantarse y regresar al hogar.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, Illinois_

—De mi conocimiento es, que Richard Grandchester tuvo a Terruce, con una mujer que no es Helena... —declaró Elroy Andrew, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té—. Eso casi todos lo saben... La misma Helena había dicho que la madre de Terruce, era una...

—Americana indecente... —completó Eleanor, tratando de evitar que aquellas palabras escaparan de la boca, de la vieja matriarca de los Andrew.

—Pues... Si... Eso fue lo que ella dijo...

—Soy americana, Helena tiene toda la razón, pero no soy ninguna mujer inmoral, ahí es donde se equivoca rotundamente.

Elroy asintió, intentando comprender, pero no dijo nada, dejó que Eleanor continuara...

—Ser actriz no es algo que le guste mucho a las personas de la alta sociedad... Nos tachan de las peores cosas, nos juzgan sin siquiera conocernos…

— ¿Qué sucedió con Richard? ¿Por qué razón él, decidió quitarle al niño?

—Su familia, no estaba muy contenta conmigo, primero porque soy una plebeya, yo no era parte de los planes que tenían para el heredero del Ducado... Y segundo por ser americana... —Eleanor suspiró lastimosamente y declaró—. Cuando Richard no pudo más con la presión que su familia ejercía, terminó por abandonarme y llevarse al niño... En Inglaterra se anunciaría que Helena y él se habían casado en secreto y por lo tanto, presentarían a Terry como hijo de ambos. Helena radicaba en Suiza, no se sabía mucho de ella, así que al inicio todos creyeron esa mentira, sin embargo, la misma Helena fue quien, con el tiempo, declaró que Terry no era suyo.

Elroy negó con la cabeza.

—Es lamentable todo lo que me cuenta, Eleanor... Lo siento mucho…

—Quiero que sepa que a pesar de todo, actualmente, yo tengo una buena relación con el Duque de Grandchester y que tengo su permiso para reconocer públicamente el lazo que me une a Terry.

— ¿Por qué no ha reconocido ante todos que Terruce es su hijo?

—Porque el mismo Terry no lo deseaba, el quería que su carrera surgiera por su habilidad para actuar y no porque lo vincularan conmigo… Terry es demasiado orgulloso —confesó Eleanor.

—Los jóvenes de ahora así son… ¿Sabe? Yo nunca tuve hijos, pero me hice cargo de todos mis sobrinos, yo se que tan orgullosos y rebeldes resultan, así que la comprendo…

—Entonces… ¿Debo entender que tenemos paz? —preguntó Eleanor.

—Si... Como ya le dije a su hijo, no comulgo con la idea liberal que tenía el fallecido esposo de Candice, pero estoy dispuesta apoyar la unión entre él y mi sobrina… Siempre y cuando todo sea discreto, por nada del mundo deseo tener a los periodistas rondando por aquí…

—No se preocupe, Señora Elroy… Yo me voy a encargar de que la discreción reine en este lugar… —Eleanor le sonrió y luego extendió su mano—. Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerla.

—El gusto ha sido mío…—contestó Elroy, correspondiendo a la sonrisa e invitándola a desayunar.

* * *

_Hogar de Pony, Illinois_

_"No todos los días, invitan a los niños a una celebración..."_ Le dijo la Señorita Pony, mientras se preparaban para irse… "_El joven Terry, tiene planes para que se vayan de picnic... ¿No te gusta esa idea, hija?" _Añadió la Hermana María.

Ella no era ninguna tonta... Candy estaba convencida de que algo tramaban, pues eso de la fiesta en una de las granjas vecinas, le pareció algo que surgió de un momento a otro… La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony no sabían mentir, la muchacha las conocía a la perfección.

Por otro lado, estaba Terry, quien lucía algo serio y concentrado en algo que ella no podía descifrar… La rubia pecosa, se sintió algo perdida ante las actitudes de él, pues jamás lo vio actuar de forma tan extraña.

El único que lucía normal era Titán y a Dios daba gracias por eso, porque si el cachorro se comportaba tan raro como todos los demás, terminaría por volverse loca.

—No te veo nada entusiasmada con esto de venir de picnic —le hizo saber Terry, al tiempo que extendía la manta, sobre el césped.

Ella lo miró con atención y después de elegir las palabras adecuadas, le respondió:

—No es eso Terry...

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces? Pues nada… Solo que el día de hoy me he sentido demasiada rara.

—No te comprendo ¿Por qué motivo te sientes así? —Terry fingió no ponerle atención a esas quejas y dejó que la Pecosa se expresara.

—Quizá, es porque creo que todos ustedes, me están ocultando algo... —declaró Candy con un aire de decepción.

—Pecosa dramática... —expresó Terry con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te pueden estar ocultando tus madres? ¿Qué te puedo estar ocultando yo? —agregó riendo por dentro.

—No lo sé... Es un presentimiento que tengo… —ella lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo—. Sabes que yo y mis presentimientos, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría que olvidaras tus penas y te permitieras divertirte…

—Tienes razón… —Candy acarició a Titán y dejó que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

Terry, quién ya se había puesto su mascara actoral, fingió lastima y declaró:

—Aunque si no te gusta estar conmigo... Entonces dilo y ya...

Candy negó con la cabeza y se acercó muy lentamente a su novio.

—Jamás dije que no me gustaba estar contigo...

—No lo dices, pero eso parece, Candice…

—Lamento no haberme expresado como se debe... —le dijo Candy acomodándose sobre el regazo del muchacho—. Perdóname Terry... Por favor...

—Sigues portándote mal conmigo…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ya sabes lo que pasa cuando estamos así... —Terry pegó su boca al cuello de la chica y luego murmuró—. Ya sabes en lo que termina este juego… —ella asintió, disfrutando de los besos que le daba su travieso novio— ¿Y aún así estás aquí… Seduciéndome? —cuestionó él abandonando las caricias que le daba, mirándola y fingiendo escandalizarse.

—Tienes razón… Pero es que no puedo evitarlo —le dijo Candy dibujando un puchero en su rostro—. Me gusta estar así contigo… ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—No, en realidad también me gusta, así que podemos jugar cuanto quieras…

Así lo hicieron, ambos muchachos no dejaron de mimarse el uno al otro, mientras disfrutaban de su día de campo.

—Cuando vi que traías una cesta con comida… En realidad creí que traerías mucha comida —le dijo Candy con decepción—. Creo que hasta Titán luce decepcionado.

—Has comido suficiente, además no deseo que llenes ese estomago tuyo…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque habrá una cena suculenta…

Candy se conformó con aquella respuesta, presintiendo que Terry deseaba darle una sorpresa…No lo cuestionaría más ¿Quién era ella para arruinar las buenas intenciones de su novio? Él tenía razón, lo que comió era más que suficiente. Rápidamente se olvidó de sus quejas y luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry.

— ¿Por qué no musicalizas nuestro picnic? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que traigo la armónica conmigo? Ni que me gustara tanto... —la picó él, para hacerla renegar.

—Yo se que la llevas a todos lados a donde vas, definitivamente te gusta, te gusta mucho… Y te gusta, porque yo te la di.

—Me gusta, tienes la razón… Pecosa Engreída.

Terry no la hizo esperar, tomó su armónica y tocó algunas piezas para ella. Aquello le sirvió para tomar el valor necesario y hacer la propuesta que tanto tiempo rondó en su mente y en su corazón.

Cuando terminó de tocar aquellas melodías, ya no dudó en llevar a cabo su declaración…

—Alguna vez estuve aquí... —le dijo Terry, mientras Candy lo miraba con melancolía—. Me paré justo en ese sitio... —apuntó señalando el lugar, donde estuvo años atrás—. Pero todo lucía diferente... No solamente lo digo porque en aquel entonces, el paisaje era nevado y sombrío... —admitió deslizando sus manos hasta la mano de Candy—. Lo digo, porque ahora, tú estás conmigo —declaró entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Aquel día casi nos encontramos... Pero no fue así... —Candy lo miró directo a los ojos y convencida le dijo—. El destino creía que no debíamos vernos aún.

—Muchas veces maldije al destino... Por hacernos todo lo que nos hizo... Pero al final, he decidido que si ese, era el precio que debo pagar por estar eternamente contigo... Entonces debo aceptarlo y no reprocharle al destino jamás...

—Lo mismo creo yo, Terry... Las cosas que fácil llegan, fácil se van… Después de todo, fue mejor así.

—Pienso que esa separación, hizo que nuestro amor se volviera indestructible.

Candy sonrió, pero la curiosidad le hizo preguntar:

—De habernos encontrado ¿Crees que hubiéramos permanecido juntos?

—Creo que si…

Ella lo miró con atención y sin pena le cuestionó de nuevo:

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque aquél día, que visite el hogar y la colina… Tuve claras dos cosas…

—Y… ¿Qué cosas son esas?

—La primer cosa de la que me di cuenta, fue que te amaba tan profundamente, que mis sentimientos por ti, nunca cambiarían —le dijo Terry al tiempo que la tomaba de ambas manos y la invitaba a levantarse, Candy y él se pusieron de pie sobre el césped y luego Terry culminó con su declaración—. La segunda... Tiene que ver con que también me di cuenta, de que lo único que deseaba hacer, era pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… —admitió sonriendo y agregando—. Y por eso, es que hoy me decidí a secuestrarte y traerte aquí… Tienes razón Candy, te engañamos... Todos me ayudaron y lo hicieron, para que yo pudiera hacer esto… —expresó sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo e inclinándose para poder hacer la propuesta como solo los caballeros sabían hacerlo…

Al verlo adoptar aquella postura, la emoción de Candy no pudo ser contenida y sus ojos, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Candice White… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —le cuestionó abriendo la caja y mostrándole la hermosa joya que yacía resguardada.

Candy sollozó, llena de sentimiento… Y abrazándose a él lo obligó a levantarse.

— ¡Oh Terry! Por supuesto que si… Si… y si… ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! —le dijo sellando sus labios con los de él, besándolo hasta robarle el aliento.

El guapo actor, no podía negar que se sentía muy orgulloso de su Pequeña Pecosa, pues estaba más interesada en sus labios que en el ostentoso zafiro que aguardaba por ella, sin embargo se obligó a preguntar:

— ¿Me permites colocarte esto? —cuestionó Terry con diversión, señalando el anillo.

—Es lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás… Dios mío… Terry… Este anillo es algo irreal.

—El azul de mis ojos, es tu color favorito… Así que helo aquí… El anillo perfecto para usted… Milady…

Al ver el anillo en su dedo, Candy lloró de nuevo y luego se abrazó fuertemente a Terry.

—Te amo... Te amo mucho Terry Grandchester… —le dijo ella con devoción—. Tienes razón, este anillo es perfecto, porque llevaré el color de tus ojos a todas partes, por el resto de mi vida…

Él la besó de nuevo, no podía evitar hacerlo, pues cada que ella declaraba algo así, no le quedaba más que adueñarse de sus labios y besarla hasta saciarse de ella.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Candy… Te amo tanto, que aún tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti…

— ¡Lo sabía! Una sorpresa… ¿Qué sorpresa es esa, Terry? —cuestionó la rubia volteando de un lado a otro, como si la famosa sorpresa fuera a salir ante sus ojos.

—La sorpresa no está aquí… Ella, espera en el Hogar de Pony… —Terry miró su reloj de bolsillo y asintió con alegría—. Ya deben estar esperándonos… Vamos, toma la correa de Titán y yo recogeré todo…

Candy llamó a su cachorro y luego le colocó la correa, mientras observaba a Terry, quién ordenadamente recogía todo a su alrededor y luego se levantaba. Ofreciéndole su mano para que ella la tomara y de esa forma llevara hasta donde la gran sorpresa aguardaba.

_"Una sorpresa Terry… ¿Qué más puede haber después de tan hermosa proposición?"_

Se preguntó ella, dejándose llevar por su ahora prometido… No podía pensar claramente, Titán la llevaba y Terry también, era como si los dos se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para apresurarla.

De de pronto, Terry y Titán se detuvieron y una ola de gritos y aplausos llegaron hasta sus oídos… A lo lejos, podía distinguirse el Hogar de Pony, adornado bellamente por mesas y una enorme carpa, misma que resguardaba del imponente sol, a todos los invitados...

La Señorita Pony, la Hermana María y los niños estaban ahí, agitando sus manos en señal de saludo. Albert, Archie, Annie y la pequeña Daisy, aplaudían y los saludaban con mucha emoción… Lo mismo que Tom y Jimmy... Los ojos de Candy, fueron a parar al otro extremo de la carpa, la figura de Eleanor Baker y Elroy Andrew se podían distinguir también. Candy se sintió sumamente dichosa. Todos estaban ahí.

La mirada verde esmeralda de la rubia, se nubló por completo, escandalosas y abundantes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos... No podía parar de derramarlas, ella era muy feliz, era tan feliz que apenas podía creerlo. Terry la había sorprendido por completo...

Años atrás, Albert hizo una fiesta para ella, demostrándole lo bella que era la vida y que no importaban las penas, porque siempre había algo mejor para el futuro... Y ahora, era Terry quien la sorprendía, indicando que el futuro estaba ahí y que sólo les faltaba caminar hacía adelante para poder vivirlo.

Ella miró a Terry y le dijo:

—"Tienes que mirar hacía adelante, Candy... " —expresó de pronto, atrayendo la atención de Terry—. Eso me dijiste, cuando yo no podía dejar de llorar por Anthony... Me costó algo de trabajo comprenderlo, pero lo hice, seguí sin mirar atrás... Porque Terry Grandchester, tú eras mi futuro... —Candy sonrió con alegría y añadió—. "Camina sin mirar atrás... ¿Me entiendes? Sigue sin pensar en lo que no fue y que ya no será... Hazlo Candy..." Eso me lo dijo, Kieran Livingston... Y ahora... Estoy muy segura de que mi misión siempre ha sido mirar hacía adelante... ¿Sabes por que Terry? —le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Porque adelante... Siempre estás tú...

Terry la amarró en un abrazo y luego sacó su pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Te amo Candy... Y lo único que quiero hacer desde hoy, es seguir mi camino contigo... Quiero caminar hacía adelante y que tú estés siempre a mi lado...

—Y yo te amo a ti Terry... Y lo único que quiero hacer es seguirte...

Declararon antes de tomarse de la mano y dirigirse hacia el Hogar de Pony.

Las gaitas escocesas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, Albert y Archie entonaban la melodía del Príncipe con singular perfección, mientras los rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo, caminaban con dicha hacia su nueva vida... Con una única misión por cumplir: siempre seguir adelante, sin mirar nunca hacía atrás.

**FIN**

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

* * *

**"Sin Mirar Atrás"**

**Epilogo**

_Residencia Grandchester, Jersey City, Nueva Jersey 10 de mayo de 1924_

Cuando escuchó su voz, llamándolo por primera vez... Supo que su vida, ya no volvería a ser la misma...

"Papá"

Así le había dicho su bebé... Mientras Terry lo ayudaba abrir los regalos, que le dieron en su fiesta... Se lo dijo tan fuerte y claro, que el corazón se le llenó de emoción y sus ojos, no pudieron contener las lágrimas.

El pequeño, poca conciencia tenía sobre lo que acababa de hacer, él reía escandalosamente, mientras admiraba a Titán, corriendo de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, su padre, ya podía atesorar ese momento, como uno de lo mas felices de su vida. Era la clase de cosa que recordaría por el resto de su existencia.

—Mira... Papá...

Le dijo de nuevo, mientras sacaba otro de los regalos y le sonreía bellamente, deslumbrándolo por completo, con aquel gesto tan tierno, muy parecido al de Candy. Sin duda el pasado estaba quedando atrás, ese bebecito que cargó, por primera vez hacía 12 meses, permanecía solo en sus recuerdos.

_"¿Qué sucedera?"_ Se preguntó Candy con cierta impaciencia, viendo a Terry, tallándose con desespero, los ojos… "_Terry…"_ se dijo a ella misma, al tiempo que se excusaba con su grupo de amigos y se acercaba hasta su esposo.

— ¿Qué pasó Terry? —cuestionó ella, pues podía notar que él había estado llorando.

—No pasó nada Pecosa, no te preocupes…

— ¿Has llorado? ¿Por qué?

— He llorado, porque soy muy feliz... —respondió él, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras su esposa lo miraba sin poder entenderlo.

—Yo también soy muy feliz... Pero, Terry... ¿Por qué te has puesto tan sentimental de repente? —interrogó, añadiendo para ella misma, "_Yo soy la que debería estar así... Querido..."_

—No lo sé... Tal vez es el hecho de que nuestro bebé... Acaba de llamarme, Papá...

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron emocionados y luego, dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño que reía con fuerza, mientras le enseñaba sus juguetes a Titán.

Su cabello rubio y perfectamente lacio resplandecía bajo la luz de los candelabros y sus ojos de color azul zafiro brillaban por entero al ver que el motivo de su máxima adoración, jugueteaba con una envoltura de regalo.

— ¡Te lo dije! Te diría papá pronto... ¡Oh Terry! Me siento tan feliz por ti...

—Llegué a pensar que su segunda palabra sería Titán... O quizá Kieran...

Candy rió con ganas.

—No tendría nada de raro... Tu hijo adora al perro y también quiere mucho a nuestro ahijado... Pero me alegra que el ganador, finalmente hayas sido tú...

Candy rió de nuevo, notando que su celoso Terry, sonreía con satisfacción... Dios sabía que lo que mas deseaba, su adorado marido, era que Noel le llamara: Papá y ¿Qué mejor que lo hiciera antes de que el niño, nombrara alguien más?

— ¡Mamá! —le gritó con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había unido a Terry.

Una, dos y tres veces, intentó levantarse, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, al final el chiquito de un año de edad, sonrió y optó por desplazarse, de la otra forma que sabía hacerlo... Con rapidez gateó por la alfombra, riendo y llegando hasta donde sus papás lo esperaban.

—Mami... —dijo cuando Candy lo acercó hasta su regazo.

Ella le sonrió con dicha y luego lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su pequeño bebé.

—Quiero escucharte, llamarle a Papá... ¿Puedes repetirlo, Noel? ¿Puedes decir Papá de nuevo? —le pidió Candy, con impaciencia. Pero Noel Grandchester negó con su pequeña cabeza, insolente le sonrió e intentó alejarse de ella—. ¿No quieres? ¿Por qué no quieres bebé? —interrogó Candy, haciéndole cosquillas...

Noel siguió sin atender su petición y como pudo se zafó y huyó de ella, refugiándose rápidamente en los protectores brazos de Terry, mirando a Candy y sacándole la lengua, en señal de triunfo.

Candy soltó una carcajada, ese niño cada vez se parecía más a ella... Eso le gustaba, pues podía jugar con él y divertirse, era como si fuera niña otra vez… Lo miró entre los brazos de su guapo papá y luego suspiró con melancolía, el corazón se llenó de ternura y fue imposible no rememorar el día en que ella, le dijo a Terry que estaba esperando a Noel...

****FLASH BACK****

La boda se celebró, sólo un mes y medio, después de que Terry le pidió que se casara con él.

Albert, Eleanor Baker, Annie Cornwell, Patty O'Brien y hasta el Duque de Grandchester y su hija Alicia. Se encargaron de ayudarlos, en los preparativos. Terry les advirtió que deseaba que la boda fuera pronto y ellos no dudaron en conceder sus deseos. Entre todos trabajaron duro, para poder hacer aquel sueño realidad.

El Hogar de Pony, se vistió de gala para celebrar el grandioso acontecimiento, los familiares y los amigos más cercanos, disfrutaron de una bella fiesta junto a las Señoritas y los niños de la casa hogar.

Robert y Marie Hathaway, Karen Klyss y su esposo Florent, Susana, Adolph y el bebé Kieran, viajaron desde Nueva York hasta Illinois. Todos ellos estaban realmente contentos por la pareja de rebeldes muchachos, que celebraban su eterna unión.

Las risas de los adultos y los gritos de los niños, se escuchaban por doquier,  
la celebración estaba en su apogeo. Sin embargo, Candy estaba recluida dentro de la casa, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta.

Había sido, sin duda, uno de los días más felices de su vida... Pero, su cuerpo le exigió que se detuviera por un momento y ella tuvo que atender aquel llamado... El mundo le estaba dando vueltas de forma bastante cruel. Pero poco a poco, comenzaba a sentirse normal otra vez. El escandaloso mareo, ya estaba pasando.

—Apenas nos casamos ¿Y ya te estás escondiendo de mi? —preguntó la voz de Terry, al verla sentada sobre la silla de la cocina.

— ¿Esconderme? No lo creo, mi amor... ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

—Gracias a Adolph y Richard, resulta que tu primo postizo y tu suegro, están preocupados, porque piensan que algo te debió caer mal... — Terry se sentó junto a ella y añadió—. El vino, tal vez... Insisten en que lucías algo mareada.

—No es así... —respondió Candy, intentando no hacer cambios de postura bruscos—. Ni siquiera he probado una sola gota.

—Lo he notado... Has traído rondando la misma copa desde hace rato... Ni siquiera tomaste el espumante que tanto te gusta… ¿Qué pasa Candy? —le preguntó Terry,

—No me pasa nada... —sonrió queriendo aparentar tranquilidad—. Yo, solo estoy algo cansada...

—No parece que solo sea cansancio... —mencionó el actor, mirándola a los ojos, como queriendo leerlos y adivinar lo que ella ocultaba,

—Tienes razón... No lo es... —dijo Candy tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es, entonces? —le preguntó Terry—. Candy, me asustas... ¿Por qué estas llorando, mi amor...?

—Pues... Porque estoy loca... —le dijo ella, sollozando con naturalidad.

—Bueno, eso siempre lo supe —respondió Terry, sintiendo un fuerte pellizco por parte de la rubia.

—Eres horrendo... ¿Sabes?

—Lo soy... Pero no cambiemos el tema... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Señora Grandchester?

Candy se llenó de alegría al escuchar, que la llamaba de esa forma y entonces le dijo:

—Tus predicción fue cierta —dijo ella con timidez, tomando valor para continuar—. Tengo dos meses de embarazo... —mencionó mirando a su esposo—. Terry... Vas a ser papá...

— ¿Embarazada...? ¿Segura?

—Muy segura… Fue concebido desde el primer momento que estuvimos juntos…

El joven se acercó hasta ella y la amarró en un abrazo. Se mantuvo así, a su lado, dejando que su corazón hablara y demostrara lo mucho que la amaba... Lloró, no pudo evitarlo, la emoción que lo embargaba lo rebasó por completo. Lloró tanto, como nunca antes lo hizo...

—Santo Dios, Candice... ¿Hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo?

—Pensaba hacerlo esta noche cuando ya estuviéramos solos... Era mi regalo de bodas... —Candy se encogió de hombros y luego quiso saber...—. ¿Tú ya lo imaginabas?

—Lo vengo sospechando desde hace algunas semanas, pero nada se compara con esta confirmación que me acabas de hacer —admitió con alegría—. Mis padres también tienen sus sospechas, pero creo que están esperando a que tú se los digas.

Candy sonrió con timidez... Aun no sabía como iban a tomarlo todos... Era obvio que el bebé fue concebido sin que ellos estuvieran casados...

— ¿Que van a decir, Terry?

— ¿Eleanor y el Duque? —preguntó Terry, mientras la chica asentía, el guapo castaño rió y sin tapujos respondió... —. Candy esos dos son los mas interesados... Y serán muy felices al saber que serán abuelos.

— ¿Y qué van a decir los demás? Albert, Archie y la Tia Abuela...

—Dirán, que nos comimos el pastel, antes de la boda... —Terry acarició las mejillas de la rubia con suavidad—. Candy, no tengas miedo, ya estamos casados... Meses más, meses menos... No hay diferencia, esto es lo que tarde o temprano iba pasar. Nos amamos y todos lo saben... —ella asintió y por fin sonrió—. El amor da frutos Candy... Y el nuestro ya está aquí... Reposando en tu interior... ¡Dios! Apenas puedo esperar a que te crezca la barriga.

— ¿De verdad?

—Cien por ciento verdad... Te verás hermosa, luciendo una enorme panza.

Candy besó sus labios con emoción y luego con tono travieso le preguntó:

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Es la hora de que nos vayamos despidiendo, por eso te estaba buscando, deseaba apurarte para que partamos el pastel —le dijo ayudándola a levantarse de la silla, haciéndose cargo de la larga cola del vestido de novia—. Albert y Annie nos esperan, serán nuestros cómplices... Para que después de eso, podamos irnos... Así que vamos, Señora... Porque el tiempo es oro —mencionó de forma que Candice Grandchester, se sintió la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

****FIN FLASHBACK****

La voz de Noel, la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos...

—Mamá... Mamá... —le decía conforme sus pequeñas manos le daban ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor? —preguntó ella.

Noel no le dijo nada, la miró a los ojos y luego frotó su pequeña nariz con la de ella. Haciéndola suspirar y sentirse enamorada otra vez.

—Jamás creí que otro chico te robaría los suspiros tan fácilmente —declaró Terry con diversión.

—Tienes razón... Yo tampoco creí que me iba a enamorar, de otro chico de nuevo...

Ambos sonrieron y aprovechando la distracción de Noel, un beso en los labios se regalaron.

—No me gusta interrumpir tan bello cuadro familiar —les dijo Richard Grandchester, con una enorme sonrisa, dibujada en su rostro—. Vengo a romper el encanto, lo sé perfectamente... Pero Alicia, Eleanor y yo ya nos vamos...

Terry lo miró con suspicacia y preguntó:

— ¿Eleanor?

—Si... Yo voy a llevarla su casa... —le dijo Richard, sonrojándose como adolescente—. Nos queda de paso...

—Mi madre vive a dos cuadras de aquí... Bien podría irse caminando —declaró Terry, burlón, sintiendo un fuerte pellizco de parte de Candy.

Richard lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aguantó con serenidad, la burla de su impertinente hijo... No podía hacer más que eso. Pues el muchacho tenía toda la razón, Eleanor podía irse sola, pero él por capricho, se había empeñado en llevarla.

—Richard, claro que es buena idea que la lleves a casa... ¿Qué clase de caballero inglés serías si no lo hicieras? —le dijo Candy, la entrometida.

El Duque sonrió y respondió:

—Muchas gracias hija, ya veo que tú si me entiendes —le dijo Richard tomándola de la mano y posando un beso sobre ella—. Mañana nos vemos... Recuerden que los estaré esperando en casa.

Ambos rebeldes asintieron y pidiéndole a sus amigos, que se hicieran cargo de Noel, acompañaron a Eleanor, Alicia y Richard hasta la salida. La prometida de Albert, fue quien corrió para tomar al feliz Noel en brazos.

—Sigues jugando al cupido con mis padres... —le dijo Terry a Candy, mientras agitaba su mano y le decía hasta luego a su sonriente madre, quién desde el asiento de copiloto, del auto de Richard, se despedía de ellos.

—Ser cupido generalmente me funciona...

—Claro que te funciona... ¡Y es por eso que estoy espantado!

— ¿El amor te espanta?

—Pues no... Pero yo ya no estoy para tener más hermanos, te lo advierto... —le dijo Terry, haciendo gestos y fingiendo molestia.

—Santo cielo ¡Tú mente es demasiado perversa!

—La "gordita" engordó más, gracias a tu trabajo como cupido... —dijo Terry al recordar a Patty, con su barriga de seis meses de embarazo.

—Terry, por Dios... Hablas como si yo hubiera obligado a Tom, a embarazarla...

—No fueron los únicos, Candy... Dorothy llegó aquí para ayudarte con Noel y la emparejaste con Herman... ¿Te recuerdo que ellos también ya están embarazados? —Terry resopló con dramatismo y agregó—. Albert también fue tu víctima, no lo niegues, buscaste a la chica ideal para él y ahora ya se va casar... No me han mencionado nada sobre un embarazo, pero pueden estarlo ocultando.

—Tu mente trabaja de una forma increíble...

—Eres como una bruja o algo así.

— ¿No te gustaría que mis poderes ayudaran a que el Duque y Eleanor se enamoraran de nuevo? —indagó ella con suspicacia.

— ¿Tus poderes pecosos pueden hacer eso?

— ¡Eso y mucho mas!

—No lo dudo —dijo él con alegría—. Con esos ojos verdes, estoy seguro de que puedes lograr lo que quieras —Terry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él—. Si unes a mis padres, no me voy a molestar... —declaró con honestidad—. Niña Pecosa... Se que gracias a ti, ellos ahora conviven mas... Me asusta, no te lo voy a negar, pero me agrada saber que pueden retomar lo que nunca debió interrumpirse.

—El tiempo lo dirá Terry, pero de mi parte corre, que ellos se vayan uniendo más y más… —Terry le sonrió y posó un dulce beso sobre sus labios, mientras Candy tomaba un respiro y se animaba a confesar lo que mantuvo ocupada a su mente desde hacía tres días—. Terry… Hay algo que quiero decirte… —le dijo sonrojandose y jugueteando con las solapas de su traje, haciendo que Terry no pudiera evitar, adelantarse a la confesión...

— ¿Tiene que ver con una barriga y nueve meses? —le preguntó sorprendiéndola por completo…

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? Esta vez yo no… ¡Terry, ni siquiera tuve síntomas! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque esta vez los síntomas los he tenido yo… Mi Papá, Archie y Adolph me convencieron de que es porque tú estás embarazada…

Candy rió a carcajada limpia y luego abrazó a su esposo.

—Esos tres tuvieron toda la razón... Estoy embarazada... Muy embarazada... —ella suspiró hondo y declaró—. Te amo Terry...

—Y yo también… —dijo él con emoción—. Esta vez será una niña, te lo aseguro... —dijo convencido—. Lo sé porque ya me esta manipulando desde tu vientre…

— ¡Oh Terry!

—Seré muy feliz cuando la tengamos aquí... Con nosotros...

Sabiéndose solos, la pareja de jóvenes unió sus labios sin pudor, se besaron con verdadera pasión, entregándose amor y dicha, en cada roce, celebrando la nueva vida que adiós les estaba enviando.

—Será mejor que vayas preparándote para las felicitaciones... —le advirtió Terry en tono travieso.

— ¿Qué vas hacer... Terry? —preguntó Candy con temor, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo, al sentir que que su adorado esposo, la alzaba en brazos y la levantaba con agilidad.

—Lo que haré es decirle a todos, que voy a ser papá de nuevo...

— ¿Y tengo que ir en tus brazos?

—Si... Porque estoy seguro que la Princesa que yace dentro de ti... Así lo quiere... —respondió con seguridad, mientras Candy reía—. Te aseguro que sera rubia, con rizos, ojos verdes y pecas por doquier...

Sentenció Terry Grandchester, sonriendo y recibiendo un beso de Candy, mientras se dirigían hacia la casa. Donde todos sus amigos, recibirían la noticia con tanta alegría, que terminarían por seguir festejando.

**FIN ahora si...¡Gracias por leer! **

_By Lady Supernova  
Cosa Nostra Mafia Negra Grandchester  
GF 2014_

* * *

**_Infinitas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me alegra que me hayan acompañado en esta historia tan diferente. Es la segunda vez que hago un Fic largo y la primera que escribo tan dramáticamente, jamás hice sufrir a los rebeldes de esta forma, porque a los dos los adoro... Sin embargo, esta vez quise cambiarle aunque fuera un poquito ¡Gracias por la paciencia que le tuvieron a la historia!_**

**_En la Guerra Florida, deje pendiente otro Fic, que pretendía ser corto, pero después me di cuenta de que sería mejor si fuera largo, pues tengo mucho que contar, de igual forma, será un Terry Fic (con Candy incluida), pero también contendrá material de los hermanos Cornwell. Ese no está terminado, lo iré publicando poco a poco, me hice el propósito de actualizarlo por lo menos una vez a la semana. Pronto les traigo el prefacio y el primer capítulo ¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
